Feels Like Today
by txn210
Summary: Each day holds the promise of something special happening. Follow Shizuru and Natsuki in select moments of their lives as they grow from children into young women. Their family and friends are there for the ride as well! Lots of lighthearted humor!
1. Origins

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Sunrise. Please don't sue me, I'm still paying off my student loans.**

**Hello! This is my inaugural ShizNat story, so I'm nervous as hell. There's not much ShizNat in this chapter, but the next one does!**

* * *

"Mark my words Ryo, she's going to be a heartbreaker when she's older," a man says and follows the remark with a wink. _Ryo looks like the happiest father in the world._

Ryo grins as he nods his head vigorously and beams, "Of course she is Nobuo! Like father, like daughter." _I can't believe I'm the father of the most the precious child in the world._ He looks affectionately at the infant gripping the edge of the sofa for balance.

The little girl's legs wobble when she tries to take a step and is about to fall but a pair of strong arms envelops her tiny body and pulls her up to eye level.

_Her eyes are just like Ryo's piercing crimson, but the petite nose and_ _sandy hair color are definitely mine. You inherited the best of both worlds, Shizuru-chan. _"Ara, forgive your father, his advanced age made him forget that he stalk—I mean, loved—me since high school, and I was his first and only girlfriend ever since," the woman teases as she lightly kisses the baby's forehead, earning her several blinks and then a soft laugh. She lowers the baby onto her lap and winks at her husband. The couple sitting next to them tries to stifle their snickers but to no avail.

"Aiko!" he playfully whines with a faint blush adorning his rugged yet youthful face. "Thirty-three is hardly old, and besides, with our looks combined and throw in your grace and my charm, who can resist her?" he proudly challenges.

"Good question. I wonder if our Natsuki can," gleefully replies the nine-month pregnant woman leaning on Nobuo while rubbing her protruding stomach in soothing circles. _You can come out anytime now Natsuki-chan. I'm going to love you and spoil you like no other!_

Nobuo wraps his arm around her shoulders and chuckles, "We'll just have to wait and see Saeko." His thoughts wholeheartedly echo his wife's sentiments.

The one year old squirms from her mother's lap and crosses the small distance between her and the expectant mother to slowly pat her stomach. All of the adults are in awe of the gentleness of her action. It is as if she knows Saeko has a 'handle with care' sticker plastered over her belly.

"Ara, Shizuru-chan wants to say hello to Natsuki-chan," Aiko says in the softest voice.

Saeko's eyes immediately widen when she experiences a strong kick within her womb. Shizuru stops her ministrations when she feels the pressure against her small fingers.

"Oh my, Natsuki just kicked me!" Not a second later, several kicks register on her left side.

"She keeps kicking me on my left side where Shizuru-chan patted." Needless to say, the adults are fascinated with this new development between the girls.

"Let's do an experiment!" it was Nobuo's eager voice breaks the peaceful silence. "I will see if Natsuki can recognize my touch like Shizuru's." Saeko nods while the other couple has matching grins on their face and now watches their daughter stare at Saeko's stomach with a confused expression.

Nobuo imitates the female infant's gesture minutes ago but is stunned when no kicks could be felt. Saeko shrugs her shoulders and kisses him quite aggressively when she sees him cutely pout. The pink tinge on his cheeks deepens when Ryo gives him the thumbs up sign. _Stupid Ryo! But that kiss—wow!_

Saeko excitedly claps her hands together, and now it was her turn for an experiment while everyone else watches on with intrigue. She gingerly picks up Shizuru and kisses the girl's right cheek. The infant lets out a string of giggles as she is placed on Saeko's right side between her and Nobuo. The adults understand what she's trying to do.

The one year old reaches out to slowly explore the territory like she had done earlier with gentle pats.

The anticipation is killing them as they scrutinize Saeko's slightest expressions. None realize they held their breaths until three gasps are heard as a hand flew to Saeko's mouth.

"She's kicking me a lot stronger now!" _Well, I guess that answers my earlier question. No one can resist Shizuru, not even my little Natsuki-chan._ She mentally chuckles thinking what the future has in store for these two.

"I'm telling you, it's the Fujino blood," Ryo crosses his arms and smugly smiles at Nobuo.

Aiko smacks him on the shoulders but her face betrays her attempted reproach. Ryo notices the twinkle in her eyes and the twitch that begs to split into a full on grin. Aiko embraces Shizuru as Saeko hands the infant back to her mother. Ryo's heart swells with nothing but pure joy from watching his wife place noisy kisses on his daughter's face while the baby struggles to escape.

Nobuo's sullen mood vanishes faster than it appears when his wife clasp their hands together to give it a squeeze. _I know she wants me to be the bigger man, but damn that Fujino! Natsuki, I hope you inherit my stubbornness!_

"Fine, fine, fine. Be it the blood or charm, I'm glad Natsuki-chan already recognizes a lifelong friend…" he quickly looks at Saeko for approval, to which she smiles, and then to Ryo with a mischievious glint, "…friendly rival, I mean."

Saeko and Aiko simultaneously sigh at their respective husband's childish behavior.

"Aiko, remember when these two knuckleheads met," Saeko points to Nobuo and Ryo on the opposite ends of the leather sofa they are sitting on with her and Aiko reclining in the middle, "Nobuo and Ryo held a hot dog eating contest." _Honestly, the two men sitting here right now were complete idiots back then. I'm glad they matured into the wonderful men they are today._

Aiko fondly remembers the spectacle because it was the first time she saw the love of her life. "Ara, it was an interesting contest. Until they both started choking at the same time with five hot dogs jammed into their mouth!" Both women shake with mirth while their husbands frown at the memory.

Shizuru stares at her mother blankly and turns to her father with her arms outstretched to the man. Ryo picks up his waiting daughter and twirls her in the air. Her eyes lit up as Ryo starts making funny faces and whooshing noises. He brings her down to his lap with her back against his stomach and holds her right arm to shake it up and down at Aiko.

"Ah see, if it wasn't for us choking, we wouldn't have met you fine ladies, and I couldn't fall hopelessly in love with my savior," he smirks at the sight of Aiko's growing blush. _Got a taste of your own medicine, eh Aiko?_

"Ha! I still can't believe Aiko and I were the only two in that cafeteria who knew the Heimlich Maneuver," shaking her head in dismay. _Besides Aiko, was I always surrounded by idiots?_

Nobuo picks up their clasped hands and kisses her knuckles as he watches her expression change from slight annoyance to complete bliss. _Challenging Ryo to that stupid contest was probably one of the smartest decisions I'd ever made._

Saeko's face contorts into a grimace a moment later and she yelps catching everyone's attention. _Oh my god, I'm going into labor!_

Nobuo springs upright from his reclining position and in a panicked voice asked what's wrong.

"I-I think Natsuki wants to meet Shizuru now," Saeko gasps from the sensation of liquid running down her thighs.

Aiko jumps to her feet and helps Nobuo help Saeko stand up. "Your water just broke!" Saeko quickly nods in reply.

Always the calm one in sticky situations and having been through the process already with Shizuru a year ago, Aiko instructs with military precision for Ryo to start the car, strap Shizuru into the car seat and grab the diaper bag, and tells Nobuo to call their OB/GYN.

Saeko begins the breathing technique she'd learn in Lamaze class and Aiko mirrors the breathing to get her into a rhythm. Once the door is locked, Nobuo and Aiko carefully guide Saeko into the waiting car.

It's Sunday afternoon, so traffic isn't so bad. But the streets aren't exactly empty either.

"Damn cars! Why can't they just get the hell out of the way!" Nobuo bellows beside his expectant wife. The adults in the car grin at Nobuo's infamous impatience.

"Lang…language," Saeko manages to squeak at her husband while her contractions progressively get worse.

"Sorry, sorry," he sheepishly apologizes and gently strokes her cheek. _Calm down Nobuo. Everything is going to be okay. _He repeats the mantra inside his head several times to assuage the rapid beating of his heart.

Saeko clenches Nobuo's hand tighter as another wave of contractions hit her full force. Her once rhythmic breathing escalates into short gasps of pain. Aiko imitates the normal pattern again to guide her back. Several minutes later, Saeko's breathing is under control and her face begins to relax somewhat.

Ryo glances down at his GPS display and sees that they would arrive in ten minutes and relays the message to the other occupants in the SUV. A quick glimpse into the rearview mirror reveal Aiko in the back row checking on Shizuru and a row further up shows Nobuo whispering into Saeko's ear causing her cheeks to momentarily flare with color. Ryo thinks life just couldn't get any better but that is until he remembers who is coming very soon into their lives. _Shizuru's best friend is finally here!_

As the car pulls up to the hospital's emergency entrance, hospital personnel are already there with a wheelchair for the expectant Saeko. Nobuo helps Saeko exit the vehicle while Ryo calls out that he and Aiko will join them after they park the car.

The nurse wheels Saeko further into the hospital as Nobuo holds her hand looking slightly frantic when he hears howls of pain coming from the ER wing they just passed. They enter the elevator and the nurse presses the appropriate button for the labor and delivery ward.

Nobuo crouches down to Saeko's eye level and gives her the most loving smile he could muster at the moment since his nerves are a tad rattled. _This beautiful woman is about to give birth to our daughter and all I can think about now is how not to faint._ _Where the hell is Ryo when I need him to distract me with his corny jokes?_

Speaking of Ryo, he has Shizuru strapped to his chest in a baby carrier with one chiseled arm holding her in place and the other tugging Aiko toward the elevator.

As they pass the lobby, Aiko sees several women swoon at the sight of a very handsome six-foot tall man hugging a little baby protectively to his chest with a lopsided grin on his face. It's practically every woman's dream. Aiko smirks and wraps her arm around Ryo, and he stops briefly to give her a kiss on the cheeks. She laughs silently to herself at the women who were obviously envious of the couple judging from their expressions. _Yep, he's all mine ladies!_

The elevator doors were closing when a voice calls out to wait for her. The doors open again as a woman clad in a white doctor's coat over blue scrubs stepps in. She is slightly panting from the mini jog to the elevator, but when she regained her composure and met the couple's faces, her eyes immediately lit up.

"Aiko! Ryo! And Shizuru too!" She gives the infant a wide grin.

"How do you do, Dr. Watanabe?" Ryo asks with a serious look but is having a hard time maintaining it as his wife smacks him on the back.

"Cut it out Ryo," the doctor scowls at the formality, "it's like you're talking to my dad."

"Ara, but Kei-san is a great doctor just like her father," she adds with a wink.

"Not you too Aiko! I swear you two get a kick out of teasing me," Kei scoffs and crosses her arms. She didn't particularly care for the traditional honorifics and decorum between friends that the Japanese upheld. It was stifling to her and acted as a barrier between the people communicating. This idea was imprinted in her mind when she accompanied her father to many medical conferences abroad. She witnessed and engaged in the carefree exchanges between friends and felt liberated from not having to mind her tone and politeness.

The couple giggles along with a clueless Shizuru. Kei rolls her eyes at the picture perfect family.

"Anyways, Saeko should be in her room right now. Oh, you'll get to see the revamped rooms with soundproof walls thanks to your generous donation after Shizuru's birth." Her eyes gleams brighter when the doors open to posters of babies plastered on the wall.

"Welcome to my world!" She strolls confidently to the nurse's station and speaks with several of them and then motions for Ryo and Aiko to follow her. They stop at the last room in the hallway.

The trio enter what looks like an upscale waiting room with plush couches and a flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Aiko drops the baby bag on the couch and then enters the adjoining room where Saeko and Nobuo are.

The room resembles a hotel suite with the addition of various medical essentials for women going into labor. Nobuo is relieved his friends are finally here along with their doctor.

"Kei! Do something!" he gestures with his hands toward a labored Saeko.

"All right, all right. The cavalry has arrived." Several nurses chuckle at the eccentric doctor's remark.

"Four centimeters. You're doing a great job Saeko, just remember to keep breathing. I will be back when you're at the magic ten centimeters. Judging from your contractions, I'm thinking four to five more hours!" Kei instructs the nurses and then leaves the room.

"Saeko, you're glowing! Why, if I could bottle the glow right now, I would never have to have sex again," she says nonchalantly but receives three very different reactions. Despite her pained condition, Saeko belly laughs while Nobuo blushes furiously and her husband yells 'What!' and hugs Shizuru closer to his chest mumbling that her mother is evil. He sends his wife a severe look of disapproval.

Aiko gives Saeko's hand a meaningful squeeze and sends the blue-haired woman her strength since she's going to need it very soon. Saeko understands the gesture and grins at Aiko. She resumes her breathing and braces herself for another wave of contractions.

Ryo has a firm grip on Nobuo's shoulder while the two are engaged in a silent conversation with their eyes. _You're going to be a father soon Nobuo, but first you need to be strong for Saeko. Man up, soldier!_

Nobuo mentally kicks himself for being so distraught earlier. And he's the one who just had to stand there! With a renewed sense of purpose, he nods firmly.

When Aiko is beside her husband, Ryo gives Nobuo a mock salute and a reassuring smile in Saeko's direction. After wishing the Saeko a speedy delivery, they walk out to the waiting room.

The couple sits on the couch where the diaper bag is located. They are surprised to find Shizuru asleep against Ryo's chest. They know they're fortunate they don't have a fussy baby, but Shizuru takes it to another level. She's a well-behaved infant who cries only to be fed or changed.

Aiko leans her head on Ryo's shoulder and entwines their hands together. She watches the slumbering angel breathe in and out and occasionally twitch her nose. Ryo follows her gaze and quietly laughs at the nose twitch.

He's glad the main room has soundproof walls because he doesn't want anything to wake his sleeping angel. His heart goes out to Saeko who must be ready to explode. And Nobuo too, whose hand should be absolutely crushed right now judging from his experience. The last picture in his mind before dozing off is of Nobuo jumping up and down yelling 'My hand! My hand!' as if it's burnt.

Indeed, Nobuo's hand is throbbing in pain, but he continues coaching his wife. Her contractions are lasting longer and getting stronger, which means it's getting closer to show time. Saeko's face contorts in agony and is getting redder by the second. He's afraid she's going to pass out from exertion. He takes an ice chip out of the bucket and glides it around her forehead and down her cheeks.

When the cool sensation hits her burning cheeks, the pressure dulls somewhat from her chest. She squeaks out thanks in between ragged breaths to her husband. A nurse checks the machine monitoring the contractions and notifies them that it's close. She leaves the room to retrieve the doctor.

Four hours into their slumber, Aiko startles when she hears doors opening and closing. Even if the actions are done quietly, nothing escapes Aiko's acute sense of hearing. It's when Kei enters with the nurse in tow that Ryo rouses from his sleep. Kei waggles her eyebrows at the couple and leaves them grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we!" Kei sits at the edge of the bed with a tray of medical instruments to her side.

"Saeko, you're going to have to push now!"

"Oh my god, get this baby out of me! This is all your fault Nobuo!" Her chest heaves up and down from the intense pain and exertion. The heart monitor begins beeping faster and a line of worry crosses Nobuo's face.

"Saeko, you have to calm down." Kei shoots Nobuo a grave look.

Even though his right hand was practically broken from her iron grip, he mustered all of his strength to move it a little and placed his left hand on top.

With strong conviction, he speaks in a gentle voice while looking into her overwhelmed eyes, "Saeko, I love you so much. I know I don't say it enough. I'm not a cheese ball like that Ryo," he stops when the beeping becomes less erratic and thanks the heavens before continuing, "but you have to know that you are the love of my life. You made me the happiest man alive when you said 'I do' and now I'm so happy I get to relive that amazing feeling again when our baby daughter is born."

He has tears running down his face, but before he could say anything else, Kei cuts him off.

"I can see her head! Keep pushing Saeko! You're almost done now!"

Saeko growls mustering up every morsel of energy in her body and gives one final push.

Silence.

A baby's crying rings into the air.

"You were magnificent Saeko," Kei beams while holding the newborn. The nurses take the baby to clean her. Nobuo leans down and kisses Saeko on the lips. The baby returns to Saeko wrapped in a pink blanket.

When the baby slowly opens her eyes, both parents gasp at the sight of shimmering emeralds gazing back at them. Apparently, she has inherited her mother's midnight blue hair and Nobuo's luminous green orbs. The little newborn yawns and once again, both parents shed tears of joy.

Kei trots to the couple and peers at the baby. "Oh man, she's going to be a heartbreaker."

Nobuo laughs while Saeko groans. Kei looks confused at their differing reactions but ignores them as she continues, "Oh yeah, there are three crazy kids waiting outside. Is it okay to send them in or…"

"Please do!" Nobuo exclaims. He couldn't wait to show off the blue-haired beauty to the other couple.

Kei returns with the family of three and says she has to go check on other patients but will return later. They all thank her for delivering their precious daughters. As she turns around to leave, Nobuo says he will be making a donation and smirks at Ryo. The women roll their eyes at the men's rivalry. At least this time, a lot of good is coming out of it.

Shizuru stirs from her slumber and begins fidgeting around. Ryo feels the movements and motions for Aiko to help him release her. The freed little girl is cradled in her mother's arms. Aiko stands closer to Saeko to observe the newborn.

"Ara, so both of our daughters got her mother's hair color and father's eyes." Everyone nods.

Shizuru turns her head and sees another baby reaching her arms out.

"I think Shizuru wants to say hello to Natsuki," Saeko points to the infant focusing on the newborn.

"I agree." Aiko bends down so the little girl could see Natsuki better.

Red eyes meet green.

"Na na."

Shizuru had said the requisite 'mama' and other baby babbles but never so on cue before. The adults are shocked as though the little girl recognized Natsuki. Of course, they all knew this could be a big coincidence that Shizuru decided to put these two letters together. She is a baby after all! But their intuition is telling them they are witnessing something special.

"Ara…that was interesting."

The sound of a door opening and closing brings them out of their trance. A nurse brought identification cards to fill out. Nobuo looks at his new baby girl with all the love a father could give his child.

"World, meet Kuga Natsuki."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews/comments are enthusiastically welcomed!**


	2. Starstruck

**ShizNat interaction! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_  
Six years later: Shizuru 7, Natuski 6_

"Mommmm, why can't I go to school with Shizuru?" Natsuki pleads.

"Because you're in kindergarten. Don't worry, you'll go to school with her next year." Saeko calmly replies.

"But why not now? Our school names aren't even the same!" The blued-hair girl pouts.

Her mother scoops her up into a giant hug. "Mommmm!" she whines.

"I can't help it Natsuki-chan, you look so much like your father with that cute pout! Fuka Academy doesn't have a kindergarten school." Saeko lets go and sighs.

"Fuka Elementary School won't let me enroll you until you're seven. Your father even threatened to sue. For what reason, I don't even know." _Honestly Natsuki, you have your father wrapped around your pinky._

Natsuki scowls and stomps back to her room to show her extreme annoyance.

The girl's room is lavished with various shades of blue to her liking. Last year, she realized she was disgusted with the pale pink walls and proceeded to throw a tantrum until her parents caved and repainted the room.

The walls are plastered with posters of high-end sports cars and motorcycles courtesy of XV, Nobuo's renowned triple threat consulting and design firm as well as dealership. If you are rich and want to custom design your car, you go to XV. If you have money but don't have the right connections to get the rare sports car, you go to XV. In general, anything dealing with exclusive cars or motorcycles, all roads point to XV.

Natsuki flops face first onto her simulated Lamborghini Murcielago bed. Her father had surprised her with it on her fifth birthday. She was shocked because she had only made a passing comment wondering if they made beds modeled like the car. Who takes six year olds seriously? Apparently, her adoring father did.

Bored out of her mind on a Saturday afternoon, she picks up a blue walkie talkie and presses the talk button to speak into it.

"Hello, Shizuru, are you there?"

Silence. Ten seconds later.

"Yes, Natsuki," a clear Kyoto accent breaks through.

"I'm borreeeed," she stretches out the word to lament her state.

A giggle. "How can I rescue Natsuki from her boredom?"

Natsuki thumps her finger against her chin. "I know! I'll come over right now and tell you!" _Okay, I don't know, but she doesn't need to know that._ _I guess I just want to see you Shizuru…_

Ever the responsible one, Shizuru replies, "Ara, Natsuki has to ask Aunt Saeko for permission first, and I have to ask mother too."

"Oh right, I'll go ask now and you too." She carries the device with her to the living room where her mom is lounging on the sofa reading a novel.

"Hey mom," Natsuki says timidly.

Saeko instantly recognizes this tone as the one Natsuki used if she wanted something. _Another mayo sandwich? I blame your father for letting you have mayo so young._

"Yes dear," she catches a glimpse of the object in Natsuki's hand and knows exactly what the girl will ask her.

"Can I go to Shizuru's house?" Her lower lip quivers a little bit, tugging at Saeko's heartstrings. Natsuki isn't even aware she is doing this. All she wants to do is see Shizuru right now.

"Of course dear." Saeko mentally sighs. Her daughter is just too good at getting what she wants. _That quivering lip is a new one! Does she even know she's doing this? Maybe I should try it on Nobuo! _

After a quick thanks and kiss on her mom's cheek, she bolts back to her room.

"Shizuru, come in."

"I am here."

"My mom said yes."

"Mother agreed as well."

"Okay, I'll see you in five minutes!"

"Ara, don't hurt yourself Natsuki." She almost didn't hear the message as she bounds to the bedroom door in two quick strides.

She yells bye to her mom and runs the short distance to Shizuru's house. Well in their neighborhood, mansion is the more accurate word. Though Shizuru is her neighbor, there is a sizeable chunk of land separating each residence. The affluent value their privacy immensely. A normal stroll to either girl's house was approximately seven minutes, but Natsuki loved any opportunity for physical activity, so she usually sprints as fast as her young legs could carry her.

Shizuru stands in front of the door waiting for Natsuki.

"Did I make it in five?" she pants while grabbing her knees.

Shizuru looks at her watch and looks back at Natsuki's eager face and smiles. "Yes, Natsuki did."

_You always do. Natsuki is like a little running machine!_

"Told you so," she smirks and follows Shizuru into the house.

The pair meets Shizuru's mother as the older woman descends the stairs.

"Ara, Natsuki's face is all red; did Shizuru tease you again dear?" Aiko glances at her daughter like a proud parent. _The Fujinos only tease the ones we love._

_I wish._ Shizuru chuckles. "Not this time mother. Natsuki ran here."

"I see. Natsuki-chan must be careful. We wouldn't want her to trip and hurt herself. Who would protect Shizuru then?" Aiko hugs her daughter tenderly and is delighted to see the red deepen on Natsuki's cheeks and the crimson appear on Shizuru's.

"I'll be careful. Don't worry Aunt Aiko, I'll protect Shizuru," she turns to the other girl and gives her an honest smile. _No one hurts Shizuru. Not when I'm around._

"Ookini Natsuki," Shizuru whispers.

"Okay, off you two go," Aiko shoos them up the stairs. _Oh, to be young again._

The pair enters Shizuru's bright room thanks to the mid-afternoon light filtering in from the expansive windows. Natsuki sits on the edge of Shizuru's bed and stares at the ceiling.

"Too bad it's not nighttime right now, we could see the stars," she says wistfully.

Shizuru walks to the bedside table and picks up a remote.

"Silly Natsuki, who says we have to wait until it's dark to see the stars?" Natsuki shot her a questioning look. Shizuru lies on her bed, and Natsuki mirrors her movement. Shizuru presses a button on the remote and watches as the vertical blinds automatically close, shrouding the room in complete darkness.

Natsuki gasps as the ceiling glows with numerous stars and constellations. Sagittarius is prominently featured directly above the bed since it is Shizuru's zodiac sign. _So cool!_

"Why is Natsuki surprised? Natsuki has already seen this dozens of times." Shizuru could barely make out the outline of the girl's features. Her eyes are still adjusting to the lack of light.

"I know, but I only see it at night when we have sleepovers. I didn't know you could see it in the daytime too," she shyly admits. _Natsuki, you idiot!_

Shizuru grins and pats the girl's hand to console her wounded ego. "Now Natsuki knows she can see the stars anytime she wants."

"Thanks Shizuru!" Green eyes beam at her, and Shizuru freely blushes knowing it's obscured by the darkness.

"Hey Shizuru, where's Leo?" Her eyes scan the area of the ceiling above the bed.

"Natsuki asks that every time. I think she never listens to me when I show her," a fake sob escapes from Shizuru, and she starts shaking for dramatic effect. _Let's see what Natsuki will do now. _

Hearing the sob and flutters of movement from Shizuru, Natsuki starts to panic. _Oh my god! What do I do? What do I do!_

Natsuki rolls on her side and awkwardly hugs the shaking girl. Stunned at Natsuki's reaction, Shizuru becomes completely still.

Shizuru notices Natsuki biting her lower lip and thinks she looks absolutely adorable.

"Hey, don't cry," she pats Shizuru's shoulder, "You know I suck at this. Uh…um…I'm really glad you show it to me. You could be mean and make me look for it. But you're not mean and I-"

"Kanin na Natsuki, I wasn't serious."

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki untangles herself from the trickster and sits up. _I fall for it every time._

Thinking she went a little far this time, Shizuru desperately tries to placate the sullen girl. "I'll tell father to make Leo bigger than mine, so Natsuki will never miss it again," she says in her sweetest voice. _Please, please don't be angry._

Natsuki turns to her appeaser and shakes her head. "No, don't do that. I'll forgive you if you show it to me now."_ I can't get angry at you, I don't know why. _

"Of…of course." Shizuru expected Natsuki to accept her proposal rather than let her off the hook so easily. _Natsuki, you really are too nice._

Shizuru points to the lion that was not far off from her own sign and other constellations she could remember. Natsuki stares in awe at the replica night sky and immediately forgets what took place mere minutes ago. A serious thought dawns on her.

"Hey, I'm a lion and you're an archer. Ahhh! That means you'll kill me!" Natsuki grabs both cheeks and moans, "Noooooooooo…"

A gleam develops in her eyes. It grows bigger. Lips start twitching on their own accord. Lungs expand from a huge inhale. Shizuru couldn't keep the pretense of the perfect Japanese child any longer. She doubles back into genuine laughter. _Natsuki, you kill me. I-I can't stop laughing!_

The blue-haired girl stops grumbling as the first peals of laughter flee Shizuru's mouth. The girl is on her side guffawing.

It's rare to see the older girl completely break down. The green-eyed beauty noticed that Shizuru only shares this carefree side of her to her parents, Natsuki, and Natsuki's parents. When they were around other children, Shizuru was warm and friendly, but there was something missing in that smile of hers. Natsuki isn't schooled in the minute changes to Shizuru expressions yet, but over the years, she would come to learn that that particular smile doesn't reach the girl's scarlet eyes. For now, Natsuki wants to burn this image into her memory forever. _I hope I can make you laugh like this when we're older. _

As the titters subside, Shizuru turns to face Natsuki. She taps the girl on her forehead. "Natsuki is being silly again. The archer and the lion can be friends. The lion can protect the archer from other scary animals."

Natsuki looks at Shizuru like she's the smartest person in the world. "Yeah. Yeah! They're best friends, like you and me!" she quips with a blinding smile.

Shizuru giggles. _We'll be best friends forever._

The girls jump when sweeping artificial lights assault their dilated pupils. They blink several times to adjust to the brightened exposure.

"Girls! What are you doing in the dark?" Aiko has her hand on the light switch, looking slightly worried.

"Shizuru was showing me the stars," Natsuki explains and points to the ceiling.

Aiko chuckles. "Sometimes I forget with the blinds, it can get pitch black in here."

Natsuki's eyes widen and she shot Shizuru a triumphant glance that says 'See! I'm not the only one!'

Shizuru catches the look and smiles innocently in return.

"Shizuru, you should get ready for Haruka-chan's birthday party. Your father is coming home soon."

Without thinking, Natsuki blurts, "Can I come too?"

Both Fujinos are surprised at Natsuki's request. "Hmm, I'll go ask Saeko." Aiko leaves the girls alone.

"Who's Haruka?"

"Haruka and I are classmates."

Natsuki nods in understanding. Aiko returns with good news, but her mom says she will have to go home to change.

Natsuki waves goodbye to Shizuru and Aiko before sprinting home. After Natsuki's countless refusals to wear a dress, Saeko helps her daughter change into jeans and a blue shirt that says 'I rule! You drool!'. The shirt even has a sad cartoon face with exaggerated drool.

Natsuki is pacing in the living room when the doorbell rings. Her mom opens the door to reveal Aiko and Shizuru who wore a lavender dress with white flowers and white sandals. _Oh my gosh! I wish Natsuki would wear something this cute!_

"Wow." Natsuki quickly clamps her hand over her mouth. _Wait, did my hand just move on its own? Maybe it knows I shouldn't have said that. But Shizuru does look pretty though. _

Shizuru looks down so her tresses could hide her blush. _Ara, Natsuki thinks I'm pretty._

Aiko and Saeko yells 'so cute!' at the same time and exchange knowing looks with each other.

Shizuru tugs on her mother's hand to get the woman's attention. Aiko regains her composure and nods to Shizuru silently thanking her.

"Okay, shall we go Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki kisses her mom goodbye and Aiko and Shizuru wave to Saeko.

Ryo greets Natsuki as she fastens her seat belt next to Shizuru.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Three affirmative nods answer him, so he begins the trip to the Suzushiro mansion.

* * *

**So, what do you think about their interaction?!**

**I would like to sincerely thank everyone for the positive response to my story! I was so happy when I saw the story alerts, favorites, and reviews/comments! I will definitely reply to your wonderful comments soon. This update was supposed to go up yesterday, but I got sidetracked and started writing the next chapter! Yes, there will be a second update tonight. So check back later for more!**

**Once again, thanks for reading.**


	3. Forever Young

**Meet the gang and see Haruka's party! Remember a character's thoughts are in **_italics_**, and there will be lots of them. Thoughts immediately follow the speaking character. I also did a back story on Haruka. She and Nao stood up to Shizuru in the anime, so I applaud their gutsiness by giving them back stories! =)  
**

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ryo's SUV pulls into the mansion. The driveway could be mistaken for one of Nobuo's gallery displaying top of the line cars. Somehow Ryo's sensible Mercedes SUV feels out of place. That's not to say the man didn't have a few toys of his own. He's just more modest than his peers in some respects.

Servants opened doors for the guests and then valet drove off with their cars. Once his car was gone, Ryo turns to the bunch and leads them toward the house.

"Ara, Takeshi-san is flashy as ever," Aiko raises her eyebrow at the rows of servants and twinkling lights hanging from the trees that are also wrapped around the marble columns leading to the entrance.

"Well, he likes to show his business is doing well," Ryo weakly reasons. It's hard not to question whether a child's birthday party warrants such extravagance. Suzushiro Construction Ltd. was indeed doing quite well thanks to Fujino Enterprise, a conglomerate corporation that Aiko and Ryo built from the ground up. Contrary to popular belief, the couple did not inherit their wealth. They had humble beginnings just like everyone else, but what set them apart was their sound business acumen. Their company recently acquired a chain of manufacturing plants, but some of them were deemed unsafe for employees. Demolition followed, and Suzushiro Construction Ltd. was given the rebuilding contract.

"I see Shizuru and Natsuki like the sparkles," Ryo says, watching their entranced expressions.

The doors were opened for them, and they stepped into the mansion. The party was in the backyard, but Ryo and Aiko guessed that Takeshi wanted his guests to witness for themselves the extent of his wealth. They were fine with it because his very charitable nature outweighed his sometime boastful tendencies. The man had given a sizeable chunk of his fortune to breast cancer research when his wife was diagnosed with the illness two years ago. She fought bravely but passed away after the cancer metastasized to major organs. Takeshi wanted to shield other people from the pain of losing a loved one to cancer, so every year he held a charity gala to raise money for all kinds of cancer research.

The four make their way into the living room and see a huge chandelier looming over them. Abstract art decorates the walls. The French doors leading to the party were thrown wide open, and they see various bounce houses, inflatable water slides, face painting stations, and white tents where food is served.

Several adults notice Ryo and Aiko's presence and went to greet Japan's premiere power couple of the business world. The small crowd around the elder Fujinos draws the host's attention. He is curious to see who would dare to command a crowd at _his_ own gathering.

"Ah, I should have known only the Fujinos could steal my guests away," Takeshi roars.

The adults become rather afraid of the hulking man with blonde hair standing before them. They don't know how to handle him. Except two, that is.

"Takeshi-san jests. Surely, he knows we were admiring the marvelous party Takeshi-san has put together for his darling daughter," Aiko says calmly, her face showing no other emotion. _Men are such simple creatures; the best way to distract them is to stroke their ego. _

Suzushiro Takeshi's irritated expression shifts into one of pride upon hearing the compliment. When the man turns to survey his handiwork, the adults quickly thank her and then scamper away from the short-tempered man.

Shizuru and Natsuki have no idea why the grown-ups are so scared of the blonde man. _Cowards_, they both thought.

Takeshi faces his business partner and finally notices the two girls by Ryo's side. He knew Shizuru but doesn't recognize the blue-haired girl.

"And who is this young lady?" He should have really stopped talking here, but the propriety censor in his mind frequently malfunctioned now that his wife wasn't here. So he continues, "Ryo, when did you step out-"

"He didn't and never will," Aiko's cold voice sharply cuts him off and looks at him with venomous eyes. Takeshi gulps realizing he had crossed into dangerous territory.

Sensing his wife's escalating fury, Ryo wraps his arm around Aiko's waist possessively, hoping she would understand the silent message that she is his and he is hers forever.

Aiko relaxes considerably when she feels Ryo's fingers pressing against her thin linen blouse. _Sometimes all you really need is your lover's touch._

Ryo shot Takeshi a severe, warning look before introducing Natsuki to the man.

"Kuga…? Her old man is Kuga Nobuo, owner of XV right?" Ryo and Natsuki nod.

"Ah, I must contact him. I've been trying to get my hands on a Bugatti Veyron, and they tell me only two has been shipped to Japan. But I've searched everywhere!"

If Fujino Ryo was a bragging man, he would let it slip that the car was sitting in his garage as well as Nobuo's. But he wasn't, so he bit his lips to keep the urge at bay.

"You do that. He returns from France tomorrow." Ryo looks at Natsuki and the girl smiles, happy that she would get to see her dad soon.

"Okay, enough car talk, I bet Shizuru and Natsuki want to go play." They nod enthusiastically. Getting stuck in grown-up talk was a total kill joy.

Takeshi notices his daughter walking up to the group.

"Haruka! Shizuru brought her friend, Kuga Natsuki. Go and have fun with them." Haruka briefly eyes Natsuki before nodding to her father.

The girls wave to Aiko and Ryo and then follow Haruka.

The three walk pass adults socializing with one another in the tents or gazebos built on the massive yard.

Haruka lead the pair in front of a castle bounce house complete with its own drawbridge and resident dragon.

A girl with reddish brown hair and glasses quietly walks up to Haruka.

"Kuga Natsuki, this is Kikukawa Yukino," Haruka introduces. Natsuki is an observant girl even at six years old. She notices how gruffly Haruka said her name yet her tone changed completely when she said Yukino's. It was spoken with delicate care, if that was possible for Haruka.

Yukino acknowledges Shizuru first before greeting Natsuki.

"Hey, where's the shoe at?" Haruka questions Yukino. Natsuki looks confused while Shizuru just smiles at her.

Yukino adjusts her glasses and corrects, "You mean crew. And they're inside." She points to the castle.

"That's what I said, let's go!" They follow Haruka inside the castle and see several kids their age lounging around looking disinterested until Haruka's arrival. They paid her their undivided attention. They were scared of her loud voice. Like father, like daughter indeed.

"I found two more. Listen up, I only know Yukino, Fujino, and Kanazaki from school, so we're going to play a shame."

Everyone looks at her like she's grown an extra head. Only the three mentioned knew what she was really saying.

"That's play a game, Haruka." She nods to Yukino.

"Say your name and something you want in ten years. I go first. Suzushiro Haruka. I will be Student Council President of my high school."

"Who is that?" a boy with orange yellow spiky hair asks.

Haruka is shocked he doesn't know the prestigious position. But then thinks he's probably in kindergarten. _So young and dumb. _She snickers.

All eyes focus on her, waiting for an explanation.

"That person runs the school. They have all the power. They punish you when you break the rules."

Interested, a raven-haired boy speaks up. "How long are they in charge?" _My, my, all that power…_

Haruka takes a moment to think. "I remember some older kids saying a year."

"What! Only a year? That sucks!" The spiky-haired boy says aloud. He and everyone else besides Haruka think running the school would be awesome, but for such a short time, they would pass.

"Yeah, that's why I'm doing it on my last year of high school!" Haruka juts her fist into the air imagining she's already the president. "Anyways, it's Yukino's turn."

"Kikukawa Yukino. I want to be part of the Student Council. I want to help the president." Haruka gives Yukino a blinding smile. The others think she's absolutely crazy. _I'll always be there for you Haruka-chan._

"Kuga Natsuki. I want a cool motorcycle." Natsuki's eyes glaze over picturing some of the motorcycles she saw at her dad's gallery. _I can't wait until I get my own bike!_

"Aren't those for boys?" a girl with amber hair and light purple eyes wonders.

"No! Girls can ride them too!" Natsuki glares at the girl. Those who were going to comment shook that thought away immediately. That glare was downright scary even.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know girls can ride them too." The girl apologizes sincerely. _Oh my god, she is scary!_

Natsuki's glare falters when she sees purple eyes on the verge of tears.

Shizuru clears her throat to shift the attention from Natsuki and the poor girl. _Ara, I better stop this or else that poor girl is going to cry soon._

"Fujino Shizuru. I want to fall in love." The boys along with Natsuki, Haruka, and a redhead gag while the girls shake their head up and down. _I want to fall in love like mother and father. _Shizuru unconsciously glances at Natsuki's profile.

"Why do you sound funny?" the redhead asks in a mocking voice.

Natsuki's anger flares once again. "She does not sound funny!" _Stupid girl!_

Shizuru lightly touches Natsuki's hand. She visibly relaxes a little bit. _Natsuki is the best! Always protecting me, but I can stand up for myself._

Shizuru faces the redhead and begins to explain. "It's because my parents were born-"

"…in Kyoto right?" a girl with black hair and glasses finishes for Shizuru. Shizuru smiles and nods at the girl.

"My uncle goes there a lot for work. The accent, I think he called it Kyoto-ben?" she directs the question to the crimson-eyed beauty.

"Yes, that is the correct. I think it's someone else's turn now." Shizuru smiles warmly at the girl who unintentionally offended Natsuki earlier.

"Tokiha Mai. I want to be a good cook." She speaks with confidence thinking about cooking all kinds of delicious food. _Oooh, I'll make special ramen and sushi and…_

"That's really good to know!" A brunette looks at her encouragingly. _Maybe I can get her to cook for me! Remember to be nice to this girl._

"Harada Chie. I want to know everyone's secrets!" The group looks appalled at the black-haired girl. _What's wrong with wanting to know the truth? Lots of people read the newspaper and watch TV for the truth right?_

"Senoh Aoi. I want to be the second person to know everyone's secrets!" Chie and the brunette giggle while everyone else wonders if they should talk to these two later. _Oh my gosh! I like her already!_

"Well, aren't you two cute? Stay away from me by the way," the two girls stick their tongue out at the redhead. "Anyways, Yuuki Nao. I want the coolest cell phones ever." _They look so awesome! Everyone is afraid of mom when she talks on one. She has all the power. Who needs to be a stupid president?_

"Lame." Natsuki crossed her arms. _Who wants a phone? Only losers do!_

"Shut up Kuga!" Nao fumes. _This blue hair idiot is getting on my nerves!_

"You two both shut up!" Haruka yells causing everyone to wince. _Am I the only smart kid in here?_

"Continue." She motions for the next person to go.

"Kanzaki Reito. I want to be a good brother to my little sister." The boy with raven hair definitely earns the group's respect with this statement. And even a little more attention from Mai. _Even though she's not born yet, I will be the best brother!_

"Yuuichi Tate. I want to be a kendo master." The boy who questioned Haruka earlier spoke. _I want to be just like dad!_

"Hey, are you guys in kindergarten right now?" Tate asks.

Natsuki, Mai, Nao, Aoi, and Chie nod. They found out that they all attend different kindergarten schools.

"But next year I'm going to Fuka Elementary School with Shizuru!" Natsuki says with eager anticipation on her face. _It's going to be awesome going to school with Shizuru!_

_So Natsuki can't wait to go to school with me?_ Shizuru grins at the excited girl. _I can't wait either. _

A chorus of 'me too!' echoes around the bounce house.

"Okay, you're all going to the same school as me next year. But first, let me say you're here because you don't look stupid like the other kids." She pauses. _Only the cool kids get to be around me. They're not as awesome as me though!_

"So we're going to play hide-and-seek. This place is huge. You can hide anywhere. Number yourself. I'm one."

After reaching ten, Haruka explains, "one look for two, three look for four, you all get it right?"

Only Yukino is amazed that Haruka didn't mispronounce a single word in her speech.

"No way I'm hiding for secret girl," Nao asserts. _That girl and the other one are too freaky._

"Who says I even want to look for you?" Aoi challenges. _I really want to be with Chie!_

"I'll hide for you!" Chie says, forgetting all about Mai. _I want to be with Aoi!_

"So Yuuki and Tokiha are partners." Haruka announces the new pairing. Both girls shrug indifferently but are relieved they aren't paired with the creepy 'secret' girls.

"What happens after we find them? Do we get a prize?" Tate thinks out loud.

"No prize. Play the game or play with other stupid kids." Haruka looks at Tate with irritation clearly written on her face.

Everyone weighs their options and decides this was the lesser evil, so they just went along with it.

Taking the silence as a sign of victory, the blonde leader takes action. "Two, four, six, eight, ten go hide now. You have five minutes."

Shizuru gives Natsuki one final glance before she exits the castle. _Don't make me wait long, Natsuki._

Natsuki sweetly smiles at Shizuru. _Don't worry Shizuru, I'll find you._

When five minutes are up, the seekers split in different directions to find their partner.

Natsuki mentally crosses off the water slides from potential hiding places since the girl was wearing a dress. The bounce houses are eliminated as well since she couldn't imagine Shizuru jumping up and down. The girl has too much pride for that. The thought is amusing though.

She takes a moment to imagine Shizuru leaping into the air and landing gracefully on her feet. Her face is as stoic as ever. She laughs and returns to the task at hand. The only places that remain are the tents and gazebos.

Her eyes scan the faces in the tents but couldn't find Shizuru's anywhere. Natsuki picks up a piece of bread when wandering around the tents. She chews on the bread as she walks to the closest gazebo to her. She sees Haruka's dad talking to a group of people. They look like they want to be anywhere but next to the loud man. The frustration grows within her as the next three gazebos are occupied by strangers. Her mood brightens as she stops in front of the last gazebo.

* * *

**Did I confuse anyone about the thoughts? Isn't Haruka just like her dad? Where is Shizuru hiding?  
**

**Sadly, I will not be able to update again until late Monday or Tuesday. But I have started writing the conclusion of the party. Here is a preview:**

**1. "Ha! Haruka's eating herself," --- Who says THAT?! And what is going on?  
2. Natsuki curls her fingers like claws and the older girl attempts to look frightened. --- What are they doing? (Besides being super cute)  
**

**Guesses anyone?  
**

**I also have a clear outline for this story. I will devote 3-4 chapters for each age range. There will be one big event for the elementary and middle school years. The 6-7 age range's event is Haruka's birthday. When they reach high school, they will stay there indefinitely (for now) because high school is when the fun starts! **

**I have replied to everyone who commented. If I ****somehow ****missed you, I apologize. Thank YOU for reading! **


	4. Picture Perfect

**I'm sorry for leaving everyone hanging like that! I wish things would work itself out, so I can focus on writing more. **

**Onto happier things! The conclusion of Haruka's party and the end of the childhood years! Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**  
"Uncle Ryo! Aunt Aiko!" Natsuki's gaze sweeps the area but no Shizuru is in sight. A look of disappointment crosses her face. _Where are you Shizuru?_

"Ara, Natsuki-chan isn't happy to see us?" Ryo and Aiko frown.

The girl frantically throws her hands in front of her and shakes her head. "No, that's not it! We're playing hide-and-seek, and I have to find Shizuru!" Natsuki quickly explains.

"And how is Natsuki doing?" Aiko warmly asks the girl. _I see you're having trouble._

"It's really hard Aunt Aiko! Have you seen how huge this place is?" She flails her arms to demonstrate the wide expanse.

"Maybe we could help you," says Ryo. _I want to tell you so bad! But I can't!_

_Why does Uncle Ryo a strange look in his eye? _"You've seen her?" The girl's eyes grow big with excitement.

The couple nods. "We can't tell you exactly where she is because that's cheating, but we can give you a hint." Ryo winks at her. They had seen Shizuru leave the bounce house when they chatted with Takeshi.

The young girl had settled into a place not far from the bounce house actually. The couple moved to this gazebo to get a better view of the place. Ryo was dying to spill the beans after seeing Natsuki's dejected face, but he knew it would ruin the fun if he did.

"Okay. I think you should go back to command center," Ryo hints vaguely.

"Huh? Ohhh…you mean…." Natsuki understands and swings her arms around the two. "Thanks Uncle Ryo! Aunt Aiko! You guys are the best!" She sprints back to the castle.

Aiko fondly watches her leave. "Those girls are like two peas in a pod." Ryo agrees with his wife.

Natsuki thoroughly inspects the area around the castle bounce house. She even went in again just to be sure. No Shizuru though. A water slide stands to the right of the castle. She examines the line of kids waiting for their turn but doesn't spot the crimson-eyed girl among them. A different water slide is next to it. Fortunately, it isn't as popular so she could easily make out the faces. No success.

Changing directions, she walks to the area to the left of the castle. Another bounce house. This one clown-themed. The girl inwardly shudders. Both she and Shizuru hate clowns. There is no way Shizuru would go in there. Natsuki is about to walk to the next one when something catches her eye. It looks like a shack. She walks past the bounce house and sees a red curtain for a door. It is currently drawn shut. What jumps at her is that the curtain doesn't reach all the way to the floor. It stops about one foot from the floor to reveal…familiar white sandals!

Her heart races faster. She finally found Shizuru! Thinking this is the perfect opportunity to surprise the girl, she quickly draws open the curtain. _Got you now!_

"Boo!"

"Ara, Natsuki found me." Shizuru looks like at her with a calm expression. _Ha! Natsuki didn't get me!_

Natsuki frowns. "Why aren't you surprised?" She closes the curtain and sits next to Shizuru.

Shizuru points to the gap in the curtain. "It works both ways Natsuki. You saw my sandals, and I saw your shoes."

"Ah, I see. But what are you doing in this shack?" Natsuki scratches her head. _This place looks funny._

Shizuru covers her mouth to suppress a chortle. "This is no shack. It's a photo booth. I didn't find this booth the first time I walked by. I saw it when I came from a different direction."

"Me too! I almost walked past it. I think I was walking in a weird direction when I saw the sha—I mean photo booth. So, how does it work?"

Shizuru explains to the younger girl that the booth takes continuous pictures until the stop button is pressed. Shizuru points to a slot beneath the screen that will print out the pictures. There was a tray that held the pictures after they finished printing.

This is the first time either girl has been in a photo booth. Shizuru only seems more knowledgeable about it because she had fifteen minutes to read the directions before Natsuki found her.

"Let's take some pictures then!" Natsuki was excited as ever! _My first photo booth pictures with Shizuru! Whoo-hoo!_

Shizuru presses the start button and a man pops up onto the screen. He tells them to look at the camera above the screen and starts counting down from ten. Shizuru and Natsuki don't know what to do except smile when he says one. That's when a bright flash appears momentarily blinding them. The sound of the printer coming to life startles the girls. The photo drops onto the tray. The man begins counting again, and Shizuru presses stop. She picks up the 3 x 5 inch photo and shows it to Natsuki. They both had matching grins on their face in the picture.

"Let's take more! But um…can we keep going until we're tired?" Natsuki shyly asks. _I want to take loads of pretty pictures with Shizuru!  
_

"Of course, Natsuki," Shizuru could never deny the green-eyed girl anything. _I hope we never stop…_

The countdown reaches five when Natsuki swings her arm around Shizuru's petite shoulders. The latter's smile grows even bigger. Shizuru returns the gesture the next time. Then both throw their arms around each other. The two do a variety of poses over the course of their photo booth fun. Shizuru leans her head on Natsuki's shoulders and vice versa. They lean their heads together. They sit back to back with and without holding up the peace sign. Natsuki curls her fingers like claws and the older girl attempts to look frightened. They put rabbit ears on each other. Shizuru attacks Natsuki with surprise tickles. She tries to get revenge but Shizuru is prepared. Third time's a charm though. Natsuki makes numerous funny faces while Shizuru holds her tummy and shakes with glee.

They had to stop because Shizuru noticed the holding tray was at its limit. They compare thoughts on each photo, and that's when Ryo and Aiko found them. The two proudly show off their photos to the adults. Ryo and Aiko quickly examine several pictures with growing amusement.

"I'll hold on to these. You two should find Haruka. Takeshi-san says the cake is coming soon," Aiko informs the girls.

Shizuru and Natsuki nod and walk out of the booth to head to the castle bounce house. Aiko and Ryo return to their gazebo anxious to see more precious moments between their daughter and her best friend. Aiko flips over a picture and sees the note that says all pictures are saved in the camera's memory. A number is provided to call for duplicates.

Natsuki and Shizuru walk hand-in-hand into the castle to find Haruka, Yukino, Reito, and Tate looking rather bored.

"Two down, four more to go. Geez, you people suck at hide-and-seek." Haruka flicks her blonde hair over her shoulders. _Slow pokes. _

"Who are-" Natsuki was going to retaliate when Nao and Mai enter out of breath.

Nao points accusingly at Mai. "She had to go hide all the way on the other side of the yard!" _I almost got ran over by some fat kid!_

Mai shot back, "The point is to make it hard for the seeker!" _Who hides at easy places? Come on now!_

"Everyone calm down," Chie says with Aoi happily trailing behind her. _I wish it was just me and Aoi again._

"Finally! We can have cake now!" Haruka raves and everyone's eyes light up. No young child could resist the sweet confection.

They follow Haruka to the main white tent where Takeshi is waiting for her. Seeing his daughter approach, he picks up a megaphone and yells "Cake!"

All the guests think it should be illegal for this man to come within ten feet of a megaphone. It's for the safety of every person's eardrums. Children swarm the tent in every direction as the adults hover around its exterior.

The outer crowd parts ways as servants wheel the freshly baked castle cake toward Haruka. This was no princess castle whatsoever. This cake was fit for a queen who radiated strength and grandeur. It had a large rectangular base to support the gigantic fortress with seven turrets soaring into the sky. A candle was placed on top of each turret to indicate the girl's new age.

The castle walls measured to a good foot and the detailing was impeccable. Thin white frosting mimicked the mortar between a mixture of faded brown and grey bricks. On top of the main wall stood a miniature Haruka decked in royal clothing with a noticeable crown on her head. She seemed to be smirking as she overlooked the groves of trees and a gushing river marking the boundary of her reign. The cake was simply a culinary masterpiece.

It took six strong men to transfer the colossal kingdom to the table where Haruka is sitting. Takeshi produces a lighter from his pocket and lights each candle.

He turns to Haruka and smiles lovingly at her. "Haruka, I know your mother loved making your birthday cake every year, and I'm sure she would love the one in front of you. She's probably watching us right now and like me, wants you to have the best birthday. Happy birthday Haruka-chan!"

Young and old watch in awe as father and daughter share a heartfelt moment. Then the crowd breaks into the birthday song and starts clapping. When the last note is sung, Haruka stands on her chair and blows out the candles. The children start chanting 'cake' and begin pounding their fists onto the tables.

Scared servants hastily distribute the sugary treat to the aggressive children as parents take pictures of their heirs hungrily devouring it. Once the little monsters are satiated, the parents receive their share.

The ten friends munch on a piece of a turret or castle wall or even chomp on an entire tree.

"Ha! Haruka's eating herself," Nao points at her and everyone turns to catch Haruka biting the head off of her queenly counterpart. _Why does that sound so funny? I should ask mom about it._

"I am allowed to Yuuki!" Haruka retorts. _No one can eat me! Maybe Yukino if she wants to._

"Chill!" Natsuki raises her voice to catch their attention. "Shizuru found a photo booth!"

Eight blank faces look from her to Shizuru.

Shizuru takes the initiative to explain how the place works and soon they all want to take pictures. They race to the photo booth and had to figure out how to fit everyone in the available space. They weren't squished in any way since the booth could accommodate a group of adults. Five of them stooped on the bench and the other five stood normally.

Natsuki presses the start button and the man comes on again. He starts from ten and everyone freaks out except Shizuru and Natsuki. The ones standing straightened their posture and the ones stooped over maneuvered their head so they could see the camera. Shizuru places her chin on top of Natsuki's head and intertwines her hands loosely around the girl's neck. Matching happy smiles grace their face.

Flash!

The stop button is pressed so they could review the photo. Everyone leans over Natsuki. 'Oohs and ahs' could be heard from the booth. They discuss what poses they should do and decide to let their instincts take control.

The camera boots up again to capture from left to right: Aoi and Chie leaning their heads together, Shizuru maintaining her position on top of Natsuki, Mai looking sweetly, and Nao smirking while yanking on Haruka's hair. Below Aoi and Chie, Tate and Reito crouched down so they didn't block the girls and smile genuinely, Natsuki beams at the camera as her hand lies on top of Shizuru's hands, Yukino smiling bashfully, and Haruka scowling at the pressure on her head.

They take an assortment of pictures such as girls only, boys only, individual ones, Haruka and her schoolmates, each hide-and-seek partnership, and Mai with the cute boys. Even the oddest combination occurs courtesy of Shizuru's burgeoning persuasive skills. Everyone holds their breath when Natsuki, Haruka, and Nao go into the booth. Shizuru _really_ wants to see this picture.

It is deathly quiet when they walk out. Natsuki gives the photo to Shizuru. Natsuki stood in the middle while Haruka and Nao flanked her side. All three had their arms crossed in defiance with glares on their face.

"Natsuki looks very cool. Haruka and Nao too," Shizuru compliments the trio. _Natsuki's glare looks the coolest._

The latter two pretend not to have heard her, but their grins betray them.

"Thanks Shizuru," Natsuki shyly replies. A faint blush appears on her face. _She thinks I'm cool! Well, of course I am!_

"Oh yeah, the man said the printer is out of ink. He said we have to change something," Nao shrugs.

"I want to show my dad these pictures!" They all agree with Haruka.

Each of them carries a stack of pictures since there is a lot. Fortunately for them, they don't have to go far since all of their parents are chatting in the main tent. They run up to them and show them the pictures.

Ryo laughs out loud when he sees Natsuki's 'cool' photo. Aiko looks through Shizuru's stack and notes it included many group shots. She is sure the other parents would want a copy. Aiko softly taps a silver fork against her champagne flute. The parents and children turn to her.

"Ara, our children took adorable photos, but I know there's only one copy of each. The pictures are saved in the camera's memory, but I can call the photo company to request nine additional copies of each photo to be mailed to your address," Aiko kindly offers.

The parents nod enthusiastically since she is saving them so much trouble. The Fujinos are not just smart business people but are genuinely nice people as well. Other parents in the tent look on with envy and silently curse their luck that their children aren't included in this elite bunch.

They agree that Haruka should keep the originals since it is her birthday. The kids leave their parents to play tag before the party is over.

An hour later, the crowd reconvenes at the mansion's entrance to wait for the valets to drive up with their vehicles. Reito is the first to leave and waves to everyone and they wave back. Tate's departure follows Reito's. Aoi and Chie keep hugging each other not wanting to let go. Their parents have to promise they could see other the next day before they slowly break apart.

The remaining six kids roll their eyes at the overdramatic girls. Mai waves sadly to the girls as she enters her parent's car. The girls wave back. Natsuki apologized to Mai earlier, so the two are on good terms now.

Nao sees her parent's car drive up to them. "See ya blondie, Kuga, Shizuru, Yukino." A truce was struck between the three after their rebellious photo was taken. _Eh, these kids aren't so bad._

Haruka and Natsuki nod their goodbye while the latter two smile and wave at Nao.

Yukino is sleeping over at Haruka's house so her parents leave without her.

Finally, the Fujinos' familiar SUV pulls up to them. Ryo and Aiko praise the party Takeshi put together and wish Haruka a happy birthday again. Shizuru and Natsuki wave to the two girls and they return the gesture.

The four get into the car to head back home.

"Did you girls have fun?" Aiko turns to them from the passenger seat.

They both nod excitedly. Aiko returns her gaze to the front.

"Natsuki, I almost forgot. What did you want to do when you came over today?" Shizuru tilts her head in question.

"Um…uhh…I lied," she replies truthfully. "I…I...wanted to see you," Natsuki whispers the last part. _So much for not letting her know._

Crimson eyes sparkle in the car. Shizuru leans her head on Natsuki's shoulder. _So comfortable._

"Natsuki can come over anytime," she offers to the younger girl.

Green eyes lock onto red. Natsuki playfully taps Shizuru on her head and then leans her head on top of Shizuru's.

The smooth ride lulls the two into a peaceful slumber. Both adults heard the brief exchange and had to bite their lips from screaming 'so cute!'

Ryo nudges Aiko to look behind. She whips out her camera phone and quickly captures the utterly adorable image.

"They look picture perfect."

* * *

**  
Writing this story is like taking a trip down memory lane for me. I wish I had asked for a castle cake though, but no, I was being girly and wanted a Pink Power Rangers cake! Lame, I say. **

**Thank you to 'Review' for the constructive criticism! I believe that whatever you do, there is always room for improvement. **

**Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow night? **

**Thanks for reading everyone, especially those who comment as well!**


	5. Ever the Same

**Yo. Welcome to the elementary years! Morning rituals galore! And what does Saeko do for a living?  
**

* * *

_Five years later: Shizuru 11, Natsuki 10_

Silence pervades until a whirring sound and beeping noise cut through the dead air. Vertical blinds shift on their own bathing the room in morning light. A hand emerges from the comforter, fumbling to switch the alarm clock off. The beeping ceases. The lump underneath the covers starts to rise as gracefully as can be. _Why did father have to coordinate the blinds with my alarm time? A little bit more darkness would have been nice._

She pads to the adjoining bathroom and stifles several yawns along the way. She begins her morning ritual of getting ready for school. The girl grabs her school bag and proceeds downstairs.

"Good morning Shizuru," Aiko greets her daughter.

"Good morning mother, father." Shizuru and Ryo plop themselves at the breakfast table. Their mouths water at the sight of steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and green tea. Aiko joins them at the table and after a quick 'Itadakimasu', they dig in.

The Fujinos' morning routine consists of eating breakfast together and then Ryo does the dishes since Aiko cooked. Well, Ryo washes and Aiko dries. If someone asks them what the key to their happy marriage is, they would say it's the little moments of spending time quality together that add up to mutual feelings of love and respect. It's a major reason why they don't have servants. The other major reasons being to teach Shizuru how to be independent and the usual privacy issue. The routine ends when the couple goes to work together. They could just as easily do work at home since what's the point of being your own boss if you can't even make your own schedule. Sometimes, that's exactly what they did.

After breakfast, Shizuru would walk over to Natsuki's house where her dad would drive them to school since his company is in the same area. At exactly 7:15, Shizuru would ring the doorbell and Saeko would answer.

"Like clockwork every day Shizuru-chan," Saeko smiles knowingly at the younger girl. She wishes her daughter is as punctual as her best friend. _Fat chance_, she thought.

Shizuru greets Saeko and goes up the stairs to wake Natsuki. _This is the best part of my morning routine. I get to see Natsuki's cute sleeping face!_

She tiptoes into the girl's room. Natsuki is sprawled on her stomach with the covers kicked to the side. She's wearing blue pajamas with tiny stars. _She's adorable! But I have to get her up. _

Shizuru counts to three in her head and jumps on top of Natsuki.

"Natsuki, you're late for school!" she screams.

Natsuki jumps up knocking Shizuru to the side. "Oh my g-"

Most days, Natsuki would say hi to the girl and proceed to get ready for school. Today is not most days.

She rubs her eyes. "Must you always do that?" she says in an exasperated tone.

_She doesn't ever use that tone with me in the morning! Is Natsuki mad? But if it weren't for me, she wouldn't get up on time._ _Does she not want me to wake her up anymore?_ _I can't be the first person to see her then…_

Consumed by her growing anger at the situation, Shizuru huffs, "Maybe Natsuki should invest in an alarm clock. Then she wouldn't have to see me every morning." She gets off the bed and walks swiftly to the door.

Acting on pure instinct, Natsuki lunges past Shizuru and locks the door preventing Shizuru's escape.

Still facing the door, Natsuki whispers, "You can't leave."

Shizuru is frozen in her place.

Natsuki can't bring herself to face Shizuru yet. She needs to figure out what the heck just happened. _One minute she's laughing and the next she's so angry at me! Think back Natsuki. What did you say this time? I just asked her if she had to wake me up like that every day. Okay. How did you say it then? I was kind of annoyed?_

The realization hits her hard. _Crap. She thinks I'm mad at her! And that I don't want to see her! Double crap. Tell her she's wrong!_

Natsuki gathers herself together and turns around. Shizuru's eyes follow her every movement. Natsuki takes a tentative step closer to Shizuru. Another step. When she is within arm's reach of Shizuru, she gently holds the other girl's hands in her own.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry for making you mad. I didn't mean what I said at all. I love that you wake me up every day. I love that you're the first person I see each morning," Natsuki speaks from the heart.

"Besides, with you as my alarm clock, I can't just throw you across the room," she jokes to lighten the mood.

_I feel like a fool. How could I even think that Natsuki doesn't want to see me! She must know I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions._

"I'm sorry too Natsuki. I usually don't assume things so quickly." Shizuru frowns a little.

"It's no problem. And I know I'm not a morning person, so if I say something stupid like that again, I give you permission to slap me."

Shizuru looks at her to see if she's joking. She isn't. Her eyes are serious. Shizuru nods.

Natsuki pulls the girl into an embrace. Shizuru eagerly returns it, holding the girl close.

Shizuru pulls away from the hug, which confuses Natsuki. "Still best friends?" Shizuru asks tentatively. _Sometimes I feel so insecure around you Natsuki. Why is that?_

"Always best friends," Natsuki taps Shizuru on the forehead. "Silly Shizuru, you think something like that will get rid of me?"

The older girl simply smiles.

"Hate to tell you this, but you're stuck with me," Natsuki points to herself, "foreverrrrrrrrr…"

A chuckle makes Natsuki stop. "I get it, I get it. Now go get ready." She lightly shoves Natsuki in the direction of the bathroom. Natsuki picks up the pieces of her uniform from her closet and turns to the bathroom.

Shizuru waits in Natsuki's room and takes this opportunity to survey the changes to it compared to six years ago. The biggest change is the bed. It is no longer shaped like a flashy sports car. Their friends constantly made fun of it, especially Nao and Haruka, and Natsuki felt childish sleeping in it as she got older. Now, it's a normal queen-sized bed. The old bed was donated to Takeshi's charity gala where it fetched a pretty penny for cancer research.

The second change is an entertainment system complete with flat screen TV, DVD player, surround sound, and various game consoles. It was her reward for being a good student and daughter. Her parents were worried she would get into fights seeing how her stubbornness and temper could easily get her into trouble. They were overjoyed when she didn't get into a single fight.

Natsuki reenters the room wearing her elementary school uniform. Both she and Shizuru wore a black jacket over a white collared shirt with a red tie. A red checkered skirt stopped above mid thigh, and it came with matching checkered leg warmers. Black penny loafers completed the outfit.

Shizuru especially likes the way Natsuki wears the uniform. The wrinkled and untucked shirt along with the loosely hung tie easily point to her rebellious nature. Her unbrushed blue mane only adds to the 'I'm way too cool for school' look. _She looks great. Yes, but there's something else about the way she looks that I can't put into words._

Her innocent mind at age eleven hasn't come across the word to describe the way Natsuki looks yet. She would learn the word 'sexy' later.

Now fully awake, Nastuki gives Shizuru's presence her full attention. Though they had on the same pieces of clothing, the way they wore it was entirely different. She glances at her unkempt appearance and then to Shizuru's proper one.

_I think this is what they call 'style'_. _My style is more chill while hers is more mature. Shizuru probably irons her shirt every night or something. How is it never wrinkled? Her shirt is tucked neatly into her skirt, and her tie is worn how it's supposed to be. She looks amazing with her hair pulled into a bun! The metallic gold bangs and loose strands that frame her face make her really pretty. And the red skirt and leg warmers bring out her eyes so much. Or her eyes make the red clothes appear redder? Definitely the second one. Man, that red is intense. God, I can't look away…_

"Ara, is there something on my face?" Shizuru starts touching her face. _Why is Natsuki looking at me weirdly?_

Natsuki snaps out of her trance. "Huh...what?" She looks blankly at Shizuru.

"You were staring at me. Do I have something…?" Shizuru trails off and starts to walk to a mirror by the walk-in closet.

"No, you don't. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was just thinking about something," she weakly supplies. _Yeah, about you…_

"Oh? What was Natsuki thinking about that made her look like a zombie?" Shizuru pretends as if her joints were stiff and stretches her arms in front. She slowly moves towards Natsuki's neck like someone who wants to choke her. _I look more like a mummy._ _Oh well._

"What! I do not look like a zombie! And cut that out!" Natsuki sounds angry but she has an ear splitting grin on her face and so does Shizuru. _Have to remember this moment_, they both thought.

The two burst into uncontrollable laughter while holding onto each other's shoulders for balance. Shizuru returns to reality first and sees the time. _Right, we have school._

Natsuki grabs her school bag and the two walk downstairs to the kitchen. They see Nobuo reading the newspaper and Saeko drinking coffee.

"Good morning girls," Nobuo greets them. They return the greeting to him and Saeko.

The sound of the toast being done causes Nobuo and Natsuki to race toward the refrigerator. Saeko and Shizuru watch in amusement as father and daughter try to shove each other away to get to the mayonnaise first. They notice the squeeze bottle mayo is missing, but the jar kind is there. Natsuki emerges as the winner by default since Nobuo abruptly moved towards the drawers.

She walks over to the toaster and carefully takes out the hot piece of bread. She opens the jar but then realizes she forgot to get a knife! That's where Nobuo went midway in their epic battle. He's now standing in front of Natsuki with a cheeky grin. He holds his hand out waiting for the winner's toast. His daughter sighs dramatically and hands it over. She watches with rapt attention as the knife plunges into the jar and scoops up the creamy goodness. Nobuo spreads it evenly on the toast and moves it painstakingly slow toward his mouth. He watches Natsuki follow the movement from the corner of his eye. Grinning, he offers the toast to his daughter. Natsuki's green eyes shine with hunger.

"Thanks dad!" She takes a huge bite.

"Mmmmm….so good…." Natsuki says in between bites. Soon, the same could be heard from Nobuo.

Saeko and Shizuru watch the two with a mixture of humor and disgust.

"I don't know how you two can eat that every morning," Saeko complains. Shizuru shakes her head up and down in agreement.

"Easy, we just do, Saeko." Father and daughter gobble up their last piece at the same time. They smile proudly at each other.

The Kuga morning routine is very different from the Fujinos'. To begin, they like to sleep in, so no one really wakes up early. Therefore, they don't have time to cook a complete breakfast, and they had a different idea of what constitutes breakfast. To Saeko, breakfast is her usual cup of coffee. That's it. She's not a big breakfast person. To Nobuo and Natsuki, breakfast is mayo on toast, which means the battle for mayo occurs daily. Nobuo may have won today's battle, but he has yet to win the war.

Natsuki gets up to wash her hands and then pours herself a glass of water.

"You should drink tea. It's much healthier." Shizuru hovers beside her.

"But it tastes so bitter!" Her face twists into a pained expression. She never voluntarily drinks tea. Of all the times she did, it was due to Shizuru's insistence that she try it first before knocking it. _It tastes horrible every time._ _Yet I still drink it when she asks. What does that make me? A fool?_

"Ara, I hope I don't look that bad after I drink tea," Shizuru playfully taunts.

"You don't. But you've got years of practice under your belt."

"Ah, so Natsuki admits she needs to build up her tolerance level. That can be arranged. I can get her many different types of tea." She imagines herself drinking all the different types of teas.

Ladies and gentlemen, Fujino Shizuru has gone to Tea Land where the fragrant air is a result of various tea leaves in the shape of humans running around freely. The main goal of their shriveled existence is to seduce the thirsty to boil them and drink their intoxicating flavor. Death by drowning in hot, scalding water is the only passage to nirvana for the citizens of Tea Land.

Yes, Fujino Shizuru will not be available for normal conversation anytime soon.

"That's not what I…" Natsuki doesn't finish her sentence because judging from Shizuru's expression right now, the girl is clearly off in the clouds or maybe on a different land. Who knows? _Shizuru's eyes twinkle like she has a thirst for something._ _If I am a fool, then so be it._ _She looks really adorable right now! I wonder what she's thinking about._

"Okay girls, ready for school?" Nobuo claps his hands together.

The noise snaps Shizuru from a very interesting daydream. They both nod.

Saeko follows the trio to the silver Range Rover sitting in the driveway. She watches Nobuo get into the driver's seat while Natsuki and Shizuru buckle themselves in the backseat. Nobuo rolls downs his window and leans his head out to kiss Saeko on the lips.

"Dad! We're going to be late," Natsuki yells from behind.

The couple breaks away from the kiss. Saeko pokes her head into the car. "And whose fault would that be?" She raises an eyebrow at Natsuki, daring her to speak.

Natsuki shrinks into her seat with a defeated sigh. Shizuru pats her on the shoulder to cheer her up.

"That's what I thought," Saeko grins at Natsuki. "You two have a good day at school." The girls wave to her.

She turns her attention back to her husband. "Have a good day at work dear."

"I always do when I daydream about you," he trails his finger down her jaw line.

Saeko blushes from his sweet words and gentle caress. She kisses him one last time and backs away from the SUV. _Ryo is such a wonderful influence on Nobuo!_

Nobuo maneuvers the car out of the driveway as Saeko retreats to the house.

While Nobuo has his head wrapped around fast cars and bikes, she has hers in a flurry of words so to speak. Saeko is a bestselling author who writes behind the penname Saeko Kruger. She used to be a corporate lawyer until she famously quit her own law firm two years ago. Saeko had found her true passion in writing. The woman didn't want to be known as Kuga Nobuo's wife dabbling in writing in her free time though. It was Aiko who suggested the idea of a pen name, so people could take her work seriously from the start. The strategy worked brilliantly as her top-selling adult fiction books were judged solely on their merit.

Her latest novel was an instant hit among every demographic much to everyone's surprise. Her publisher was initially wary when she told them she wanted to venture into the young adult genre. This particular genre had the notorious reputation of being extremely difficult to break into. But once the bigwigs read her first draft, the project was immediately given the green light. It involved twelve girls who fought evil to save the world from total annihilation. They gathered at one high school where a mentor helped them awaken their latent powers. The fight sequences, friendships, and romances won the hearts of many readers. The novel was titled _The Carnival of Destiny_.

* * *

**  
Well, well, well. Natsuki totally checked out Shizuru! Anyone recognize the uniform?! It's from another anime called Shugo Chara! I love the colors and the main character is in elementary, so it worked perfectly! You can search "Shugo Chara uniform" and tons of pictures will pop up. **

**Okay, now bad news. My original event for elementary was atrocious. The characters and I hated it. I deleted everything. I'm back to square one. I'll probably pop up...I don't even know. Just keep a lookout!**

**I agree with everyone who wanted copies of those photo booth pictures. Damn it, I want them too! **

**Thanks for the comments!**


	6. Playin' It Cool

**Happy Thanksgiving Day to everyone who celebrates it in the U.S.! This chapter is brought to you by my relatives who arrived within an hour of each other yesterday night, so I was stuck at the airport for FIVE hours. Good thing I brought my laptop with me. Between the initial waiting and then chatting with them and more waiting, I pounded out this update and then some for the next one! Nao gets a back story and I came up with a better event!  
**

* * *

"So, how's fifth grade Shizuru?" Nobuo looks at her from the rearview mirror.

"Really well Uncle Nobuo. We're beginning to delve deeper into the nuances of the Japanese language," she says in a fascinated tone.

Nobuo is speechless for a moment. He wasn't expecting that answer at all. Their native language system is very complex, and the children have the arduous task of mastering it. _You're like a mini Aiko, Shizuru-chan. Always eager to take on challenges. So young yet so mature for your age. I'm glad my Natsuki has you beside her. _

"That's very admirable Shizuru! I remember when I started learning it I wanted to pull my hair out!"

"HAHA dad! I can totally see you doing that!" Natsuki accidentally presses her hand on top of the Shizuru's in her fit of laughter.

Shizuru feels the pressure on her hand and looks down. _Does Natsuki know her hand is on top of mine? Her hand is really warm._

Natsuki follows the direction of the older girl's gaze. The sly hand is awkwardly pulled away. _What the hell Natsuki!_ Her apology is so quiet that only the recipient could hear it.

Shizuru just smiles softly at her. _I kind of miss the warmth._

"What about you Natsuki? Got any favorite subjects in fourth grade?" Nobuo inquires.

"Eh…you know school is the same. Math is easy. Hate science. Art class is pretty fun. PE is awesome!" Natsuki loves PE because she gets to stretch her legs and actually do something. She hates sitting and listening to boring lessons.

"You should see her sketches Uncle Nobuo. They're amazing." Shizuru looks warmly at Natsuki and then inwardly squeals as the other girl's face redden from the compliment.

"I knew it! You got my artistic talent! When you're older, I'm going to teach you how to design your own car and you can come to work with me and we can…" _One day my dear, we'll work side by side. _

"Dad! I'm only ten! Save it for later!" Natsuki grumbles. _Why does dad always go off in tangents when someone mentions the word 'sketch'? But it would be kind of cool to work with him._

"Oh, sorry about that. Looks like we're almost there."

Two pairs of eyes look out the window as the SUV slowly turns right into a tree lined road. Countless numbers of cars are in front of them waiting to reach the academy gates, so that parents or drivers could drop the students off. No vehicles were allowed on the sprawling campus.

Fuka Academy is actually the umbrella name for four different levels of education: Fuka Elementary, Fuka Middle School, Fuka High School, and Fuka University. The private institutions hold their students to very high standards, which is why every student has to take an entrance exam in order to enroll at each of the school. Each student must score at least an eighty-five out of one hundred possible points on the respective tests. This rule applies regardless if he or she is currently attending one of the schools.

Many parents applaud the strict policy because it gives every student an equal chance of getting into the prestigious schools. That is also if the parents can afford the hefty price tags. As the saying goes, 'Money Talks', but it only whispers a little to the Academy board. The board is willing to lower the minimum score down one to a maximum of five points based on how generous a contribution is to the school. Many parents had to take this route because the tests were ridiculously difficult. That's the way it had to be since Fuka institutions only groom the best and the brightest to become the future leaders of tomorrow.

The silver car starts moving a little bit. The three can actually see the gate from a distance now. From Nobuo's vantage point, several black stretch limousines interspersed between normal cars are the reasons why the line is so backed up.

"That better be the Prime Minister in one of those crazy limos or else I'm going to throttle a parent. Honestly, who the heck drops their kids off in a limo? Don't they have any sense of decency that other parents want their kids to get to school on time too?" Nobuo huffs angrily.

Natsuki and Shizuru lift their head to get a better view. They see the passenger door near the engine of one of the limos open. A man in a black suit emerges. He walks the long distance to the other passenger door near the trunk. The door is opened to reveal a blond-haired girl. She waves to someone inside the limo before striding confidently toward the gates.

"Haruka!" Both girls exclaim at the same time.

"I should have known. That Takeshi…" he shakes in head in mild annoyance.

After seven minutes, the SUV reaches the iron wrought gates. Natsuki and Shizuru wave to Nobuo. He is about to drive off until he spots a familiar blue cell phone in the seat where Natsuki just sat. He and Saeko had given the mobile device to the girl with the explicit instruction that it was to be used only for emergencies. Thankfully, the phone has never been operated before. Nobuo flings the door open and shouts his daughter's name. He opens the passenger door to retrieve the device.

Natsuki's ears pick up the voice and her name. She and Shizuru see Nobuo walking up to them.

"Forgot something?" He waves the cell phone in his hand.

"Thanks dad!" She briefly hugs him. _My dad is the best dad ever!_

"Well if it isn't the handsome Kuga Nobuo," a voice as sweet as syrup calls out to him.

Ever since each child received a copy of the photos taken during Haruka's party, things took a turn for the better. Parents called each other to express how adorable the other's children were and play dates were scheduled.

Once again, it was Aiko who took the initiative and invited parents and children to the Fujino household for lunch. While the children ran off to play, the adults got to know one another beyond the superficial level. They were interested in the men and women the children called mom and dad and not who others called President or CEO. That one lunch served as the catalysis for weekly meetings at a different person's house each week. The children became fast friends and developed a strong sense of loyalty with one another.

Natsuki, Shizuru, and Nobuo turn to the direction of the voice. A woman with fiery-red locks and lime green eyes saunters up to Nobuo with Nao beside her. Nao looks like a mini clone of this woman.

"Good morning Mrs. Yuuki!" The two girls politely greet her. They mouth 'hey' to Nao, and she smirks at them.

"Girls, what I have told you about calling me that. It makes me feel old." The woman sighs dramatically. The girls appear bemused.

"Call me Miss Eriko. It makes me feel at least ten years younger." She bats her eyelashes theatrically. The young girls can't help but giggle at the woman's antics.

"Miss Eriko, you don't look a day over twenty-five at the most." Nobuo grins at his most recent client and friend. He had customized a blood red Aston Martin for her.

Eriko laughs heartily. "Oh I see. This is how you get everyone running to you with their car troubles. You've got quite the silver tongue." _I'm impressed. Almost up to my level. _

"Is that right? I like to think it's because I'm actually good at what I do," he says confidently. _You got jokes, eh Eriko?_

"You are the best! I love my new car!" She gushes to the man, forgetting all about her playful jab at him earlier. _The red matches my hair perfectly!_

"All of my little stars were so jealous when they saw it. I think you're going to be very busy the next few days, sir."

Eriko's 'little stars' are actually celebrities from the entertainment and sports world that she and her ex-husband, Hiro, represent. The two started out marketing products for various companies until they realized it was much more interesting and lucrative to market people. Hence, they opened the public relations firm, Solar Strategies.

Celebrities flocked to them in droves for several reasons. The pair had a no nonsense attitude when it came to preserving their clients' good name. And that Eriko had the abilities to charm the pants off a homeless person or manhandle virtually every kind of strong personality that walked into their office. People loved the redhead but feared her wrath as well.

Vanity was probably the biggest driving force though. In the world of fame and fortune, everything was about access. Eriko understood this rule very well, which was why she decided to throw the best parties in town. Entry to the ultra exclusive events required you to be her client, come with a client, or personally know the woman. Celebrities who couldn't attend her parties saw their star power dim dramatically. The plan worked beautifully since Solar Strategies has been the top publicity firm while Eriko remains the most wanted publicist for five years straight.

The publicity firm was also where a young and impressionable Nao picked up her colorful personality. Celebrities were constantly around her, some good and many bad. The bad ones were a publicist's nightmare, but Nao was able to absorb her parents' bluntness from watching them do damage control through the phone or in person. The couple exuded nothing but confidence whenever they dealt with their clients' shenanigans. However, little Nao's mischievous streak was all one hundred percent Nao. Hiro once mused that the devil had specifically chosen he and Eriko to raise the demon's spawn since the couple was always surrounded by big shots engaging in debauchery. It was the perfect environment to cultivate a hellion that's for sure.

Shortly after Nao turned eight, the couple realized they were better at being business partners than lovers. It was an amicable divorce, and they remain close friends and even better parents. Nao was fine with everything since he was always there for her when she needed him. So it was okay that he didn't live with her. And it was kind of funny to see people's faces when she told them her dad lived next door to her.

"Thank you for the heads up," he chuckles. _More sketches! Yes!_

The ten minute warning bell before homeroom begins rings throughout the campus.

"Have a good day at school girls! It's always a pleasure seeing you Miss Eriko," he slyly adds and waves to the girls. _Oh my god, I sound just like Ryo!_ _Well, at least Saeko likes it._

"The same to you," Eriko winks at him. She watches him retreat to his SUV. _Haha!_ _That man is spending way too much time around Ryo. But I'm sure Saeko is enjoying this sweet talking Nobuo._

"Aren't you going to work too Miss Eriko?" Natsuki asks.

"Oh, I will later. First, I have to clear up something with the school. They think we're skipping out on the tuition! As if! The Yuukis may be a lot of things but deadbeats we are not!" Eriko nods solemnly to her daughter hoping to ingrain the lesson into the girl's mind.

Nao nods back understanding the serious accusation heaped on her parents. _The Yuukis are not freeloaders._

Eriko bids the girls farewell from the steps of the central administration building. Nao kisses her mom goodbye, and the other two wave to her.

They make their way to the elementary section of the campus. Girls wearing the same uniforms as them are lounging around in the grass talking to their friends. A group of boys are throwing pebbles in the fountain. Their uniform consists of a black jacket worn over a white buttoned-down shirt and red tie. Black pants and shoes complete the outfit.

The trio spot Mai, Aoi, Chie, Haruka, Yukino, Tate, and Reito waving to them underneath the shade of a huge oak tree. Unfortunately, once they reached the group, the five minute warning bell sounds. They all sigh and head toward the entrance. First through third grade homerooms were on the first floor while fourth through sixth grades' were located on the second floor. They trudge their way up the stairs and stop at the first room on the right to send off Chie, Aoi, and Nao. Mai Tate, and Natsuki's class is a little further down the hallway. Mai and Tate enter the classroom first. Shizuru tells the other fifth graders to go ahead without her. They are all in the same homeroom.

"Have fun in class Shizuru. I'll see you at lunch," Natsuki says to the remaining girl.

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't want to hug me goodbye?" Shizuru teases her.

"Shizuru!" The fourth grader quickly darts her eyes around to see if anyone heard. Luckily, no one is paying attention to them. _I'm blushing again! I know it. Why must you torture me so?_

The teaser giggles into her hand. "I'm just kid-"

Natsuki swiftly hugs the girl and scrams inside the classroom yelling 'bye' over her shoulders. The action is so fast that no one could have seen it.

_Ara. She just-_

Shizuru calmly walks into her homeroom and sits down at her desk. She can still feel Natsuki's arms around her. There was no finesse to the hug, but it had power. Since Natsuki wanted to be extremely discreet, she had unconsciously applied a little too much pressure on Shizuru's shoulders when she made her hasty getaway.

_My shoulders throb a little. But it doesn't resemble the kind of pain I feel when I stub a toe. _

"Earth to Fujino!" Haruka pokes her on the side of her head.

"Ara, it's not polite to poke someone, Haruka."

"Whatever! You had this weird look and you weren't blinking. Right Yukino?" She looks to the girl in the desk next to her for confirmation.

"Haruka was only worried about you, Shizuru," Yukino mediates.

"I was not!" Haruka barks but with no bite in her tone. _Eh, maybe. No one will ever know though!_

Shizuru smiles at the girl's attempt to appear uncaring. _Haruka acts tough, but she's actually rather nice in her own Haruka way. I hope Yukino can help you become more approachable. I believe she's the only one capable of it._

The classroom door opens and everyone watches Reito enter. He says something to the teacher that causes her to smile sweetly at him. He walks to the empty desk on the other side of Shizuru.

"Hello ladies. Sorry I'm late. Mikoto kept holding onto my legs. She wouldn't let go. Mother had a difficult time trying to pry her off me." He chuckles at his sister's clinginess. _It's cute._

"Your sister is adorable, Reito," Shizuru says.

They stop talking when the teacher begins to take attendance. When the bell rings again to indicate the end of homeroom, the group goes to their first class, Japanese language.

Meanwhile, Natsuki, Mai, and Tate are still sitting in their homeroom. They don't have to move because their homeroom teacher doubles as their math teacher too for first period.

Before class starts, Natsuki turns to ask Mai an interesting question.

"Hey Mai, have you ever looked at girls?"

Mai stares at her for at least thirty seconds.

"Mai! Stop looking at me!"

"Natsuki, you just answered your own question." The orange-haired girl shakes her head back and forth. _Natsuki, you are really slow sometimes. It's mean not to look at the person you're talking to._

"Oh."

"No more weird questions. Class is starting." Mai turns to the talking teacher.

Natsuki tries to focus her attention on the numbers on the board but can't. _Of course girls look at other girls! How else could they talk to them? Wait, but I wasn't talking to Shizuru this morning when I was…_

The teacher calls on Natsuki to go to the board. She sighs and pushes the weird thoughts from her mind.

Classes come and go, and by the time lunch rolls around, all the students are relieved. The ten friends have the same lunch period. The fourth graders arrive at their usual table first since their classrooms are closer to the cafeteria than the fifth graders'.

Fuka Academy provides lunch at no charge to all of its students. Technically, their parents had already paid for it through the exorbitant cost of attending the schools. The students can choose from a variety of Japanese and Western dishes to feed their growling stomachs.

Natsuki and Mai are eating ramen while Aoi, Tate, and Nao are feasting on a hamburger. That's when the other members of their group sit down carrying their own lunch trays. Haruka chooses a hamburger like the other three, but Shizuru, Yukino, and Reito have Japanese dishes.

"Hey, where's Chie?" Nao asks Aoi. _Those two are inseparable. Even more than Natsuki and Shizuru. _

"She wanted to ask the teacher something about a homework problem."

Chie dashes into the cafeteria heading straight for their table. She grips the edge of the table for balance while her lungs take in huge gulps of air.

"Here, drink this." Reito is closest to her and passes her his water. The cool liquid soothes her burning lungs. She thanks Reito for the water.

"Guys, I just ran into a friend who had P.E. last period. He said they had a surprise P.E. test!" Chie says the second part with increased anxiety.

Physical Education is the only class where there can be mixed grade students. But the grades are not far off from each other. First and second, second and third, third and fourth, fourth and fifth, and fifth and sixth grade are the only combinations allowed. The ten were lucky to have been in the same P.E. period.

"What!" Mai, Aoi, and Yukino react first. They are the least athletic of the bunch.

All three girls have the same thought running through their head. _This will not be good.  
_

_

* * *

_**  
Ta-dah! It's a P.E. test! It seems great in my head so far, and I hope it translates just as well when I finish writing it. I only have a quarter written. ****This weekend is all about the festivities and holiday shopping, so I will work on it again Monday and then post it Tuesday. I will try to make the chapter worth the wait!  
**

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!  
**


	7. Dream Team

**The P.E. test has finally arrived! ****This is my hyper reality, so anything that seems impossible _is_ possible here!  
**

* * *

"I asked my friend what the test was, but he said it won't matter if he told me. Maybe they're changing everything, so one period can't tell the next period what's happening," Chie speculates.

"This is the first P.E. test of the year. Why did Tanaka-sensei have to make it a surprise?" Yukino wonders out loud.

Tanaka-sensei is the only physical education teacher at the elementary. The principal originally wanted one teacher per class since sixty kids are too much for one person to handle. But he proved the authority figure all wrong during his one day trial run. He was extremely fit for a forty year old man and had the energy to keep all the students in line. The man was a little bit tough on them, but he was only looking out for their well-being even if they failed to realize it at their young ages.

"It can't be that bad you guys," Natsuki tries to cheer up the girls who had gone pale after hearing the news.

"For you! And the rest! You guys actually like to get sweaty!" Mai shot back. _Sweat? Gross!_

"No! It's called being active. Something you should do more often!" Natsuki does not appreciate people raising their voices at her. _Lazy bum!_

"Natsuki, Mai. Please try to remain calm. Arguing with each other will not make the problem any better," Shizuru reminds them.

In the five or so years they had all hung out, Shizuru had slowly become the de facto leader of the group. Haruka's party helped her break out of the shell she created for herself.

Before the gathering, she thought it was enough that she had Natsuki by her side. There was no need to open herself to other kids. For Shizuru at age seven, 'friend' was the equivalent of acquaintance. She didn't know the word at the time, but it described the extent of her relationship with her 'friends'. Natsuki was her best friend, but those four additional letters together meant the world to her. It made Natsuki her family as well. And nothing was more important to Shizuru than family.

When Shizuru received the pictures the group had taken, she remembered how much she thoroughly enjoyed the time she spent with them. Her favorite had to be the second one they took as a group. The first one was just a test picture, but the second one captured their true selves. Yanking on Haruka's hair was very Nao indeed. In the short time she observed the redhead that night, she found her to be quite mischievous. The girl was definitely not boring. And that was always a plus in her book. The 'secret' girls disturbed her at first, but they were really harmless. Mai was a kind girl. A tad too obsessed with food, but she made amusing comments. Tate was just like any other boy she knew, but she didn't find him as ridiculous as the other boys. So he was okay too. Reito, Yukino, and Haruka were in all of her classes, and from interacting with them in school, she could tell they were responsible and dependable. Her mother taught her these were very good traits to espouse. Based on these assessments, the eight children were deemed worthy of her time.

During the first lunch that her mother organized, she started chipping away at the defenses she had built for children who weren't Natsuki. It took considerable effort at first, but when she overheard her father telling her mother proudly one day that 'Fujinos get things done', it gave her the courage to conquer everything that stood in her way. She was a Fujino for goodness sake!

As the weekly meetings flew by, the walls came tumbling down but a door remained. She felt it wasn't necessary to expose her whole self. Besides, a door was much more accessible than fortified walls. With a door, it could be opened as many times as needed. Of course, Natsuki had an unlimited access card. The others filtered in and out when the timing was right. She had come to genuinely care for these eight individuals. They were now, true to the definition of the word, her friends. Close friends, really.

Haruka has a strong presence but lacks the ability to lead in the long run. In the beginning, she governed through the fear of busting their eardrums, but fears can be conquered within time. They learned the best way to overthrow Haruka was to ignore her tantrums. Without someone to reign them in, many heated disagreements occurred between the strong personalities in the group. However, a voice of reason always slashed through the emotional haze that clouded their better judgment. The accented voice commanded attention, and the words that flowed from it demanded the childish behaviors to cease and desist. They never verbally acknowledged it, but everyone knew Shizuru was the one they turned to when things got out of hand. So, she was a Fujino after all.

"Shizuru is right. We'll figure something out when we get there," Aoi tries to reason with them.

"Yeah. It's Tanaka-sensei that's giving the test, so we can get Haruka to distract him. Did you see how he avoided her after…" Nao doesn't finish because she is too busy laughing and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Everyone belly laughs at the memory. During one of the P.E. classes, Nao and Haruka were playing one-on-one basketball while the group watched. Nao had pushed the blonde out of the way and scored. Haruka demanded a free throw since Nao fouled her. Nao claimed innocence. Haruka fumed and went straight to their P.E. teacher to complain. The man was clearly ignoring her, but Haruka wasn't backing down. She took a large inhale and exhaled 'Tanaka-sensei!' so loudly that his toupee lifted a little from his head! The ones who saw the scene were literally rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs. The news spread like any good gossip, and soon everyone in the gym knew. Tanaka-sensei made sure never to be near Haruka ever again.

"That was pretty funny. I didn't know my voice could make things fly." _I wonder what other things it can do._

Shizuru is glad the tension is gone as she surveys the happier faces of her friends. _It's much nicer when everyone is relaxed. They should definitely drink tea. It's so calming. And they ask me what my secret is. It's the tea! _

Natsuki playfully elbows Shizuru as she takes a sip of her green tea. Shizuru almost spits out the balmy liquid. But her fast reflexes help her forcefully swallow it instead. She coughs violently. Everyone asks her if she needs to go the nurse. She shakes her hand to signal she's okay. They return to their conversations with one another leaving her in Natsuki's care.

Natsuki gently pats Shizuru's back to ease her coughing fit. _CRAP! That was not supposed to happen! I just wanted to get her attention!_

The coughing subsides, and Shizuru weakly smiles at Natsuki.

"I am so sorry, Shizuru!" Natsuki slaps her hands together praying for the other girl's forgiveness.

"It's okay. Natsuki didn't mean it."

Natsuki does not meet Shizuru's eyes. Instead, hers are focused on the pieces of ramen floating in the bowl. _It makes me feel worse when you say it like that. That reassuring tone kills me when I know I did something wrong. I made you hurt. And I swore to protect you. And I will. Even from myself if I have to. _

Shizuru notices her best friend's crestfallen expression._ Natsuki looks like a kicked puppy. I have to do something. _

She gently captures the girl's hand and moves it further underneath the table away from plain sight. Startled green eyes lock onto her comforting red ones. Shizuru applies a little pressure to the hand and looks away from her. The chestnut-haired beauty begins chatting with the others with Natsuki's hand held firmly in her own.

Natsuki just sits there quietly speaking only when spoken to, very much content with her position. _I…I feel…a lot better after Shizuru holds my hand when I'm mad or sad. It's like magic…_

The bell indicating the end of lunch signals. Natsuki reluctantly lets go of Shizuru's hand and gives her a sheepish smile.

"Only thirty more minutes until the evil test! Dun dun dun!" Tate attempts to joke.

Mai smacks him in the head. "Don't start."

They say their farewells and leave to their respective classes.

When last period rolls around, the ten friends make their way to the gym splitting off into the boys' and girls' locker room to change into P.E. clothes.

They emerge wearing black shorts and red shirts with 'Fuka Elementary' emblazoned in clear white font.

Sixty pairs of eyes dart around the gym for any clues to this surprise P.E. test. There's a ball by the basketball goal, but someone probably forgot to put it back into the equipment room. The only thing that catches their eyes is that the rope net ladder has flags on it. The students who are afraid of heights turn visibly pale.

A new teacher they have never seen before walks into the gym.

"Hello everyone. I am Itami-sensei. Tanaka-sensei had to go to a fitness conference today, so I am filling in for him. He left me instructions on your surprise P.E. test today. Every period gets a different course, so whatever your friends may have told you, it's not going to be on your test." He grins as many students groan.

"Okay, let's go over your test today." He claps excitedly leading them to the first station.

"You will have to make five baskets from this distance," he points to a line about ten feet from the basketball goal that is also ten feet high.

"Then you come here. You will climb up the rope net ladder and tear off one of the red flags hanging from the rope." The ladder is suspended from the network of steel bars that made up the ceiling of the gym. The flags are hanging from a distance of fifteen feet from the ground. Thick cushions surround the area so no one gets hurt if anyone should fall.

"Notice how many flags there are and how many of you are here."

Everyone estimates the number of flags and glances around them.

"There's not enough flags for everyone," Yukino speaks for the sixty students.

"Correct. That is because you will be doing these exercises in pairs! It can be with anyone from either grade."

The entire class breaks into hoots and hollers and tries to pair up. Mai desperately clutches onto Nao. Aoi cozies up to Chie. Yukino smiles at Haruka. Reito and Tate high five each other.

"Partners?" Shizuru lightly taps Natsuki's on the shoulder as if she's asking a stranger to pair up with her. _It's funny and weird thinking Natsuki as a stranger._

Natsuki grins widely. "Always." _Silly_ _Shizuru, like you needed to ask._

"Okay, now that you know you're not alone, let me show you what else you have to do."

Itami-sensei walks over to the monkey bars that are bolted into the floor. There are ten rungs with cushions underneath to break any fall. "Both of you will have to make it across," he points from one end to the other. "Without falling, I have to add. I don't care how you do it. Just don't fall, or else you're getting back up and doing it again."

Many girls start to turn white including the three athletically-challenged friends.

"And the final exercises are five pushups and fifteen jumping jacks. You will run to where I'm standing to do them. Call out the number as you're doing them. You can only do one set at a time meaning both of you cannot be doing both exercises at the same time."

"Oh. And did I mention you'll be timed?" he says as gently as possible to soften the blow.

Silence. And then the class mutinies.

"What!"

"That's not fair!"

"I hate Tanaka-sensei!"

"There isn't enough time for everyone to go!"

"How much time do we get?"

"Settle down everyone! It's not that bad really. You get one ball. You only need to make five baskets. Only one of you has to get the flag. The monkey bars are the hardest, but I said you can do anything to help your partner get across as long as no one falls down. The pushups and jumping jacks will be a breeze. I'm not even supposed to give you hints like this." The teacher sighs and squeezes the bridge of his nose.

"Ookini Itami-sensei, for helping us as much as you can," Shizuru kindly says to the man.

His cheeks develop a slight pinkish tinge from the sincerity of the girl's words. His expression then hardens to a boot camp officer about to dish out some tough love to wimpy recruits.

"I've given this speech to all of the classes. So here goes. When I looked at Tanaka-sensei's setup for each period, they all aim to achieve two things. First, teamwork. You have to work together to finish, or you fail. Figuring out each other's strengths and weaknesses will save you time on who does what. But most you already know who the strong one in your partnership is," he glances at the pairs of girl/girl, boy/boy, and girl/boy.

"That brings me to the second goal. Motivation. The ones who hate Tanaka-sensei's guts right now, listen up. The exercises were designed in pairs for another reason too. I've watched many pairings today, and believe me when I say this, because it's true. The weak one in the pair will feel like an idiot. You will stand around waiting for your partner to finish the tasks. You will be wracked with guilt because what you're basically doing is freeloading off your partner. And nobody likes a freeloader. If you feel none of this when the class is over, you will in the future. By then, it may be too late to do anything about it. Hopefully after today's test, you will be motivated to become more active. That is all I have to say."

The class remains deathly quiet after his speech letting the serious message sink in. Mai, Yukino, and Aoi have steely expressions on their faces from realizing how Itami-sensei is correct even when the test hasn't even begun yet. They were already feeling guilty when he announced the test would be done in pairs. They latched onto their partners immediately like a life raft. Each girl silently vows to herself to become more active starting right after school.

"You will have eight minutes. Both of you will fail if you do not complete the exercises within the given time."

All of the students have grim looks on their face. They understand the horrible consequence of failing any kind of test at Fuka Elementary. The makeup test is even harder than the original test. That's the policy at all Fuka Academy schools. The logic was that if you failed the first time, you would study like hell for the makeup. The difficulty level is raised to make sure you learned your lessons, both the material and the harsh reality of failing.

"We will begin now! Any volunteers or I will call on random names."

Reito and Tate raise their hands. They were both naturally athletic so the exercises didn't scare them at all.

"Ah! Very good," the teacher spots the two as they walk forward. "Grade and name please."

"Fourth grade, Yuuichi Tate."

"Fifth grade, Kanzaki Reito."

"Okay. You may begin now!"

The crowd watches in awe as the two boys complete the exercises with ease.

"Very impressive. Clocked in at seven minutes and twenty seconds. I have to say, your class has one of the more challenging tests despite all of them being grade appropriate. Did one of you do something to upset Tanaka-sensei?" he eyes the group warily.

Fifty nine heads turn in unison to Haruka. Some have scowls on their face.

"I didn't know he had snake hair!" She throws her arms up in frustration.

"That's fake hair, Haruka," Yukino corrects her. Haruka was getting better at pronouncing her words, but she would occasionally slip every now and then.

Reminded of the memory and Haruka's mispronunciation just now, wide grins replace the scowls, and laughter soon echoes all around the spacious gym. Even Itami-sensei couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, who wants to go next?"

Another pair of boys volunteers. This became the pattern as the period progressed until only the girl/girl teams remained.

"You guys were awesome!" the eight girls congratulate the two boys. No partnership had come close to touching their time. Most of them completed the course with five to ten seconds left before the eight minute limit.

"Thanks guys! The monkey bars took the longest since you have to wait for the other to finish," Tate tells them from experience.

"I'm not strong enough to make it across!" Aoi whines to the group. Mai and Yukino agree with her.

"I think what you can do is after Chie, Nao, and Haruka get across, they'll help you get on the first bar. Then they will hold your legs so you don't shake and fall. Your arms won't have to support your entire weight, so it should be easier," Reito advises them.

The girls mull over his strategy with each other and agree to try it. They offer Reito's sage advice to the other girls in the class. Soon, they feel somewhat better about the sinister looking monkey bars.

"Who wants to be the first brave girls to go?"

Two girls volunteer. They really wanted to get this over with and test out Reito's strategy. Lo and behold, it actually works! The remaining ones have huge hopes now. They start to talk strategy with their partner.

Shizuru watched the previous pairing with intense scrutiny. _It's still not efficient. Not enough for me._

"Natsuki, do you want to go next?"

Natsuki doesn't respond right away. "Huh? Oh. No, let's not. I'm trying to think of the best way for us to do 're going to show the boys how it's done." _Because_ _me and you, we're the dream team! Yeahhhh!_

Shizuru chuckles at her competitiveness.

"Very well Natsuki. Let's plan this together, shall we?"

Natsuki nods eagerly, eyes flickering with enthusiasm. "I figured since you're taller, you should be the one to shoot. And you have better aim too. I will stand by the basket and throw you the ball," she says matter-of-factly.

_Natsuki, you are very serious about this. I am too now. I'm glad Uncle Nobuo has an indoor basketball court. Ookini Natsuki for dragging me to play basketball with you. And other sports. I am quite in shape of because of you. I would be just like the other girls if you didn't keep pushing me._

"Excellent plan, Natsuki. For the rope lad-"

"I will do it." Her harsh tone left no room for discussion. Then it shifted into one of pained urgency.

"I cannot and will not let you fall. Not after what I did at lunch," Natsuki quietly finishes, a curtain of blue hides her face. _I've seen the boys fall. They even winced. There is no way you're climbing up there. You will not get hurt. Again. Over my dead body._

Shizuru's crimson orbs flare with intensity. _My chest…it aches. Ara, that is strange. Focus now, Shizuru. If you need to do this to forgive yourself, I am not going to stop you Natsuki._

"It makes sense. Natsuki climbs much faster than me. Like a spider." Shizuru tries to get the girl to look at her again.

Her attempt is successful as the other girl lifts her head and softly smiles.

With her confidence returning, Natsuki continues the planning. "That leaves us with the monkey bars. We're both strong enough to get across on our own. Do you want to go first?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll go fir-"

"No, that's not what I meant, Natsuki."

Natsuki tilts her head in confusion waiting for Shizuru to explain herself.

"One partner going after the other is not efficient. It's what slows everyone down. We have to go together to save time. Itami-sensei said we just have to get end to end without falling. And we can do anything to do it. He didn't specifically say we had to use the actual rungs to get across."

"You don't mean-" Natsuki looks at her with a mixture of shock and awe. _Shizuru, you are a genius!_

Shizuru grins roguishly and nods her head up and down. "We are going to use the side bars. Both of us are going to go at the same time. It matters not if we go in the same direction or opposite direction. We just need to get from one end to the next." _I really hope Itami-sensei won't go back on his word when he stressed 'anything' to get through the monkey bars._

"We'll go in the same direction! Now, pushups and jumping jacks." Natsuki is eager to finish the strategy.

"I know Natsuki can finish the jumping jacks faster than I can."

"Oh, I _also_ know you just don't want to jump up and down like a crazy person," Natsuki teases the girl.

A pink blush appears on Shizuru's face since her secret was out. _Ara, Natsuki discovered my dislike for that ungraceful exercise. _

_I made Shizuru blush! _"Alright, I'll do the jumping jacks and then you'll do the pushups. We have our game plan now!"

Shizuru giggles when Natsuki claps excitedly like a little girl on Christmas morning. The sound of Itami-sensei's voice breaks the merry moment.

"Alright, only eight of you girls are left. Who's next?"

Shizuru and Natsuki notice the rest of the girls outside their group had already gone. Both girls nod to their friends saying that they will go. They stand and face the teacher.

"Grade and name please."

"Fifth grade, Fujino Shizuru."

"Fourth grade, Kuga Natsuki."

Shizuru gets behind the marked line at the basketball station with a ball in hand. Natsuki runs underneath the basket ready to catch the orange globe.

"Go!"

Shizuru shoots the ball, and it swishes into the basket. Natsuki immediately catches it, and throws it back to Shizuru. Four more shots, four more consecutive goals.

They run to the rope net ladder. Natsuki quickly climbs her way up the ladder to reach the flags. Shizuru told her to make sure to grip the rope firmly and secure her foot well or else she'll fall or get stuck in the net. Natsuki finally reaches the flags, tears off one, and begins her descent. Going down is always harder than going up because you can see far up you are and get scared. Not Natsuki. She has a one track mind. _Must get down to Shizuru. _

Natsuki throws the flag onto the pile of already captured flags. They make it to the monkey bars standing on opposite side of the right end. The entire class along with the teacher is left slack-jawed at the sight of two girls swiftly moving in unison right to left on the side bars. They simultaneously jump down when reaching the opposite end. The two scramble back to where Itami-sensei is standing. Natsuki starts counting the jumping jacks out loud. Shizuru gets ready in the pushup position when Natsuki calls out ten. The girl easily plows through the pushups when it's her turn.

"Five!" Shizuru jumps up to her feet and slaps Natsuki's waiting hand for a high five.

Itami-sensei reflexively stops the timer. He is stunned when he sees the time flashing before him.

"Six minutes and twenty seconds! The fastest time so far!"

Natsuki leaps into Shizuru's waiting arms and in a surprise move hooks her legs around the older girl's waist. Shizuru takes a small step back for balance since she wasn't prepared to accommodate Natsuki's weight. She then circles her arms around the younger girl's waist. _I quite like holding Natsuki. Note to self: build up arm muscles to hold Natsuki longer!_

Natsuki whispers into the sandy-haired girl's ears, "We did it, Shizuru." She pulls back to face Shizuru. _I feel I can do anything with you next to me._

Shizuru tucks the straggling blue strands covering Natsuki's eyes into her ears. She leans in to whisper back, "Yes, we did, Natsuki." _Together, we can achieve anything. _

Natsuki jumps down from Shizuru's embrace when eight other members of their tight-knit group swarm the girls hooting and hollering. Then everyone in the class joins in the revelry.

"How did you girls come up with that creative way for the monkey bars?" the teacher asks with extreme curiosity.

Natsuki points to Shizuru. "She came up with it all on her own." _You deserve all the glory, my awesome partner!_

The spotlight shifts to Shizuru as every pair of eyes in the gym focus on her.

"It would take too long if we had to wait for each other. I saw the side bars and thought they have to be strong enough to support the rungs. So why not support two girls on each side? And I clearly heard Itami-sensei say we could do anything as long as we both get across without falling." Shizuru boldly looks at the man.

The teacher laughs loudly. "Indeed, I did! But you have completely taken me by surprise! Never could I have imagined anyone doing what you did. Well done, you two!"

He gets the class to quiet down. "We have three more pairs left. Let's get to it! Then you can all celebrate properly!"

The remaining girls emulate Natsuki and Shizuru's strategy as much as they can. The side bar route is a hit in two ways. Not only do they move faster, but going side to side is much easier for the weaker girls than moving rung to rung. They lack the muscle strength to swing their arms to reach the next rung. Thanks to Shizuru's cleverness, all of the girls make it within the time limit. The three girls had also been repeating Itami-sensei's speech in their mind when they were trying to move to the other side. Many times they felt their grips loosening, but his words forced them to grit their teeth and grip the bar tighter. They were amazed they even had the strength to hang on for as a long they did!

"Congratulations everyone! Every single one of you passed! Fujino and Kuga, excellent teamwork! I will definitely tell Tanaka-sensei about this. You even beat the fastest boys by a full minute!"

"That's because they're the dream team!" Nao exclaims as she flings her arm over Shizuru's shoulder. Mai joins in the display of camaraderie by swinging her arm over Natsuki who was standing next to Shizuru.

"Fujino-san is so smart!"

"Kuga-san is so cool!"

"Fujino-san and Kuga-san are so awesome together!"

The class clamors around the two squealing how amazing they were.

"Everyone, can I get your attention? Thank you for being my favorite class! What a way to end the school day, huh?"

Everyone lets out an energetic 'yeah!' not only because this was their last period but also because P.E. had never been this fun, ever.

"We'll miss you Itami-sensei! You're so much cooler than Tanaka-sensei!"

"Yeah! Come back to visit us!"

The teacher's heart swells with pride and joy. "I will, I will. Now, go change and get out of here!"

Many students come up to hug him including Mai, Aoi, and Yukino for waking them up from their sedentary lifestyle. They tell him they will always remember him. He had to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes after listening to girl after girl and several boys' grateful words to him.

The group goes to change, and they run out of the locker room when the bell signaling the end of the school day rings.

The friends say goodbye to each other and promise to go to Natsuki's house later to play basketball. They make their way to their respective parent's waiting car except Natsuki and Shizuru.

Aiko usually picks them up from school since she likes to drink tea at a tea shop close by before picking up the girls. She would call Shizuru if she was ever more than five minutes late.

There are many students standing in front of the gates including the two girls.

"You were great, Shizuru!" Natsuki gushes to the girl.

"_We_ were great, Natsuki," Shizuru stresses the partnership effort and taps the girl's nose.

Natsuki smiles broadly. "Yeah, but those five shots you made? I was like 'whoa, she's so good!'" _You were Shizuru! I couldn't take my eyes off you when you concentrated to shoot. _

"I was amazed by the speed Natsuki climbed up the net! It was like a little spider going towards her caught prey." _I almost didn't want Natsuki to climb up and down so fast. I liked watching her from behind._

The girls break into stunning blushes from the other's compliments. They were too busy admiring each other's pink hues to notice a Mercedes sedan pull up in front of them.

Aiko rolls down the window and calls out, "Ara, ara. What do I have to do if I want to see those matching blushes again?"

"Mother!"

"Aunt Aiko!"

Shizuru opens the back door and gets in, followed by Natsuki.

As they buckle in, Aiko asks, "So, anything fun happened today?"

The girls look at each other and burst out laughing. Shizuru and Natsuki begin to rehash the best P.E. class ever.

"We had a surprise P.E. test today and…"

* * *

**  
Was it worth the wait?  
**

** I have no idea if the 'side bar route' even works. I only remember dangling from it. Just wanted to showcase my favorite character's cleverness!  
**

**And that concludes the elementary years, my dear readers. Middle school is up next! I don't know about you, but my hormones were raging by then. I blame puberty! Hmm, did I just give everyone a hint about what's to come? Haha! I'm going to think of a good event to send off these kids' innocent years. It won't take me long, middle school was great for me. I'll probably update again on Thursday.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews!**


	8. Mistress and Pupil

**Everyone, chant with me: Middle School! Hormones! **

**That was fun! With a title like "Mistress and Pupil", go read now!  
**

* * *

_Four years later: Shizuru 15, Natsuki 14_

It's Sunday afternoon, and the girls are gathered at the Yuuki household. Tate and Reito was invited, but they had to decline since Reito's father got them first-row tickets to some baseball game that they said was huge. The girls remember them mentioning something about the Japan Series. Only Natsuki and Shizuru knew the extent of how big this game was since their fathers were watching it right now with Haruka's father at his mansion. The Osaka Vipers and the Kobe Wolves were tied with three games apiece with the final deciding game today.

Natsuki and Shizuru are downstairs in the living while the other six are in Nao's room playing video games. The two did play with them, but after two straight hours of it, they got bored and left. The other girls were fine with it because Natsuki was a video game goddess and Shizuru was in the process of ascending to the immortal status, so they didn't stand a chance winning against the two either separately or together.

"Natsuki, who do you think is going to win?"

Natsuki is lying on a light cream color leather sofa with her bare feet on top of Shizuru's jean-clad lap. She is reading one of many gossip magazines littered on the living room table. More like quickly flipping through the pages so she has something to do.

"Hm, what do you mean?" she says behind the magazine knowing exactly what the other girl meant but pretended not to for her own entertainment.

Shizuru is sitting at the other end of the sofa with the remote control in hand. She was channel surfing but stops and places the remote on the armrest. _Oh, is that you how you want to play it Natsuki? You asked for it._

She inches her right hand closer to Natsuki's feet. After one final glance to make sure Natsuki isn't peeking from the magazine, Shizuru lightly glides the tip of her index finger down the sole of the girl's right foot.

"AH!" Natsuki springs up from her lying position and roughly scoots her legs away from Shizuru. She crosses them Indian style with her right leg on top. Natsuki violently rubs her sole to erase the unwelcomed ticklish sensation.

"That's what you get for lying to me," Shizuru reprimands.

"But I wasn't lying to you!"

Shizuru raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? Tell me then, what did I ask you?"

"Who was going to win the ga-"

Busted.

"So Natsuki did deserve her punishment after all."

"Did you have to do that? You know I'm ticklish there!" Natsuki lightly slaps the girl's upper arm.

_Exactly why I did it._ "You offered them to me. Why else would they be on my lap?" Shizuru cocks her head to the side with a shameless smile.

"Ugh! There's no getting through to you!" She flops back against the sofa with her arms crossed. _When the hell did you get so stubborn?_ "What are you watching anyways?"

With her eyes glued to the television, Shizuru answers, "Some random game show."

The two girls watch a man preparing to leap from one foamed platform onto the next one with a distance of eight feet separating the two. The platforms were constructed fifteen feet over a lake. The announcer starts the countdown from five and when he reaches one, the man leaps into the air scissoring his legs as far as possible. He tries to grab onto the platform, but the foam material does not help his cause at all since he plummets into the lake with a loud plop.

"Those people are crazy! You could never pay me enough to go on those stupid game shows! Shizuru! Watch something else that isn't mindless drivel!"

"And what if I don't want to?" she turns to face Natsuki.

"Then I'll just have to-"

Natsuki lunges for the remote in Shizuru's grasp, but the girl quickly moves it to her other hand positioning it far away from the crazed Natsuki.

"Give. It. To. Me. Now!" Natsuki grits her teeth between each word.

Natsuki tries to lunge at her again, but Shizuru jumps over the sofa's armrest to create a barrier between her and Natsuki.

A startled Natsuki is perched on her knees staring at the other girl with fierce determination burning in those emerald eyes. _It's so on. _

She leaps over the armrest like Shizuru did a few moments ago and chases the taller girl around the living room. At first, she was in pursuit of the remote, but then it dissolved into her just trying to tackle Shizuru. Many humorous barbs were traded between the two such as 'tea freak' and 'twisted bike nut'. The latter taunt was a recent development when Natsuki had grown obsessed with sketching concept motorcycles. Nobuo had showed her some of the impressive motorcycle designs he did over the span of his career. Though her artistic abilities were nowhere near her father's yet, she vowed to be just as great he was and even joked she would surpass him one day. Nobuo laughed when Natsuki told him her prediction, but his intuition reminded him it could definitely happen. The girl was progressing at a much faster pace than he thought possible. One thing was for sure though, he was certainly one proud father.

"Fujino! Stop!" The two are standing on opposite ends of the sofa.

"Why? So you can attack me? I don't think so Kuga!" Shizuru wags her index finger at Natsuki.

"But I- I think I stubbed my toe against the sofa. It's starting to hurt." Her voice trembles ever so slightly, eyes adopt a dull green shade while shoulders droop to the floor. _Just a little bit more…_

The forgotten remote slips from the older girl's hold landing on the floor with a thud.

Shizuru rushes to Natsuki and is about to bend down to inspect the injured toe when Natsuki grabs her shoulders and pushes her onto the sofa. Her back hits the sofa causing an oomph sound. Natsuki is on all fours hovering over Shizuru.

Natsuki stares victoriously at Shizuru's completely bewildered face with a sly grin. _Got you now! After fourteen years, the tables have finally turned! In my favor! I used your own tricks too! _

Shizuru blinks several times. _What just happened? Was I just tricked by Natsuki? _

Her baffled expression is quickly replaced by an amused one. _Ara, Natsuki's learning from me. I feel like a proud…Mistress of Deception! Oh, what a lovely title! But the student can't surpass her mistress just yet._

Natsuki pulls back a little, surprised at the sudden change in the girl's expression._ Why is Shizuru smiling? She should be freakin' pissed that I beat her at her own game!_

Seeing the preoccupied look on Natsuki's face, Shizuru decides to strike! She grabs the girl's upper arms and flips them over, so that Natsuki's head is now lying on the armrest and she is the one on top. Shizuru has Natsuki pinned down by the arms. Natsuki tries to squirm free, but the older girl's arms are just too strong. Shizuru did follow up on the promise to herself to get stronger arm muscles after all.

"Tsk, tsk Natsuki," Shizuru shakes her head back and forth. _Oh, how the roles have changed._

_What…the…hell! How does she do that!_ Natsuki is the one looking bewildered now.

"Lesson number one, my young pupil, never let your opponent know you're distracted," Shizuru smirks at Natsuki's scowl. "Lesson number two, never underestimate your mistress," she finishes haughtily.

"You_,_ mistress?" Natsuki scoffs. "What are you even the mistress of?"

"Ara, where did Natsuki learn to be so skillfully deceptive?" she pauses momentarily, "Why, it's from me, the Mistress of Deception herself, of course!"

Natsuki blinks once. Twice. _Is she serious?_

"Oh my god, Shizuru! That name is so lame!" Natsuki laughs even harder when she realizes what she just said. "Haha! I rhymed!" _Mistress of…who thinks of stuff like that? Shizuru, you are too weird!_

Shizuru couldn't help but admire the outbursts of mirth spilling from those verdant eyes. _Natsuki's eyes are so beautiful. This shade of green is unique to Natsuki only. Even Uncle Nobuo's green isn't as deep as Natsuki's. Get a hold of yourself, Shizuru. You've seen her eyes before. Yes, but never from this position._ _And what an interesting position it is. I quite like being on top, I have total control over a helpless Natsuki. I can do anything I want. Ara! What has gotten into me? I don't want to do anything to Natsuki! Yes, yes…I think so…_

A lone tear of joy leaks from the corner of Natsuki's left eye. Shizuru instinctively releases a hand from Natsuki's arm to wipe it. She gently brushes her thumb against the side of the girl's eye. _Natsuki is crying? Wait! She was just laughing at the title I gave myself. These are tears of joy then! Don't scare me like that, Natsuki. Those eyes express so much, sometimes I can't keep up._

Natsuki closely scrutinizes Shizuru's features as she feels the girl's soft touch against her skin. _Shizuru's eyebrows are slightly knotted together. She must be worried about something. No wait. They just relaxed back into that perfect arch shape. Must be some fleeting thought. She's looking straight at me with those eyes. I fall under their spell whenever I stare at them for more than two seconds. Natsuki, look away! Remember that day you almost drove your alarm clock away? Remember what happened when you were staring at her then? She thought she had something on her face! Focus on something else! Her mouth? Yes, focus on Shizuru's mouth! You've never paid any attention to it before, so you should be safe. Hmm, her lips are the perfect size. Not too thin and not too thick. They look really soft and…inviting? Whoa, where did that come from? I do wonder if they're as soft as they look. Looks can be deceiving though! She's taught me that much! But I kind of want to find out… _

Natsuki's freed arm rises a couple of inches from its resting position. It gradually moves into Shizuru's field of vision. The hand stops halfway to its intended destination and hovers midair when Natsuki notices Shizuru watching it intently. It starts to creep closer…

"Guys!" Nao yells from the balcony overlooking the living room catching their attention.

Natsuki's hand quickly withdraws to its previous position by her side. _If Nao didn't interrupt me… What the! She wasn't interrupting anything! Traitorous hand! What were you thinking! You can't just do that! You're the traitor, Natsuki. It only does what you tell it to do. You told it to touch Shizuru's… I know! Who does that! I am a horrible best friend! _

_What was her hand going to do?_ Shizuru pushes that thought aside, and she lifts her head to face Nao. "Yes, Nao?"

"Mai wants you guys to do this quiz she found in a magazine." Nao smirks at the position the two girls are in. _Such touchy-feely best friends._

"Okay. We'll be right up."

Nao nods and returns to her room.

Shizuru lifts herself off of Natsuki and claps her hands together. "Well, that was fun! Natsuki still lost in the end though. She should take more lessons with her mistress," she winks at the girl.

"Stop saying that! It sounds weird."

"What, mistress?"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki growls lowly.

"Mistresssss!" Shizuru calls one final time before sprinting up the stairs with Natsuki hot on her trail.

When Shizuru stops to open the door, Natsuki knocks into her, causing both of them to tumble forward onto the floor. Shizuru is sprawled on her stomach with Natsuki positioned the same way by her side. The sounds of laughter reverberate around Nao's room.

"Geez you two, can't you go a day without tackling each other?" Nao sarcastically questions.

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous no one will tackle her!" Mai jokes.

"Because I'll beat them up before they can even touch me!" Nao pumps her fist into the air. Haruka nods her head in agreement, and the two share a knowing look. This tag team of aggression has gotten into several fights after school. Of course, they always emerged unscathed, but the same couldn't be said for the naïve boys who thought they could boss these two around.

"Mai, Nao mentioned a quiz you wanted Natsuki and me to take?" Shizuru changes the subject to the reason why they were called back here.

"Oh, right. There's a 'How well do you know your best friend?' quiz that Chie, Aoi, Haruka, and Yukino already took when you were downstairs. They didn't do very well. You two are kind of my last hope to ace the quiz!" Mai pleads with them. _If any pair can do this, it's them._

"Whatever! That quiz asked some stupid questions!" Haruka crosses her arms and leans back against the large bean bag she's sitting on. Yukino is sitting in another bean bag next to her. She pats Haruka's shoulders to comfort the girl.

"Yeah! I agree with Haruka!" Aoi says. She has her head on Chie's stomach while the other girl lies on the plush carpet with her hands behind her head as a pillow. From above, the two girls' position forms the letter T.

"We'll see! Alright, each of you get five questions that you will answer about each other," Mai says while on top of Nao's bed. She's lying on her stomach with the magazine in front of her. Nao is positioned in a similar fashion beside her.

"Okay," Shizuru and Natsuki say together. Shizuru has her legs crossed in front of her while Natsuki has hers straight. Both are leaning back on their arms facing the bed.

"First question is for Shizuru. What is Natsuki's favorite food?"

"Oh my god, that is so unfair! Everybody knows that!" Haruka whines. _I'm so angry I missed this! _

"Too bad! Don't get angry just because you didn't know Yukino's!" Mai shot back. Her tone becomes light again. "Sorry, Shizuru. Your answer please." The group knew how much Shizuru disliked them letting their anger cloud their better judgment.

"I hate to say it, but mayonnaise," Shizuru sighs thinking about the condiment. _I should come up with a way to wean Natsuki from it._

Mai didn't even have to ask if that was correct because like Haruka said, everyone knew it was mayo. Natsuki grins widely when Shizuru sighed after giving the correct answer.

"Natsuki, what is Shizuru's favorite color?"

"Purple," she answers immediately.

"Mai, these questions are a piece of a cake for them! Go to the last ones! They're the hardest!" Nao exclaims after glancing at the list of questions. _They'll just breeze through the easy ones. Got to have them panicking now!_

"Is that all right with you guys?" Mai asks, always considerate of others.

Shizuru and Natsuki nod, thinking the questions were ridiculously easy so far. How much harder could they get?

"This question is for Shizuru. What is Natsuki's happiest moment with you so far?"

"That question is evil! How can you expect the other person to get it right?" Chie seriously wonders if the person who wrote this even has a best friend. _I'm sure nobody can get it right!_

"That's the beauty of the question really. If they get it right, they are truly best friends. Only two people on the same wavelength could answer this broad question correctly," Yukino explains her point of view to the group. _This is my favorite question._ _It's the true measure of how in sync you are with someone and vice versa._

Everyone takes a moment to mull over Yukino's reasoning. They agree with her thorough assessment. The six girls believe if there are best friends who share the same brain, it would be Shizuru and Natsuki.

Shizuru brings her index finger to her chin and taps it in a slow beat. _Ara, this is hard. We've had many great moments together, but the happiest one? If I get this wrong, it doesn't mean I don't know Natsuki. It just means we hold different moments to different esteem. But I still would like to get the correct answer. What if Natsuki chooses a much more meaningful moment than I do? Oh, why are all my memories with Natsuki so precious? They're flooding into my conscious right now, and out of them, which one would Natsuki choose as the happiest? But if I have to choose, I would pick…_

Natsuki brings her knees to her chest and places the left side of her head on it, so she can see Shizuru to her right. _Oh my god, that's a difficult question! Crap, I have to think of an answer too! Haruka was right! This quiz is chock full of stupid questions! But think, Natsuki! Ah! What if my moment is different from Shizuru's? What if her moment is much more meaningful and I picked something not as great? That makes me a super horrible best friend! Get back on topic, Natsuki! Okay, my happiest moment with Shizuru? Gah! All of my moments with Shizuru are happy in their own special way! But if I have to choose, I would pick…_

"The surprise P.E. test!" they shout at the same time.

Shizuru whips her head to look at Natsuki. She holds out her hand for Natsuki to high five. _Did you hear that, Natsuki? We truly are best friends!_

Natsuki smacks their hands together. She goes a step further and folds her fingers over Shizuru's palm. Shizuru does the same. _Did you hear that, Shizuru? We're on the same wavelength!_

"Wow! You guys are good!" Mai gushes at them.

"Yeah, you kind of are, but Natsuki still has to answer," Nao points out.

"Bring it on!" Natsuki has all the confidence in the world right now. Nothing could bring her down.

"Last question for Natsuki. Who was Shizuru's first kiss?" Mai asks.

Natsuki's eyes widen. _K- k- kiss? But Shizuru hasn't kissed anyone! Right? Yes! She would definitely tell me if she did. I haven't seen any boys around her. Ugh, boys. What losers!_

Shizuru raises her brow at Natsuki's silence so far. _Why does she need to think? It should be an automatic response like what color I like. Natsuki knows I haven't kissed anybody and nobody has kissed me yet. Not that I want anyone to right now. What is taking her so long? Wait, does she think I've already kissed someone? But I would tell her if I did!_

Seeing a panicked look on Shizuru's face, Natsuki squeezes their twined hands and calmly replies, "She hasn't had her first kiss yet."

"What!" The girls except Haruka and Shizuru are shocked. Well, Haruka doesn't really care but nevertheless is interested. They stare at the never been kissed girl.

"Bu- but you're like one of the most popular girls in school!" Aoi cannot believe what Natsuki has just revealed. _I was sure Shizuru kissed someone before! Wait a minute. I forgot you had to get through Natsuki first. Silly me!_ _It makes sense now!_

"That doesn't mean anything Aoi," Shizuru uses a gentle tone to comfort the surprised girl. _Really, why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?_

"Okay. You guys just proved you're no longer your own separate person. Since you know so much about each other, you're an entity now. I dub you…ShizNat!" Nao points at the two grinning. _Ha! I'm so clever!_

The friends break into raucous laughter at the witty combined name for Shizuru and Natsuki. When the comical moment passes, Chie informs them of a certain upcoming event.

"Oh guys, remember to come to school early tomorrow if you want to be the first ones to know what play the drama club is putting on this year!"

"Ha! You and Aoi just don't want to be the only ones there since you both have to go!" Haruka taunts.

"Whatever Haruka! It is the duty of the newspaper club to present the students with the latest news and gossip," Aoi says proudly and receives an ecstatic nod from Chie.

"And we, the students, are always grateful for the latest information," Shizuru commends their speedy service.

"Yeah! I like reading the school newspaper. Good job guys!" Natsuki adds.

Mai and Yukino echo Shizuru and Natsuki's sentiments. Aoi and Chie are so happy to hear their friends' praises. The four say they will be there bright and early to support them and then turn expectantly to Haruka and Nao.

"What!" both girls yell together.

Haruka sees Yukino frown and Nao shivers at the glares coming from Mai, Shizuru, and especially Natsuki.

"Fine, I'll be there," Haruka gives in first.

"Me too, but I won't be as nice at such an ungodly hour!" Nao warns them.

All the girls raise a brow. When is Nao nice? But they love her in spite of it. She wouldn't be Nao if she was nice. She would be Mai, and that isn't happening in this millennium or any to come.

Soon, their parents come to pick them up. Some girls go to bed wondering what the drama club will do this year while others are dreading waking up early. They all eventually fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**I literally give you ShizNat! But not in the way you'd like right? Haha!**

**Brace yourself, dear readers. You're in for a long ride. I have this arc vaguely mapped out, and I'm foreseeing perhaps six more chapters. Sorry for those who want to jump into high school immediately! Middle school will be _very _good to them! That's all I'm going to say!**

**The chapters will come more easily to me since I really like the event, so I shall see you again on Saturday and maybe even Sunday!**

**I sincerely appreciate all the kind words from my reviewers! You're all wonderful! **

**And thank YOU for reading!**


	9. New Horizons

**A reviewer raised a good question about the school system I'm going by in this story. I am following the Japanese system of three middle school years and three high school years. The big difference between the American and Japanese middle schools is that in the former, it is usually grades six through eight whereas in the latter, it is grades seven through nine. I was surprised too when I first read about it. Elementary runs from first to sixth grade. The Japanese high school includes grades ten to twelve. So Shizuru would be fifteen in ninth grade and still in middle school. I have been consulting these two sites for the education system in Japan:**

**[Remove all spaces to navigate to the websites]  
**

**1. http:// members. tripod. com/ h_javora /jed7 .htm** **(Provides REALLY thorough information corresponding to each level of education, I LOVE this site!)**

**2. http:// en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/Education_in_Japan**** (Has a nifty, organized table with the ages and their corresponding grade level. A great timesaver!)**

**3. http:// en. wikipedia .org /wiki/Education_in_the_u.s.** **(For comparison to the American system)  
**

**I hope that clears up the confusion! And if there's anything else that's puzzling, please don't hesitate to ask! I don't bite! **

**Now back to our regularly scheduled program...the play is revealed!**

* * *

The next day Shizuru and Natsuki got Nobuo to take them to school early. The morning routines remained the same even with the girls' transition to middle school. Shizuru still ate breakfast with her family and then came over to wake Natsuki. Father and daughter still fought over the mayo and then Nobuo whisked them off to school. Today's rendition was just bumped up an hour earlier than usual.

Natsuki and Shizuru slowly walk to the massive auditorium that elementary, middle school, and high school share. Fuka University is not located within the immediate campus that housed the other three institutions. The Fuka Academy board was very organized in the sense that it made sure the schools coordinate their events with one another, so that a three-way tug-of-war for the auditorium never occurred.

"Did Natsuki get enough sleep?" Shizuru asks the girl as they strolled past the lobby to the elevators.

Natsuki's hand goes to her mouth to cover her yawn. "I thought I did, but it's just really early. I'm never going to get used to waking this early."

"Yes, Natsuki did put up quite the struggle when I came over today," Shizuru chuckles at her. _Natsuki was growling like a wolf cub when I tried to wake her!_

"My bad," Natsuki smiles sheepishly at Shizuru. _I faintly remember hearing really weird noises. Need to ask Shizuru later what that was all about._

The older girl presses the up button on the elevator control pad. The actual theater was located on a higher level. They could have taken the stairs, but Shizuru didn't want a half-asleep Natsuki to trip and fall on her face. She really liked that lovely face.

A ding announces an elevator approaching their level. They stand in front of it waiting for the doors to open and then step inside the spacious carriage. Shizuru presses the level two button.

"I bet our group is the only one there," Natsuki grimly predicts.

"Did Natsuki forget who is in charge? The drama club will be there as well. They are the ones putting on the event after all," Shizuru reminds her as they exit the elevator and head toward the theater.

The gasp when they enter to see half of the school's female population along with a handful of boys sitting in the theater.

"Wow. I didn't know girls liked plays this much." Natsuki's eyes survey the crowd.

"Girls like their fair share of drama. As long as it's not their own, of course," Shizuru wisely explains.

She received a text message from Chie earlier that the group is clustered in the front rows. "Chie saved us seats at the front."

As Shizuru and Natsuki make their way towards the stage, many girls and boys greet them. The pair's notoriety had spread like wildfire after the eventful P.E. test. Some were the same students who attended elementary school with them, and some were new students who had learned of their exploits and became instant fans.

"Yo guys," Natsuki says to Reito, Tate, Mai, Yukino, Aoi, and Chie. They were sitting next to the aisle in the front row except Chie who was in the second row to claim the additional seats. Chie had texted the boys last night with the drama club news, and the two had voluntarily showed up on their own. She didn't even tell them the entire group would be there. Just goes to show how deep loyalties run in this group.

"The drama club must be excited that so many students showed up," Shizuru says to Chie as she takes a seat one away from her. Natsuki sits in the empty one between the two.

"Yeah, they are! I just talked to the president. She's so happy that a lot of people are here!"

Nao and Haruka stumble into the theater at the same time. Both yawn loudly when they reach the group. Each says a lifeless 'hey' and settles into their seat with Nao next to Shizuru and Haruka beside Nao.

The president of the drama club walks to the microphone on stage and welcomes everyone to the unveiling of this year's play. She thanks them for waking up early for her, and the crowd laughs. The girl introduces the drama club's faculty advisor, Mori-sensei, to announce the much anticipated news.

"Good morning everyone!" the woman energetically greets them.

"I recognize some of my lovely students in the crowd, and I look forward to teaching ninth grade literature to the ones I have yet to meet. I am very excited the drama club has received permission from the principal to put on this play. Without further ado, we will be doing my stage play adaptation of," she pauses for dramatic effect and then screams, "_The Carnival of Destiny_!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I LOVE that book!"

"This is so unreal!"

"I love this school!"

"Whoo! Mori-sensei rocks!"

The students are on their feet jumping up and down at the awesome news! The novel came out four years ago to rave reviews and insane popularity. A movie and anime were recently produced to capitalize on the public's ongoing obsession with the book and its unknown author. No Saeko Kruger was listed in the tax records, so the media outlets had a field day on speculating the owner of the pseudonym. They went as far as interviewing anagram experts to solve the mystery. Many tried to claim the authorship, but the publisher's spokesperson squashed all claims. It was a fiercely held company secret that was part strategy to create free publicity and part out of respect for the writer's wish to remain anonymous.

Only two girls were shocked at the news due to a different reason.

Shizuru leans over to whisper in Natsuki's ears, "Do you think Aunt Saeko knows?" _Wow, Aunt Saeko's book is adapted into a play! And we're putting it on!_

Natsuki shrugs her shoulders. She whispers back, "We'll ask her after school." _Wow, mom's book is popular, but this is crazy! Shizuru's teacher even turned it into a play for the school!_

"Have you guys read it?" Yukino asks the group.

Everyone nods their head.

"That book was so good," Nao says. _Ranks in my top five must reads._

The group stares at Nao. Mai speaks up first, "Wow, Nao. Coming from someone who loves manga, that is a huge compliment for the author."

"I only speak the truth. If it's good, I'll say it's good."

The group rolls their eyes at the first statement. Nao often embellishes the truth is more like it.

"Who do you think the author is?" Tate questions.

"I think she's a stay-at-home mom," Haruka adds her two cents. _She can write a book with all that free time!_

"I think she's a literature professor at some big university," Aoi speculates. _The characterizations are out of this world!_

"What if 'she' is a 'he'?" Reito drops the bomb on them. They look at him like he's crazy. He laughs for a moment. "Yes, that sounds just as ridiculous out loud as it did in my head. Judging from the way it's written, I'm pretty sure the author is a woman too."

"Everyone, can I have your attention please," Mori-sensei says into the microphone.

The students once again settle into their seats.

"Because we just have two hours for the play not including a fifteen minute intermission, we're only going to focus on certain characters. You'll find out who are featured when the cast list is posted outside the drama club room during lunch, and scripts can be picked up there as well. There will only be two days for auditions. They will be held in here after school. Everyone will have three days to prepare. Only key scenes are available in the auditioning script. These are crucial to the play, so I will cast the roles based on your performance in these scenes. Please pass this information to everyone you know! Let's make this the best play ever at Fuka Middle School!"

The students give her a round of thunderous applause as she steps off the stage. Mori-sensei walks to the third-years and their friends she saw in the front rows earlier.

"I hope you'll all audition for the play. It never hurts to try. And who knows, maybe you'll get cast!" she winks at them and moves to other groups to persuade them too.

"Are you guys going to do it?" Tate asks.

"I want to see who Mori-sensei keeps from the story first," Mai tells them her plan. _If the character I like was axed, what's the point in trying out?_

"I'm not auditioning," Natsuki says flatly.

"The same goes for me," Shizuru joins her.

"What! Why not?" Aoi exclaims.

Natsuki points to her face. "Do I look like someone who can stand large crowds?" _I like people in small doses only. This auditorium is going to be jam packed with people come opening night!_

"Shizuru, you can't use Natsuki's reason. You can work a crowd like no one's business. What's your excuse?" Nao bluntly questions the chestnut-haired girl.

"Ara, Nao is right that I am comfortable in front of a crowd. But that does not mean I am comfortable performing in front of one." _The only person I am comfortable acting in front of is Natsuki. She's the only who's seen the mistress in action. Oh, I need to tease Natsuki with that title again!_

"Whoa. Shizuru can't act!" Haruka shouts her assumption. _Fujino has a weakness!_

"No! Just drop it okay. Are you going to audition Haruka?" Natsuki comes to Shizuru's defense and stares down the blonde. _Shizuru is probably the best actress in this school! She probably just doesn't want to waste her time with a school play. My mom wrote the freakin' book, and I don't even want to be in it!_

"Geez, sorry," Haruka pauses, "Eh, I only like the fight scenes with the monsters. I'll try out if there are monster parts."

"There has to be! In the book, once the girls figure out their powers, they use it to tame the monsters, so that they will help them fight against the evil lord," Yukino passionately recounts the detail.

The group except one is in disbelief that Yukino seemed offended at the possible omission of the monster roles. It's the first time anyone has seen Yukino look shaken up.

Shizuru grins knowingly at Yukino's sudden temper. _Oh_ _Yukino, you always look out for Haruka's best interests. I'm glad she has you by her side. _

"I agree! The play can't truly be _The Carnival of Destiny_ without great fight scenes!" Mai reassures a still flustered Yukino.

"Yeah!" the group shouts to lift her spirits.

Yukino gathers herself and manages her trademark bashful smile to signal that all is well again.

"School doesn't begin in another thirty minutes," Chie informs as she glances at her watch. "But Aoi and I have an article to write if we want this amazing news to make it into today's paper. See you guys at lunch!" She gets up and so does Aoi. They exchange goodbyes with the group and exit the theater.

"Oooh, thirty minutes! That's enough time to make a snack! Who's with me?" Mai is already salivating at the possible goodies she could whip up in the short time. She is vice president of the cooking club, so only she and the president have keys to the fully tricked out kitchen club room.

Nao, Haruka, Yukino, Tate, and Reito immediately raise their hands high into the air. Mai was definitely on track of becoming a great cook, and they didn't want to miss any of her attempts to getting there.

Shizuru and Natsuki decline Mai's invitation since they didn't feel hungry.

"Alright, we'll see you two at lunch!" Mai then points to the theater doors. "Soldiers, forward march to my domain!"

The 'soldiers' form a single line behind Mai to staunchly follow her out. Mai and her company mock salute the two girls before they exit. Shizuru and Natsuki imitate their action and fall back into their seat laughing at their friends' antics. Their laughter causes them to realize they're the only people left in the theater. Evidently, the crowd had thinned to just their group and now just the two of them remain.

"What does Natsuki want to do now?" Shizuru leans back into her seat and stares at the stage.

"We could just stay here until the warning bell rings. Our classes aren't really that far from the auditorium." Natsuki slouches in her seat examining the intricate lighting rigs from above.

The two sit in comfortable silence until Shizuru speaks, "Does Natsuki ever wonders what it would be like to perform in front of a crowd?"

"Eh, not really. Besides from my reason earlier, I would feel weird acting. I'm not really good at it like a certain _mistress_ I know," she teases Shizuru.

The older girl whips her head to Natsuki and playfully slaps Natsuki's thigh. "Oh! Natsuki says it like it's a bad thing!"

"If I was still six or seven, I would believe I just hurt your feelings," she says cheekily. "But I'm not, so I know you're fine. And I also know you would make an excellent actress. So what's this about you not being comfortable performing in front of people?" _You're always comfortable playing around with me._

Shizuru takes a moment to digest Natsuki's compliment and thinks of a way to explain her stance on this topic. _Should I tell Natsuki I'm only comfortable 'acting' with her? Oh, why not!_

_She is my best friend after all!_

"If you must know, I am not comfortable acting in front of anyone other than Natsuki."

"O-oh." Natsuki voice falters after hearing the point blank truth. _What do you say to something like that?! You know what to say!_

"Are you okay Natsuki? You were looking kind of catatonic for a second there," she jests to lighten the mood._ I freaked her out. I should not have told her the truth!_

Natsuki softly chuckles. "N- no, I'm okay. I'm…I'm glad that you let me see your playful side. It's quite…" Natsuki taps her finger to her lips trying to come up with the right word, "…endearing," she finishes with a warm smile.

Shizuru is overjoyed and her megawatt smile is proof of it. _Ookini Natsuki._

A wicked grin grows on Shizuru's face. "That means Natsuki enjoys her lessons with her mistress then."

Natsuki adopts a mischievous tone to play along with Shizuru. "Enjoy is a rather strong word. After fourteen years under her tutelage, I've learned to simply tolerate her shenanigans."

Both girls giggle at how silly they're acting. Natsuki turns her head to look at the control room in the back of the theater. A digital clock displays in large red numbers that they only have eight minutes until homeroom starts.

"Oh my god! We only have eight minutes to get to class! I totally forgot you can't hear the bell when you're in here!" Natsuki jumps out of her seat grabbing Shizuru's hand as they flee from the theater.

Natsuki has been running her entire life, so she's sure she can get them to class on time. Through the years, all those sprints to Shizuru's house really paid off. Not only did she get strong legs, her stamina was great as well. Shizuru was in great shape too from all those years playing sports with Natsuki.

Natsuki punches the down button and elevator doors immediately fly open. They hurry inside and wait for the doors to open again. Natsuki, still holding onto Shizuru's hand, hauls them out of the carriage. They sprint past the lobby and Natsuki slams the building doors open. As they are heading toward the school building, a zephyr teases Natsuki's silky tresses. Shizuru is behind her and witnesses the blue mane ebb and flow in the wind. She suddenly has the urge to go swimming in the bluest waters.

She takes out her camera phone and captures the breathtaking image. _Natsuki, do you know how naturally beautiful you are?_

She secures the phone into her school bag again and heartily laughs because Natsuki has no knowledge of her sneakiness. Hearing the melodious sound, Natsuki looks back to find Shizuru with her eyes closed, a pink tinge adorns her cheeks from the running, and mouth agape from laughing. Her metallic golden hair looks even more radiant with the bright sun rays bathing it. Natsuki has the sudden urge to sketch an angel with Shizuru's features.

Natsuki slows her pace to engrave the image of an angelic Shizuru in her mind. _Shizuru, do you know how divinely beautiful you are?_

Shizuru opens her eyes to find Natsuki staring intently at her. Natsuki notices Shizuru's eyes open, and her stare falters. A pink blush appears on Natsuki's cheeks, but she can blame it on the running if teased. Thankfully, the tease does not come, so she turns her head forward again.

Natsuki doesn't know how they got there, but they're now standing in front of Shizuru's homeroom. All she can remember is the image of a haloed Shizuru.

"We made it back on time! Okay, I'll see Natsuki at lunch." Shizuru says with a broad smile.

Shizuru's voice snaps Natsuki out of her trance. "See you!"

Shizuru is about to take a step when she realizes Natsuki's hand is still tightly wrapped around hers.

_Ara. _She tugs twice on Natsuki's hand to get her attention there.

The tugs cause Natsuki to see her hand over Shizuru's. She looks up to meet Shizuru's amused face.

"Miss me already?" Shizuru teases the flustered blue-haired girl.

Natsuki fake coughs and gently pulls her hand away letting it fall limply by her side.

"Goodbye Natsuki," Shizuru says softly.

"Bye Shizuru," Natsuki replies shyly.

* * *

**A play adapted from a novel based on the real anime inside a fan fiction borrowing characters from the same anime. Have I gone crazy? **

**The next chapter is taking me longer than I expected. It will be posted on Monday instead. **

**Until then everyone! **


	10. Break It Down

**Tons of exposition here: more details about the play and Saeko finds out!**

**Also, I have no direct knowledge about the publishing process, so everything I've written about it is based entirely on hearsay. Please don't take offense if you ****actually ****know what ****goes on!**

* * *

Natsuki, Nao, and Mai enter the cafeteria to see half of the tables empty and the noise level considerably down. All of the students seem to be reading something. The three are somewhat late to lunch because they just had a pop quiz in eighth grade science. They are in the same class this year while Aoi, Chie, and Tate are together this time. The ninth graders are still together.

The trio gets their food first and then head to where their friends are sitting. Middle school only has three grades, so the chances of them all having lunch together are high. Chance works in their favor once again.

"Where's everyone?" Nao asks as she looks around the cafeteria.

"You already forgot! The cast list went up five minutes ago. Scripts are out too. Everyone around us is reading it. I saw lots of girls skip lunch to rehearse right outside the drama room right now," Aoi informs. _Those girls are crazy!_

"Oh! I need to see which characters are still in the play!" Mai starts to get up, but Chie stops her.

"I got everyone a script," Chie passes the booklet to the late girls. Haruka, Yukino, Shizuru, Reito, Tate, and Aoi already received their copy.

"Hmm, only three of the twelve girls are featured," Mai concludes as she flips through the pages. _At least my favorite is still there. I'm going to audition for Mina!_

"Thank goodness! Mori-sensei is awesome for focusing on my three favorite characters! I skipped through all the parts with the other boring girls!" Nao exclaims. _The other nine are lame-o._

"Does that mean you're going to audition for one of the roles, Nao?" Reito asks her.

"Hell no! I only like the way they fought and their monsters! If anything, I want to be Shizuka's kick ass purple hydra-squid, Kiyohime! It's the fiercest one!" _Kiyohime all the way!_

"Wrong! Natsumi's mechanical wolf, Duran, is so much better! Duran can freeze enemies, blow them up, blind them, and even has combat skills! Come on now! All Kiyohime can do is shoot poison!" Haruka passionately defends Duran's honor. _Duran rules, Kiyohime drools!_

"Out of its SIX heads! And it's way bigger than puny Duran!" Nao fires back in defense of her beloved purple hybrid. _I bet two of Kiyohime's heads are enough to crush that weak Duran!_

"Guys, guys, you're forgetting about Mina's Kagusutchi. It can fly and breathe fire!" Tate gives his opinion on the heated discussion. _Flying and fire trumps everything!_

"Who cares about that stupid bird!" Haruka and Nao yell at the same time. They look at each other in a new light and momentarily call a truce.

The boy slumps back into his seat.

"Boys. They just never learn they can't win verbally or physically against Haruka and Nao." Mai speaks the truth.

Yukino pats Tate on the shoulders to cheer him up. He smiles weakly to thank her.

While their friends were arguing, Shizuru and Natsuki were reading the key scenes in the script. Natsuki gasps catching everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Natsuki?" Shizuru asks in a concerned voice.

"Did you read the last scene yet?" Natsuki's voice sounds a little higher than usual.

"No, but let me do it real quick," Shizuru replies. The group does the same.

"What's wrong with it Natsuki?" _I wonder what has gotten Natsuki so uncomfortable. Everything seems fine to me. _

"Natsumi and Shizuka kiss! There's no kiss in the book!" Natsuki clarifies with a faint blush on her face. _I should tell mom to demand Mori-sensei to take this part out! Natsuki, you idiot! You're not in the play and no one knows mom even wrote the book! Oh, right._

"But it's more rewarding for the audience if they kiss because the whole book is building up to their confession to each other. Sure, they hug in the book, but a kiss is more meaningful," Yukino concisely explains what everyone was thinking when they read the last scene. _It's far more romantic if they kiss. Shizuka and Natsumi are so dreamy! _

The group nods and smiles in Yukino's direction.

Natsuki sighs but only slightly agrees with Yukino. _I like the book way better! What do they say? Moms know best? Yeah, that's it! My mom does know best!_

"Reito, are you going to audition?" Mai asks.

"I think so. Ryuu is an interesting villain. He has no redeeming quality whatsoever. He just wants to destroy the world and then rebuild it with the carnival winner." _Villains always have the most fun. They're not restrained by what's right and wrong. They can do whatever they want! I hope Mikoto doesn't think that's really me. _

"I can already see it. Your fan base is going to skyrocket if you get the part! Girls love the bad boys." Mai sighs thinking about how predictable girls are.

"You're going to try out for Mina's part, right Mai?" Chie looks at Mai knowingly. _Mai would be perfect for Mina!_

"Yep! I like her innocence and strong sense of justice." Mai nods vigorously. _She's just like me!_

"What about you and Aoi?" Mai directs the question to them.

"We talked about this when we saw the character list, two people are needed for Ryuu's huge ogre, Miroku, so we'll try out for that! It would to be awesome if we got to fight Nao's Kiyohime, Haruka's Duran, and Tate's Kagusutchi!" Aoi answers for them. _Even though Miroku loses in the end, he puts up a pretty good fight!_

The five wanting to be monsters high five one another.

"What about you, Yukino? Are you interested in any parts?" Shizuru asks the girl not wanting her to feel left out.

"Um, I like Mashiro's role. She helps the girls discover their powers," Yukino says as she repositions her glasses. _Mashiro is nice and helpful._ _She's like me the most._

"Yukino, you would make a great Mashio! Definitely try out!" Natsuki strongly encourages the girl.

Yukino smiles and says she will give it her best shot.

"Wow, we're like dominating the play if we get the parts. We could all be on stage together! But no, you two have to be party poopers!" Mai points accusingly at Shizuru and Natsuki.

"I agree! Your names even sound the same as the two main characters, really. Shizuru, Shizuka. Natsuki, Natsumi. Hell, they're only one or two letters off!" Nao points out what's so obvious to her, but interestingly, this little tidbit managed to elude the aforementioned girls.

_Ara, I never thought of it that way before. Shizuru is very similar to Shizuka. Could this be a coincidence? But Aunt Saeko wrote the novel. I should ask Natsuki her thoughts on this. Then we can ask Aunt Saeko together._

_Oh my god! Nao is right! Change the 'k' to an 'm' and Natsuki becomes Natsumi! Maybe this is just a one big coincidence. But mom wrote the book! I should ask Shizuru what she thinks about this. Then we'll go to mom to get the real story._

"Yo Fujino, Kuga! Snap out of it!" Haruka claps her hands in front of their face.

"Yes, Haruka," Shizuru turns to the girl.

"You can stop clapping now," Natsuki insists.

"Both of you were in la la land! You weren't responding to your names at all!" Chie tells the two girls.

"Sorry about that," Shizuru and Natsuki say together.

"Anyways, you guys want to come over to my house to rehearse for the auditions? Mikoto misses everyone!" Reito offers to them.

"Sure! I missed seeing Mikoto with her cute braids!" Mai speaks for the eight nodding auditioners.

"You guys can watch us pretend we're monsters!" Aoi exclaims to Shizuru and Natsuki.

"As much as I want to see Haruka and Nao butt heads, I can't. Shizuru's going to come over to help me on science. I did pretty badly on the quiz today. And there's no way I'm failing the test!" Natsuki convincingly declines the offer.

She looks at Shizuru intently with a hidden message in her eyes. _I hope you understand what we're really going to be doing. Asking my mom the truth. Well, I'm technically not lying because I do need Shizuru's help in science class. We'll just do that after we talk to mom. Yes, that's the plan._

Shizuru successfully deciphers the occult message in Natsuki's viridian eyes. _Oh, I see. Natsuki is getting better and better at acting! Although, I think the part about her needing help in science class isn't for show at all. I will tutor her after we talk to Aunt Saeko._

"Yes, I'm afraid everyone will have to make do without our appearances. Reito, please give little Mikoto Natsuki's and my sincerest apologies. We will make it up to her," Shizuru genuinely apologizes. _Mikoto is a darling._ _Such a shame we won't get to see her._

"Don't worry about it!"

The lunch bell rings, and they start to get up.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later at Reito's house. See ya tomorrow Shizuru, Natsuki!" Tate sets off the chain of goodbyes. Unfortunately, the group does not have any classes together this year.

"I'll meet you in front of the gates?" Shizuru winks at Natsuki.

"Always," Natsuki winks back.

The school day comes to an end, and many students are especially eager to get home to practice their lines for the play. Auditions start in three days!

Shizuru and Natsuki bid their friends farewells and hope they have a blast rehearsing. Now that they are alone, they can finally discuss their thoughts on the controversial name issue.

"Do you think my mom did it on purpose?" Natsuki beats Shizuru to the punch.

"I was wondering about that. It's possible. We were about ten when the book came out. I don't know how long it took her to write it, but our names could have definitely inspired the characters' name."

"Do you feel weird if you knew your mom or aunt turned you into a superhero in her crazy popular book?"

"If you put it that way, I would feel honored and delighted to be in the 'crazy popular book' that Natsuki described," Shizuru honestly tells the girl.

"I guess you'll right. It is kind of great that our alter egos save the world from destruction!" Natsuki beams.

Shizuru laughs at her best friend's smugness.

"Hi girls!" Ryo's voice catches both of them by surprise.

"Father!"

"Uncle Ryo!"

"Where's mother?" Shizuru asks as she climbs into the SUV with Natsuki behind her.

"Oh, she's at Natsuki's house right now." Ryo starts to frown and says in a sad voice, "Shizuru-chan, don't tell me you want to see her more than me!" _Let's see if I still got it…_

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" Shizuru begins breathing deeply and her face is flushed with color. "Mother usually picks us up fr-"

"Gotcha Shizuru! Your mother said it's getting harder to make you blush now that you're older. Well, I just proved her wrong!" Ryo laughs merrily. _Yep, still got it! Oh my little girl, you have much to learn from your mother and me! _

"Father!" Shizuru complains. _Only father and mother can take me by full surprise. Natsuki can too once in a blue moon, but she is nowhere near as potent as they are._

Natsuki watched the entire scene unfold with a dazed expression. _Whoa. Uncle Ryo just made Shizuru fluster and blush within seconds! If Shizuru is the Mistress of Deception, he must be the Grandmaster and Aunt Aiko the Grandmistress of it! Yikes! The Fujinos are a scary clan. _

"Anyways, what's new in school?"

"Uncle Ryo, you'll never guess what book Shizuru's teacher turned into a play!" Natsuki eagerly tells the man.

"Ooh, it must be a good one if you're about to jump out of your seat," he teases the girl.

Shizuru chuckles along with her father.

"Uncle Ryo! It's _The Carnival of Destiny_! Mom's book!"

"Wow! That is a good one indeed! I bet you can't wait to tell her, huh?"

Natsuki shakes her head up and down animatedly.

"Okay, we're home." Ryo's SUV stops in front of Natsuki's driveway.

Shizuru and Natsuki exit the vehicle. Shizuru walks to her father's car door, and he rolls down the window. "I'm going to go see mother and Aunt Saeko. I still love you father." She playfully taps him on his chest.

Ryo belly laughs remembering the earlier incident. He leans over and kisses Shizuru on the forehead. _Shizuru-chan, you are the best daughter a father could ask for!_

"Go tell them the good news, you two!"

Shizuru and Natsuki wave to him before they enter Natsuki's house.

"Mom! Aunt Aiko! Where are you guys?" Natsuki hollers as they peek into an empty living room. _Hmm, it's kind of warm in here._

"Oh my god!" a distinct Kyoto accent squeals from somewhere close to them.

Shizuru instantly recognizes her mother's voice. "I think they're in the patio."

Warm air invades the kitchen bringing balmy heat as the clear folding panels that make up the kitchen's back wall are slid to the sides. The kitchen opens into a glass shaded patio where Saeko and Aiko are engrossed in some kind of reading material.

"Mom! Why did you open the kitchen if you're in the patio! Shizuru and I are going to melt! It's so hot in here!" Natsuki exaggerates. _No wonder I was feeling warm._

"Then come out here!" Saeko calls out from the sofa she and Aiko are reclining on without looking up from her booklet.

Natsuki goes to the refrigerator and takes out two bottled water. She hands one to Shizuru and then both cross into the patio.

They plop themselves onto the sofa opposite the women.

"What are you guys reading?" Natsuki takes a swig from the bottle.

A minute of silence goes by until a satisfied sigh escapes from both Saeko and Aiko. They have just finished reading the booklet in Saeko's hands.

"Mori Rika is a very good writer," Aiko says to Saeko to which the blue-haired woman nods in agreement.

Shizuru's ears perk up at the mention of her teacher's name. "Mother, how do you know my literature teacher is a good writer?" _They couldn't have known…_

Saeko lifts up the booklet to reveal the cover.

Shizuru and Natsuki gasp from the bolded words on the cover: 'The Carnival of Destiny by Saeko Kruger' and then underneath it 'A Stage Play Adaptation by Mori Rika'.

"Mom, you know our school is making a play out of your book!" Natsuki grips the armrest tightly. _Ugh! There goes the surprise._

"Yes, dear! I'm so excited!" She turns to Aiko, and they both giggle like school girls.

"Saeko, you should explain how you got a hold of the play's script. We need to get Shizuru and Natsuki looking normal again. Their eyes are still wide and their mouth is open. It won't be a pleasant sight if they're stuck like that forever." Aiko chuckles and so does Saeko.

Hearing Aiko's description of them was enough to get both girls' expression to return to normal.

"Well, two years ago, my publisher called me and said a teacher from Fuka Middle School wanted to get permission to do an adaption for the school play. I was surprised because the book has so many action scenes and descriptions. It would take forever! I understood the movie and anime adaptations because studios have the money, and money can be made from the adaptations once they're finished. But a middle school stage play makes little from ticket sales and no one is paying her to adapt it either. I consented anyways because it would be nice for the students to see my book in play version. I completely forgot about it until today when the publisher mailed me the full script Mori-sensei had sent them to give to me. She even wrote me a sweet letter praising my work and invited me to come watch the play if I could."

"Wow. Mori-sensei has been working on the play for two years. That is a ton of devotion," Shizuru says.

Natsuki, Saeko, and Aiko agree with her.

"Mori-san is very smart to focus on only three characters or else the play would never end! She also chose the three most popular girls to concentrate on," Saeko comments.

"Speaking of the characters, Shizuru and I want to ask you something mom," Natsuki looks at her mother nervously. _Okay, here goes…_

Saeko has a gleam in her eye, already knowing what her daughter wants to ask her. _Ask and you shall receive Natsuki._

"Um, are Shizuka and Natsumi named after us?" Natsuki points between herself and Shizuru.

Saeko laughs loudly while Aiko just grins. The girls don't know how to react, so they just wait for Saeko to recover.

"Oh, you two! The book has been out for what four or five years, and I'm surprised you're just asking me that now! Honestly, you guys should know better! Of course the characters are named after you!"

They are stunned at the revelation. The girls had inklings it could be true, but hearing it straight from the author herself was something they didn't prepare for.

"Ara, Natsuki and I are sort of famous then," Shizuru says now that the truth is revealed.

"Yeah!" Natsuki pumps her fist into the air.

"Now don't you two get so bigheaded that you can't fit through the doors," Aiko jokes. _These girls are so precious!_

The four females start giggling.

"So mom, do you like Mori-sensei's adaptation?"

"Yes, I do. She's added some things I wanted to but couldn't."

"What do you mean by that Aunt Saeko?" Shizuru is puzzled that Saeko couldn't write what she wanted.

"Publishers want to maximize their profits, so they have the marketing department conduct surveys on public attitudes of all the demographics. When an author sends in a draft to the editors, it's not only checked for coherency but to see if it fits in with certain attitudes that the target demographic holds as well. To them, that's why people buy the books. I don't believe that at all. It's the characters and good plots that produce bestsellers. Anyways, if an author decides to switch things up and writes for a new genre for the first time, like my foray into young adult from adult fiction, the author has to strictly follow guidelines based on those public surveys. When I sent in my first draft, I didn't get the guidelines until afterwards. So I was very surprised when my editor and the publisher pushed me to develop Shizuka and Natsumi's friendship into something more. Apparently, girl/girl relationships were all the rage among teenagers five years ago. And I see it's still going on strong now. I even wanted them to kiss in the end, but that was too taboo. It was taken out in the final draft. After I read the finished product, I went back to my first draft and saw how utterly blind I had been! The way I initially wrote the two clearly hinted they were destined to be more than friends. I'm glad my editor wore her glasses when she read my first draft!"

Shizuru and Natsuki take a moment to digest the insider information on the publishing process.

"I can never be a writer. Too much restrictions! I rather be like dad and just draw what people want." Natsuki nods her head up and down.

"But Natsuki, what if you don't like or want to draw what the people ask for," Shizuru asks. _I feel bad for questioning Natsuki's plans for the future, but she really needs to learn to play devil's advocate for any kind of big decisions she's going to make or arguments she's in down the road. _

Natsuki is stunned by her question. _Why do you ask difficult questions that I never think about!_

Aiko smirks at her daughter's ability to identify the weakness in virtually every argument. _Shizuru-chan, you take after your parents so well. Hmm, I'm afraid for our competitors if you decide to follow our footsteps into the business world._

Saeko examines Natsuki's thinking face. _Thank goodness for Shizuru! She asks the tough questions that Natsuki ignores or is completely unaware of._ _Natsuki, if you want to be like your dad, you need to learn to explain what it is that he does that you love so much._

"I- I guess I should say I would rather be like my dad because he becomes a different person when he's holding sketching pencils or markers. His eyes just light up and you could feel his talent ooze onto the paper. I see my growing passion reflected in him. When I see him in that sort of state, I can't help but want to drop everything, grab a pencil, and sketch beside him. Seeing him lost in his work drives me to be a better artist. So to answer your question, I could hate the design the people want me to do, but I'll still do it because I get to do what I love, and that's all that matters." _I hope that's something dad would say if someone asks him that question._

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Nobuo says proudly with unshed tears in his eyes. He walks into the patio with Ryo behind him. The man kisses Natsuki's forehead while she playfully attempts to swat him away. _Natsuki, you are the best daughter a father could ask for!_

Since Natsuki turned to look at her father, Saeko takes this moment to discreetly wipe her eyes. She tried to hold back the tears for as long she could during Natsuki's impassioned declaration. _Natsuki, you have really matured through the years! _

Aiko sees Saeko's action and gives the woman a heartfelt smile and a squeeze on the shoulder. Natsuki is like a second daughter to her. _I am so proud of you Natsuki!_

The men sit next to their wives and shower them with kisses.

Shizuru looks at Natsuki with nothing but great admiration and respect for the girl._ You did it Natsuki! All you needed was a little push to get you there. _

Natsuki turns to the girl who triggered her outpour of emotions just now. Shizuru has a large pillow on her lap to shield her from the overhead fan's power. Saeko had turned on the fan a few minutes after the girls' arrival. Natsuki maneuvers her hand underneath the pillow to search for the honey-haired girl's hand. She finds it and clutches it tightly but not painfully. _I don't want to be gentle. I have to convey all of my gratitude through this touch because I don't want our parents to hear. It's embarrassing if they do! I hope you understand Shizuru._

Shizuru is startled by the pressure on her hand. _Natsuki has never held my hand this tightly before. I know why she's doing this. Hmm, I would prefer to hear her voice, but she's probably reeling from embarrassment just from thinking about our parents listening in. But I like this way too. My hand in Natsuki's. Although mine is a tad bigger, Natsuki's grip is so strong that it feels like her hand completely envelops mine. _

Saeko brings the men up to speed about the script in her hand.

"So girls, are you going to audition for Natsumi and Shizuka," Ryo asks them in a teasing voice.

"No way! Plays aren't Shizuru's and my style. We like to watch them though, right Shizuru?" she turns to see the girl's affirming nod.

"Aunt Saeko, will you always write under your pen name?"

"That's a good question Shizuru. I've been mulling it over for a while now. I wanted to remain anonymous when I began my career as a writer, so critics and readers alike could focus on my work and not my name. It was actually your mom who came up with the idea of a pen name." She gives Aiko a warm smile.

Aiko warmly smiles back.

"You guys weren't even supposed to find out until your teenager years that I wrote _The Carnival of Destiny_. You two were only ten when it first came out, about five years younger than my intended audience. If I didn't use a pen name, you guys would have been mobbed at school, and we would kiss our privacy goodbye. But you found out anyways almost a year after it was published."

Natsuki and Shizuru look at each other knowingly, remembering the day they discovered Saeko's secret. Saeko's editor was on speakerphone and was telling Saeko how the book had sold its ten-millionth copy. Shizuru and Natsuki walked into the living room hearing the conversation, and they were speechless for the longest time. They knew she wrote books but not _the_ biggest book of their generation. So Saeko sat them down and with help from Aiko explained to them in a way that ten years could understand the importance of keeping her identity a secret. They both promised not to tell a single soul and have thus far upheld that promise.

"Now that you're older, I think you could fend for yourself if someone is being too persistent for an autograph from me. I have to talk this over with my publisher of course. My anonymity generates lots of free press for them. But then they would get lots more when people find out. Ultimately, it's my decision, and I do want to write under my own name. I want to see Kuga Saeko on the cover," she yearns.

"I do too!" Nobuo concurs and raises his hand in the air. Aiko, Ryo, Shizuru, and Natsuki's hand join his in the air too.

Saeko is sincerely moved by their support. "Thank you everyone!"

Nobuo notices the darkening sky and motions for them to continue their conversation inside. The Fujinos decide to stay over for dinner since everyone wants to hear the girls recount their friends' hilarious debate on the best monster in Saeko's book.

While the adults are preparing dinner in the kitchen, Natsuki and Shizuru slip into the living room.

"Hey Shizuru, I want to thank you for forcing me to explain how much I love my dad's job," Natsuki tells her with the utmost gratitude.

She leans forward and hugs the girl with the same vigor she put into her hand earlier. _I wouldn't be the person I am today without you. _

Shizuru returns the hug with equal force. _I am always here for you Natsuki._

"Natsuki doesn't need to thank me. I was just being nosy earlier," she jokes.

The blue-haired girl silently laughs.

Shizuru then becomes serious. "I always want what's best for Natsuki. Sometimes I may be mean, but I only do it to help her in the long run."

Natsuki gently pulls away from the embrace. "No, be mean to me. That's probably the only way to get through my thick head."

They both grin.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Aiko's voice projects from the kitchen.

Shizuru and Natsuki happily go to the family dinner.

* * *

**So I've switched things up with the play. Like it? Hate it? Express yourself!  
**

**Everyone must be dying to know if ShizNat is going to be in the play! I will just tell you patience is a virtue. A virtue that will pay off _immensely _in the next chapter that I have yet to write but have thought about!**

**It will be up by Thursday night! **

**Ja ne! (see you later in Japanese)**


	11. Real Life Acting

**ShizNat shows off their acting chops!**

* * *

The group is loitering around the school's courtyard. Their after school clubs don't start until fifteen minutes later.

"It's been four days since auditions ended, and Mori-sensei hasn't posted the cast list yet!" Mai wails. _I'm going to die if I don't find out soon!_

She and everyone else who auditioned are on pins and needles waiting for the cast announcements.

"My source from the drama club said Mori-sensei won't post the list until all roles have been cast. The reason for this hold up is very juicy news," Chie teases in her I-know-something-you-don't-know voice. _I love having connections in all the right places!_

"Spill it Harada!" Nao says menacingly. She does not like to be toyed by anybody. _What is keeping me from Kiyohimeeeee!_

The others who also auditioned transfer Nao's threatening tone to their eyes.

"Okay, okay. Don't hurt me," Chie pleads. "Word is that Mori-sensei is not satisfied with any of the girls who tried out for Natsumi and Shizuka. You remember how the auditions were recorded?"

They nod.

"Well, my friend says she's been replaying the Natsumi and Shizuka auditions and yelling stuff like 'No! No! No! You're saying it all wrong!' to the screen." _Mori-sensei is definitely one passionate director. _

"Wow. I could never imagine Mori-sensei yelling. She's so pleasant in class and whenever I see her around school," Reito muses. _Just goes to show, females are unpredictable. Who knows what storm could be brewing in the distance when you've got tranquil waters in front of you?_

Haruka and Yukino agree with him because she's their teacher too, and they know she's a really nice person. Mai, Tate, and Nao nod because she seemed like a great teacher at the play's unveiling. Chie and Aoi know she can be very enthusiastic since they interviewed her about the play for the school newspaper.

Only Shizuru and Natsuki know exactly why the usually affable teacher turned into a raving maniac.

_Mori-sensei has been writing the play for two years. It's a huge labor of love for the book. Of course she wants the actresses to stay true to the way Aunt Saeko has written them. _

_Cut the teacher some slack! It took her two years to adapt mom's book! Wait, they don't know that. But still, there wouldn't even be a play without her! Let the director have only the best actresses to portray Shizuka and Natsumi!_

"Ugh, what's going to happen if she doesn't like any of the girls?" Haruka sulks. _I need to play Duarannnnn!_

Yukino speculates, "I think she'll hold new auditions." _It's somewhat unfair to the rest who already auditioned._

"That sucks if she does! The play's going to be pushed back!" Tate's eyes widen. "I have a kendo competition when the play is over!"_ Noooo! I have to be Kagutsuchi!_

"You guys, chill. I don't think she can change the play's date. Remember elementary and high school have their own events in the auditorium. I think Mori-sensei will just have to choose the not-as-bad girls for the roles," Aoi deduces. _I really hope they aren't all horrible._

"Hey, you two are awfully quiet. What do you think?" Nao darts her eyes to Shizuru and Natsuki.

"I don't know anything about the play other than it's driving my friends crazy," Shizuru feigns ignorance and smiles innocently.

"I just know the art club is helping to make the stage backgrounds. Mori-sensei sent us descriptions two days ago. The backgrounds are gigantic! She liked the mock ones we did, so we start the real ones today," Natsuki informs.

"That is so amazing! It makes me feel everything is going to be okay, like she has it all under control," Mai utters.

"If it's Mori-sensei we're talking about, then we have nothing to worry," Yukino says with conviction.

The third-years agree with her.

Tate glances at his watch. "Oh crap, kendo club is about to start! See ya tomorrow guys!"

The friends disband to their respective clubs. Mai heads to the cooking club room while Nao and Haruka run to the gym to meet the basketball club. Reito follows them since the tennis courts are next to the gym. He is sort of a tennis prodigy. Aoi, Chie, and Yukino walk together because the newspaper club and computer club's rooms are next to each other.

"I'll see Natsuki in the art room when my club meeting is over," Shizuru remarks.

"Oh no, we're going to be in the auditorium. Mori-sensei booked it for the entire month of the play. Besides, the art room isn't big enough to fit the canvases. Meet me in the theater instead."

"Okay, I will. I'll see Natsuki later."

They wave to each other before walking in opposite directions.

After she says goodbye to the members, Shizuru locks the door to the club room since she's the president of the tea ceremony club. She exits the school building and ambles to the auditorium. Students from the girl and boy track clubs greet her as they jog by. The chestnut-haired beauty gives them a polite smile and wave causing half of the girls to swoon and some boys to trip over their feet.

_Ara, I hope those boys are okay._ She goes over to help them, but they quickly stand up acting as though nothing happened. They smile bashfully at her and start running again.

Shizuru takes the stairs to get to the theater. She enters the space and sees Natsuki on a ladder, painting what looks like the vantage of someone standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean at sunset. _It's only partially complete, but it looks breathtaking already. Of course it looks amazing! Natsuki is the one painting it! She's a true artist with superb sketching, drawing, and painting skills!_

Natsuki steps down from the ladder, and her eyes light up when she spots Shizuru onstage.

"Hi! What do you think so far?" Natsuki extends her right arm to the backdrop.

"It looks so realistic," Shizuru murmurs in awe. _The background is huge up close!_

"I know right! So many talented people are in the art club!"

"But not as talented as Natsuki."

The girl turns pink at the compliment and busies herself with wiping the paint off her hands. _Gah! Face, listen to me now. Banish the pink and return to normal again!_

"Speaking of the club members, where are they?" Shizuru asks.

"Oh, they just left. I told them I was going to leave after I add some more shadows to the sky. You didn't see them when you came?" _Thank god Shizuru changed the topic. _

Shizuru shakes her head no. "They must have taken the elevators. I took the stairs."

Natsuki grins. "I still remember the early days when you frowned at the mention of any physical activity."

"I was very young and foolish," Shizuru admits coyly.

"Ah," Natsuki chuckles and pats Shizuru's shoulder.

"So, what scene uses this background?"

"Crap. I already forgot! I think the president took the master background list with her. But I remember my friend saying this one is from a Shizuka and Natsumi scene in the auditioning script. Yeah, she tried out for the play too. I think there are scripts lying around."

They search underneath scattered paint cans, posters, and rags for any stray script.

"Found it!" Natsuki sees two of them on top of unopened paint cans to the side of the stage.

She scans the pages for the Natsumi and Shizuka scene her friend mentioned. She flips to the same page on another script and hands it to Shizuru.

"Ara, how could Natsuki forget this scene? You made such a big fuss over it at lunch."

"Yes, yes, I know. Anyways, the background is for this ending scene."

Shizuru rereads the lines. "It's very romantic. Natsumi and Shizuka confess their feelings to each other."

"Eh, you think so?" Natsuki asks casually.

"It's because Natsuki doesn't feel what Natsumi is going through. You don't understand how great this scene is," Shizuru goads. _Will you take the bait? I want to see Natsuki's acting talent._

"What! I can totally act like it if I want!"

"I don't believe you."

"You know what? Let's do this! You be Shizuka and I'll be Natsumi. I'll prove to you just how great of an actress I am!" _The nerve Shizuru has to challenge me!_

Shizuru grins. _Got you hook, line, and sinker._

"Okay, let's take ten minutes to go over the lines, and then I'll show you the depth of Natsumi's feelings!" _You're going down Fujino!_

They sit on opposite sides of the stage and pore over the lines and gestures in the script. When ten minutes are up, both girls confidently throw their script to the side. Shizuru's memory far exceeds those of her peers, and Natsuki is a force to be reckoned with when she applies herself.

The scene opens with Natsumi and Shizuka gazing at the sunset.

"This view is unbelievable! You can see how vast the ocean is from this cliff! How did you find this place?" Shizuka asks wide-eyed.

Natsumi has a soft smile as she turns to Shizuka. "I like to go exploring."

"Take me next time you go!"

Natsumi laughs and then nods. They keep watching the sinking sun until Natsumi faces Shizuka.

"Shizuka, we've been through a lot haven't we?"

Shizuka grins and takes a step closer to Natsumi. "Well, we kind of just saved the world."

"So many things flashed through my mind when we were fighting Ryuu," Natsumi recollects.

"Like what?" Shizuka tilts her head waiting for a response.

"Like how we met," Natsumi smiles and then frowns at the memory.

Shizuka's eyes brighten. "You just tripped out of nowhere! And I helped you get up. That's when we found out we had the same homeroom," she fondly recalls the fateful day they crossed paths.

"No, you're wrong." The hoarse whisper catches the other girl's attention.

"What do you mean?"

Natsumi looks directly into Shizuka's eyes and takes a big inhale. "It wasn't out of nowhere. I…I tripped because I was too mesmerized by your beauty. You were standing by a window and just basking in the afternoon sunlight with this dreamy expression. You looked like an angel. And that's when I tripped over my shoelaces. When I opened my eyes and saw you bent over me, I thought you were my guardian angel," she finishes quietly. _Hmm, this feels so familiar. An angelic…Shizuka…Shizuru…_

"Natsumi…" Shizuru is stunned by the intensity pouring from her words. _Wow, Natsuki is a really good actress!_

Natsumi musters all her courage to finally reveal her deepest desire. "You were my most important person during the carnival, and…I love you Shizuka," she whispers.

"I love you too Natsumi! You were also my most important person!" Shizuka takes hold of Natsumi's hands, but the other girl slips them out of Shizuru's grasp.

Natsumi slowly shakes her head back and forth and refuses to meet Shizuka's eyes. "No, my love is different from your love. You were only thinking about me as your best friend," she mutters hopelessly. _Poor Natsumi._ _I would be totally crushed if I thought the person I love didn't return my feelings. Hope I never experience that._

A frustrated growl erupts from Shizuka's throat. She grabs Natsumi's shoulders roughly forcing the girl to look at her.

"Natsumi! You idiot! Do you know what went through my mind during the battle?" Shizuka stops for a moment to find the right words._ Go Shizuka! Make Natsumi believe!_

"I was thinking if I don't kill that Ryuu creep, I'll never get to see your beautiful face again or hear your carefree laughter! I- I even went as far as imagining us going on a date! So I was NOT thinking about you as my best friend! I never once thought about saving the world! To hell with the world if you're not in it!" she confesses passionately. _No wonder teenagers love this book, especially the girls. The romance element is cranked up high!_

Natsumi's eyes widen at the declaration. "You mean you-" _Yes! She loves you too Natsumi!_

Shizuka moves her head and up down frantically with a huge smile on her face. "My love is the same as your love!" _Shizuka just requited your love Natsumi!_

Natsumi throws her arms around Shizuka and hugs her like there's no tomorrow. _This hug reminds me of the one before our family dinner that day_, they both thought.

While still holding Shizuka, Natsumi faces the ocean and yells, "Did you hear that? She loves me too!"

During the real play, actual sounds of waves thrashing against rocks would accompany this scene.

"Who are you talking to?"

Natsumi pulls back from the hug. "The waves or ocean. I usually come here when I'm frustrated and need to vent about you. The waves crash on the shore and when they recede, I feel like they're taking everything that's bothering me with them. I feel lighter afterwards," Natsumi admits shyly.

"Can I get an example?" Shizuka asks in earnest.

"Remember our almost picnic? When I blew up at Mina?"

Shizuka nods. "But what does tha-"

"You called that _jerk_ charming! It was all I could think about! I pictured you and him together and I- I snapped when Mina came. It's unfortunate I transferred my anger onto her." _Geez, now I want to introduce my fist to that jerk!_

"Oh my, Natsumi's jealousy is relentless!" Shizuka pretends to be shocked but the twitching corners of her lips betray her.

"Hey! I was not jealous!" Natsumi pouts.

Shizuka quirks a brow. _Ara! What a cute pout!_

"Okay! Maybe I was a little…" she admits and demonstrates the extent of her jealousy. Her thumb and index finger are about a centimeter apart. _Liar!_ _Natsumi should have spread her arms as far apart as possible!_

Shizuka chuckles. "I believe you won't be feeling jealous anytime soon," she remarks playfully.

Natsumi puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head. She flashes the other girl a blinding smile. "And why is that?"

"Because…you got the girl," Shizuka whispers tenderly.

"Yeah?" Green eyes shine in utter bliss. _If I was a boy, I would fall in love with Shizuru right now. Just from that line and the way she said it. _

"Yeah." Red eyes reflect the same euphoria. _If I was a boy, I would fall in love with Natsuki right now. Just from the way she appears at this very moment._

"I am so happy right now," Natsumi whispers. She stares at Shizuka as if in a trance. _She looks so beautiful. My angel…_

Natsumi glances at Shizuka's lips and her hand reaches to cup the girl's chin.

_What is Natsuki doing? This isn't in the script._ _She's supposed to kiss me on the cheek._ Shizuru's thoughts become foreign to her when a lone finger glides along the contours of her rosy lips. The action hypnotizes Shizuru as she sees nothing but Natsuki's luscious lips. _Pinkish-red like rare rubies, soft like cotton candy, the perfect pair to press against mine…_

The finger brushes against her upper lip and then it joins the other fingers resting underneath Shizuru's chin.

Natsuki inches closer to Shizuru's face. _Angel, don't ever leave me…_

Shizuru leans her head forward a little and wets her lips. _Sweet lips, come to me…_

Natsuki licks her lips and slowly closes the gap between her and Shizuru. Just one more centimeter and…

Shizuru's cell phone rings noisily from her school bag causing both to jump far apart from each other.

_What the heck?_ Natsuki is confused why she's so far from Shizuru right now, but then realization dawns on her. _Oh my god. Oh my god! Oh my god! I was going to kiss Shizuru! On the lips! I was touching her lips too!_

Shizuru shakily picks up the phone and speaks hurriedly into it. The call ends and she puts the phone back. _Compose yourself Shizuru. You were just acting. You became Shizuka like how Natsuki became Natsumi. The script called for a kiss too, albeit it being on the cheek. We were improvising. Yes, that's what good actors do. They get caught up in the moment and improvise. That's all there was to it._

With her rational mind functioning again, she approaches Natsuki with her normal demeanor.

"That was mother. She was wondering where we are. She's outside waiting for us right now."

"O- Oh, okay." Natsuki is still shaken up over the almost kiss.

Shizuru sees her panicked state and gets Natsuki to face her. "Natsuki, listen to me. We were just acting. We got lost into our characters and got caught up in their passionate confession. Yes, we almost kissed on the lips, but we were just improvising. So we didn't do anything wrong!" _Why do I feel like I'm still trying to convince myself we were just acting? Shizuka wanted Natsumi to kiss her. Did I want Natsuki to kiss…me? No, that's silly!_

Natsuki is relieved to hear every word that came out of Shizuru's mouth. _Shizuru's right. We were just acting. I was caught up in Natsumi's happiness and love for Shizuka. Ah, this is too much to take in! Focus on one thing right now. Focus on what Shizuru said. Yes, we didn't do anything wrong. Hmm, I wonder if any part of me wanted to kiss Shizuru. No, that's silly!_

"You're right. Like always." Natsuki rolls her eyes, a signal that things are back to normal.

They pick up their school bags and step off the stage.

"Natsuki is a very good actress."

"Eh, you aren't so bad yourself."

The two laugh as they exit the theater together.

Moments later, a woman emerges from the control room looking very pleased.

"I've just found Shizuka and Natsumi."

* * *

**  
Looks like someone better hone her persuasive skills!  
**

**Good news! My original intention was just to finish this scene in the play chapter, but I can't resist the the pull anymore. I've decided to write the entire play! **

**I'm going to take this weekend to plan out the epic play and write the next chapter as well, so it will be up the beginning of next week. **

**See you next week!**


	12. Natural Chemistry

**"Operation Must Get Those Girls For The Play" has commenced!  
**

* * *

Shizuru is at her desk trying to do her math homework, but her mind keeps drifting to the incident in the theater mere hours ago. _Natsuki almost kissed me. On the lips. She would have been my first kiss! I have no problem if she is. She's my best friend after all! She makes me feel hap-_

A knock interrupts her thoughts.

"Shizuru?" Aiko's voice calls from the other side.

She gets up to open the door. "Yes, mother?"

"Mori-sensei is at the gates. Security just called to confirm her identity. She'll be here any minute, and she wants to talk to you." _This is highly unusual. _

Shizuru's eyes widen. _This is beyond the ordinary._ _She must have something very important to discuss if she had to personally come here._

"Do you know what she wants to discuss with you?" Aiko waits for Shizuru's insight concerning the unexpected visitor.

"I have no idea mother. But I guess we'll find out-"

A door bell sounds.

"…now."

Noises of slippers scuffing against marble steps accompany mother and daughter down the stairs.

Ryo opened the door and was chatting with Mori-sensei until Aiko and Shizuru appear next to him.

"And this is my wife, Fujino Aiko."

"I'm pleased to meet you Fujino-sama. I am Mori Rika, Shizuru's literature teacher."

"How do you do Mori-sensei? And please call me Aiko." So _this is the woman who spent two years adapting Saeko's book. She looks like a pleasant person._

"She's very polite, isn't she Aiko? She called me Fujino-sama too!" Ryo chuckles and so does Aiko.

"Um, I'm very well, thank you for asking Aiko-san," Mori-sensei is taken aback by the playfulness between the two adults. She thought they would be a serious couple.

"Good evening Mori-sensei," Shizuru greets her teacher politely.

"Ah, just the person I want to see." The teacher looks at Shizuru with a bright smile.

"Let's go to the living room," Aiko leads them away from the foyer. "Would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps?"

"Oh, no thank you."

Shizuru sits on the sofa with her parents flanked on each side. Mori-sensei is on another sofa facing them.

Mori-sensei inhales deeply and exhales, "Shizuru, I want to ask you to play Fujimoto Shizuka in the school play."

Shizuru is slack-jawed while her parents reveal their shock with the slight widening of their eyes.

The youngest Fujino recovers and points out that she never auditioned though.

"Oh, yes you did. I have evidence. You just weren't aware that you were auditioning." Mori-sensei smirks at the girl.

"You and your friend were amazing! I am so glad I left my keys in the control room or else I couldn't have witnessed the unbelievable acting coming from the two of you!"

"Mori-sensei saw Natsuki and I…" Shizuru trails off thinking about the almost kiss again. _Ara, she said she has evidence too._ _This is bad!_

"So your friend's name is Natsuki."

"Kuga Natsuki. She actually lives next door," Ryo points out.

"Really! Thank you so much Ryo-san! I didn't know how I was going to track her down to get her to play Kudo Natsumi." The woman is beyond delighted she didn't have to resort to stalking Shizuru in school to catch the other girl.

"Ara, Mori-sensei wants Shizuru to play Shizuka and Natsuki to play Natsumi," Aiko summarizes. _Oh, it looks like our wish is coming true! I was disappointed they weren't going to audition, but thank goodness fate is on our side!_

The teacher energetically nods her head up and down.

"I think it would be great if the girls could decide together. Would you mind if I invite the Kugas over?" Aiko asks politely. _Saeko is going to flip when Mori-sensei offers the part to Natsuki!_

"Not at all! It would save me the trip of going over there. Thank you Aiko-san!"

Aiko leaves the room to make the call. She returns moments later. "They will be here in five minutes."

Mori-sensei claps her hands together. "This is wonderful!"

"Mori-sensei, you were saying you have evidence of their audition…" Ryo is intrigued with this bit of information. _I want to see the girls in action!_

"Yes, I was in the control room when the girls were performing. I was lucky they were just beginning, so I recorded everything using the cameras in the theater." She takes out a DVD case and places it on the table.

Just when Shizuru is thinking about snatching the disc and making a run for it, the door bell rings.

Aiko opens the door and returns with the three Kugas. She introduces Mori-sensei to them, and they do their own introduction. The seating is rearranged with Shizuru next to Natsuki and their respective parents sitting by their side.

Saeko was surprised to hear Aiko had a guest she wanted the Kugas to meet. But she had no idea it was the woman who adapted her book!_ I wonder what she would do if she knows she's looking at Saeko Kruger right now._

Mori-sensei turns to address Natsuki. "I would like to ask you to portray Kudo Natsumi for the play. I have already offered Shizuru the role of Fujimoto Shizuka."

All three Kugas gasp for different reasons.

Saeko can't believe her and Aiko's wish is coming true! _Shizuru and Natsuki are the perfect choices! They instantly came to my mind when I read the script!_

Nobuo is surprised his daughter branched into theater arts. _Hmm, I thought Natsuki didn't like being in front of an audience. But she and Shizuru must be very good if the teacher personally came to extend the invitation! Wow Natsuki!_ _You just conquer everything you set out to do!_

Natsuki whips her head to Shizuru. _What the hell!_ _The only time I acted was in the auditorium today! But Shizuru and I were the only ones there! Yes, I'm sure of it!_

Shizuru smiles weakly, acknowledging that she was ambushed with the request.

"We didn't audition though!" Natsuki doesn't know her argument is moot with the DVD lying on the glass table.

Mori-sensei points to the disc. "I recorded your performance when I was in the control room looking for my keys. If I have a copy of anyone performing lines from the play, then it's an audition to me!" she says craftily.

Natsuki's face is frozen in shock. _Oh my god. That mean she has our…_

"Maybe if your parents saw it, they would help me persuade you two."

"No!" Shizuru and Natsuki shout at the same time.

The parents and teacher are shocked by their strong reaction.

"Shizuru, that was very impolite to our guest," Aiko chastises her daughter. _What is on that DVD?_

"Natsuki, I taught you to be respectful to guests." Saeko glares at her daughter. _What has gotten into these two?_

"I apologize, mother, Mori-sensei."

"Sorry mom, Mori-sensei."

"Now with that outburst, I definitely want to see their audition!" Nobuo exclaims. _Oh, this is going to be so good!_

Ryo automatically gets up from the sofa and takes the disc with him. He pops it into the DVD player and rushes back to the sofa not wanting to miss anything. The picture and sound are crystal clear. The camera zooms in on the top half of their body. The adults' eyes are glued to the screen. Mori-sensei quickly explains this is the last scene in the play where the characters just defeated the villain.

Natsuki and Shizuru want to be anywhere but here right now. They shrink further back into their seat as each minute passes. When the scene they dread is coming up, they try to discreetly survey their parents' reactions.

_Mother and father are smirking. I should not have goaded Natsuki. None of this would have ever happened if I didn't… No, I can't think like that. If I didn't provoke Natsuki, I wouldn't have been able to act with her. I wouldn't have witnessed firsthand Natsuki's transformation into someone so different from her. Natsuki is different from Natsumi. Natsumi loves her best friend in a romantic way. I shouldn't dawdle on these trivial matters right now. I need to steel myself for the teasing onslaught that's definitely coming from mother and father._

_Mom and dad are grinning like crazy! This is so embarrassing! Why did I have to prove Shizuru wrong? Why couldn't I just laugh it off? Stop whining Natsuki! What's done is done. Besides, if none of this ever happened, you wouldn't have seen Shizuru completely lose herself into a role. Yeah! Shizuru has never called me an idiot before. Well, technically she called Natsumi an idiot. But just seeing her say it so informally like she wanted to slap the dense Natsumi, I wanted to laugh out loud! Natsumi and Shizuka are so made for each other… Stop thinking about them! Think about your own situation right now! Crap, it's almost over. Mom and dad are going to tease me to death. Prepare yourself Natsuki! Enemy attack is imminent!_

The video stops a few minutes after Shizuru's cell phone rang.

All of the adults face Shizuru and Natsuki. They abruptly stand and start clapping!

"Bravo, bravo you two!" The praise is repeated several times before they return to their seat.

Shizuru and Natsuki look at each other as if they're in the twilight zone. _What just happened? We're not teased at all,_ they both thought.

"That was a spectacular performance!" Aiko compliments them. _Why didn't they want us to see that? Ohhh, it must be that little moment at the end. Such innocent girls!_

"I give each of you five stars!" Ryo gushes. _You deserve a million and more!_

"I agree! You two became my—I mean you completely embodied the essence of Shizuka and Natsumi!" Saeko gloriously praises the girls. _That was perfection! I can't imagine anyone else playing them now!_

Shizuru and Natsuki have matching blushes from Saeko's rave review. It was huge for them since she would be the expert on these characters.

"I am so proud of you girls," Noubo says. He shows them a brilliant smile. _The girls are natural born stars!_

"Were we really that good?" Natsuki asks humbly.

"As the sponsor of the drama club and director of the school play for the past ten years, I must say your performance ranks in my top five. But that wasn't even the whole play! With rehearsals, you two can definitely storm to the top during the real play. I'm very sure of that." The woman temporarily pauses to gauge the girls' reactions. She's pleased to see cheeks tinged with color.

"The script tells you what to say but not how to say it realistically. You two took, what, ten minutes to memorize the lines and gestures? That's a talent right there! You also brought these characters to life on your own, and I was moved by the whole performance! I'm sure your parents agree with me."

The parents nod enthusiastically.

"There's this natural, effortless chemistry between the two of you that cannot be taught or learned. Trust me when I say there is no one in school who can wholly become these characters like you two can," Mori-sensei speaks from the heart.

The girls are speechless from the raw honesty emanating from her words.

"Perhaps the girls want to talk it over in private before they tell us their decision?" Aiko notices hesitance swirling in their eyes. _I hope they'll accept Mori-sensei's offer or else Saeko and I will just have to withhold a certain food or beverage from them as leverage!_

They nod and leave the shared room for Shizuru's private one. They sit cross legged on the bed facing each other.

"What do you think Natsuki?"

"I don't know. I'm still shocked from all of their compliments. We were just playing around on stage!" _I just wanted to prove Shizuru wrong. And now they think I'm a natural! Their praises do make me feel good about my acting potential though. _

Shizuru nods. "It makes me wonder what it would be like if we truly devoted ourselves to play these characters. Because we wanted to, not because we dared each other to," Shizuru ponders with a starry-eyed look on her face. _Would we really be extraordinary like Mori-sensei predicted?_

"We'll never know if we don't accept Mori-sensei's offer," Natsuki says with a growing smile. _So you want to do this, eh Shizuru?_ _That dreamy look says it all. I can do anything if it's with you._

"But Natsuki! What about your-"

"My discomfort being in front of a crowd?"

Shizuru slowly nods.

"I.. I can get over it if I just focus on you when we're on stage. I'll try to block everything out. And zoom in on only you." Natsuki mimics the motion by slowly extending her arms straight out with thumbs pointing up. They stop right in front of Shizuru's face. Her eyes soften when they meet Shizuru's. _All I need to see is your encouraging smile and everything else will simply fade away…_

Grinning happily, Shizuru takes hold of Natsuki's wrists and playfully swings them side to side. "So that means we're going to do it!" _Ara, we're going to be in the play together! _

Natsuki laughs at Shizuru's childlike action. "Yes, we are!" _We're going to be in the play together!_

They discuss the play some more before making their way downstairs.

"…kind of annoyed that Shizuru's cell phone rang too!" Mori-sensei slaps her hand down her thigh and cracks up along with their parents.

Shizuru and Natsuki sigh deeply, wishing they hadn't caught the tail end of the teacher's remark.

Nobuo sees them first. "Ah, our young stars have returned!"

The two take their seat again. Shizuru calmly says, "We have decided to take on the roles."

"Yes!" Mori-sensei jumps up from the sofa, fist pumping into the air.

Aiko and Saeko hug their daughter since they're sitting right next to them. Nobuo and Ryo lean over their occupied wives to high five each other.

Once they settle again, Natsuki clears her throat, catching their attention.

"We have two conditions though."

"Look! They're already mini divas!" Saeko jokes and the adults laugh.

Shizuru and Natsuki look at each other confused. Both are not familiar with the term but think it's probably bad since the adults are laughing at them.

The teacher recovers and asks Natsuki to continue.

"First, I refuse to kiss during rehearsals. But I will do it in the real play. On the cheek, as written in the script. Second, please don't show that DVD to anyone else." She looks to Shizuru, and the girl nods. They talked about this before coming downstairs. _It would be way too awkward to kiss her during practices. And no one needs to practice kissing! You just kiss! A kiss on the cheek is easy!_

Mori-sensei thinks the two girls are so cute with their shyness on kissing. "Very well, I agree to your conditions. Then I shall see you at rehearsal beginning tomorrow after school!"

Shizuru and Natsuki nod their head in unison.

Mori-sensei didn't stay for long after she got what she came for. Well, she got more than that. She wasn't expecting to get Natsuki so quickly, but thankfully, luck was on her side.

Since they are already there, the Kugas decide to stay over the Fujinos' house for dinner and a movie.

"Girls, how do you think your friends will react?" Aiko asks.

"They're going to freak out Aunt Aiko! A few days ago, Mai said all of us could have been on stage together, but since Shizuru and I didn't try out, she called us party poopers! And now that we're in the play, there's a chance for us to be together! That is, if they get the parts they auditioned."

"I agree with Natsuki. They'll be caught off guard for sure. I really do hope we get to be onstage with our friends. They truly love the book. I'm very confident they all gave amazing performances in their audition. They walked out of it with huge smiles," Shizuru recalls.

After dinner, the parents are upstairs in the home theater room arguing over which movie to watch from the extensive movie collection. The tiff turns into a battle of the sexes with the women throwing their weight behind a romantic comedy while the men refuse to budge from their action & adventure demand.

Shizuru is in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to be ready.

"Our parents are crazy!" Natsuki proclaims as she enters the cooking area. The girl leans against the counter facing Shizuru. _So glad to be in the company of the other sane person in the house!_

Shizuru smirks. "Fighting over what to watch as usual?" _We always end up watching the same genre._

"Yes! I almost got pulled into it too! My dad and your dad know my movie preference, so they were like 'I bet Natsuki would agree with us' in super smug tones. Then my mom and your mom glared at them. That's when I bolted out of that impending war zone as fast as I could." Natsuki is relieved she's in neutral territory now.

"And then they always compromise by choosing one that has both romance and action," Shizuru concludes easily_. I fear the day we've seen every movie with both elements. A real war might actually occur._

"Yep. Why won't they just skip the quarreling and go straight to the compromise? It would save them so much time and energy!" _Adults are so confusing!_

"Because the fun would be gone! I read in one of mother's lifestyle magazines that it's healthy for couples to bicker. It spices up the relationship. Although, the article didn't explicitly state what facet of the relationship would get a boost. I'm thinking perhaps communication." _I'll ask mother about this when I'm in a relationship._

"Eh, but I wouldn't want to argue with the person I love." _I would make that person as happy as possible._

"Silly Natsuki! The writer wasn't recommending heated arguments but rather the facetious kind. Like the ones you and I get into." Shizuru winks at her. _I love our lively banter!_

"Ah, I understand now." Natsuki grins. "That means our relationship has all the 'spice' it needs!"_ If there was any more, we'd have to gulp down bucket loads of water!_

The microwave interrupts their conversation with a ding. Shizuru pours the golden snack into two bowls. She hands one to Natsuki.

"Hmm, maybe, maybe not." Ruby eyes glimmer with mischief. "Come Natsumi, my love, a romantic action movie awaits us!"

Shizuru's theatrics almost cause Natsuki to drop the bowl. "Shizukaaa! You're going to be the death of me!"

The playful repartee continues all the way to the theater room.

* * *

**  
Hurrah! ShizNat is in! Are their friends too and how will they react?! **

**I want to give a big bear hug to everyone who has reviewed! I write to spice up my humdrum life, but I'm thrilled it brings joy to my reviewers as well! **

**Next one up Wednesday night! It's a huge preview of the play!  
**


	13. Behind the Scenes

**Your exclusive first look at the play! **** My longest chapter yet!**

* * *

The next day during homeroom, the teachers relay Mori-sensei's message that the cast was finally assembled, and the list will go up outside the drama club room at lunchtime. At the beginning of every lunch period, the cafeteria is empty for about ten minutes. Students dash to see who would be starring in the famous play. When it is time for the ten friends' turn, they meet up in front of the club room. Only a few students are milling around by this time.

"OH MY GOD! We're all going to be in the play together!" Mai shrieks and hugs the closest person to her who happened to be Haruka. _Mina, here I come!_

"Mai! Get off!" the blonde yells as she pries Mai from her body. _This girl is stronger than she looks. I see all that basketball with me and Nao is paying off._ _But who cares about that right now! I got Durannnn! My life is complete!_

"Yes! Kiyohime is mineeee!" Nao jumps up and down._ This is going to be the most awesomest play ever!_

"Sweet! I'm Kagutsuchi!" Tate grins as he sees his name on the list. _I wonder how they are going to get the monster to fly._

"I got Mashiro's part!" Yukino's says in disbelief. _Wow! I was afraid I wasn't going to get the part._

"I knew you could do it Yukino! Congratulations!" Natsuki beams at the girl. _Yukino,_ _you can do anything if you put your mind to it._

"We're Miroku!" Aoi and Chie scream at the same time. _We get to be together!_, they both thought.

"Both of you are Ryuu's monster. I have command over you now!" Reito smirks at them. _I get to unleash my bad boy image!_

Aoi and Chie stick their tongue at him and the group laughs.

"Ara, I'm afraid Ryuu loses his command when he faces Shizuka and Natsumi." Shizuru winks to Natsuki, and the girl smirks back. _All of us together on one stage, this should be fun!_

"Wait a minute!" Aoi shouts and then points at Shizuru and Natsuki. "You two never auditioned! How did you get the roles?"

It finally dawns on the others that Aoi is right. Four of them tried out on the first day and the other four on the second day. On both days, they had all waited with each other outside the theater for moral support. Shizuru and Natsuki left with them when auditions were over. There was no way the two could have snuck back in and tried out.

"Yeah, how did you two get the parts?" Nao eyes them suspiciously. _Maybe they bribed Mori-sensei to let them audition when tryouts were over? Nah. They would never go through all that trouble. _

Shizuru and Natsuki were prepared for this inquisition. They discussed how to handle it during dinner last night. The two would tell their friends the truth with a few omissions because they didn't need to know every detail. Just the basics would suffice.

"Well, yesterday I met Natsuki at the theater. We thought were the only two there. I questioned her acting abilities, and she wanted to prove me wrong. So we acted out a scene together. We didn't know that Mori-sensei was in the control room during our performance. She came to my house to ask me to play Shizuka and then Natsuki came over, so she asked Natsuki to play Natsumi. We accepted, and now here we are," Shizuru succinctly recounts their special situation.

The eight friends stare at her and Natsuki in awe.

"Wow! You guys must be freakin' awesome if Mori-sensei personally came to your house!" Chie broadcasts the shared thought running through the friends' mind. _Is there anything these two can't do?_

Mai throws her arms around Shizuru and Natsuki. "I can't wait to see you act!" _We're the three destined girls!_

Nao pretends she's holding a microphone and clears her throat to announce in a deep voice, "The dream team strikes again!"

The friends crack up at Nao's stunt.

When the group enters the cafeteria, many students congratulate them. They spend lunchtime musing over the play such as what other scenes from the book will show up and what the monsters' costumes will look like. After lunch, they return to their classes with eager thoughts about the first meeting in the theater.

The friends meet up outside the auditorium and walk into the theater together as fellow actors and actresses. Mori-sensei and the drama club are already there.

"Ah! My cast has arrived! Together, too! Do you all know each other?"

"We've been friends since we were six or seven," Yukino informs the teacher. They all smile remembering how they first met at Haruka's birthday party.

"Really! This is better than I could have imagined! Alright, gather round everyone!" Mori-sensei claps to get everyone's attention.

She gave them a pep talk about how if they work together, this play will be the best that Fuka Middle School has ever seen. The complete scripts were passed out to the cast and crew with the instruction of not showing it to anyone not involved in the play. The drama club members split into subgroups in charge of props, wardrobe, hair and makeup, lighting and sound, and set design, who was already working with the art club. Since the play is a month away, the hair and makeup students formed a coalition with the wardrobe group to come up with costumes. Lighting and sound worked with the props crew for now because they had the tough job of getting or making everything that the performers would use.

There was a bit of a problem when the art club arrived and Natsuki's eyes kept drifting to the members completing the sunset background. Mori-sensei was astonished when the club president told her Natsuki drew most of the mock backgrounds they had sent to her for review. She did really love the designs. So the teacher struck a deal with Natsuki. She would be working with the art club if her character wasn't in the scene they were rehearsing. Which wasn't often since Natsumi is a main character, but Natsuki was glad for any time she could be holding a paintbrush or marker.

Cast and crew met up every day after school to prepare for the play. A week flew by in a blink of an eye. Everyone was amazed at Shizuru and Natsuki's scenes together because they really did capture the characters' spirit. Mori-sensei's first critique for them was to project their voice louder. Microphones were set up around the stage, but they were still speaking a tad too softly. With practice, their voice reached Mori-sensei's desired volume.

The second critique was their fleeting facial expressions. Shizuru and Natsuki had trouble holding their gaze or smiling longer than necessary for certain scenes between their characters. It was an awkward experience for them to stare at each other longingly in front of other people. It didn't help the girls at all when the director said the video camera would zoom in close to their face during key moments. The school always hired a professional camera crew to operate the theater's cameras for two reasons. The practical reason was so the audience sitting far can follow the action, and special instances can be emphasized on the projection screens flanking the stage. The second reason was all about the play's profitability. The school sold DVD copies of every play at triple the cost of a ticket, which always brought in more money than the live show.

To help them overcome the awkwardness, Mori-sensei made Shizuru and Natsuki picture a scenario where their character became psychotic, and the other one tried to bring her sanity back but failed. They needed to portray that emotional yearning.

"A psychotic Shizuka? Natsumi would kill whoever did that to her lover!" Natsuki declares.

"Alright, let's say she's already done that. But she still has to come home to a mad Shizuka. And she knows the girl won't be the same anymore. Think about the good old days you two had together when she was sane. Those days are gone. That is where the longing comes in."

"It's the 'wanting the unattainable' expression, right?" Shizuru simplifies.

"What a wonderfully concise explanation! Now, I want you two to try it."

_Okay, Natsumi. Imagine a crazy Shizuka. You want her normal again but that's never happening. Make that face! I can't do it! Shizuka isn't real! Um, um, what about Shizuru! What if she went crazy? I would… I would die if that happens. The sleepovers under the stars, the joking on the way to school, the dulcet tones of her Kyoto accent…all...gone._

_Alright, Shizuka. Visualize an insane Natsumi. The Natsumi you love is gone for good. Ara, this is harder than I thought. Perhaps I can't connect with a fictional character right now. What about Natsuki! What if she went insane? Oh I couldn't bear the thought of that happening! The lazy weekends spent lounging around together, the back and forth teasing, those deep green eyes filled with so much life…disappearing…forever._

Emerald and crimson orbs swirled with memories of their time together. The intense longing pouring from those eyes was palpable to everyone onstage. Bystanders became quiescent, completely absorbed into the fabricated drama before them.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Whatever you were thinking, it worked brilliantly! Okay, I'm going to check how the crew is doing backstage. Keep practicing!"

The hubbub onstage resumes after Mori-sensei's departure.

Shizuru and Natsuki shakes their head like an Etch A Sketch to erase the horrid visions of a life without the other from their mind.

"Shizuru, I… I can't hold this look the length Mori-sensei wants. It's too… painful." _I don't want to imagine that terrifying image ever again!_

"I concur wholeheartedly. I felt like I was dying." Shizuru's distressed face matches Natsuki's. _I will never subject myself to such excruciating torture ever again!_

"There has to be an easier way to get that longing look. I mean–we have things we like with a passion! We can just imagine them taken away from us!" Natsuki expounds.

"I agree." Shizuru strikes her thinking pose with her left hand cradling an elbow, right hand cupping her chin, and head tilted to the side.

"Tea!"

"Mayo!"

They simultaneously shout each other's culinary obsession.

"Haha! I can't believe I thought of your tea thing before mine! I've been around you for too long," Natsuki sighs. Her megawatt smile exposes her true feelings. _I cherish every moment with Shizuru!_

Shizuru chuckles. "I thought of your mayo madness first too! We've been spending way too much time together," she acknowledges with a fake sigh. Her smile also matches Natsuki's. _I love being with Natsuki!_

"Okay, let's picture an evildoer snatching our beloved tea or mayo away from us." Natsuki's eyes begin to hanker for the creamy condiment.

Shizuru does the same for her balmy beverage.

"Girls! That's excellent! You can do it so easily now! But I like this one better. Don't get me wrong, the first one was AMAZING, but my poor heart nearly broke in half. I still feel that longing, but I'm not in so much pain this time! We don't want the audience to be super sad now!" Mori-sensei comments as she walks to them.

The two are relieved and elated their alternative method is even more effective than the previous one! No need to experience that awful feeling of being half alive ever again!

In another rehearsal, the usually soft spoken Yukino had the most trouble delivering her lines loud enough for even the microphones to pick up. Mori-sensei had the perfect exercise to help Yukino unleash her lioness' roar. The teacher told the mousy girl to imagine her most important person standing at the very back of the theater watching her on stage. The person was very proud of her for making it this far, but the person was getting sad that Yukino's voice didn't seem to reach all the way to the back. Because the person couldn't hear her voice, he or she was going to leave the theater now.

"NO! DON'T GO!"

"Very good Yukino! That's the way to get someone to stay! Use that strong and confident voice to keep that person and every person in the audience enthralled." Mori-sensei encourages the girl and goes to help other cast members.

"That was great Yukino! Who were you thinking about?" Haruka asks.

Yukino's breath hitches. _I can't tell her! I can't tell her!_

"About all of us right? We're rooting for everyone to do well." Shizuru winks at Yukino. _Haruka doesn't need to know…yet._

Yukino quickly nods. _Thank god for Shizuru!_

Shizuru was the only who saw the whole exercise because the others were occupied with learning their own lines or were backstage.

During the first week of rehearsal, Mori-sensei divided her time between cast and crew. Backstage was chaos as students inventoried what they had and what they still needed, and wardrobe was having a hard time designing the monster costumes. Mori-sensei gave them guidance when they sought it and always praised their hard work. When she got on stage, she helped the performers accurately portray the characters. She commended Reito for the unctuous flair he brought to Ryuu's disguise as a student but to work on being more sinister when Ryuu was in his true self. For Mai, Mori-sensei wanted her to become tougher as the play progressed because Mina has a world to save, and she can't do it doe-eyed.

By the end of the second week, wardrobe finished the costumes for the monsters with efficacious input from the actors playing them. Since Kiyohime has six heads, Nao came up with the idea of using masked hands for two of them. From there, the team created a purple mask with a long tail that imitated the monster's squid base for her to wear on top of her head. Her face would be painted a lighter shade of the color. It was a boon when Nao found a long sleeve deep purple unitard that fitted the actress like a glove at a dancewear store.

For the other four heads, they built 'hydra' wings. A durable harness strapped around Nao's shoulders carried two heads jutting diagonally up and two heads pointing down at an angle. The 'hydra' wings formed an 'X' shape. Each hydra body was the length of her arm. To complete Kiyohime, Nao would spray white silly string to emulate the monster's spewing poison. Poor Nao stumbled from the weight of the wings when she first wore it but got used to it fast. The girl loved her elaborate costume immensely when she covered everyone on stage with the stringy mess.

Wardrobe had a less complicated time with Duran's costume. One of the designers applied Nao's hand as a head idea and came up with using Haruka's legs as the mechanical wolf's hind legs. From there, they made Duran's body and front legs out of plaster, so they could be strong enough to protrude from Haruka's stomach. When the plaster hardened, they drilled two holes in the body. Rope passed through the holes and would be tied around Haruka's back to secure the platinum painted body and legs to her. Haruka's face would be the same color. They found a matching colored unitard for Haruka too.

The wolf's centerpiece was its intimidating cannons, so they wanted to do something grand for them but didn't know what. During a brainstorming session, Haruka casually told them it would be cool if she could shoot water out of the cannons. Lights bulbs went off in everyone's mind. Two huge water guns were spray painted metallic silver and mounted on Duran's shoulders at an angle. Since Haruka had free control of her upper body, she could easily lean forward to shoot the water at her enemies. There wasn't a dry person on stage when Haruka gleefully tested out her beloved costume for the first time.

When the designers got to Kagutsuchi, they constructed wings out of feathers with a span of five feet from tip to tip. Tate refused to wear a unitard, so he wore white karate pants and a white shirt instead. He had an old, white trench coat that wardrobe customized to match the dragon's look. The team designed a mask similar to Nao's but in Kagutsuchi's features for him to wear on top of his head. To simulate the fire breathing effect, they gave Tate four white sticks with red, yellow, and orange streamers attached to them. He just had to wave the sticks where the dragon's mouth was to simulate fire breathing. The trench coat had deep pockets inside, so Tate could hide the streamers when he didn't need them. Tate really liked the simplicity of his costume because it wouldn't overshadow the wow factor of him actually soaring through the air.

The design team was so happy they only had one main monster costume left. Since Miroku needed two people to play it, the team divided its body into two. Chie would be the head and Aoi would be the arms. Aoi's face would be painted black to imitate one of Miroku's many sharp spikes. The wardrobe crew bought brown fabric for the monster's body. They cut two holes out to fit Chie and Aoi's head and draped the material over the girls' body. About two feet of space separated the girls. Aoi and Chie would wear a sports bra and shorts underneath the drab material to prevent their body from overheating.

Another two holes were incised to make room for Aoi's arm to hold the club. Makeup would paint her arms black to mimic Miroku's arms. One of the makeup students found Batman arm gauntlets with spikes that were perfect for the ogre at a costume shop. For the monster's club, they took two wrapping paper cylinders and glued one end on top of another, painted it gray, and added spikes to it.

When Aoi's part was done, they moved to the more intricate head for Chie. Miroku had a large yellow eye and weird ropes coming up and out of the head, so they made another mask similar to it to be worn on top of Chie's head. They would paint Chie's face in the same style as the ogre's. She would wear a white beard to complete the costume. Chie and Aoi felt funny trying to move as one underneath the fabric, but they eventually developed a rhythm for it. Aoi had a blast poking Chie on the side with the club until the girl almost tore it away from her.

The other minor monster roles were just shapeless creatures, so all wardrobe had to do was toss a piece of colored cloth over them like ghosts. Of course, they added weird designs to make them look unique from one another.

Once all the monster costumes were presented, everyone gave the wardrobe team a standing ovation. The costumes were really inventive and the actors loved them to death. The normal characters would just wear the Fuka uniform. Mori-sensei decided to give wardrobe a break because they had already exceeded her wildest expectations.

With the costumes completed, the actors could finally practice the action scenes. There were no fight scenes in the auditions for the roles because they didn't have the heavy costumes made yet. At tryouts, Mori-sensei tested their coordination and balance by having them put on a box with holes cut out for the arms. They had to walk around in it and catch a small ball that she threw to them.

To audition for Kiyohime, the performer also had to give the teacher his or her best serpentine impersonation with the requisite hissing and sinuous movements. For Duran, the actor had to be able to howl like a wolf. To try out for Kagutsuchi, the actor had to climb to the top of a six feet ladder and stand there for five minutes to convince Mori-sensei that he or she was not afraid of heights. In sync pairs were needed for Miroku, so the two performers were tested on their ability to act as one. They had to tie one of their legs together and weave in and out of cones without dragging each other.

The monster fight scenes were horrible in the early run-throughs. Nao went crazy with the silly string, and Haruka was trigger happy with the water guns. Mori-sensei's threat of immediate replacement turned the two into perfect angels. The technical crew from Fuka University drama club was hired to operate the tracking system that allowed Kagutsuchi to swoop in on the action. It was the first time the middle school needed to use it. The high school had only used it once before. The costume's massive wings were troublesome for the crew, but they overcame that obstacle in a couple of days. Tate's first flight across the stage was mesmerizing!

For Shizuru and Ryuu's fight scenes, they were taught very basic naginata and sword techniques by one of Mori-sensei's martial arts friend. It was another stroke of luck for the teacher that her leads were athletic and could pick up the maneuvers effortlessly. Reito's family collected all kinds of swords so he brought a really plain claymore to use as Ryuu's weapon. The props crew painted the double-handed sword black. Mori-sensei came across an old, red naginata at a flea market that matched Shizuka's naginata perfectly. All they had to do was attach red rope to the naginata. The principal gave them permission to use the real weapons, but if they appeared outside the theater's vicinity, there would be severe consequences.

The provided weapons saved the props crew a ton of trouble since they still needed to come up with something for Mai's powers. They eventually got her orange gloves with Tate's colored streamers but shorter, and they were tied around each finger. Natsuki's powers were the easiest to create. Well, buy was more like it. The purchased guns were small but powerful water guns that were sprayed silver. She would wear them on a belt holster underneath her jacket.

By the end of the third week of rehearsal, actors delivered their lines and fought just how their director wanted, monster fight scenes were ready to wow the audience, light crew knew when and what to emphasize, sound effects crew learned its cues for key moments, backgrounds and sets were finished, and props had everything that was needed.

The play was ready for its dress rehearsal on the Monday of the same week as the play. The show will have its debut on Saturday. The mock performance exposed some timing issues and wardrobe malfunctions. The play went over its designated time which included intermission. The scene changes were too slow. Sometimes the water guns' trigger was jammed so no water streamed out, or Nao was given empty silly string canisters. They immediately fixed the issues and were very fortunate to have enough time to run another dress rehearsal on Tuesday. Everything went without a hitch the second time around.

After rehearsal, Aiko picked up Shizuru and Natsuki from school and drove them home. The Fujinos had dinner at the Kuga mansion because Saeko had something to announce.

"I've decided to reveal my identity! My publisher will release a written statement tomorrow," Saeko says to mixed reactions. _Finally! I can write using my real name!_

The adults are so happy for her!

Shizuru almost chokes on her tea while Natsuki actually spits out her water.

"Mom! The play's so close! Everyone's going to go crazy when they find out!" _Why now! I'm going to be mobbed by Wednesday afternoon! _

"That's exactly why I want to do it now. The students will be excited that the actual author is attending the play!"

"Aunt Saeko, that excitement could also lead to a lot of heightened nerves where things can go awry," Shizuru lays out the possibility. _I hope Mori-sensei can keep her wits together._

"Hmm, I didn't think about that. What if…I came to rehearsal tomorrow and reveal myself before the statement is released? I can push it back to Thursday morning. Ohhh! I can tell them to release it right after I tell everyone in the theater!" Saeko nods to herself. _Yes, yes, I think that could work. I like this plan!_

"I think that's a great idea! The students will be overjoyed that they're the first to know. They can verify the truth immediately too! Tomorrow is Wednesday, which leaves two days before the play. That's sufficient time for the shock to fade. Don't you think so girls?" Aiko shows her support for the plan. _Oh, the students are in for a treat tomorrow!_

Natsuki rubs her chin in deep thought. _Well, it would be nice if everyone knew beforehand. They wouldn't freak out so much during the play. I should ask Shizuru what she thinks about it._

"What do you think Shizuru?"

"I agree with mother. Everyone will be pleased. It's a very sound plan Aunt Saeko!" _I should have my phone ready to capture their shocked faces!_

Saeko discusses in detail the game plan for tomorrow with Shizuru and Natsuki. She would wait outside the gates until Natsuki and Shizuru come to whisk her off to the auditorium. Then she would spring the news on her unsuspecting fans!

"I can't wait for the play on Saturday!" Ryo starts clapping._ I can't wait to see my little girl own that stage with Natsuki!_

They laugh at his childlike anticipation.

"Me too! I'm going to push and shove my way to get front row seats!" Nobuo puts on his mean face. _No one is going to get in my way! I mean, no one!_

Saeko snickers loudly. "Sweetie, I'm sure I can pull a few strings with Mori-sensei once she finds out who I am."

"Ooh ooh! Get us some good seats too!" Ryo pleads.

Aiko and Shizuru chuckle at the number one man in their life. The Kugas grin at him.

"Why, of course I will Ryo! How could I forget my best friend and her adorable husband?" Saeko puts him at ease. _To think, this same man owns some of the biggest companies in Japan._

"Oh, I love knowing famous people!" Ryo shows them a blinding smile.

They laugh some more and the parents spend the rest of dinner trying to pry details about the play from the tightlipped girls. Aiko and Saeko may know what they're going to say, but they don't know how the monsters look or how their powers will be simulated.

The next day, everything is going according to Saeko's plan. The girls meet her at the gates and walk with her to the theater making them the last people to arrive.

Mori-sensei notices Saeko with the girls as they come closer to the stage.

"Saeko-san, I'm sorry, but this is a closed set." Mori-sensei watches the woman still climb the steps to the stage.

"Oh Mori-sensei, I just have something quick to tell the entire cast and crew, then I'll be out of your hair!" Saeko gives the woman her puppy dog eyes. _No one can resist the puppy dog eyes!_

The teacher is surprised by the cute pleading look on Saeko's face. Her resolve falters. "Very well Saeko-san."

"Could you please call everyone to the stage?"

Mori-sensei acquiesces. It's a tight fit, but they manage. Good thing they hadn't set up the stage yet.

"Hello Everyone! Some of you may know who I am, some of you may not. Let me introduce myself first. I am Kuga Saeko, Natsuki's mother. But I am here today because I want you all to be the first to know that I am also…Saeko Kruger!"

The students and teacher blink several times.

"Miss Saeko, are you joking?" Nao asks warily.

All of the parents had taken a page from Eriko and told the kids to call them either Miss or Mr. with their first name.

"I'm afraid not Nao. Oh wait, I need to make a quick phone call." Saeko turns around to call her publisher and a rushed 'Release it now!' could be heard.

Mai turns to Natsuki. "Is your mom for real? I thought she wrote books for adults."

"She did and still does. She also just happened to write the book our play is based on too." Natsuki shrugs her shoulders.

Five minutes pass by. The students whisper among themselves how Natsuki's mother is kind of crazy.

"OH MY GOD! She's telling the truth! If you have your phones, go to the news sites! It's breaking news that Kuga Saeko is Saeko Kruger! The publisher's statement even has a picture of her too!" Chie shouts at the top of her lungs. _Whoa! This is the biggest shocker ever!_

Shizuru snaps a picture of a shocked Chie.

Phones are quickly whipped out and nimble fingers start punching in their favorite news site's web address.

"Holy crap!"

"She's not crazy!"

"She's a genius!"

Nao looks up from her phone dazed. Shizuru snaps a picture of a dazed Nao.

She flings her arms around Saeko jumping up and down. "Miss Saeko, I love your book!" _Oh my god! All this time I've been over at Natsuki's house, and the author was right in front of me!_

The other students start swarming around Saeko too. She accepts all of their hugs and glowing words for her book. The eight friends move to the side to let the other students meet her. They knew they could see the author anytime they wanted.

"Shizuru, you don't look surprised. And you're taking pictures of our shocked faces. You already knew, didn't you?" Aoi questions. _Of course she did. She and Natsuki are always together._

"Ara, I knew the same time Natsuki knew, which was about five years ago," she replies. _Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have stated the length._

"What! And you didn't tell us! Your own friends!" Haruka shouts at Natsuki. _How rude!_

"Chill out Haruka! Mom told us not to tell anyone. She didn't want me to be mobbed in school! I was too young to fend for myself. I'm still young, but I can keep people away from me now. The play is starting soon, so that's why she chose to reveal herself. She wanted you guys to know she supports the play one hundred percent," Natsuki explains. _Geez, that took a while to say. But I'm glad everything is out in the open. I don't have to watch what I say about the book anymore._

"We understand now." Yukino nods and so does the other seven friends. _Wow, I personally know the author of my favorite book! _

"This is so awesome! I'm totally getting her to sign my book!" Tate pumps in his fist into the air. _I want to ask her how she came up with the story. Those fight scenes are awesome!_

"I'm sure she'll take a picture with you too Tate," Reito jests. _Well, well. This is great news. I wonder if we could convince Miss Saeko to write a sequel._

"I am so coming over to your house later today Natsuki!" Mai invites herself over. _I need to bring my book for her to sign! Oh oh! I should bake her something to show her how much I love the book!_

The commotion dies down when the students are busy texting their friends they just met the author. An overwhelmed by surprise Mori-sensei walks up to a free Saeko.

"I adapted your book for two years. I sent you the full script. I invited you to the play. I asked your daughter to play one of the leads. I talked to you. And all this time I had no idea it was you all along," Mori-sensei shakily summarizes her connections with the woman.

"No one except my publisher and family knew. Mori-sensei, I love your adaptation. It's very well written and has things that I wanted to add but couldn't. I'm very grateful that you took the time and effort to do this for all the students to enjoy. It's one hell of a labor of love! As one writer to another, you have my full respect," Saeko finishes seriously.

The teacher is deeply honored to have Saeko hold her in such high esteem. "Thank you very much Saeko-san. You must know I only did it because your book is just too wonderful not to share in stage form," she warmly tells the author.

"Ah, stop it! You're going to make me blush now!" Saeko jokes. "By the way, can I get four really good seats to the play?"

Mori-sensei guffaws loudly. "Of course! Of course! Anything for the esteemed Kuga Saeko!"

The author smiles broadly. _Kuga Saeko. I like hearing my name in reference to my work._

Saeko's appearance had cost them forty-five minutes of rehearsal. So Mori-sensei decided to give them the day off because everyone was way too excited to focus properly, and the set was still backstage. She told them there would be rehearsal tomorrow to check over everything. They would get Friday off to prepare themselves for the big day. Then she would see them bright and early on Saturday for final preparations.

Everyone left the theater feeling even more thrilled for the play now that they knew the author would be present. During Thursday's rehearsal, the students put in extra effort to ensure everything was perfect for Saturday. Cast and crew left that day determined to make Mori-sensei's prediction on the first day of rehearsal come true: this will be the best play ever in Fuka Middle School's history!

* * *

**Yes, I went crazy with the costumes.  
**

**Haruka's protruding body is an homage to my first Broadway show, _The Lion King_! Costume designer and director, Julie Taymor, is a genius! The show is an absolutely must-see if you like Broadway productions! **

**Here's a picture of the original costume: http:/ digital. lionking. org/imgarchive /tlkob -book2 .jpg [remove the spaces]  
**

**I have no qualms with honest reviews! They keep me on my toes! This was my thought process ****regarding the previous chapter: **

**I wanted Mori-sensei to catch everyone off guard. Shiznat would NEVER agree to it if she ambushed them on their own. Perhaps it would have been better if I wrote this scene. Family is a major theme of this story, so their parents needed to be involved somehow. ****Saeko's praise probably meant the most. ****Throw in the director's glowing words, the girls' ego took a ginormous leap forward. Shiznat is prone to pride. ****I would totally budge if I was in that situation. Sadly, I have no acting talent. That's why I loitered backstage. ;)  
**

**And we are so _very _close to the play! The next chapter will be the DAY of the show. I'm swamped right now, so it will be up sometime next week! **


	14. The Jitters

**Surprise! Happy birthday Shizuru! I dropped my plan of going to sleep early on a Saturday. Sounds horrible, doesn't it? Not if you had the hectic few days I've had. **

**Let's see, the anime ran from Sept. '04 to March '05. Shizuru was eighteen, so if the anime continued, she would be twenty-three in '09. My favorite character is now my age! Whoo!**

**Since it's Shizuru's birthday, her gift is a taste of her high school years!**

* * *

"Girls, are you excited for tomorrow?" Aiko asks as she drives Shizuru and Natsuki home from school.

"Excited and really nervous Aunt Aiko!" Natsuki replies. _I hope I don't forget my lines!_

"I agree. The thought of performing in front of a sold out crowd is exhilarating yet apprehensive at the same!" Shizuru conveys her current feelings. _I hope everything goes smoothly tomorrow._

"I, for one, can't wait to see both of you as Shizuka and Natsumi! That scene Mori-sensei showed us was a cruel teaser! It's been a month already, and I can't get both of you to tell me anything!" Aiko whines. _Give me something! Just a morsel!_

"Not going to fall for it mother! You'll just have to wait and see it tomorrow like everyone else!"_ You're not going to get your way this time mother!_

"My own child!" Aiko wails and then continues, "Natsuki, please convince your stubborn best friend for me!" _Let's see how you'll handle this Natsuki._

Natsuki chuckles while looking at Shizuru. "Uh, sorry Aunt Aiko. No way am I consciously getting myself into an argument with two Fujinos." _I want to live to see the play!_

"Smart girl." Aiko smirks at her from the rearview mirror. _Well played!_ _Only the Kugas could go toe-to-toe with the Fujinos and come out unscathed._

Shizuru is so proud of Natsuki. _Not only did Natsuki evade mother's request but she received a compliment for it too. Only a Kuga could possess such a talent!_

"We're home everyone." Aiko pulls up on the Kuga driveway and sees Saeko come out the door. She parks the car and exits with the girls.

"Hi girls! Looking forward to tomorrow?" Saeko asks.

They both nod.

"Mom, can I have a sleepover with Shizuru today? I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight!" _I rather freak out with Shizuru than by myself!_

Saeko glances to Aiko and sees the woman nod. "Of course you can! You can come after dinner." _Aw, Shizuru is like Natsuki's security blanket! So freakin' cute!_

"Thanks mom!"

"I'll see you later then Natsuki," Shizuru says with a smile. _Ara, I wasn't expecting that. But I'm glad we'll be able to quell each other's nerves!_

Dinner comes and goes. Natsuki arrives at the Fujino household two hours later with a bag packed with her pajamas and toiletries. The two girls talk with Ryo and Aiko for a while before retiring to Shizuru's room for the night. Natsuki changes into her pajamas while Shizuru dons her yukata and then both get into Shizuru's bed together.

"Hmm, the stars seem to glow brighter tonight." Natsuki's eyes scan the neon stickers lighting up Shizuru's expansive ceiling. _Looking at them makes me feel at peace. Having Shizuru beside me has that same effect too. _

"That's because Natsuki is thinking about her own star glowing brighter after tomorrow's performance," Shizuru jokes. _It'll shine so bright, it'll be blinding!_

"Uh huh," Natsuki says sarcastically. "But seriously now, we'll be okay right?" she whispers. _Tell me we'll be okay. I'll only believe it if you're the one who says it._

Shizuru turns on her side to face the girl and Natsuki mirrors her position. "We will be okay Natsuki. In fact, I believe we'll be stellar like the stars here," she finishes with a chuckle. _I feel my earlier nerves vanish without a trace when I think about being on that stage with Natsuki, especially during the last scene. I'm even anticipating that scene more so than the others. It is a very romantic scene…_

Shizuru makes out Natsuki's pearly white teeth even in the dark.

"Thanks Red." _I can't see it right now, but I know this as fact: There can be others with your personality traits, but you're the only person with this hue of red. _

"You're welcome Green." _It's not visible at this moment, but I know this as the truth: Other people may have your characteristics, but you are the only one with this gradation of green. _

The girls came up with many creative and witty monikers for each other, but none can compare to the straightforward yet deeply meaningful nickname based on their eye color. It's the beauty of simplicity that trumps all.

Comfortable silence sets in, and the two seem to be content just gazing at each other.

"Goodnight Natsuki."

"Goodnight Shizuru."

Their eyes close at the same time, and within minutes, sleep overcomes them.

The rarest situation occurs by daybreak. For the first time ever, Natsuki is awake before Shizuru. Unfortunately, she wishes she could fall into a deep coma right now instead of being conscious. Natsuki woke to find her on her side with arms tightly wrapped around Shizuru's waist, face planted just below Shizuru's slightly exposed bosom, and with one leg draped over the other girl's thigh. Shizuru, on the other hand, is loosely cradling Natsuki's head.

_Oh. My. God. My face was so close to Shizuru's… Ahhhh! I am blushing hardcore right now! I forgot this isn't my bed! I used Shizuru as the pillow I normally curl against! Alright, how do I free my arm from underneath her without waking her? Crap. I'll move my leg first. Yes! Okay, one arm down, one arm to go. Ugh! I can't wiggle my arm out from under Shizuru. Maybe if I pull it really fast it'll budge. Yeah, I'll try that. One…two…three!_

Natsuki yanks her arm back with so much force that she rolls off the bed and lands with a plop on the carpeted floor! Shizuru's eyes immediately fly open upon hearing the noise.

"Natsuki! Are you okay?!" The girl frantically searches for her best friend and is at ease when she sees her over the side of the bed.

Natsuki sits up from the floor and rubs the back of her head. "Y–yeah." _That hurts!_

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"I, uh, had a bad dream. Yeah! I- I was dreaming I froze and forgot all of my lines. I guess that's when I rolled off the bed."

_I have never lied so blatantly to her face before! I take that back. I have before, but those lies were only to trick her. This is so different! I'm not tricking her at all. I'm just lying straight to her face. But I think I would die from embarrassment if I told her the truth. Hey Shizuru, I fell off the bed because I used your body as a pillow. Thanks for letting me by the way! Yeah right!_

Shizuru gets off the bed and stands beside Natsuki. She offers her hand to help the girl up, and it is quickly taken. "We'll be fine Natsuki," Shizuru says airily.

_Oh Natsuki! I know why you really tumbled off the bed! I was awake seconds after you. I am a very light sleeper. Your nose brushed against my chest when you were waking up. Don't you know my yukata's fabric is very thin? Tsk Natsuki. I will have to get you back for lying._ _Later, though. We have the play today. But you are definitely not off the hook!_

Shizuru changes into her clothes she'll wear to the theater. Natsuki wears her clothes she came in last night. The latter girl waves goodbye to Shizuru but will return in two hours. It was decided last night that the Kugas and Fujinos will ride together in Ryo's SUV to drop Shizuru and Natsuki at school. The parents wanted to spend time with their daughter before they left together.

The drive is filled with laughter as the Kugas and Fujinos entertain each other. Ryo slows the car to a stop in front of the gates. He parks the car and everyone gets out.

"Good luck girls!" Aiko says standing next to Ryo. The man gives them two thumbs up while smiling broadly.

"Don't worry about anything! Just have fun!" Nobuo says.

"We'll see you two dominate the stage at six sharp! We got the best seats in the house too!" Saeko exclaims and winks knowingly at them.

The girls hug and kiss both set of parents before walking to the auditorium.

They enter the theater and see most of their friends sitting on the edge of the stage and the others facing them in the front row. The cast had already arrived, but the crew was still trickling in.

Shizuru and Natsuki join Reito, Yukino, and Mai in front row while Tate, Haruka, Nao, Chie, and Aoi watch from the stage's higher elevation.

"Hey, it's the monsters gracing their owners!" Haruka declares. _Just for the play, I will let Natsuki tell me what to do._

"You mean facing, Haruka," Yukino correct her. _You were doing so well, Haruka._

"Of course!" the blonde shouts unabashedly.

The friends chuckle at the scene.

"Haruka's right though. We will have to fight on their command." Nao's hand imitates a snake's head and strikes quickly at its prey who happened to be Tate. _Kiyohime, attack!_

"Haha! Quit it Nao!" Tate laughs with everyone and then bats away Nao's agile hand. _Nao's having a little too much fun again being Kiyohime._

"You guys, I just realized this is the last year we'll be together! The ninth graders are moving to high school while the rest of us are stuck in middle school!" Mai laments. _What's going to happen to us!_

"Relax Mai. It's going to be the same deal when they went off to middle school, and we were still in elementary. Nothing's going to change! We'll see them in a year." Natsuki pats the distraught girl on the shoulder. _You worry way too much Mai._

"Hmm, that's not what Chie and I read in teen magazines about students going off to high school and their middle school friends," Aoi relays grimly. _I really hope it doesn't happen to us!_

"What do the magazines say?" Reito is curious. _Teen magazines love to sensationalize everything. What is their take on this issue?_

"They say high school is the transition time to adulthood where you'll spend your time figuring out what you want to do with your life, and you'll meet new friends that share your interests. One year can make a lot of difference. They tell the middle schoolers to prepare themselves for the inevitable demise of their friendships with their soon-to-be high school buddies," Chie answers sadly._ I don't want our friendships to end!_

The group is eerily silent for a few minutes until Shizuru doubles over laughing with a hand pounding on the armrest.

The nine teenagers are completely astounded by her reaction.

"Ara! Thank you for that, Chie! It seems the few lingering nerves I had for play have all dissipated. What funny magazines you read! You must tell me the names, so I can read them when I'm down. My goodness, they will write anything for teenagers to buy their magazines." Shizuru wipes the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Though there is truth in the parts about figuring out career goals and meeting new friends, the part about leaving behind middle school friends is utterly nonsense! Just because we're going to be in a different school, it doesn't mean we'll stop being friends with you." Shizuru stops briefly to glance at Haruka, Reito, and Yukino for confirmation. They nod with growing smiles on their face.

"We practically grew up together! There's so much history between us that even if we make new friends, they could never compare to the bonds of steel we have forged with you. We could never forget you. Now I'm afraid you might forget us from those magazines' brainwashing," Shizuru finishes with false sorrow. _Ara, what wonderful but slightly gullible friends I have!_ _Who takes these sensationalistic magazines seriously?_

The other three ninth graders follow her cue and adopt sad faces too.

"NEVER!" All the eighth graders shout together with strong conviction.

The ones who are on stage jump down to meet their friends. The ones who are reclining stand up. Natsuki extends her arm in front of her. Shizuru understands and puts her hand over Natsuki's. The others follow her example, and a stack of hands emerge from the center.

"Friends forever on three. One…two…three!" Natsuki commands.

"FRIENDS FOREVER!" they shout and raise their hand into the air.

Mori-sensei and the crew that are on stage clap at their display of friendship. "Now that we all know you're stuck together like super glue, please go backstage and make sure that everything you need is there."

The friends grin and do as she says. They come back on stage, and the teacher goes over the key scenes with everyone again with the lighting and sound crews ready to make it look real.

When the three hour mark before showtime comes, the cast go to wardrobe and hair and makeup to transform into their monsters or characters. The unitards look different than the ones Haruka and Nao wore for dress rehearsals. Wardrobe had spare time to sew new designs onto them to make them resemble the monsters' descriptions even more.

Hairs are styled and faces are painted to make the actors who portrayed monsters look menacing. Actors playing humans have theatrical makeup applied to ensure the stage lights don't drown out their features.

The front stage is still being set for the opening scene. Backstage is in complete chaos as students rush around trying to complete his or her assigned tasks.

Now only one hour remains before the curtains open. The theater is filling up with people fast. The curtains are drawn, but many students peek out from the side to see the theater in all its glory when fully lit.

"Wow, it's so pretty when all the lights are on. It looks bigger somehow," Mai muses to Shizuru.

"You can see everything clearer with the lights on full force. Can you believe all one thousand seats will be occupied?" _That is an insane amount of people._

"I know! I heard tickets sold like hotcakes when the news that we were doing _The Carnival of Destiny_ leaked. The president of the drama club told me there were about three hundred tickets left before Miss Saeko revealed her identity. The day after her announcement, they sold out within an hour. I'm pretty sure our entire middle school is here, most of the high school, and some elementary kids too." _Don't freak out tonight Mai!_

"Girls! Stop peeking and go get your hair fixed! Some of it is sticking up weirdly in the back!" Mori-sensei has understandably turned into a freaked out director of what may be the biggest play of her career.

The girls immediately follow her instructions, and she continues to get everything under control onstage and backstage.

The countdown to showtime is now thirty minutes.

The director receives a message on her radio that the famous author has just arrived. Security is escorting her and her party into the auditorium. Mori-sensei relays the message to Natsuki and Shizuru. Adrenaline begins pumping in their veins.

The woman goes to meet the author and her friends at the theater's entrance. Everyone around the doors is vying to get a glimpse of Kuga Saeko. After all, this is her first public appearance since the truth came out three days ago. Blinding camera flashes accompany every step the author takes. Loud applause rings throughout the theater as people recognize Saeko or if they don't, they still knew the group was important since security was flanking them. Saeko waves to her fans.

The group walks toward a rope line near the front. Mori-sensei didn't know if they wanted front row seats or wanted to get a better view of the entire stage, so she sectioned off the first five rows for them to choose. The auditorium was built on an incline with two levels of seating. The Kugas and Fujinos chose to sit in the third row. When the rope line was taken away, people swarmed to get the better seats, including Yuuki Eriko and SuzushiroTakeshi along with the other parents.

"I should have arrived with you guys to get the star treatment," Eriko says wistfully. _Now that Saeko is super famous, I wonder if she has representation…_

"You could have, but you didn't call ahead," Saeko replies.

Eriko turns her head to see numerous camera pointed in their direction. "People are going crazy over you!"

"How does it feel to be recognized everywhere you go?" Takeshi asks with a smirk. _I can't believe she wrote Haruka's favorite book!_

"It feels surreal. It's like I just starred in the most popular movie, when all I did was a write a book." _The fans are very passionate._

"You mean the most popular book for teenagers. Anyways, now that you're out and about, who's your publicist?" Eriko winks at her.

Saeko laughs. _Eriko never lets an opportunity slip through her fingers. _"Eriko, literary publicity is different from the kind that you specialize in. Besides, my publisher is doing a good job of getting my books out there."

"You can't win them all, right?" Eriko sighs. "But you don't need any help selling your books. They practically fly off the shelves on their own!"

"Ara, Mori-sensei is getting ready to speak," Aiko informs them.

The conversation dies, and the theater becomes silent as the spotlight is focused on the woman on the stage. Two large projection screens flanking the stage display the woman's image as well.

"Welcome everyone to Fuka Middle School's annual play! This year, we are especially honored to have the amazing Kuga Saeko with us in the audience!" She stops as the audience's cheer is deafening when another spotlight shines on Saeko. When the clapping subsides, the director reminds them of theater etiquette.

As Mori-sensei is speaking, anxiety runs rampant behind the curtains. The cast and crew except the sound and lighting groups are huddled together backstage.

"This is it guys!" Tate says with his partial costume on. His wings and streamers aren't needed until later.

"Good luck you guys!" The crew says together as lowly as possible so the audience doesn't hear.

Mori-sensei joins the assembly and speaks into the radio so that lighting and sound crews could hear too. "This is the moment we have all worked for in the past month. Now, I want you to show this sold out crowd the best play they'll ever see!"

Everyone nods and disperses to their positions for the play.

The audience quiets down when the theater's lights dim to signal the beginning of the play.

The set is ready for its big reveal.

The actors are in their places with adrenaline surging at an all-time high.

The curtains slowly open.

It's showtime!

* * *

**I hope everyone snagged a good seat! The ENTIRE play is next! **

**I'm giving myself a deadline of Christmas night – when all the celebration is over – to update. I'll be writing a little bit each day.  
**

**I can barely keep my eyes open, so I will reply to the reviews tomorrow! But thank you for them!**

**Good night!**


	15. Chasing Destiny

**Merry Christmas, if you celebrate the holiday! This chapter is my present to you, dear reader! Hope you like it because you can't return it LOL!**

* * *

Mori-sensei divides _The Carnival of Destiny_ into the typical three-act play structure. The first act introduces the main characters and the major conflict. The girls' monsters make their grand appearance and Ryuu stirs up trouble in the second act. The third act comprises the epic battle between the Obsidian Lord and the girls as well as the long-awaited confessions from Natsumi and Shizuka.

The set for the opening scene mimics a school hallway with students milling around. A large backdrop with a window scene hangs from the stage ceiling. Shizuka gazes dreamily at the window portion with a spotlight on her. Natsumi enters from stage left, stops abruptly several feet from Shizuka, and stares at her with mouth agape.

The warning bell rings and Natsumi snaps out of her trance. She starts to walk again, but she steps on her shoelaces, causing her to tumble forward. She rolls onto her back with eyes closed. Shizuka rushes over to the fallen girl. The entire stage becomes quiet and dark save for a spotlight on the two of them. The camera zooms up-close to their chance encounter.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shizuka asks.

Natsumi slowly opens her eyes. "Y—yeah."

The lights brighten again and the students onstage resume their loitering.

"What's your name?" She asks as she helps the girl up.

"Kudo Natsumi."

"Kudo-san should pay more attention when she walks in the hallway. Wouldn't want other students to think she's a klutz already on the first day of school." Shizuka winks at her. _Natsumi is different from Natsuki. Natsuki isn't a klutz at all. She's very precise in her actions._

Natsumi chuckles. "Yeah, that would be bad. Hey, what's your name?" _Fujino_ _Shizuru! Haha!_

"Fujimoto Sh—"

"Shizuka!" Mina runs to Shizuka from stage right. "Let's go to homeroom! I heard Kazahana-sensei is a really great teacher!" _My first lines! I didn't mess up!_ _Keep up the good work Mai!_

"That's my homeroom teacher too," Natsumi says.

Mina and Natsumi exchange names. Shizuka tells them they're going to be late to class, and the trio runs off stage together.

A very quick scene change occurs when the set design students dressed in complete black place shrubbery and trees around the stage. A forest backdrop replaces the earlier window view. A brown cliff about six feet high is wheeled onstage. The girls return to the scene.

"I love how the school is so close to nature! Mountains! Forests! Fresh air!" Mina takes a big inhale and exhales contentedly.

"Mina, school ended about three hours ago. We should head back to our dorms. It's getting late, and I believe you've inhaled enough fresh air for all three of us!" Natsumi exclaims.

"I agree, let's go ba—"

Shizuka is cut off by a loud growl booming from the speakers. A smoke machine at the right wing blows out thick smoke across the stage. A monster emerges from the haze looking at the girls like he wants to devour them. The beast has many eyes on his body. Pulsating action music blares as the girls scream and run around the stage dramatically with the monster behind them.

Shizuka trips on a fallen branch. The audience lets out a collective gasp.

The monster begins moving in slow motion.

The music seamlessly fades into the track of a rapidly beating heart.

Natsumi and Mina look back in horror.

"SHIZUKAAAA! NOOOOOOOO!" Natsumi shouts at the top of her lungs. _Natsumi will save you Shizuka!_

"Use the powers within you to save her! It's time to fulfill your destiny!" A feminine but strong voice resounds in the theater.

Natsumi's hands hover by her side like she's ready to draw her weapons in a Western gunfight scene. The heartbeats come to a crescendo as she flips her jacket back to reveal the holstered guns. She quickly draws them shooting blue-dyed water at the monster. After the first dress rehearsal, Natsuki suggested dyeing the water to make it look cooler. The director loved the idea.

The colored liquid splashes all over the beast, tainting the white costume with azure splotches. The monster comes to a standstill to imitate the freezing effect of Natsumi's guns. Ice cracking sounds accompany the monster as it falls into the shrubbery covered padding. Natsumi puts the guns back. She does it with an ease of someone who's done that action thousands of times. She then helps Shizuka stand up.

"OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU THAT!" Mina shouts in disbelief.

"I don't know! A voice in my head said to use my powers and something about destiny! I… I just wanted to save Shizuka! And then I felt this energy surge in me. The guns appeared out of nowhere!" Natsumi looks at Shizuka to see her mouth open.

"The two of you have elements too," Mashiro says to Shizuka and Mina as she steps out from behind a tree.

"Kazahana-sensei! What are you talking about? And how did you find us?" Natsumi asks wide-eyed.

Mashiro explains to them she's not who she seems. She has been the mentor to all carnival participants and has a mental bond with all of them. The original Obsidian Lord referred to the violent battles as a 'carnival' because he enjoyed crushing the girls and seeing everything blow up to millions of pieces. The carnival occurs every three hundred years, and it is three girls' destiny to fight the Obsidian Lord's descendant.

Every descendant is reborn with the memories and powers of his predecessor and is the mastermind behind every carnival. He has never been beaten, which is why the vicious cycle continues to this day. Obsidian slays two girls to absorb their powers. The enhanced powers render him unstoppable, so the world is doomed when he reaches this pinnacle. He usually keeps the strongest girl alive to help him rebuild a better world.

"So you see it is your destiny to save the world," Mashiro explains.

The girls look at her in shock.

"So it was you in my head!" Natsumi realizes.

"Yes! I'm sorry I couldn't come to your aid sooner. I only have a general location of where the destined girls are and go there. I don't know who they are until their latent powers are on the verge of awakening. I felt your powers were on the cusp of breaking free, but it still needed a push to get there. That's when I knew you were one of the three."

"But how do you know Mina and I are like Natsumi?" Shizuka questions thoughtfully.

Mashiro chuckles. "The chosen ones always stick together. It's like a sixth sense that you know you share the same fate. I can prove both of you have elements as well. Every girl has an element or special weapon for defense that is unique from the others. Natsumi already knows hers, but she can join the exercise too! "

Shizuka and Mina stare at her skeptically.

"I want all of you to close your eyes and imagine your most important person thirty seconds away from disappearing into green flecks of light. Their soul will be trapped in a massive column forever." _This part is so dramatic!_

Mashiro's words seem to cast a spell on the girls as they drop to their knees and clutch their head in pain as if the vision is really true.

"Ahhhh! Please make it stop!" Shizuka's body starts convulsing.

Mashiro—it caused her much heartbreak—ignores her agonized plea. "You're ready to take down everyone who stands in your way of saving them. Their safety is the only thing on your mind. Adrenaline pumps in your veins. Your heart is pounding. You are fearless. There's only five seconds left! You have to do something now! Three, two, one!"

"NOOOOOO!" they shout standing up with their element.

Natsumi's twin guns point directly at Mashiro.

Shizuka holds a red naginata aimed at the mentor's heart.

Mina's hands are glowing with ocherous flames, ready to send the teacher to a fiery grave.

Mashiro starts clapping like a little girl. "And you didn't believe me!" _I love playing Mashiro!_

The clapping brings the girls out of their trance.

"Holy crap! There's fire coming out of my hands!" Mina waves her gloved hands with attached streamers in a circular motion.

"This red naginata materialized out of nowhere!" Shizuka maneuvers the long weapon up and down. The weapon was hidden beside a shrubbery, and she had picked it up when she was crouched down.

"This is so cool!" Natsumi twirls the silver guns by their trigger guard.

"Isn't it! Now you know how to call on your elements if you're in trouble. Just think about your most important person. But this is not good if Obsidian already knows you three are the destined ones. Why is evil always one step ahead?" Mashiro sighs loudly.

"Anyways, the monster was his calling card. You have to be more careful now," she warns.

"We will," Shizuka says in a solemn voice.

Mashiro helps the girls get accustom to their powers. Natsumi tells them it's getting really late, and so the four females start to leave the stage as the lights dim.

When the girls are gone, maniacal laughter is heard from the stage. The source of the laughter is unknown until a light shines on the cliff. Ryuu stands atop the cliff. The stage is blacked out except for him as he recites his monologue.

He leans on his black claymore. A light shines on the spot the four just vacated. Ryuu looks at it menacingly. "Fools! Kazahana, you actually think those three brats could defeat me? Think again old maid!" he says with the utmost disdain.

"No one ever knows who the Obsidian Lord is in each carnival until he reveals himself. I think I'm going to hold out for a little bit and have some fun with these girls. All three look absolutely delicious! Forget the strongest girl! I would be very pleased if anyone of them becomes my bride!" _Ryuu is so bad ass!_

The projection screens reveal his lecherous expression. Ryuu smirks and then throws the claymore over his right shoulder. He continues his deranged laughter as he walks down the steps behind the cliff façade.

The cliff is quickly wheeled off the stage. A different background hangs from the ceiling. It's now a picture of a field. The lights are bright to simulate sunshine. Shizuka and Natsuki walk on stage with Shizuka carrying a picnic basket.

"This looks like a good spot," Natsumi says as she looks around.

"Okay, let's wait for Mina here. It's not far from the school. She'll find us here," Shizuka replies.

The two sits on the stage with their legs stretched in front of them.

"Yeah, if she can stop flirting with that new transfer student for a second. What's his name again?"

"Ryuu," Shizuka reminds her.

"Whatever. He looks slimy. I don't trust him one bit," Natsumi remarks with distaste.

"He's very charming. Girls flock to him everywhere he goes."

"Y—you aren't part of his fan girls right?" Natsumi asks with sudden anxiety. _Geez, Natsumi is such a wimp here. _

"No," Shizuka replies emphatically while looking straight into viridian eyes. _Shizuka only longs for you Natsumi. But you haven't realized it yet._

The video camera zooms in on Shizuka and Natsumi's face. The screens show the two girls locked in a heated staring contest.

_My precious tea … don't leave meeee! _

_My mayo goodness … come back to meeee!_

"Hiya guys!" Mina skips to them.

Shizuka and Natsumi break from their entranced state.

"Well gee, look who finally decided to join us. What, did Ryuu get tired of you already?" Natsumi insinuates snidely. _Natsumi is so insecure! She's still bitter about that charming comment Shizuka made about Ryuu._

"What the hell Natsumi! That was so uncalled for!" Mina roars at the blue-haired girl. _Go Mina! You don't have to take this crap from Natsumi!_

Natsumi gets up from her sitting position. "No it's not! I'm telling you he's bad news! But if want to be stupid and go after him, then be my guest!" she challenges.

"Natsumi! Mina! Sto—"

Shizuka is once again cut off by thunderous growls but this time of two different kinds. One sounds like a wolf's and the other like a dragon's. Hissing noises complete the bestial cacophony.

The sound effects of the earth splitting in half reverberate around the theater as the girls mime the action of losing their balance. Driving guitar and bone crushing drums blast from the speakers.

A six-headed hydra-squid emerges from a trap door underneath the stage. Nao bends her knees and moves her arms in snakelike fashion. _Kiyohimeeee has arrived!_

Smoke fills a section of the stage as thunderous ice cracking noises play. A mechanical wolf runs through the mist. _Never fear, Durannnn is here!_

A white dragon, suspended by wires, circles the stage and then lands gracefully on the ground. _Here's Kagutsuchi flyin' in for his grand introduction!_

Different colored lights flicker erratically with the thumping beat as the three monsters pose their battle stance.

The audience goes absolutely crazy at the scene. They start clapping loudly and someone in the audience yells "Finally!" prompting widespread laughter.

All the special effects fade.

The girls have their weapons out the moment the first monster appeared. They are ready to take them all down.

Natsumi stares down the wolf as Shizuka surveys the multi-headed purple beast, and Mina scrutinizes the winged creature.

"Why aren't they attacking us?!" Natsumi yells. _Oh my god! That entrance was freakin' awesome! It was cool in rehearsal, the real deal is so much better!_

"I don't know! Maybe we should attack them!" Mina begins circling her hands at faster pace. _Hmm,_ _Tate looks kind of attractive in that trench coat._

"No! Don't!" Mashiro runs up to them.

"How do you always know where we are?" Shizuka eyes the mentor.

"I can locate you when you use your powers. Now, do not attack the monsters. You are their masters now."

Natsumi whips her head to face Mashiro. "Say what!"

"In every carnival, Obsidian sends monsters to attack the girls to weaken their resolve. Fate sympathizes with the girls' destiny, and some of the monsters are actually tamed by them." Mashiro nods.

"They in turn protect the girls and fight against the evil lord. These monsters didn't immediately attack you, meaning you have tamed them. Three are in front of you, but don't you feel a certain pull towards one of them?"

"Kind of, but um, how did we tame them if we just stood here for the past five minutes staring them down," Mina says as she scratches her head in confusion. She stares at the white dragon.

"Your elements. The monsters can feel your element's power. I don't know what these monsters can do, but they should match your elements. That's the way it's always been." The mentor shrugs her shoulders.

"Why don't you ask them to show you their powers?" Mashiro comically waves to the monsters.

"They understand us?" Shizuka asks in a surprised voice and glances at the purple monster.

"Yep!"

"Alright! Wolf, show me what you can do!" Natsumi commands the monster. _Haha! Haruka has to obey my every command!_

The mechanical beast growls and turns around facing a tree. Blue light floods the stage for the demonstration. Haruka bends forward, presses the trigger on the water guns, and blue-colored water stains the plastic trees. The sounds of frozen water breaking play as a student on the wing yanks on a string to make the tree fall down. _Duran is soooo coooool!_

"Whoa! My element does the same thing!" Natsumi aims at another tree and the same thing happens.

"I want to try now!" Mina shouts eagerly.

"Dragon, what can you do?"

Cables reel Tate from the ground until he's about five feet high in the air. He brings the sticks with streamers close to the mask's mouth and waves them frantically at a spot devoid of actors. Crackling fire sound effects are heard. The actors look in awe of the flames. The stage flickers in red and orange light and then returns to normal. Tate returns to the floor. _Yeahhhhhhh man! That's how it's done!_

"I should have known! A dragon only breathes fire!" Mina twirls her hands to animate the streamers.

"I guess I shall see what this hydra can do now. Will you show me?" Shizuka asks staring intently at the moving heads.

Nao's masked hands acting as heads shake up and down. The stage is consumed in purple light during the exhibition. She shakes the canisters and sprays silly string at a rock. Acid fizzing sound effect indicates the white string is a caustic poison. _You don't want to mess with Kiyohimeeee now!_

"Very impressive. The heads can whip around quickly like my naginata blade can once in chain form." The rope attached to the naginata whips around the stage in demonstration.

"I suggest you all come up with a name for your 'child' now. It's kind of weird to refer to them like that. But you should think of them in that way. They will immediately come to your aid when you say their name out loud," Mashiro informs.

The girls take a moment to examine their 'child'.

"I will call you Kagutsuchi! Do you like it?_" _Mina asks.

The white dragon growls and then nods.

"Then I will name you Duran! How about it?" Natsumi questions.

The wolf howls in approval.

"Hmm, looking at you evokes Kiyohime's legend in my mind. Would you like for me to call you Kiyohime?" Shizuka inquires.

The purple hydra hisses loudly and the two heads energetically bounce up and down.

"All of you picked good names. Good job! Hey, it's not awkward to call them child anymore! They're like children now that they have names! Now's a good time to get to know your child," Mashiro says.

"Okay!" the girls shout. They each pat their child on the head while smiling and laughing.

The curtains begin to close. All the theater lights turn on again indicating the fifteen minute intermission has just begun. The audience cheers when the curtains are fully drawn. Some people remain in their seats, some get up to use the restrooms, and a special party gets an escort backstage.

"One word: WOW!" Saeko squeals to the cast. _That was so amazing!_

"You really like it mom!" Natsuki hugs Saeko. _I'm so happy mom likes it!_

"Of course I do! Where is the wardrobe crew? I need to tell them how ingenious they are!"

Security escorts Saeko as she goes around praising everyone for putting together a fantastic show so far. She runs into Mori-sensei after showering wardrobe with glowing reviews on the costumes.

"Mori-sensei! The movie version has nothing on your play! It is truly spectacular!"

"I am honored you think so Saeko-san! But the best has yet to come!" The director winks at Saeko, and they both turn to find the Shizuru and Natsuki talking with Aiko, Ryo, and Nobuo.

"Shizuka and Natsumi should have just confessed in the field. And then kiss!" Ryo whines. _Ah! They look at each other with so much longing and then do nothing about it! What a waste!_

"Father!" _Please do not remind me of the almost kiss. Do not think about the almost kiss._

"Uncle Ryo!" _I will only kiss Shizuru on the cheek. On the cheek. Not on the lips. On the cheek. _

Nobuo laughs. "I agree with Ryo!" _Man, first love is so special!_

"Dad! Not you too!" _Dad, you traitor!_

"We'll just have to wait for a repeat performance of the DVD kiss in the last scene." Aiko winks at the girls. _What a great way to end the play!_

"Mother, you're not helping here!" _Thank you mother for reminding me of the almost kiss._

"It's not going to be the same! The kiss is on the cheek!" Natsuki waves her hands wildly in front of the adults who seem to be recalling the DVD kiss. _Don't get lost in your character like last time! _

"Do try to finish that kiss from the DVD for us dears," Saeko says as she slings an arm around each girl.

"Mom!" _Must not listen to her. Moms don't know best. Bad mom._

"Aunt Saeko!" _My family is evil!_

Eriko, Nao, Takeshi, and Haruka join the conversation. They and the other parents followed Saeko backstage. Some of them are still talking with their child while others have already returned to their seat.

"Nao! You must have had a blast with the silly string!" Shizuru finally has a chance to talk to her. _Even through the makeup, I can tell she went nuts!_

"It was so awesome! They're giving me new cans already!" Nao gushes. _I want to spray it everywhere now! Note to self: ask dad to buy the cans by the bulk load when he comes home from Tokyo because mom totally won't._

"I'm afraid what you might do if you get a hold of those spray cans when the play ends." Eriko looks straight through Nao's innocent expression. _I know you're going ask your dad to get them for you. You have him wrapped around your finger. Let's see how you sneak them past me first._

"Haruka, you looked so evil when you aimed at that tree. What did it ever do to you?" Natsuki is curious to learn the reason. _She looked like she wanted that tree to die a painful death!_

"What! No I wasn't! I was just concentrating on hitting the tree!" _Okay, I was totally imagining those loser boys' head Nao and I beat up as the tree trunk! Water guns are so cool!_

"That's a Suzushiro for you! One hundred percent focused all the time!" Takeshi grins at his daughter. _You looked invincible up there Haruka!_

"Five minutes!"

Everyone hears Mori-sensei yell, so parents and children leave in different directions. The parents are escorted back to their seat, and the cast gets touchups on their makeup. Natsuki and Haruka's water guns are refilled with blue water. The set design students are putting the finishing touches on the new set.

White light flashes in the theater signaling the end of intermission, and people start to return to their seat. The lights dim again as the curtains open. The set is now imitating a cafeteria scene. A lunch table is in the center of the stage. A painted image of students eating lunch is hoisted up high.

Shizuka, Natsumi, and Mina walk onstage carrying lunch trays. Shizuka sits in between Mina and Natsumi. All three girls are facing the audience.

"Kazahana-sensei's test was so hard! I hope I passed!" Mina moans.

"I'm sure you did well Mina-san," Ryuu says as he walks to the girls. He doesn't sit on the opposite chair but sits on the table instead, half facing the girls and half facing the audience.

Ryuu combs his fingers through raven locks. Mina looks at him like she has hearts popping out of her eyes. Natsumi watches the scene with disgust clearly written on her face. Shizuka has a neutral expression.

"Ryuu-san probably knew everything on the test," Mina says sweetly to the boy.

"Yeah, he probably charmed some upperclassman girl to give him her old test," Natsumi spat. _Jerk! What the hell does Mina see in him?_

Shizuka and Mina visibly wince at the acid dripping from the words.

Ryuu does the unexpected and laughs. "Natsumi-san sure likes to make jokes," he counters without a hint of malice. _Natsuki plays the tough girl role so convincingly._

"That's Kudo-san to you. We aren't close enough to be on a first name basis," Natsumi replies harshly.

Unfazed by Natsumi's rejection, Ryuu decides to toy with her. He gets off the table and stands behind the girl. The libertine places his hands on her shoulders. "Pity. I wanted you _very_ close to me," he breathes suggestively. _Oh Ryuu, you do get all the fun!_

The salacious overtone greatly disturbs the girls. Natsumi abruptly stands and violently throws his hands off her. She pulls her fist back ready to punch the smirk off Ryuu's face. _Gross! How can Reito say it so crudely? I get chills every time in rehearsals. He's a really good actor for making it believable! _

Shizuka holds onto Natsumi's wrist. She looks at Ryuu with piercing eyes. "That was a very improper thing to say to a lady, Ryuu-san." _Ara, Reito is a very good actor. Even I dislike him a little right now, not just his vulgar character. _

Mina still has her mouth open. "Ry—Ryuu-san, there is no need for that kind of behavior." _Wow,_ _Reito's bad boy image is kind of tempting. _

"I suggest you leave right now if you know what's good for you." Natsumi clenches her jaw tightly.

Ryuu appears bored. "Fine with me. But … I can't wait to see the _real_ all of you again!" He leaves cackling.

The girls shudder at the sound.

"What does he mean the 'real' us?" Mina wonders.

"Who cares about his crazy talk? I'm glad that jerk is gone!" Natsumi fumes.

"Yes, I am too. It looks like I misjudged him. His charm belongs to a snake oil salesman. I should not have doubted your assessment of him Natsumi," Shizuka apologizes.

"I'm sorry too Natsumi. You tried to warn me, but I didn't listen to you," Mina says with remorse. She shakes her head in dismay at what she just witnessed from Ryuu.

"It's okay guys. As long as you know he's no good now. It's best if we steer clear of him." Natsumi sees their affirming nods. "He gives off really bad vibes. His laugh makes my skin crawl."

The bell rings and they get up to throw their trays in the trash can. The trio exits the stage.

The stage is immersed in blue light as a quick scene change occurs. The audience knows the third act is about to begin from the programs they got at the theater entrance. The table is carried off the stage. Shrubbery and trees from before are placed in their marked positions on the floor. The field background comes back but the sky is darker in this one. The blue light is replaced with normal light.

The girls walk leisurely on stage.

"Hey, did you guys know there's a cliff overlooking the ocean if you walk about thirty more minutes?" Mina asks.

"Really? I had no idea we were so close to the ocean. I would love to see it sometime! Did you know about it too Natsumi?" Shizuka asks.

"I, uh, have been there a couple of times," Natsumi answers weakly.

"Oooh, take us there Natsumi! I don't know the exact way to get there!" Mina pleads.

Natsumi is about to reply when thunder erupts and yellow lights flash mimicking lightning. Throbbing dramatic music blares. Smoke fills the stage as the lights stop flashing and begin to dim. Ryuu's maniacal laughter is heard once again. The smoke clears to reveal Ryuu, a huge ogre, and four regular-sized monsters.

The girls have their elements ready for battle.

"Hello my beauties! I told you I couldn't wait to see your _real_ forms! You should be honored I even showed you my playful side before I destroyed this world!"

"Ryuu! You're this carnival's Obsidian Lord?!" Mina is shocked at the bevy of monsters by his side.

"Correct! And two of you will die and one shall be my bride!" Ryuu hungrily eyes each girl's body.

Natsumi catches his lustful gaze. "Never!" she growls.

The Obsidian Lord raises his hands high in the air and looks up into the sky. "This world is done!"

Natsumi aims her guns at Ryuu and shoots, but he quickly shoves one of the monsters in front of him as a shield. The monster falls down after being hit.

"We will defeat you and end this carnival cycle once and for all!" Shizuka passionately declares.

"Many have spoken those very same words, but they have all failed, as shall you! Miroku will make sure of that!" Ryuu looks at the ogre and the beast growls and moves its club up and down.

"We'll kill you and your oversized mongrel! Let's go guys!" Mina shouts.

Each of them proceeds to call out their child's name. Kiyohime and Duran rush in beside their masters hissing and gnarling, respectively. Kagutsuchi flies in from stage right and lands next to Mina.

"Be careful girls!" Mashiro warns as she comes out from behind a tree.

"Ah! Kazahana! Come to watch the girls whimper in pain? I always knew you were sadistic," Ryuu insinuates, his golden eyes twinkling. "You have to be to come back every time!"

"Shut up Obsidian Loser!" the mentor insults with ferocity.

Ryuu snarls at her.

Mashiro turns to see the girls smirk at Ryuu's new and more fitting title.

She uses her mental bond with them to relay her message. "I came to tell you I have a feeling you will win. I have never had this feeling before, so do your best girls! I wish I can help you, but I have no powers of my own. I'll only distract you if I stay. I believe in all of you!"

The girls nod determinedly. They have hope now. The mentor vanishes behind the thick trees.

"It's about time that riffraff left! Now let's see who comes out victorious! Monsters, attack!" Miroku remains by Ryuu, letting the underlings have their fun first.

These monsters have huge pockets that hold lots of water balloons with water dyed black. They begin hurling them widely, and once the balloons hit the floor, explosion sound effects jar from the speakers. The girls run around to try to avoid getting hit.

"Watch out! They're throwing some kind of explosive!" Shizuka warns her friends and their child after sidestepping a projectile.

"Duran, aim at their throwing arm!" Natsumi commands.

Haruka stains one of the monster's arms blue. The water balloon drops in front of that monster, and he collapses from blowing himself up.

"Kagutsuchi, blow up the monster's pockets! That's where the explosives are!" Mina yells.

Tate is lifted off the ground by cables and then positions his streamers around the pocket areas. The numerous streamers cause the monster to drop the balloons and he blows himself up too.

"Kiyohime! Shoot at the eyes! It won't know where to throw if it's blind!" Shizuka instructs.

This particular monster's eyes are drawn on the fabric for Nao to target. The holes for the actor's eyes are lower and disguised with weird designs.

Nao shakes the canisters and releases a fast and furious stream at the monster's 'eyes'. Just as Shizuka predicted, the monster becomes disoriented and heaves the water balloons at Ryuu and Miroku.

Ryuu dodges the first water balloon. Miroku swings its lengthy club and bats the second one into a tree. The explosion sound effects occur as the tree falls down. _Score!_, Chie and Aoi thought.

The ogre smashes its club against the now useless monster's head, and the smaller beast falls to the floor.

"You may win that round, but now you have to face Miroku!" Ryuu bellows fearlessly. "And no one has ever beaten Miroku before!"

"We'll see about that!" Natsumi shouts.

Kiyohime and Duran attack at the same time, but Miroku sidesteps both of their attacks! The ogre retaliates by striking its club with great force against Duran's body. The wolf howls in pain and falls to the side.

"Duran!" Natsumi runs to her child. The monster starts to recover.

Kiyohime attempts to loosen the beast's hold on the lethal weapon by gnawing on its arm. Miroku's other hand violently grabs the hydra head that's biting its arm and hurls it to the side. The purple hybrid tumbles in the direction of the powerful fling.

"Kiyohime!" Shizuka retreats to her child. The heads begin to rise again.

"My, what pathetic monsters you have!" Ryuu jeers.

Kagutsuchi tries to set the ogre ablaze, but the monster manages to evade the flames. Miroku sees the dragon hovering at a reachable height, so it snatches one of the winged creature's legs. Tate shakes Aoi's hold in an exaggerated manner to mask the cables lowering him further into the ground. Aoi pulls her arm back as if she's ready to throw him. When she casts the arm forward, the cables are released, and Tate falls with a thud onto the camouflaged padding.

"Kagutsuchi! Nooooo!" Mina shrieks.

Just when she is about to reach her child, Miroku socks Mina in the stomach with the club's handle. Mina falls next to Kagutsuchi. The ogre lets out a triumphant roar and waves the club into the air.

"This carnival's monsters are absolutely worthless!" the Obsidian Lord decrees.

"Mina!" Shizuka yells and runs over to her with Natsumi. The screen displays Mina's wounded state.

Natsumi checks Mina's pulse. "She's just unconscious from the blow!"

"Well, it looks like it's just us now! But you know they say three's a crowd, so one of you will be joining your fallen friend!" Ryuu screams.

Miroku begins pounding its club on Duran's body. The wolf howls in pain. Natsumi shoots at Miroku, but the ogre's body is covered in armor, so the freezing water has no effect.

Kiyohime spews its poison at Miroku, which seems to have an effect on the monster. It's growling as if in pain. Low fizzing sound effects are heard. The acid must have melted a part of the armor.

Shizuka sees the distracted beast and releases the rope she's been holding from the naginata. She casts the long handle like a fishing rod to allow the wide knot at the end to slip onto the ogre's club. With a strong yank, the spiky bat flies out of the monster's clutch. Duran's violent beating ceases!

"Kiyohime, aim for the eye! There's no armor there!"

Nao repeatedly sprays the masked eye on top of Chie's head. Chie and Aoi begin to wobble as if they are about to lose balance. Kiyohime collapses to the floor from exhaustion.

"Kiyohime, you were wonderful! Rest now!"

"Duran! Load Silver Cartridge!"

Haruka shoots nonstop until the entire ogre is soaked. Explosion noises—louder than all of the previous ones combine—rumble throughout the theater. The ogre lets a loud growl before plunging to the floor. Duran flops down from overexertion.

"You were excellent Duran! Have a good nap!"

"Miroku! Nooo! I will get you for that!" the Obsidian Lord seethes.

Ryuu charges towards Natsumi and delivers a swift punch to her cheek. She's knocked off balance. Obsidian raises his claymore to her heart.

Shizuka instantly bats the two-handed sword away from the vital organ.

"You will pay with your pathetic life for that!" Her body trembles with murderous intent.

Naginata and sword clash with fury. Each one is adept at blocking the other's advances. When Ryuu sees an opening, he kicks Shizuka in the stomach causing her to gasp. She stumbles backward from the direct hit.

Natsumi recuperates just in time to see the blow. "Shizukaaa!"

She scrambles to her feet and swings Shizuka's left arm over her shoulder to steady the girl.

"I'll kill you!" Natsumi growls viciously at Ryuu.

"Oooh, I'm scared now," Ryuu feigns.

Natsumi aims for his heart, but he blocks the shots with his sword.

"Is that all you can do?!" he sneers.

Shizuka recovers and stands back-to-back with Natsumi. "Shizuka! Are you alright?!"

Shizuru grits her teeth. "I will be after we get rid of him!"

Natsumi laughs. "Let's do this then!"

"I'm going to immobilize his arms with my chain. You freeze him immediately after that," Shizuka spoke as lowly as possible.

"Okay!"

Shizuka uses her naginata's blade in chain form again and lassos Ryuu's upper body. He's still holding onto the sword, but he can't move his arms to wield it properly. Natsumi takes this opportunity to drench his body in blue water. Shizuka rips out the knot keeping the rope attached to her naginata.

Ice cracking sounds begin to build until they reach their climax. The Obsidian Lord screams from the knowledge that he is about to meet his demise for the first time ever.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Ryuu falls backward into the trap door Nao emerged from earlier. When he disappears, silver confetti is thrown up into the air, signaling his body has burst into millions of ice crystals.

Natsumi drops her guns to the floor. "We did it Shizuka!" She hugs the girl tightly. _This feels like the P.E. test all over again! We always come out winners when we're together!_

"Yes, we did! The carnival is over for good! The Obsidian Lord won't ever be reborn again!" _I love this victorious feeling! Reminds me of the epic P.E. test!_

Shizuka's legs begin to wobble, so Natsumi gently helps her to the ground. Shizuka places her naginata down.

The girls sit with their legs stretched in front of them facing the audience.

"I need a nap," Shizuka jokes and then fills the air with hearty laughter. _After that epic fight,_ _I could sleep the entire day!_

Natsumi joins her. "Me too." _Gah, I'm so sweaty from running around the stage!_

Natsumi turns to the girl next to her. "Hey Shizuka, would you like to, um, go with me to the cliff Mina mentioned when we're not so exhausted?" she asks in a shy voice.

"I would love to," Shizuka replies softly gazing into her eyes.

"Girls! I knew you could do it! You saved the world and ended the carnival forever!" Mashiro suddenly appears from behind them.

The girls get up from their sitting position. "You were right sensei!" they proclaim.

Mashiro's eyes brighten. "I wish I could have seen it!"

The same eyes start to dim significantly. "Girls, I'm sorry, but I have to leave you soon."

"What! Why!" Shizuka and Natsumi clamor.

"My job is only to mentor the destined girls. Every three hundred years, I come back to this world in different disguises to show you the way. And when the world is destroyed like it has been in previous carnivals, I go back to Valhalla. But now that you have effectively broken the cycle, I am free from my duty and will stay in Valhalla forever."

Natsumi blinks several times. "What the heck is Valhalla?"

"It is the place where the souls of fierce warriors of justice go in the afterlife. Every girl who fought with valor against the Obsidian Lord is there right now. The land is ruled by the virtuous god Odin. He tasked me with the job of being the chosen ones' mentor."

"Does that mean we'll go to Valhalla when we die too?" Shizuka asks with reverence.

"Yes! All three of you will get to meet past carnival participants and other legendary heroes throughout time!" Mashiro smiles gleefully at the two.

Shizuka and Natsumi look completely stunned.

The mentor's eyes widen. "Girls, Odin is calling for my return! This is my last piece of information for you. As long as you are alive and can call out your child's name, they will always come to you. They'll remain dormant until their name is uttered. As for your elements, you need to have a most important person for them to materialize. Fate is smart like that. No point to give you weapons if you have no one dear to protect."

The girls' jaw drops after learning their child and element will be with them forever.

"I wish Mina was awake right now, so I can tell her good bye, but my time has come. Thank you for fulfilling your destiny! I wish you all a life filled with happiness and love! Hopefully I won't see you for a long, long time from now! Farewell!" she rushes out quickly, almost out of breath.

Mashiro waves to them as a cloud of smoke envelops her. When the mist clears, she is nowhere to be found. Silence sets in between the two girls for a few seconds.

"Wow. That is a lot to process." Shizuka turns to Natsumi to see how she is faring.

"If I see another person appear or disappear when there's smoke, I'm going to pull my hair out." Natsumi mimes the action causing Shizuka to shake from laughter.

The stage is blacked out completely. Scene change students remove every trace of the epic battle. The audience knows what's coming up because only one scene occurs in the book, movie, and anime after the battle. They start chanting 'con-fes-sion' and accompany each syllable with a clap.

The eager display fades when a new background hangs from the ceiling. It's a breathtaking painting of someone's view while standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean at sunset. Soft orange lights bathe the stage to mimic the ambience at dusk. A recording of waves lapping against jagged rocks plays lowly.

The scene opens with Natsumi and Shizuka gazing at the sunset.

"This view is unbelievable! You can see how vast the ocean is from this cliff! How did you find this place?" Shizuka asks wide-eyed. _The scene I've been waiting for is finally here!_

Natsumi has a soft smile as she turns to Shizuka. "I like to go exploring." _I want to explore Shizuru's lips again. CRAP! All that kissing talk during intermission is messing with my mind! Shake it off Natsuki! Concentrate!_

"Take me next time you go!" _Natsuki's eyes just widened. I wonder what she's thinking._

Natsumi laughs and then nods. They keep watching the sinking sun until Natsumi faces Shizuka.

"Shizuka, we've been through a lot haven't we?" _Thank god these lines have become second nature to me._

Shizuka grins and takes a step closer to Natsumi. "Well, we kind of just saved the world."

"So many things flashed through my mind when we were fighting Ryuu," Natsumi recollects.

"Like what?" Shizuka tilts her head waiting for a response.

"Like how we met," Natsumi smiles and then frowns at the memory.

Shizuka's eyes brighten. "You just tripped out of nowhere! And I helped you get up. That's when we found out we had the same homeroom."

"No, you're wrong." _And cue dramatic confession._

The hoarse whisper catches the other girl's attention. "What do you mean?" _Ah, the good part begins now._

Natsumi looks directly into Shizuka's eyes and takes a big inhale. "It wasn't out of nowhere. I … I tripped because I was too mesmerized by your beauty. You were standing by a window and just basking in the afternoon sunlight with this dreamy expression. You looked like an angel. And that's when I tripped over my shoelaces. When I opened my eyes and saw you bent over me, I thought you were my guardian angel," she finishes quietly.

"Natsumi…." Shizuru is stunned by the intensity pouring from her words.

Natsumi musters all her courage to finally reveal her deepest desire. "You were my most important person during the carnival, and … I love you Shizuka." _I love you. Three words two people in love say to each other. I wonder when I'll get to say it in real life. _

"I love you too Natsumi! You were also my most important person!" Shizuka takes hold of Natsumi's hands, but the other girl slips them out of Shizuru's grasp. _I love you. Three words every girl dreams of hearing from her significant other. I wonder when I'll get to hear it in real life._

Natsumi slowly shakes her head back and forth and refuses to meet Shizuka's eyes. "No, my love is different from your love. You were only thinking about me as your best friend," she mutters hopelessly. _These are the saddest lines ever!_

A frustrated growl erupts from Shizuka's throat. She grabs Natsumi's shoulders roughly forcing the girl to look at her.

"Natsumi! You idiot! Do you know what went through my mind during the battle?" Shizuka pauses for a moment to find the right words.

"I was thinking if I don't kill that Ryuu creep, I'll never get to see your beautiful face again or hear your carefree laughter! I- I even went as far as imagining us going on a date! So I was NOT thinking about you as my best friend! I never once thought about saving the world! To hell with the world if you're not in it!" she confesses passionately. _I never get tired of reciting these lines. What an emotional confession!_

Natsumi's eyes widen at the declaration. "You mean you—" _Alright Natsuki, time to plaster a permanent smile on your face._

Shizuka moves her head and up down frantically with a huge smile on her face. "My love is the same as your love!" _Oh how I love this line!_ _The plain and simple truth comes out! _

Natsumi throws her arms around Shizuka and hugs her like there's no tomorrow.

While still holding Shizuka, Natsumi faces the ocean and yells, "Did you hear that? She loves me too!" _Gah, I always feel so giddy right after this line._

The wave recording increases in volume.

"Who are you talking to?"

Natsumi pulls back from the hug. "The waves or ocean. I usually come here when I'm frustrated and need to vent about you. The waves crash on the shore and when they recede, I feel like they're taking everything that's bothering me with them. I feel lighter afterwards," Natsumi admits shyly.

"Can I get an example?" Shizuka asks in earnest.

"Remember our almost picnic? When I blew up at Mina?"

Shizuka nods. "But what does tha—"

"You called that _jerk_ charming! It was all I could think about! I pictured you and him together and I- I snapped when Mina came. It's unfortunate I transferred my anger onto her." _Sorry Mina. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

"Oh my, Natsumi's jealousy is relentless!" Shizuka pretends to be shocked but the upward twitching corners of her lips betray her. _Ara, my jaw is going to need major icing from this constant smiling._

"Hey! I was not jealous!" Natsumi pouts.

Shizuka quirks a brow. _That pout is adorable as ever!_

"Okay! Maybe I was a little…" she admits and demonstrates the extent of her jealousy. Her thumb and index finger are about a centimeter apart.

Shizuka chuckles. "I believe you won't be feeling jealous anytime soon," she remarks playfully.

Natsumi puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head. She flashes the other girl a blinding smile. "And why is that?" _My favorite moment is here! Every time Shizuru says the next line, I feel my heart wants to jump out of my chest! It's so weird!_

"Because … you got the girl," Shizuka whispers tenderly. _My favorite line in the entire play! You got the girl Natsumi! And she only has eyes for you!_

"Yeah?" Green eyes shine in utter bliss. _Oh god, it's almost time._ _My heart is beating really fast. Remember, on the cheek! NOT the lips! Shizuru's first kiss should be with someone special to her._

"Yeah." Red eyes reflect the same euphoria.

Shizuru impulsively decides to take a quick peek at the audience to find her parents. She slightly turns to see them both sporting wide grins. _We are not doing the DVD kiss! _

"I am so happy right now," Natsumi whispers. _Okay. I can do this. Just lean in and kiss her on the cheek! It's that easy! Here goes! Three, two, one!_

Just as Nastuki tilts her head and leans closer to Shizuru's cheek, Shizuru quickly turns her head back. Two surprise pairs of lips collide with each other!

Both girls' eyes bug out, but they don't break away from the kiss. Theatergoers have their eyes glued to the projection screens showing a close-up image of lips pressing against lips.

_OH MY GOD! I'M KISSING SHIZURU ON THE LIPS!_

_OH MY GOD! NATSUKI IS KISSING ME ON THE LIPS!_

_Her lips are … perfect. That doesn't even begin to describe what they truly feel like. Why was I so afraid before? I won't ever do this again, might as well savor the moment!_ Natsuki closes her eyes to relish the sensation.

_They're so soft like cotton candy. Ara, have I thought about her lips before? This feels very familiar. Like I've wanted to do this for the longest time. Stop thinking then! Enjoy the moment!_ Shizuru's eyelids flutter shut.

_Crap, we still have lines left!_ Natsuki begins to slowly inch her lips away from Shizuru's.

_You're not getting away that fast Natsuki! I just thought about your punishment for lying to me this morning!_ Shizuru briefly opens her eyes to grab the girl's jacket lapels, pulling her back into the kiss.

Natsuki stumbles forward and places her hands on Shizuru's shoulders for balance. Her eyes and mouth widen in surprise. The former snaps shut when a warm tongue darts into the latter. _Oh my god! This feels so gooooood._ _My tongue is responding to her taunts! How does it know what to do when I don't! Where did Shizuru learn how to kiss like this! _

_Araaaaaa. Is this what they call French kissing? I completely approve! Natsuki's tongue is becoming bold! I don't know what possessed me to go this far. But god, I don't want to be anywhere but here right now. This feels so very good, but more importantly, this feels right for some reason. I can't put my finger on it._

The screens have a shot of them from the chest up. Both of their eyes are closed, but their mouths are ajar to welcome the other's hot tongue. Audience members, surprisingly females and males alike, whistle wolfishly at the heated kiss.

Shizuru and Natsuki pull away at the same time panting for breath and blushing furiously.

_I can't explain it, but I feel like this is my new happiest moment with Shizuru for some reason. It just feels right._

They're composed in an instant and face each other with hands clasped together.

"I wonder how Mina will react when she finds out," Shizuka muses.

Natsumi's eyes twinkle with mischief. "We could always have Duran and Kiyohime out for moral support when we tell her."

Shizuka playfully slaps Natsum's arm. "Natsumi! That's mean!"

Natsumi holds onto the hand that just smacked her and smiles lovingly at Shizuka. "C'mon, let's go home," she says softly. _If home is where the heart is, then Natsumi's home is wherever Shizuka is!_

Shizuka returns the smile. "I'll go anywhere with you," she replies just as gently. _Shizuka will go anywhere her heart is! Her heart is always with Natsumi!_

The two girls walk side by side with the bliss of two people in love.

The curtains close when they're gone.

The theater roars with thunderous applause. Everybody is on his or her feet giving the play the standing ovation it deserves.

Backstage, the cast and crew are in disbelief that it's all over. A month does fly by quickly when you're having fun. Mori-sensei calls the cast to line up for the curtain call.

When the curtains open again, the first monster and Ryuu's four minions come out as a group. They clasp their hands together and raise them high before bowing. The next group is the main character's monsters. Each one strikes an intimidating pose before bowing. The audience goes wild for them. Mai, Reito, and Yukino appear next. They receive very loud cheers. Female audience members shout 'We love you Kanzaki-san!' causing the girls flanking Reito to laugh in response.

Finally, Shizuru and Natsuki walk hand in hand onstage. Their round of applause easily eclipses the others. There are whistling, wild clapping, and even shouts of 'Bravo!' and 'I love you!' to which the girls graciously respond with a 'Thank you!' to the entire audience. They wave blindly in all directions, not really able to see clearly with the bright stage light in their eyes.

However, they do make out their parents since they're so close to the stage. Their fathers look like the proudest fathers alive while their mothers half clap and half wipe tears of joy from their eyes. It's a very emotional moment for Aiko and Saeko who have both realized something about Shizuru and Natsuki that the two girls don't even know.

Mori-sensei joins them on stage. "You can pre-order your copy of the play on the school website starting Monday! Thank you for being a wonderful audience! Have a good night everyone!"

The curtain closes again.

The cast and crew gather around Mori-sensei backstage. "We did it! I am definitely sure you guys have just put on the best play Fuka Middle School has ever seen! All of your performances were amazing. The lights and sounds were in sync with each scene. The special effects were timed perfectly. The props made the scenes feel authentic. The costumes and makeup wowed everyone. All in all, I am very proud of all of you." The woman's voice starts to crack towards the end.

"We couldn't have done it without your guidance and direction Mori-sensei!" Shizuru speaks for the group.

"Yeah!" the students wholeheartedly agree with her.

Mori-sensei wipes some stray tears away and jokes, "Thank you, but flattery will not get you out of cleanup duty on Monday!"

The group and director laugh together and then take tons of pictures with one another. The woman bids them all a good night.

"Oh my gosh! We really did it! We were all onstage together!" Mai jumps up and down. _It was the best feeling!_

"Yeah we did! I loved every second of it!" Tate agrees. _Sharing the stage with my closest friends is something I'll never forget!_

"What a way to end middle school! But I'm a little jealous I didn't get to wear an intricate costume! They look fantastic!" Reito says. _It's a shame I got stuck with the school uniform. _

"I love my costume! I'm going to be Duran for Halloween!" Haruka still can't get over her costume. She took off the protruding body right after the curtain call, but her makeup was still on. _I'm going to attempt to be nicer to the students who helped put this awesomeness together._

"Me too! Except I'm going to be Kiyohime!" Nao echoes. She also took off the hydra wings and squid mask after the curtain call, but her face was still purple. _I will have the most creative costume come Halloween!_

"You guys can keep your costume! I couldn't wait to get out of ours! It's so freakin' annoying to move as a unit!" Aoi whines. _I had to remember when Chie was going to move and move with her or she'd drag me along if I didn't!_

"You guys were lucky you got to wear unitards or something normal! Aoi and I had brown cloth wrapped around us! It was blistering hot!" Chie complains. _Thank god for waterproof makeup or else all of my sweat would have ruined everything! _

"I'm so happy Mori-sensei saw you acting. We wouldn't have been together if she didn't," Yukino says to Shizuru and Natsuki. _I wonder if they stopped acting and kissed as themselves. That kiss was so real!_

"Looking back, I felt like everything was orchestrated by some invisible person. The size of the backgrounds forced the art club to meet in the auditorium, we just happened to act out the last scene in the pl—"

"Wait! You're telling me the scene that got you guys the parts was the super dramatic confession!" Mai interrupts Natsuki.

"Yes," Shizuru answers. _Ara, we're going down a slippery slope here. This is precisely the reason why we chose not to tell them the scene Mori-sensei saw._

"Holy crap! Did you kiss like _that_ too?!" Nao smirks. _I have to admit that kiss was hot!_

"NO!" Natsuki starts to blush. _Please don't ask any more questions Nao!_

"Really? Why is your face turning red then?" Nao glances to Shizuru. "Hey, Shizuru's red too!"

"Hi everyone!" Saeko and the rest of the parents finally make their way backstage.

Shizuru and Natsuki sigh in relief. Saeko has just saved them from further embarrassment.

Everyone forgets about the inquisition when they see their respective parents.

The adults congratulate the group for putting on incredible performances. They disperse to collect their things to head home. The adrenaline is wearing off and fatigue is slowly creeping into their system. Mori-sensei takes a moment to talk to the parents and then leaves to make final checks on the theater. Soon, the friends part ways.

Shizuru and Natsuki are walking behind their parents lost in thought about the kiss. Their fathers are way up ahead discussing the action-packed fight scenes while their mothers are a few steps in front of them. Saeko and Aiko slow their pace to walk by their daughters.

"Oh girls, thank you for finishing that kiss for us! I knew you two wouldn't disappoint your parents!" Saeko teases. _That kiss was unbelievable! Thank goodness you two didn't stick to the script!_

Aiko catches glimpses of pink hues as they walk underneath many campus light poles. "It was a highly satisfying way to close out the play!" _I wonder where they learned to kiss like that. They certainly enjoyed it with the matching blushes!_

The girls mutter a subdued 'Thanks' and retreat into their head again.

The women scrutinize their daughter's expression. They walk ahead of the two girls to discreetly discuss their findings.

"Do you wonder what made them change their mind? They were so adamant about kissing on the cheek instead of the lips," Saeko says in a hushed tone.

"I know it was only something fate could have arranged. Did you see how their eyes popped out in the first kiss?"

Saeko nods.

"I caught Shizuru looking at Ryo and me just before the kiss. When Natsuki leaned in, that's when Shizuru also turned her head back. And the rest is history!" Aiko and Saeko burst into giggles. The women decide to catch up to their husband and let the girls dissect the sultry lip lock in private.

"H- hey Shizuru," Natsuki begins hesitantly. _How do I bring it up? So, where'd you learn to do that? Too insincere. Teach me? Are you out of your mind Natsuki?! _

"Yes, Natsuki?" _And here it comes. _

"I, um, think I have a new happiest moment with you," Natsuki says shyly. _Good job Natsuki! Easing into it is the best way to go!_

"Oh?" Curiosity inflects Shizuru's voice. _Okay, I wasn't expecting that. Wait! Oh. Oh! Really?! _Shizuru's eyes become large as the realization of what Natsuki could be talking about hits her full force.

"Yeah. The thought came to me after we … kissed," Natsuki finishes quietly. _I felt like I was in heaven. _

"I- I see," Shizuru replies shakily. _I felt the same way Natsuki. I felt like I was flying high. There has to be a way to justify our feelings. Aha! I think I know the reason._

"Natsuki, what we've been feeling ever since the kiss, I think it's a culmination of a month of spending hours after school repeating the same intimate lines over and over to each other. It's like you and I have lived and breathed as Shizuka and Natsumi. And the fact that we're already close in real life makes the kiss feel even more genuine. So our characters' happiness at the end became our happiness in real life too."

_It still sounds inadequate. Something is missing. Something unexplainable? Or perhaps something we have yet to understand? But I can explain the reason behind that second kiss. I should tell her._

"Guess you're right. I even dreamed once I was at the cliff yelling my frustrations to my waves! And I always feel great after Natsumi realizes Shizuka loves her too."

_Shizuru's explanation makes sense, but I feel there's more to it than that. Why did I feel so alive when our lips and tongues touched? And kind of sad when we parted for air? What crucial part of the puzzle are we missing?_

"Yes, exactly. But I have a confession to make Natsuki."

"What is it Shizuru?"

"The second kiss, the one where I pulled you back, that was all me. That was your punishment for lying to me this morning."

Natsuki's mouth forms an 'O' shape. _Is there anything Shizuru doesn't know?! And if that was a punishment, what's a reward?!_

"Now that I think about it, it's not a punishment if you enjoyed it. Okay, that first kiss really affected my logic. Anyways, I was awake when you were trying to get your arm from under me. Right before you fell off the bed."

_So you like curling up against a pillow, there's no need to be embarrassed if you used me as one. I felt very secure with your arms around me. If kissing Natsuki is punishing her, I wonder what I would do to reward her. Faulty logic, indeed. _

_Well, at least she's not teasing me about it. That's probably because there are bigger things at hand here. The second kiss … when her tongue slipped into my …!_

"Shizuru, I …" _Great. I'm back to square one. I don't know to how to start._

_Looks like Natsuki needs a little help._ _I'll just have to jump right into it._ "You want to ask me where I learned to kiss?"

Natsuki nods. _Thank you Shizuru for knowing exactly what I wanted to ask! I will never stop being in awe of that talent of yours._

"Nowhere. It was all instinctual. When I saw your lips part, my tongue just knew what to do. It sparked some innate drive in you too because yours became quite forward towards the end." _Yes, it did. Timid at first and then rather confident as it grazed over mine._

_So glad it's dark right now. Shizuru can't see my flushed face! Strange, my heart beats faster when I think about how our tongues met._

Shizuru stops walking and faces Natsuki with a surprised expression. "Natsuki! It just dawned on me you're now my first kiss!" _I couldn't have asked for a better person to give me this milestone. _

Natsuki blinks twice. A light bulb goes off in her head. "You're mine too Shizuru!" _You're my best friend who's also my first kiss. It doesn't get any better than that! Wait! I feel great that you're my first kiss, but how do you feel about me being yours?_

"Shizuru, did you, um, want someone special for your first kiss?" _Please say no. Please say no._

"Yes, I did," Shizuru replies evenly.

Natsuki winces from the candid answer. "Oh. I- I'm sorry." _Crap!_

Even in the darkness, Shizuru's acute vision instantly picks up the nonverbal response. She grabs Natsuki's shoulders like she did during the confession scene. "No! Don't be sorry! I got my most special person for my first kiss!" she hastily elucidates. _You have to know how very special you are to me!_

Natsuki's jaw drops. "Really?!"

_I can't believe I thought I wasn't special to Shizuru! I feel exhausted, but geez, is the fatigue affecting my brain too?! Most special person. It's like a promotion from best friend! I love it! I wonder what comes next. Well, after Shizuka and Natsumi say they're each other's most important person, they confess their love. Love?! Gah! There I go again letting the play infiltrate my mind! We're not them!_

"Let me put it this way. If I was trapped on a desert island, you would be the person I would take with me. Because let's face it, you're very entertaining!" _A little humor goes a long way. Natsuki, I hope you understand the embedded message._

They stop underneath a light pole that illuminates both girls' face.

Natsuki holds her hands over her heart. "Fujino! You only keep me around to amuse you!" she mock cries. _Thank you_ _Shizuru._ _I completely understand._

"That's right Kuga. The truth finally comes out," Shizuru speaks with contrived haughtiness. _Natsuki played along! She got it! _

"For shame!" Natsuki pokes the girl below her collar bone.

"You so shouldn't have done that!" Shizuru playfully shoves her to the side.

Natsuki returns the shove and an impromptu chase takes place under the light pole's watch.

The chase ends when both girls stop in front of each other to catch their breath.

"Hey Shizuru … if you … didn't know already, you're my … most special person too," Natsuki wheezes out the admission. _There is no other! Oh my god, the play has really worn me out! More like this entire day. I've never felt like keeling over after chasing Shizuru before!_

Shizuru reveals her appreciation with a rapturous smile. With her breathing under control, she holds out her hand and says, "Let's go home Natsuki." _I am Natsuki's most special person! It feels like a step up from best friend. I wonder what comes after most special person. For Shizuka and Natsumi, it was lovers. Lovers! Oh wait, I keep forgetting we're not them!_

Natsuki gladly accepts the offered hand, and the two walk to Nobuo's SUV where their mothers are standing outside waiting for them.

"Saeko, you didn't just use the girls' name for the characters, am I right?" Aiko asks. _The characters' personalities are too familiar._

Saeko reveals an impish smile. "Nothing gets by you, huh Aiko? I may have infused some of Shizuru and Natsuki's personality into their fictional counterparts'." She winks at her best friend. _Now that you know, are you thinking what I'm thinking Aiko?_

"So, when did you realize Shizuru and Natsuki are in love with each other?" _I always knew their bond was strong, but thanks to that kiss and now Saeko's confirmation, I truly believe they are best friends destined to become lovers. Just like the characters they portrayed. _

"You think so too!" Saeko claps her hands together. _A mother's intuition is never wrong!_

Aiko nods like a savvy mother.

"Honestly, when I wrote the book, I didn't think about them in that way at all. Yes, the characters were modeled after them, but at that time, it was the characters falling for each other, not Shizuru and Natsuki. The play was definitely an eye opener though! That kiss made everything clear to me." _Everything just fell into place after that._

"For me as well," Aiko echoes.

"Now I understand why the girls could easily become the characters. They're Shizuka and Natsumi minus the knowledge that their platonic feelings are really romantic ones. But that kiss told me their subconscious agrees with us! It's only a matter of time. The question is now how long will we have to wait for it to manifest." _How oblivious are you two?!_

Aiko lets out a long sigh. "I know what you mean. But hopefully things will change for the better once they're in high school." _I don't want to meddle, but I will be forced to take action if Shizuru is still single when Natsuki joins her in high school! _

Saeko's eyes light up. "You're right! Fuka High School has twice the amount of students as middle school. Somebody's bound to try to sweep one of them off their feet. I have my fingers crossed the other gets jealous and realizes her undying love!"

_I watch way too many dramas. I wish real life follows those hackneyed storylines for Shizuru and Natsuki's sake. If not, I will be forced to take action if Natsuki is still single after joining Shizuru in high school!_

The women high-five each other.

"Oh, they're coming!" Aiko signals the end of their covert conversation.

"Ready to go home girls?" Saeko asks in her usual manner.

"Yep!" they reply together.

Aiko opens the door and the girls get into the last row of seats. The mothers buckle up in the second row while Nobuo and Ryo are in the front seats.

"And we're off!" Nobuo starts the journey home.

"That was the best play I've ever seen!" Ryo reveals. _The acting, special effects, and costumes were excellent!_

"I know! I'm going to order a copy for all of our relatives!" Nobuo exclaims. _My daughter's a star!_

"Me too!" Ryo echoes. _Got to show off my daughter now! Shizuru's a star!_

"Dad!" Natsuki yells from the backseat. _This is so embarrassing! I'm going to hide in the closet when we have family gatherings!_

"Father!" Shizuru whines. _Our relatives are going to see the kiss…I may have to feign sickness when there's a family gathering._

Aiko and Saeko steer the conversation away from the play much to the girls' relief. Shizuru and Natsuki tune out when the parents start discussing work related topics.

"So, high school is next for you and me in a year."

"Yes, and I have a feeling high school will be good for us," Shizuru prophesies. _What do you have in store for Natsuki and me?_

"Then I can't wait for high school to come!" _Bring it on!  
_

_

* * *

_**  
Was the play epic enough? Action scenes aren't my forte, but I tried my best.  
**

**Well, that's a wrap on the middle school years but most importantly, the end of innocence.**** What will happen to the friends in their high school years? Will Aiko and Saeko be forced to meddle? **

**You'll find out in 2010 because I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow. ****I won't be back to ring in the new year, so I'll just say it now: Happy New Year!**

**Finally, thank you for following Shiznat's journey with me thus far! ****I'll come back ****soon ****with more hijinks and Shiznat goodness! **


	16. Aphrodisiac

**High school is officially in session!**

* * *

_  
Two years later: Shizuru 17, Natsuki 16_

"Hmm, Mitamura-sensei is never late." Yukino glanced at the clock. _I wonder where she is._

"Eh, she's only five minutes late. I wouldn't worry about it," Nao replied casually as she fiddled with her phone. _The longer she's not here, the more time I get to play Bejeweled!_

The eight female friends were in a mixed grade home economics class. Boys were not allowed to take this elective course anymore because a handful of them instigated every food fight in the course's lengthy history. The new ruling was effective the year Shizuru entered high school.

The students were sitting in island tables for two in the middle of the room. Shizuru sat next to Natsuki at one table. Beside them were Mai and Nao. Behind them were Haruka and Yukino. Aoi and Chie were behind Shizuru and Natsuki.

"I rather have P.E. right now with Tate and Reito!" Haruka whined. _Ugh! Those boys are lucky!_

Chie leaned over and smacked her arm.

"Ow!" Haruka glared at her. "What was that for?!"

"We took this class because it fit all of our schedules! Tate and Reito would have been here too if they could take the class." Chie smiled at the other friends who were listening. "So you should be happy that we're together!" _It's always a blast when we're together!_

"Okay, okay! I'm jumping for joy inside! Happy now?"

"Of course!" Chie and Yukino chuckled.

"I wonder what gourmet meal we'll have to make this time," Shizuru said as she played with Natsuki's hair. _Ara, Natsuki's hair smells like fresh green apples just plucked from the trees._

"It really doesn't matter when we've got the vice president of the cooking club on our team!" Natsuki commented with her eyes closed. _Oh god, Shizuru would make an awesome shampoo person. Her scalp massages are so freakin' relaxing._

It was very impressive for the first-year, Mai, to be second-in-command of the cooking club. The upperclassmen couldn't ignore her cooking talents, so she was unanimously voted into the ranking position.

"I totally agree!" Aoi nodded her head enthusiastically. _We always pass with flying colors with Mai at the helm!_

"Give yourself some credit! You guys helped make the dishes too!" Mai remarked. _They've come a long way since the first class. That was a complete disaster!_

The classroom door slammed open. "Hi everyone!" an auburn-haired woman called out from the entrance. She walked to the teacher's desk.

"Sugiura-sensei!"

All of the students recognized the quirky first-year history teacher. They either already had her class or were currently enrolled in it right now.

She placed her hands on her hips and said in mock annoyance, "Now, what did I tell you all to call me?" She preferred the students to call her by her first name since she wasn't even a decade older than them. But school rules mandated that every student must address a teacher with the sensei honorific. She settled for Midori-sensei.

"Midori-sensei," they chanted together with huge smiles. She was the most laid back teacher in the school.

"Much better," she winked at them and continued, "Mitamura-sensei had to take care of something, and so I'm filling in for today's class only."

The teacher shuffled through the papers Mitamura-sensei gave her. "Uh, it says here you're baking a cake today!"

"Sweet!"

"I love cakes!"

The girls started discussing what kind of cake their team should make. The home economics classroom had four kitchen alcoves that featured plenty of cabinetry and a full complement of appliances. It was designed for the purposes of encouraging teamwork and providing the students with the necessary cookware to let their culinary instincts run wild.

"But!" Midori-sensei interrupted their chat and held up a finger. "There's a catch!"

The students became fearful of what could be coming.

"Only half of you will be baking today."

Thirty-two females collectively gasped.

"Yep! The instructions say the other half will be the ones who grade you and so will I! They'll also be doing the dishes afterward since it's only fair."

"This is so unfair!"

"I rather be a judge!"

"No way! Making a cake is super fun!"

The students argued amongst themselves about the pros and cons of each task.

Midori-sensei whistled loudly, cutting across the chatter. "We have to get going if you're going to have enough time! This side of the room will be the judges," she pointed to Mai's side. "This side will be the bakers," she pointed to Shizuru's side. "Now divide into teams of four and get to it!"

Haruka and Nao high-fived each other. Mai was disappointed she didn't get to participate in the cooking fun. Yukino smile encouragingly at Shizuru, Natsuki, Aoi, and Chie. The four friends gave Haruka and Nao pointed looks that silenced them and trudged to their usual kitchen.

"What should we make?" Shizuru asked her fellow pastry chefs. _Baking a cake is fairly simple compared to the elaborate dishes we had to make before. _

Aoi and Chie shrugged. "After Mai, you and Natsuki are the best. We'll do whatever you want," Chie said. _The dream team never ceases to amaze me!_

"I agree with Chie. Just tell us what to do, commanders!" Aoi saluted them. _We're in good hands if Shizuru and Natsuki are here!_

Natsuki rubbed her hands together. "Alright, how about a decadent double-layer chocolate cake?" she suggested and gave her co-commander a knowing look. _Shizuru's guiltiest pleasure is chocolate. She would love a chocolate cake!_

Shizuru's eyes lit up. "Excellent idea Natsuki!" _Trust Natsuki to know my guilty pleasure!_

"I love chocolate!" Chie and Aoi exclaimed.

The girls were following a recipe from a general cookbook in every kitchen. Chie preheated the oven while Aoi retrieved the necessary cookware. Shizuru and Natsuki gathered the ingredients they needed from their cabinets and the huge pantry in the back of the room.

While the cake was baking, they made the chocolate frosting. Aoi and Chie had a blast beating the frosting to the right consistency. Shizuru and Natsuki watched the two with amused expressions.

When the cakes were done, Natsuki covered one layer with the dark frosting. She carefully placed the remaining layer on top. Shizuru iced the top layer and around the sides. She let the cake settle when she was done.

"Hey Shizuru, you have something on your face," Natsuki said and pointed to a spot on her cheek.

Shizuru was about to wipe it when Natsuki beat her to it. She did it really fast. "Oh, there's another spot on the other cheek too." Her hands moved at lightning speed.

Shizuru smiled her thanks.

Natsuki stood back and admired her handiwork with a wicked grin. _Oh god, this is too good to be true! Shizuru has no clue whatsoever!_

Aoi and Chie snickered. They both thought it was a very daring thing to do, but Natsuki was going to have hell to pay.

The snickers coupled with Aoi and Chie shaking their head caught Shizuru's attention. _What is going on? Is there still something on my face? Did Natsuki not get it all?_

She wiped her hands on a towel in her apron and picked up the stainless steel toaster to see her reflection.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

She had two chocolate whiskers haphazardly drawn on each cheek! _Oh Natsuki, don't __you __ know when you play with fire, you're going to get burned! Badly, I have to add._

Natsuki couldn't contain herself any longer and burst out laughing, leaning against the counter and slapping her knees. _I got you good Shizuru!_

She calmly placed the toaster back to its position and slowly turned to the trio.

Aoi and Chie backed away and joined their interested friends at the islands. The idle friends had tuned into the drama when they heard Natsuki laugh uncontrollably.

The blank look on Shizuru's face was sobering for Natsuki. _Oh crap! It's her infamous deadpan look, the scariest of Shizuru's expressions! The last she time she had that look we were playing air hockey, and I was one point away from winning and completely shutting her out. But she came back with a vengeance and totally annihilated me on the brink of victory! Oh my god! What did I get myself into?!_

Shizuru was mentally smirking in her head as she watched Natsuki dart her eyes around the kitchen for an escape route. _You are not going anywhere, my dear. Not with what I have planned for you, my brash best friend._

Shizuru cornered Natsuki. "Thinking of leaving me?" _Not without my parting gift first._

Natsuki nervously laughed. "You know I could never leave my super awesome best friend who has the most forgiving heart!" she emphasized the last part. _Keep ingratiating yourself with her! Maybe she'll take pity on you!_

Shizuru had thought of her payback when Natsuki was busy laughing at her expense. She had submerged her hands in the leftover frosting and hid them when she faced her teammates. Aoi and Chie had caught a glimpse of the dirtied hands, and it became their cue to leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind your super awesome best friend do this then," she said innocently. _Oh, sweet revenge!_

The frosted hands that were balled into fists behind her back immediately latched onto Natsuki's cheeks. She moved the limbs in a circular motion as if she was giving Natsuki a special chocolate icing facial.

Natsuki was dumbstruck as the dark filling marred her once blemish-free cheeks. She felt clumps of frosting fall from her face and land with a plop on the floor. Shizuru traced the bridge of her nose, leaving a trail of icing behind.

She stepped back to admire _her_ handiwork and broke out laughing at Natsuki's muddy face. _How do you like that Kuga?!_

Natsuki finally regained her bearings. She clenched her fists and looked at Shizuru with a menacing glare, but the older girl was unfazed by it. "Ohhhh, you think you're funny, eh?" _It's so on Fujino!_

"I thought it was pretty funny!" Midori-sensei popped up next to them with a broad smile. She glanced at a whiskered Shizuru and a sullied Natsuki. She couldn't help but giggle.

"As much as I loved watching my former star student and my current student duke it out in a chocolate frosting war, you two are making a total mess. I suggest you both go clean yourself up." She raised a brow, indicating she wasn't joking anymore.

Shizuru and Natsuki were glad they didn't get in trouble and marched out of the classroom, heading toward the nearest restroom.

"You spectators over there are in charge of cleaning this mess up now," she tasked the group of friends.

"What! They were the ones who made the mess!" Haruka exclaimed. _This is so unfair!_

"Yeah!" Nao echoed. _They get the fun, and we get the grunt work? Oh hell no!_

"But you didn't prevent it from happening. Besides, aren't you guys the one who will be judging their cake?" Midori-sensei knew she had got them there.

Haruka and Nao sighed in defeat.

"So you'll be cleaning the kitchen anyways. You're just doing it earlier."

"C'mon guys. Midori-sensei's right. We'll have to clean the kitchen later. So let's just get it over with now!" Mai encouraged. _I just want to sneak a taste at the cake! That chocolate smelled so good!_

"I agree with Mai. But wasn't it fun to watch Natsuki pretend she could pull a fast one on Shizuru?!" Yukino remarked. _Natsuki should have known better! Shizuru is just too good!_

"Did you see how shocked she was? That was hilarious!" Chie answered. _Natsuki didn't stand a chance!_

"Shizuru is scary when she's in payback mode!" Aoi added. _Natsuki, you just never learn!_

Aoi and Chie decided to help their friends clean the kitchen even though they didn't have to do it.

Meanwhile, Shizuru and Natsuki just entered a restroom.

"Shizuru, you're so evil!" _You could have just given me some chocolate whiskers too! But no! You had to rub it all over my cheeks!_

"You started it!" Shizuru retaliated. _Good or bad, I return in kind what I receive and then some. That's the Fujino way._

"Yes, but you—"

"Natsuki, don't move!"

"What's wrong?!" Shizuru's panicked expression scared Natsuki.

"There's a clump of frosting that is hanging precariously like an icicle from your right cheek. If you move, it will surely fall. And I will be _very_ sad," she enunciated each word with delicate care. _That icing has my name on it!_

Natsuki rolled her eyes. Sometimes Shizuru acted half her age. "Are you jok—"

Before she could finish, Shizuru lunged forward and captured the frosting between her lips. Her warm tongue swept over the area where the icicle was based.

Natsuki stood frozen in her spot with wide eyes. _Oh my god._ _Shizuru just—! That area kind of tingles now. My heart is beating like crazy! This is worse than that time we kissed during the play! And there was a thousand people watching us then! Now, it's just us. I feel a little … woozy … and hot. Is there no air condition in this restroom?! What the heck is going on with me?!_

"Mmmmmm! So good!" Shizuru's tongue snaked out to claim any remnant frosting that strayed onto her rosy lips. _Wow, that was some amazing frosting!_

"Natsuki! Natsuki!" Shizuru shook her best friend on the shoulders.

"Huh? What?" Natsuki whipped her head around the restroom and then focused onto Shizuru.

"You didn't respond when I said your name! And you were breathing really heavily. Are you okay?"

"Uh, uh, y—yeah!" Natsuki tittered. "I probably inhaled too much of that chocolate aroma, made me lightheaded." _Hmm, this is a plausible reason. _

"Don't you just love it?! It's no wonder chocolate is a favorite gift among lovers on Valentine's Day!" Shizuru turned on the water to wash her face and hands. _I get so many from very kind boys and girls every year! But Natsuki's chocolates always taste the best for some reason. _

"Why?" Natsuki did the same in the next sink.

"Some people believe chocolate is an aphrodisiac."

"What the heck is that?" she yelled over the rushing water.

"Anything that arouses your sexual desires. Like a drug or food."

Natsuki sputtered out the water that accidentally entered her mouth and started coughing nonstop. _Se- se- sexual desires?!_

Shizuru ran a soothing hand down Natsuki's back, and the coughing eventually subsided. She got a paper towel and gently dabbed it over Natsuki's now clean face. _You can be so careless, Natsuki. How could you almost choke when you're washing your face?_

"Do you believe chocolate is an aphrodisiac?" Natsuki's mind worked feverishly to connect the dots. _I tasted the frosting before._ _I felt disoriented._ _Chocolate makes you more receptive to sexual desires _…. _Was I really 'excited' earlier? Because Shizuru licked that icing off of my cheek?! _

Shizuru gazed into her eyes and then shifted to the spot where the icing dangled, remembering what she did a few minutes ago. Her focus returned to the green orbs to give her answer.

"Yes," she breathed. _I didn't have to use my tongue to catch the frosting. I could have just easily caught it with my hand. But something made me do the former. I think it's the chocolate._ _Its aphrodisiac qualities must have enticed me to use the more sexual method. Yep. Natsuki was just an unfortunate scaffold for the chocolate._

Natsuki nodded with a blank look. _You cannot be turned on because of Shizuru! That's just silly! She's your best friend! It's improper!_

Shizuru looked past Natsuki and saw the time on the digital clock. "Oh, we need to get back. Class is almost over." She tugged Natsuki on the sleeve and dragged her out of the restroom.

She stopped walking and turned to the bemused girl by her side. "Hey, I'm sorry I surprised you earlier. You know I can never let any chocolate-y morsel go to waste."_ I hope I didn't freak you out too much._

Natsuki snapped out of her preoccupied state. "N- no, it's fine. I know you can't resist its pull!" She tapped her on the nose. _Shizuru, you didn't do anything bad. It was just unexpected. _

Shizuru wrinkled her nose and grinned in response.

"C'mon, we have to hurry! Haruka and Nao might eat the whole cake!" Natsuki said urgently.

Shizuru quirked a brow. "And face my wrath? They wouldn't dare."

Natsuki's untamed laughter rang throughout the hallway. "You can be so intimidating Shizuru!"

"Ara! I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Kuga." She gave her a blinding smile. _That's fine, as long as you're not intimidated._

Natsuki shook her head and chuckled. "Miss Fujino, you're incorrigible." _But I wouldn't have you any other way._

"Yo guys! Your cake rocks!" Nao exclaimed as she saw the two reenter the classroom. _Man, this is so good!_

"I agree! It's super moist!" Mai echoed, biting into the sugary confection. _They can be real pastry chefs!_

"I give you guys the top score!" Yukino scribbled something on a piece of paper and then held it up. It showed 'A+'. _You deserve it!_

Haruka was busy stuffing her face with a huge slice, but she did give them two thumbs up. _Too yummy!_

"Yeah guys! It's really good!" Aoi handed them each a slice of the double-layer chocolate cake. _Go ahead and taste the fruits of your labor!_

"I know we made this before, but something about this time just takes the cake—pun intended!" Chie joked, causing the friends to laugh. _Where do I come up with this cheesiness!_

Natsuki dug into her piece and closed her eyes to fully savor the velvety rich taste. _I have to say we truly deserve that A+!_

"Araaaaaa." _I am in heaven!_

Natsuki opened her eyes to survey Shizuru's expression. The older girl had the look of pure bliss on her face and then the tip of tongue peeked out to lick her upper lip. _Shizuru looks so ... mouth-watering. WTF! Eat your cake Natsuki! Your blood sugar must be low because your thoughts don't make any sense!_

Natsuki shoved a forkful into her mouth.

"Everyone, can I get your attention?" Midori-sensei clapped her hands. The noise level immediately dropped. "I have tried every cake, and they're very delicious! You guys all get A's!"

The students pounded their fists on the island tables and chanted, "Midori-sensei number one!"

"Right back at ya! My students are number one!" Midori pointed to them.

The classmates went to sample one another's cooking except for Shizuru and Natsuki who remained at their table.

"Natsuki, you haven't finished your slice!" Shizuru felt the girl's forehead. "You feel fine."

Natsuki snickered. "I'm not a chocolate fiend like you." She poked her in the arm. "Because I'm such an awesome friend, I'm giving you the rest of my cake." Natsuki slid the plate toward Shizuru.

"No way! It's yours." Shizuru slid it back to Natsuki.

"Nah, I'm good." She was about to slide it back to Shizuru when the older girl clamped a hand on the plate too, keeping it at a standstill.

"How about we split it? I would feel less guilty about my indulgence if you did it with me."

"Oh, alright."

Natsuki and Shizuru's fork divvied up the piece and held it up to each other's mouth.

"Say 'ah'" they instructed each other.

Both accepted the decadent dessert at the same time and laughed at their childlike action.

"Oh, you have frosting on the corner of your lips," Natsuki informed. "Let me ge—"

"Same trick doesn't work twice, you know." Shizuru smirked.

"Woman! You really do for real this time. See! They're clean." She held up her hands to show their innocence.

"Fine, fine."

Shizuru stared at Natsuki as she gently brushed the napkin against the corner of her lips. _Natsuki is so chivalrous. Whoever she ends up with is the luckiest person in the world. Oh. I just felt a slight twinge in my chest. I should discuss this with mother. It's becoming rather frequent. Perhaps I need to go see a doctor. I hope it's nothing serious._

"There! You're all pretty again." Natsuki set the napkin down.

"Are you saying I wasn't pretty before?" Shizuru frowned in an exaggerated manner.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Nice try." _I know you want me to say it, but_ _your ego does not need any more inflating._

"Natsukiiii!" she pouted. _You're going to say it! I know you will! You said it two months ago, and now I'm addicted to it!_

_That pout! One of my weaknesses. Geez, she's really bringing out the big guns today._ She sighed, "You've been beautiful since birth."

"Aw, thanks Natsuki!" She wiped away nonexistent tears.

Natsuki folded her arms and laid her head on top, watching the older girl. Shizuru mirrored her position.

"The same goes for you Natsuki," Shizuru added sincerely and tapped her nose.

The friends went back to their seats, and Natsuki and Shizuru straightened to face them.

"I think our cake is the best!" Aoi proclaimed.

"Agreed!" they shouted.

"Oh snap guys!" Nao said as she focused on her phone, hiding it from plain sight. Cell phones were banned during normal school hours.

"My mom just sent me a text message. She and my dad are going to Tokyo for a couple of days to do some damage control." She looked at the girls with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I have the house to myself and it's a Friday, so we're totally getting drunk tonight!"

* * *

**  
Their high school experience will be much more Americanized. For example, they can all drive now because they're at least sixteen instead of the Japanese requirement of eighteen! It's what you would see in American high school TV shows and movies. **

**Next chapter is big for most of the friends in terms of their romantic lives.  
**


	17. Vice and Virtue

**It's another step forward.  
**

* * *

"Mom! Do you know where my favorite jacket is?" Natsuki had just ransacked her entire room to locate the black leather jacket that Shizuru had given her for her sixteenth birthday. _Shizuru has great taste in clothing!_

"At the dry cleaners," Saeko replied without taking her eyes from her laptop.

"Mom, you have to tell me these things! My room looks like a tornado passed through it because of that jacket!" she whined. _Thank goodness it's safe! I would be inconsolable if I lost it. _

Saeko stopped typing and quirked a brow at her daughter. "I expect everything to be in its place when I drop by later." _High schoolers are so dramatic._

"Um, can it be tomorrow? Pleaseeeee!" she pleaded, "I'm going to Nao's soon to meet the gang."_ I can't clean that mess now!_

"You're telling me this now? My, you've developed quite a rebellious streak since you got that Ducati." _Just because you can drive yourself places does not mean you can go wherever you please without letting me know._

"My bike is innocent! I was going to tell you earlier. I swear! But that jacket derailed my plan. You know how much I love it!" Natsuki spoke with conviction.

_I wonder if you like that jacket because it looks great on you or because it was a gift from Shizuru. I think it's a combination of both, but judging from the way you talk about it, I would have to conclude the latter bears more weight._ "Fine, I'll inspect your room tomorrow."

"Yes! Love you mom!" She hugged her mother. Her ringtone shortened the embrace. Her eyes brightened when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Hey Sh—"

"What!" Natsuki's shoulders slumped, and she turned and walked into the living room for privacy.

Saeko watcher her daughter leave and was curious to know what caused Natsuki to go from happy to sad in mere seconds. _Natsuki and Shizuru are in high school together, but the status quo is maintained. When will the sparks fly between you two?_

Natsuki reentered the kitchen and sat opposite her mom at the dining table. Saeko did not like her downcast demeanor.

"What's the matter, Natsuki?" she asked gently.

"Shizuru said she doesn't know if she can come to Nao's tonight. A friend of Uncle Ryo's wants to introduce his son to Shizuru. If it was any other day, she wouldn't have to go but since it's his birthday, her parents want her to at least make an appearance."

_Sad because you might not see Shizuru tonight? Score! Oh Saeko, you shouldn't be celebrating that your daughter feels dejected. But this is good! This is progress! Maybe I can give Natsuki something to mull over._

"Natsuki, you know a girl as smart and beautiful as Shizuru—not to mention her famous last name—is bound to attract tons of suitors!"

"I know that, but the boys at school are so lame though! You should see them mom! They're not good enough for Shizuru!"

"Do you know someone who is?" Saeko carefully gauged her daughter's reaction. _Say it Natsuki! Say you're the only one for Shizuru!_

_When did the kitchen get so stuffy?_ Natsuki pulled at her shirt collar. "Uh—"

Natsuki's phone rang once again. "It's Nao! I should get going!" She got out of the chair and answered the call. "Hey Nao! Yeah, she called me. Okay, I'm leaving now. See ya!"

"Bye mom!" She waved to her mom from the kitchen's entrance.

_Darn that phone!_ "Don't speed on that bike!"

"I'm a safe driver whether on two wheels or four!" Natsuki yelled from the foyer.

"You better be!" Saeko shouted back.

"Always!" Natsuki had the last word and exited the house. She climbed onto her birthday present from her parents and put her helmet on. The motorcycle was extra special to her because her dad had tricked her into designing her dream bike for fun. Two months later, her dream bike was in front of her.

Nao's house was a fifteen-minute ride from Natsuki's. Her bike was the only vehicle in the driveway, and there didn't seem to be any lights on in the house. _Strange. Where did Nao go?_

A honk from behind caught her attention. Nao's convertible parked next to Natsuki's Ducati.

"Yo! Give me a hand!" The redhead lifted a clanking paper bag to Natsuki. She carried one too and opened the door for them.

"Oh my god! How did you get so much alcohol?!" _How many bottles are in here?!_

"That's my secret!"

Natsuki placed the bag on the cocktail table and took out one of the bottles. "Vodka? I'm not drinking vodka!" _It's gross!_

Nao rolled her eyes. "Relax wimp; I got a bottle of rum for your lame ass Rum and Coke." _Natsuki, you would lose your bad ass image if people knew you couldn't handle vodka._

"Hey! It's a respectable drink!" she retorted.

"Yeah, for losers!"

"Shut up Nao!" She took out the remaining bottles and was about to throw the bag away when something fell out. She picked up the card and her eyes bulged out at Nao's picture and the information on the ID. "Juliet Zhang?! Age twenty-one!"

Nao ripped the card from Natsuki's hand. "I did not wait a whole week for this just to lose it two days later!" She kissed the ID and pocketed it.

"Where the hell did you get a fake ID?!"

"From that second-year, Homura Nagi. He's so freaking resourceful!" _That boy has all kinds of connections!_

"You go to him too?!"

"What did you go to him for?" Nao eyed Natsuki curiously. _Hmm, what clandestine activities have you been up to?_

"I got a super advanced copy of _Final Fantasy Versus XIII_! He charged me an arm and leg for it, but it's so worth it!" _The gameplay is priceless! _

Nao shook her head. _Should have known. Natsuki is a total goody goody._ "That's it. I'm crashing at your place until I get tired of ogling Noctis' hotness! He's even hotter than _Advent Children_ Cloud!"

"No way! He looks emo! Okay, he's less emo than AC Cloud but still! Noctis' swords and shields are the real hotness!"

"Oh my god, Natsuki! You're such a dude!"

"Shut up Nao! And who the heck would believe you're twenty-one?!"

"Uh, the cashiers aren't really looking at my ID when I lean over the counter," Nao replied slyly. She was wearing a low-cut top and crossed her arms, pushing up her assets to emphasize her point. _Thank goodness for push-up bras! _

Natsuki looked disgusted. "Eww! I hope those sleazy old men get caught selling alcohol to minors soon!" _They belong in prison!_

The doorbell sounded, and Nao welcomed Mai. The rest of friends minus Shizuru eventually arrived one after the other for the intimate affair. The hostess didn't want to throw a huge party because there was no way she was going to let drunken high schoolers trash her place. She would much rather go wild at other people's houses.

"That is a whole lot of liquor," Yukino noted. _Thank goodness I'm getting better at holding my liquor! I would hate to throw up after one drink like the first time. So embarrassing!_

Bottles of vodka, rum, tequila and six-packs of beer were lined up on the table.

"Yes, it is but we're not drinking it all. There was a sale, so I decided to stock up! Whatever we don't drink, I'm going to hide in my room." Nao explained. _There is no way we can finish everything!_

"Smart!" Aoi complimented. _Nao's room has gotten messier and messier, so she shouldn't have a hard time finding a place to stash the goods._

"If we're going to do this, we should all spend the night here. I can't let you guys drive home knowing you have alcohol in your system," Natsuki said. _Someone's got to be the responsible one around here._

"Well duh! I already told my dad I was sleeping over!" Haruka informed. _What kind of idiot do you think I am?! Drinking and driving is the stupidest stunt ever!_

Mai, Yukino, Chie, and Aoi also were prepared to stay the night and presented their toothbrush from their purse.

"When Nao said she had the house to herself, I knew this was going to be one crazy night!" Chie gave Nao a high-five. _So going to get wasted tonight!_

"I thought the same thing!" Mai echoed. _I'm used to cooking with wines, but drinking liquor by itself is completely different!_

"Uh, my parents flat out rejected my request to stay over." _I want to stay, but I know I can't._

Tate nodded with Reito. "Mine too. Even if we've known each other for a while, we're not ten years old sleeping over at your house anymore. My parents thought it's improper." _They're so old school. These girls are like my sisters! Except Mai. I don't want her to be my sister._

"This sucks! When do you guys have to leave?" Nao asked.

"Probably in three hours?" Reito guessed.

Tate agreed with him.

"Oh, boooo! Crap, I still need to call my parents. I didn't think about staying over at all. Be right back!" The group was lounging in the living room, so Natsuki went to the kitchen to call home.

"Hello?" Noubo picked up the phone.

"Dad! Is mom there?"

"Um, she shooed me away to gossip with Aunt Aiko, so I would say she's busy." _Women!_ _They're scary in their gossipmonger mode!_

_If Aunt Aiko is there, that means the birthday thing is over! Shizuru should be coming here soon!_ "Dad, can I stay at Nao's house tonight? The girls are sleeping over too!"

"Sure kiddo! I'll tell mom when she's done. Oh, she's here. I'm giving the phone to her."

"Natsuki?" Saeko said.

"Hey mom! Is Shizuru coming over to Nao's house?" _Please say yes!_

"How lovely of you to ask your mother about Shizuru's whereabouts," she teased. _You've got it bad Natsuki. You just don't know it!_

Natsuki instantly recognized the Kyoto-accented laughter along with her mom's.

"You're on speakerphone! And Aunt Aiko is there with you!"

"Hi Natsuki-chan! Shizuru should arrive at Nao's house very soon. I hope you didn't miss her too much!" Aiko giggled. _I've never seen Shizuru throw such a temper tantrum about attending a party. Maybe she's finally cluing in that she belongs with you, Natsuki!_

_Yeahhhhh!_ "That's so great! Oh, dad gave me the green light to sleep over at Nao's with the other girls."

"Fine by me!"

"Shizuru will be spending the night too!" Aiko supplied.

"You girls have fun now!" The mothers said together.

"We will!" Natsuki wished the women a good night and hung up.

Just when Natsuki walked into the living room, the doorbell chimed. She whipped open the door.

Shizuru hugged the younger girl. "Natsuki! I made it!" _That party was so boring! I bolted as soon as I could! Even mother and father left with me when they usually stay longer._

Natsuki laughed and hugged her back. "Yeah, you did!" _Shizuru smells really good. Like fresh flowers._

"Hey Shizuru!" the friends greeted her.

"Hey everyone!"

"Yo Fujino! When did you do this photo shoot?" Haruka held up a magazine with several pictures of her.

"What! Shizuru is in a magazine! Let me see!" Nao said.

The magazine was placed on the table, and they gathered around it to inspect the pictures and read the featured article.

"Wow, you got profiled in _Culture & Society_, the upper crust's lifestyle magazine," Reito remarked. "Everyone's going to know who you are after this."

"It's like your debut into high society!" Mai clapped her hands together.

Shizuru shook her head with a wry grin. "You know I'm not into these pretentious things."

"Then why'd you do this?" Nao inquired, pointing to the open pages.

"I was approached last month for an issue about the so-called 'next generation of rulers'," she explained with air quotes. "I didn't want to do the photo shoot, but the magazine's editor in chief is an old friend of my mother's, so it would have been impolite to refuse."

The friends nodded in understanding.

"Where was the photo shoot? It looks amazing!" Aoi pointed to a picture of Shizuru in a gorgeous sun dress leaning against a balcony, smiling serenely at the camera.

Natsuki chuckled. "You guys haven't been to Shizuru's house in a while huh?"

"The photo shoot was at her house?!" Tate and the others were surprised.

"Yep! That's the balcony outside her room! It's so huge and overlooks the entire backyard!"

Shizuru grinned at Natsuki. "She's right. Construction just finished two months ago."

"I remember it now! You said your house was under construction, so we always hung out at Natsuki's instead," Chie recalled.

The friends elicited an "ah", remembering it too.

"Today they're teenagers, tomorrow they're tycoons," Yukino read the article's alliterative title.

"Who's the dude with the cocky smile?" Natsuki asked, narrowing her eyes at the guy whose pictures were next to Shizuru.

"You haven't seen him around school! He's the third-year, Kondo Nakatsu." Mai quickly scanned his profile. "Oh wow! I knew he was wealthy, but an heir to a sprawling electronics empire? Whoa! It says here it rivals Fujino Enterprise's dominance in the business world."

"The writer also suggests that if Shizuru and Nakatsu got together in the future, they could be the most powerful couple in Japan," Yukino added.

"This magazine suggests a lot of things. I would take everything they write not with a grain of salt but with a ten pound bag of it," Shizuru joked, feeling a sudden compulsion to direct the second comment specifically to Natsuki.

Natsuki managed a weak smile afterwards.

"Nakatsu-senpai is the captain of the kendo team. He's won so many matches! And he's an awesome guy in general!" Tate praised his leader.

"I lost a couple of tennis matches to him as well," Reito admitted humbly.

"I saw those matches," Nao grimaced. Reito shrugged helplessly. "But hey, doesn't he look kind of like Natsuki?" She tilted her head to view him from a different angle.

"Have you been drinking already?" Haruka poked her head. "He's a guy!"

"I have not! And yes, I am aware he's a guy," Nao replied in annoyance, "but if Natsuki had shorter hair and blue eyes instead of green, and her face was more masculine looking, they could be twins! They even have the same K. N. initials!"

"Nao, you just described some random person! Natsuki and Nakatsu only have the blue hair color in common!"

"No wait, Aoi. I kind of see how Nao could come to that conclusion. If you squint your eyes and imagine what Nao said, they do kind of look alike," Chie elaborated.

The friends tried Chie's method and looks of amazement crossed their face.

"Whatever! I am so much better looking!" Natsuki said defiantly.

"I second that!" Shizuru came to her best friend's aid. They giggled together.

"You'd think a guy with his background would be the stereotypical arrogant jerk, but he's the complete opposite. We survived many networking parties together, including the one I attended earlier. I would die of boredom if he wasn't there too," Shizuru said sincerely.

Natsuki's lustrous eyes lost a bit of their shine.

"I overheard members of the cooking club say he's been the school's number one heartthrob three years running!"

"How could he not with those handsome looks!" Nao exclaimed.

"Oh man, I think I have to go." Tate got up from his seat on the couch.

"I have to leave too," Reito remarked. "I hope you guys have a wonderful ladies' night in! I'll swing by in the morning though!"

"Yeah, me too! Try not to have too much without us!" Tate winked to the girls. He seemed to linger onto Mai before he left.

The girls laughed and waved good bye to the boys.

"Alright!" Nao rubbed her hands together with a wicked smile. "Pick your poison ladies because the fun begins now!"

The girls started off with beers because everyone could handle it, even the lightweight Yukino. They sat in a circle next to the daunting display of alcohol.

This wasn't their first time experimenting with alcohol. They've gone to many wild parties thrown by classmates with out-of-town parents. Of course, two of them were always the designated drivers, and no one ever went overboard with the drinking. The general goal was to occasionally live on the edge without their parents ever finding out. Luckily, the group was in the clear so far.

"I found a cool drinking game on the internet! It's called 'Never Have I Ever'." Nao announced. _Oh, this is going to be so good!_

"How does it work?" a relaxed Haruka asked, starting to feel the effects of the alcoholic beverage. _Yukino looks pretty tonight._

"It's so simple! You start out with the phrase, 'Never have I ever', and say something you may have done or want to find out if another player has done. If someone has done what you said, then that person has to take a drink."

"I've heard of this game! By the end of it, all kinds of secrets are revealed!" Chie said excitedly. _My mind is kind of fuzzy right now, but I think I said something like I wanted to know everyone's secrets before._

The girls became reluctant despite the amount of liquid encouragement flowing in their system.

"C'mon guys! It's not like we're going to remember every detail in the morning! Look at the crazy mountain of alcohol here!" _I wish I remembered everything though!_

"You and Chie would love to know our secrets, wouldn't you? We were right to nickname you two the 'secret girls' when we first met!" Mai pointed at them. _I seriously hope they get super wasted and forget the whole night!_

"Oh yeah!" Chie and Aoi high-fived each other and giggled.

"If we're going to do this, I say we break out the tequila!" Yukino suggested boldly. _This may be the best time to tell Haruka my feelings. _

The girls were shocked. Yukino was the last person they expected to endorse the game. She had the most trouble holding her liquor.

"Are you sure, Yukino?" Shizuru didn't want her to feel pressured into drinking the hard stuff. _Why are you doing this? _Shizuru's eyes widened._ Could it be … you want Haruka to know?_

"I've been better at it. I'll just take tiny sips while you guys take gulps!" she jested, causing the girls to laugh.

Natsuki clapped her hands together. "I'm totally in!" _Tequila is easier to down than that gross vodka!_ _Oh man, what a night this is going to be!_

They finished the beers, and Nao got red plastic cups to pour the liquor in. "Remember this is tequila, so go easy on it! Okay, I'm going to start with general stuff so we get a nice buzz going. Never have I ever attended high school."

Eight cups lifted to every girl's mouth. They continued with more broad statements until the cups were empty. By the time Nao refilled the cups for round two, the friends were in the mood to divulge their secrets.

"Let's get to the good stuff now! Never have I ever kissed a boy!" Nao beamed.

Only she and Mai drank.

"Details Mai! Because we've already seen Nao kiss girls and boys when she's tipsy!" Natsuki smirked.

The group was aware that alcohol caused people to do silly things, so they chalked up Nao's kissing quirk as one of its side effects.

"They kiss me first … sometimes!" Nao giggled. "Anyways, spill it Mai!"

"Uh, I kissed Tate and Reito before!" _I can't believe I just admitted that!_

"What! When?!"

"Reito at somebody's birthday party last month. Tate at Nagi's party two weeks ago. I was being so random! Both times we were out in the back talking and then I just grabbed them kissed them!"

"Oh snappppp! So who's the better kisser?" Chie pried. _Who knew Mai was such a seductress?!_

"They're both really good. But I definitely got the tingles when Tate kissed me back." _I think I like Tate. He's cute!_

"I think you and Tate would make a very cute couple!" Shizuru smiled at her. _Mai and Tate. Great match!_

"Let's drink to Mai crushing on Tate!" Natsuki brought her cup to the center of the circle. _How cool that our friends are hooking up._

Seven cups joined hers, and the liquid level diminished greatly in every cup.

"You guys are crazy!" Mai laughed. "Anyways, it's my turn again. I'm going to shake things up. Never have I ever kissed a girl!"

Nao, Shizuru, Natsuki, Aoi, and Chie took a gulp.

"We know Nao doesn't dis- dis- discri—"

"Discriminate, right Haruka?" Yukino assisted the stuttering Haruka.

Haruka burped and smiled goofily at her savior. "Y- yeahhh! And every … one re … members the play's kisses, so what's your deal?" she said slowly and pointed to Aoi and Chie._ Really goooood tequila!_

The girls in question giggled with each other. Aoi rested her head on Chie's shoulder. "Let's tell them Chie," she slurred her words. _Bye bye closet!_

"We are togetherrrr!" Chie revealed and sloppily threw an arm around her girlfriend. _Byeeeee closet! Helloooooooo worldddd!_

Chie leaned down to kiss Aoi on the lips but got her chin instead. The couple laughed with abandon.

"Awwwwww!" The alcohol blunted the six friends' deeper understanding of the situation, so they took everything in stride.

"How long?" Mai hiccupped, bobbling her head.

Chie slowly counted on her fingers. "Two months!" She held up three fingers. The friends guffawed at her drunken intelligence. They were too out of it to ask which answer was the truth.

"Tell us how it began!" Nao nagged.

Aoi and Chie's story didn't make any sense because they were both clearly too wasted to recall such details. However, the friends awed at the sweet kisses they gave each other every now and then.

"My turn?" Chie asked.

The friends nodded. Nao passed the bottle around because all of their cups were running low. They had been drinking liberally during the explanations.

Chie tapped her finger against her chin, trying to come up with something juicy despite her mind's highly intoxicated state. "Never have I ever … been aroused by someone!"

Every single one of them drank. Some would have never yielded to the truth if their inhibitions were still intact.

"Yukino! You've been quiet! Tell us, who turns you on?" Aoi patted her on the knee and then promptly fell on Chie's shoulder.

"Ha ha! Aoi's the first casualty!" Nao laughed and took another gulp. _Weakkkkk!_

Natsuki and Chie clumsily moved Aoi to the expansive leather sectional. Chie leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, but she didn't get back up. Light snoring could be heard from her.

"Aw, she passed out after kissing her girlfriend!" Mai giggled. _So cuteeeee!_

Natsuki and Shizuru positioned Chie next to Aoi and covered them with a throw blanket.

"The rest of us are going to drop like flies soon. We need more of the, uh, blankets?" Shizuru said, scratching her head. _Definitely on the way to insobriety._

"Er, uh, in the guest room." Nao pointed to the kitchen. Mai, Haruka, and Yukino laughed at her lack of direction.

Natsuki and Shizuru walked unsteadily toward their destination.

Their head bumped into each other while searching for the blankets. The knock sobered them a little.

"Ow!" Natsuki grimaced and rubbed her head.

"You bumped into me!" Shizuru accused and soothed the slightly throbbing area.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not did not did not did not did n—"

Shizuru smacked a pillow into Natsuki's face, effectively cutting off the annoying repetitions.

Natsuki gripped the pillow and soon a tug-of-war for the fluffy weapon broke out. The girls grunted and pulled with their limited strength.

"We both know I'm stronger." Natsuki grinned stupidly. _You're goin' down!_

"Sureeeee." _I wonder how much longer I can go._

"Where the blannnnkeeetttsss yoooooo?" Nao drawled incoherently from the living room. The guest room was close to it.

Shizuru stopped struggling and let go. Natsuki wasn't prepared for her release and staggered onto the bed.

Shizuru laughed. "C'mon, let's look for the blankets!" She started rifling through the drawers.

"But first—"

Natsuki hit her squarely in the back with the pillow.

Shizuru jumped at the force and rubbed the impacted area. "Okay, fine. I deserve that. Will you help me now?" she said exasperatingly. _Very mature, Natsuki._

"Of course." Natsuki grinned triumphantly. _An eye for an eye, Shizuru!_

Shizuru shook her head.

They found the sought after items and exited the room.

The two saw Mai positioned on the sectional a ways down from Chie and Aoi. Shizuru covered Mai with a blanket they found.

"Wow Yukino. You beat three people!" Natsuki congratulated her.

Yukino giggled and swayed back and forth and finally landed on Haruka's shoulder.

"That's my girl!" Haruka slung an arm around her.

"Yaaaay! I'm Harukaaaa's girl!" Yukino waved two peace signs in the air that quickly turned into full waves. She and Haruka had the goofiest smiles on their face.

"Yeahhhhh you are!" Haruka giggled and did the unexpected. She leaned down and drunkenly kissed Yukino on the lips!

"Ha ha! Haruka has the hots for Yukino!" Nao downed her drink.

Five seconds later, Yukino and Haruka both fell sideways. They were out like a light with Haruka snoring loudly, which contrasted with Yukino's steady breathing.

"I really hope they remember the kiss tomorrow." Shizuru smiled, looking at the happy expression on their face. _It's a shame they won't though. Yukino was so keen on telling her too._

The three remaining girls positioned their recently fallen comrades next to Mai. Well, Shizuru and Natsuki did the heavy lifting while Nao comically poked Haruka and Yukino in the cheeks.

"Nao, why don't you just lie down on the chaise? You're totally next!" Natsuki taunted.

"Whaaaaaat! I'll … have you know—"

She never finished because Shizuru caught her right before she tumbled forward. Natsuki helped Shizuru set the girl across from Yukino and Haruka and placed a blanket over them.

"Wow. I was so sure Nao was going to be the last one standing. She does have the highest tolerance out of all of us," Shizuru remarked.

Shizuru was right, but she didn't know two crucial details. While she and Natsuki were busy fighting over the pillow, Nao took several generous libations from her cup. She even opened a new tequila bottle. At the rate Nao was drinking, she was doomed sooner rather than later.

Natsuki agreed with Shizuru and then spotted the cause of Nao's demise. "Nao didn't take her own advice; she so didn't go easy on the tequila!"

Shizuru glanced at the redhead's blissful expression and smiled. "She wouldn't be Nao if she did."

Natsuki surveyed their unconscious friends on the beige sectional. "They're so defenseless. We should do something to them," she said evilly.

Shizuru sported a wicked smirk. "Want to help them remember tonight?" _This is going to be hilarious!_

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Fujino?" Her mischief level was at an all-time high.

"If it involves black markers, then I believe I am, Kuga."

Natsuki laughed loudly. _We are so bad!_

"Shh! You're going to wake them!" The corners of Shizuru's lips twitched into a broad smile.

"No I'm not. They're out cold!"

"I think I saw markers in the drawers."

They went back to the guest room and fumbled in the drawers for the writing instruments.

"Found them!" Shizuru gave one to Natsuki.

"What should we do?" Natsuki took a swig from the tequila bottle and passed it to Shizuru.

She took a gulp and thought for a moment. "Let's write who they love on their forehead!"

"Ha ha! Good idea!"

They couldn't stop giggling when the girls twitched their nose or tried to swat them away like buzzing flies. Shizuru and Natsuki were very drunk, but they had enough hand-eye coordination to messily scrawl "Chie Lover" on Aoi, "Aoi Lover" on Chie, "Yukino Lover" on Haruka, "Haruka Lover" on Yukino, and "Tate Lover" on Mai.

Nao puzzled them because she wasn't attached to anyone. One glance at the bottle Shizuru was holding triggered the perfect word for the redhead in Natsuki's inebriated mind. Shizuru loved it when she told her. They decided to brand Nao's forehead with "Alcoholic" since she had a soft spot for the intoxicating liquors.

Afterwards, Natsuki and Shizuru stumbled into the guest room again, passing the nearly empty bottle between them.

Natsuki burped and turned the bottle upside down, shaking it. "Boooooo, no more!"

"I wanna go to sleeeeeeep!" Shizuru whined and flopped onto the bed.

"Then do it dummy!"

"Join meeeee!" Shizuru held out her arms in the semi-darkness. The moonlight saved the room from complete obscurity.

Natsuki placed the bottle on a desk and wobbled to join her partner-in-crime. She had no idea how fatigued she was until her body hit the soft pillow and mattress and then rolled into Shizuru's waiting arms.

Shizuru cuddled into Natsuki's back, briefly burying her face into the girl's blue mane for a whiff of green apples. "My body pillow is the softest," she yawned.

Natsuki intertwined her fingers with Shizuru's around her waist. "My blanket is the warmest," she replied half-asleep.

A minute passed by.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

Seconds from entering the realm of dreams, Shizuru spoke in a drowsy voice, "Love you, Green."

"Love you too, Red," Natsuki murmured and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**  
Um, these girls are going to have massive hangovers when they wake up. Not fun at all.  
**

**Thank you for continuing to read my frustrating-inducing story. P****eople usually remember their drunken actions or words if they try hard enough or something triggers their memory...**


	18. Glimmers of Truth

**This is the reason why I stopped giving ETAs on the next chapter. I can't write as often as I used to -- thank you, _work -- _so you'll have to get accustomed to biweekly updates, which are better than monthly ones!  
**

**

* * *

  
**Ruby eyes blinked several times, groggily adjusting to the bright light streaming in from the window. _Where am I? _

When Shizuru tried to lift her head off the pillow, the room started to spin. _Okay, bad idea. Ugh! My head is killing me!_

She rubbed her temples in a circular motion to soothe her pounding headache. _I need Advil. But getting up is out of the question right now. Maybe it's best to just lie here for a while._

_Um, what is this weight on my chest?_

Shizuru glanced down at the lump on her chest. She moved the blanket and saw an arm there. Natsuki was sprawled on her stomach, facing Shizuru with an errant arm draped below Shizuru's bosom. Her gaze followed the arm up the shoulder to Natsuki's slumbering expression.

_Ah._ _I remember now. Kind of. I'm at Nao's house with the girls. Note to self: never drink that much alcohol again!_

She tucked wayward sapphire locks into Natsuki's ear. _What did we do last night, hmm Natsuki?_

Shizuru closed her eyes and tried to draw connections to the images that were flashing through her mind. _We discussed the magazine article. Then the boys left. Played that drinking game. Had to drink if we did something._ _Tequila._ _Kissed a boy—Mai kissed Reito and Tate. That's right! But she likes Tate! Kissed a girl—I drank. Aoi and Chie did too. Something about those two. _

Shizuru's eyes widened when the memory of the two girls kissing each other popped into her conscious. _Ara! They're dating each other! Why didn't I see that coming? Oh well. That's interesting though. They join Yukino and Haruka in the girl/girl couples. Speaking of them, I remember clearly that Haruka kissed Yukino!_ _It's about time she realizes her feelings for Yukino!_ _And then they both passed out. So did Nao. Natsuki and I were the only ones left. Did we do anything else before we went to bed? _

Shizuru's recollection ceased as her head began throbbing again, a painful consequence of getting hammered. She groaned and attempted to lift her head again. Luckily, the ceiling didn't twirl this time. Her hand gingerly moved Natsuki's arm off of her chest and placed it on the bed. Shizuru stiffly sat up, rubbing her eyes. The clock on the nightstand said it was nine in the morning.

_Shizuru, you are not a normal high schooler. Who wakes up this early on a Saturday? Better yet, who wakes up early after a night like that?!_

Shizuru padded to the bathroom using the walls for support. Her muscles and joints ached and felt heavy to her. After snooping in the drawers, she came across new toothbrushes and took out two, one for her and one for Natsuki. She performed her morning ritual minus a shower as quietly as possible to not disturb the sleeping beauty.

The seventeen years old felt refreshed when she returned to the bedroom. She saw Natsuki was now resting on her back with the comforter kicked to her feet, so she moved it back up to the girl's shoulders.

_Natsuki is adorable even when she's asleep. I can't believe it's been two years ago since I've kissed those soft lips or any other pair for that matter. _She smiled at the memory.

_I would stay here with you, Natsuki, but I am in dire need of fresh air since this room reeks of alcohol. I bet the living room is in the same nauseating condition. _

Shizuru tiptoed into the living room and sure enough, the area smelled like a brewery. She surveyed the six sleeping girls. Her hand immediately flew over her mouth to muffle her silent laughter. _So this is what Natsuki and I did before we went to sleep! The girls are going to chase us with pitchforks when they find out! Okay, now I definitely need that Advil to mentally prepare myself!_

She stalked into the kitchen, looking for the medicine cabinet. Shizuru found the headache relievers and took a tablet. _All of them are going to have a massive hangover like me. I should leave the box on the table for them with lots of bottled water. _

She walked back to the guest room and placed a pill and the water on the nightstand.

"Take the Advil and come find me sleepyhead," she wrote on a sheet of paper and added a smiley face after the message. The note was placed on her pillow. She left the room afterwards.

An hour and a half later, Natsuki roused from her slumber. She blinked away the blurriness and rolled over. Her cheek pressed on the paper, producing a crunching sound. _What was that? And what is poking my chin?_

Natsuki lifted her head and spotted the sheet of paper. She smiled and glanced at the nightstand. _Shizuru, you are the best!_

Sitting up was quite the dizzying experience because it felt like someone grabbed her head and shook it around for thrills. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. _Ughhh!_ _Why the hell did I drink so much last night?!_

Natsuki trudged to the bathroom, cursing herself again for the overconsumption. Her mood brightened a little when she found a new toothbrush waiting for her. _What would I do without you, Shizuru?_

Images of last night's escapades intermittently flickered in her mind as she brushed her teeth. _Oh my god! Mai likes Tate! Aoi and Chie are dating! Whoaaaa! Well, they did bond with each other from the get-go._

Natsuki chuckled when she remembered their alias. _I guess the_ _"secret girls" are no longer "secret" girlfriends. What else happened? Ohhh! Haruka kissed Yukino! Oh man, I totally did not see that coming at all! I wonder if it was another side effect of the alcohol or if it's something more. Shizuru might know since she's always had classes with them. Speaking of Shizuru, I need to find her._

She exited the bathroom and popped the pill into her mouth, washing them down with the whole bottle of water before she entered the living rom. The girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her friends. _Holy cow! _

_"What should we do?" _

_"Let's write who they love on their forehead!" _

Natsuki gasped at the memories. Her body began shaking. She clamped her hand over her mouth, frantically looking for a place to laugh that wouldn't disturb the girls. _The backyard!_

Natsuki opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. She took three steps and doubled over laughing. Her untamed laughter wouldn't be heard inside the house because Nao's mom had specifically constructed the residence with building materials that dampen noise. The party maven knew she was going to host numerous bashes at her palace, so she soundproofed the mega home to ward off potential noise complaints.

"Ara!"

_Shizuru?_ Natsuki quickly straightened and saw her best friend poke her head out from behind a pool chaise lounge, smiling with glee.

"Let me guess. You saw the drunken pranks we pulled on our dear friends?"

"Hell yes! We got them so good!" The partners-in-crime high-fived each other. Natsuki lay on the chaise next to Shizuru. It was a sunny day, but an oversized white umbrella shaded them from the solar rays. They were both glad the umbrella was open because one of the many unfortunate symptoms of a hangover was sensitivity to light. They wouldn't have to worry about that though.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru. "Hey, thanks for the Advil and the toothbrush."

"No problem, sleepyhead," she said with a warm smile.

The blue-haired girl chuckled at the term of endearment. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Breathing in the fresh air and trying to remember more details from last night." She made some progress.

"Any sordid memory spring to mind?"

"Sordid, huh? Well, you did hit me with a pillow." _Though it was revenge for hitting you in the face with it first. But do you remember that?_

"What! When?" Natsuki wracked her brain in search of the event. _Pillow. Blankets. We were looking for blankets. Our head bumped into each other._

_"You bumped into me!" _

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not did not did not did not did n—"_

_Shizuru hit me first! And I only hit her in the back! _Natsuki abruptly sat up.

"Lies! You hit me in the face with the pillow first!" she retaliated with throbbing forehead veins. _Think you're so sly, turning me into the bad guy when you're the instigator!_

Natsuki's raised voice did not help Shizuru's road to hangover recovery. In fact, it made her irritable. "You were so annoying with the stupid 'did nots'! I had to shut you up somehow! And smacking you with a pillow worked!"

"You—oh … I think…"

Natsuki had a queasy expression and clutched her stomach. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"The bushes!" Shizuru's short-temper quickly dissolved into worry. She scrambled to her feet and guided Natsuki to the shrubs.

"Just let it out, Natsuki. You'll feel much better," she encouraged in a gentle voice.

As if on cue, Natsuki emptied her stomach while Shizuru held her hair back and ran a soothing hand down her back. Chronic hangover sufferers would say Shizuru's actions are the ultimate demonstration of love and friendship. Only the most loyal and devoted friends and lovers would hang around during the unpleasant ordeal, standing resolute against the disgusting sight, sounds, and smell of vomit to care for their vulnerable loved one.

The gagging noises stopped. Shizuru guided her back to the chaise.

"I'll be right back."

Natsuki nodded, not having the strength to speak yet. She watched Shizuru run past the swim-up bar and frowned when the girl disappeared into the sunken kitchen. Shizuru suddenly popped up, excitedly waving paper towels and two bottles of water. Natsuki rested her head on the cushion, feeling everything was going to be okay because she had Shizuru with her.

"Drink," Shizuru commanded, holding the bottled water to Natsuki.

Natsuki did as she was told. She curled her legs up and patted the newly exposed area for Shizuru to sit down. The girl smiled her thanks.

Shizuru wetted a paper towel and handed it to Natsuki when she finished with the water. She dabbed it around her lips. Shizuru handed her a new one to freshen her face.

"Thank you, Doctor Fujino."

Shizuru clicked her tongue. "You're a troublesome patient, Miss Kuga," she said, shaking her head. A broad smile immediately followed.

"Deal with it," Natsuki replied haughtily like a spoiled princess.

"Sounds like you're back to normal." The words dripped with sarcasm.

"Looks like it," she responded airily.

Shizuru felt horrible, believing she and the massive quantity of alcohol they imbibed were culpable for Natsuki's retching. "Natsuki, I'm so sorry for hitting you with the pillow and getting you riled up—"

"No, I'm sorry for being annoy—"

"But I could have just told—"

"But I wouldn't have list—"

Both of them burst out laughing together.

"We went from blaming each other to hastily blaming ourselves." Shizuru wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"I know!"

Natsuki folded her arms around her legs while Shizuru had hers crossed over each other, both settling into comfortable silence. They cherished these stretches of silence where words became unwelcome guests to their house of quietude. Though, many viewed the subject in the completely opposite manner: the lull in conversation was a foe, not a friend. To them, words were necessary; trivial utterances were their savior from the abyss of awkwardness. This train of thought was natural for relationships that stalled at the stage of casual friends and acquaintances. For Shizuru and Natsuki, this point never even existed between them. For as long as they could remember, they were happy just being together.

* * *

Haruka had the tendency to roll around in her sleep, so she turned to her left, but something was blocking her. She swiftly turned to the right and landed face first onto the floor.

"OW!" she howled in pain, stirring the other girls from their sleep. She rolled over and rubbed her forehead. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel the room spinning.

Yukino tiredly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked for the familiar voice and found Haruka grimacing on the floor. Her vision was blurry without her glasses, but she could have sworn there was black stuff on the girl's forehead. It stood out against Haruka's blonde hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked hoarsely, throat in need of water.

Haruka shook her head. Yukino crouched next to her and helped her lean against the sofa. She blindly grabbed a bottle of water and quenched her thirst.

"What is this noiseeee?!" Nao whined not far away.

"Shut up Nao! You are not helping my headache!" Haruka fired back.

"Both of you stop yelling! My ears hurt!" Mai commanded, hands shielding her ears from the loud sounds. She was graced with another unfortunate sign of a hangover, sensitivity to loud noises.

"You stop it too!" Chie shouted.

"Chie! You idiot!" Aoi slapped her arm. "Don't yell! I'm right next to you!"

All of them burrowed their head into their hands, regretting the previous night's heavy bout of drinking. Yukino gave them each a bottle of water and a tablet for their headache. She finally spotted the fuzzy outline of her glasses on the table and put them on. "OH MY GOD!" she shrieked, pointing to Haruka. The girls whipped their head to her.

"What is it, Yukino?!" Haruka asked urgently.

"Y–you have writing on your forehead!" _Yukino lover?!_ _Someone knows!_

The girls surrounded Haruka to see it for themselves.

Nao was the first to react, shaking with laugher. "Haruka is a Yukino Loverrrrrrrr!" Mai, Chie, and Aoi started cracking up as well. Haruka and Yukino were red-faced for two very different reasons: Haruka was livid; she was going to slowly torture whoever had the gall to write that on her forehead while Yukino was blushing at the thought of Haruka actually being her lover.

"Why you—" Haruka caught sight of black scribbles and squinted her eyes to read the messy handwriting, "ALCOHOLIC!" she screamed and poked the redhead's forehead.

Nao swatted her finger away and glared at her.

"Oh snap! It's true!" Mai verified.

Aoi and Chie taunted, "Nao does love her booze!"

"Shut the hell up Tate Lover, Chie Lover, Aoi Lover!" she pointed to each of them.

The three girls looked at one another and gasped. A hand instantly leapt to their forehead.

"Everyone, let's calm—"

"You weren't spared either, Haruka Lover!" Aoi interrupted Yukino. The mousy girl immediately covered the writing with both hands, blushing furiously.

"Alright, which one of you has a death wish?!" Haruka roared, pointing at each of them. She whipped her head to Nao. "No one beats you when it comes to drinking!" The blonde lunged for the redhead, but Chie and Mai were able to restrain her.

"Hold your horses, Haruka! We're all victims here," Mai assuaged the fuming blonde with common sense.

"Yeah, I don't remember much from last night right now, but my gut is telling me none of us here is the culprit," Chie told them. She wasn't the only one with the temporary amnesia. Random bits and pieces filtered through their mind, but they couldn't attach any meaning to them. The only undisputed memory was a whole of lot of drinking.

"Yeah, blondie! I got slapped with a stupid nickname too!" She pointed to her forehead. _Whoever did this, you will die a slow, painful death!_

Aoi glanced around the room and saw who wasn't here. _It was those two?!_ "Guess who are missing?" she hinted.

Yukino inhaled sharply. "Shizuru and Natsuki!"

"ShizNat!" Nao seethed, "I'm going to kick their asses!" she added, throwing a balled fist into the air.

The hunt for Shizuru and Natsuki began in the guest room. The vengeful pack saw the unmade bed and the note Shizuru left for Natsuki. Their mental faculties weren't fully restored to working order yet, so they all fallibly agreed that the note was proof to implicate Shizuru and Natsuki in the egregious crime. They surmised that the bottled waters and Advil was an act of her guilty conscience. In essence, they were right about the responsible parties, but the note was irrelevant to their case.

The girls also examined the moniker on their forehead in the bathroom mirror. Nao and Haruka cursed freely as they vigorously scrubbed the dark ink away. Since they monopolized the vanity area, the other girls found other places in the bathroom to brush their teeth. Mai plopped on the toilet cover while Aoi, Chie, and Yukino sat on the bathtub's rim. These girls accepted the drunken prank and had moved on.

"I'm going to murder them!" Nao's forehead was becoming redder and redder, but the ink was not coming off.

"Only after my Chinese water torture! Damn it! What kind of freaking marker did they use?!" Haruka could not get the embarrassing nickname to fade fast enough.

"Switch!" Mai mumbled with a toothbrush clamped between her teeth.

The girls took turns rinsing and washing their face. They used up an entire new bottle of Listerine to get rid of the rank alcohol breath. Somehow, they entered into an impromptu gargling competition to see who could gargle the longest. Strangely enough, Yukino was the winner. It's always the quiet ones who surprise everyone.

"Okay, where in the house could they be? I know they're still here because Shizuru's purse and Natsuki's keys are on the end table," Aoi deduced.

"Maybe Nao's room?" Chie guessed.

They proceeded upstairs to the redhead's room but no such luck. Every room they peeked into was devoid of life. They huddled at the top of the stairway, brainstorming what other part of the house the two rascals could hide.

"We haven't checked the backyard!" Mai exclaimed. It was a stampede to the backyard.

* * *

While their friends were searching for them upstairs, Shizuru decided to break the silence. She wanted to make sure Natsuki was okay. "Do you feel better, Green?"

_"My body pillow is the softest… Love you, Green." _

Shizuru froze. The image of her cuddling into Natsuki's back splashed into her mind. _Best friends—do they sleep like that? _

"Yeah, because you're here, Red."

_"My blanket is the warmest… Love you too, Red."_

Natsuki froze. The image of her grazing Shizuru's arm and pulling it close to her popped into her conscious. _Best friends—do they sleep with intertwined hands?_

"I – I think I need to lie down." Shizuru jumped back to the safety of her own chaise.

Natsuki nodded absently.

_Ara, there's that twinge again. I keep forgetting to ask mother for that doctor appointment. I will talk to her as soon as I get home. Okay, let's look at this rationally. I said I love Natsuki. But I was drunk! And so was she! Nao kisses girls and boys when she's drunk. I say I love Natsuki. But I do love her! She's my best friend! I shouldn't feel embarrassed! _

_My palms are so freakin' sweaty, and my heart is beating like frenzied taiko drumming! Crap, crap, crap! I said I love Shizuru. But I was plastered! She was too! Haruka kissed Yukino! I did nothing as drastic. I just said I love her. And I do love her! I – I love her?!_

Natsuki's eyes widened. All kinds of alarm bells were going off in her head.

"Na—"

"SHIZZZNAAAATTT!"

The two whipped their head to the French doors and watched their six friends charge toward them. Shizuru and Natsuki immediately stood up. Natsuki moved in front of Shizuru, pushing the potential epiphany out of her mind to focus on shielding the older girl from Nao and Haruka's venomous eyes.

"You two are _so_ dead!" Nao proclaimed.

"Everyone, let's be civilized here," Shizuru attempted to placate the girls. _Oh, their forehead looks really red. They must have scrubbed it really hard. Odd, the black ink appears only slightly blurry._

"Oh hell no! You two," Haruka narrowed her eyes into slits of fury at Shizuru and Natsuki, "wrote on our freakin' forehead with some crazy permanent ink that won't wash out!"

"We only wrote the truth! You kissed Yukino! So you are a Yukino Lover!" Natsuki pointed out.

"What!" five girls shouted.

"OH MY GOD!" All of them turned to Nao. "Sh–she's right! I remember now! My last memory of you was you kissing Yukino, and then the two of you passed out together!"

"I did not! You're still hung over, Alcoholic!" The moment the words left her mouth, the truth flashed into her consciousness. _Oh Jesus! I really did kiss Yukino!_

"Whatever! Stop denying it, Yukino Lover! I recall you throwing your arms around Yukino before you planted one on her! I remember it clearly!"

"So what if I did! I don't willy-nilly kiss anyone like you! I actually like her!" Haruka gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth. _Stupid word vomit!_

Seven girls were shocked save for one. She smirked at Haruka's confession. _Ara, I knew you liked her back!_

"Y–you like me, Haruka?" Yukino asked shyly, blushing heavily. _Am I dreaming? _ She discreetly pinched her hand. _Okay, totally felt that. AHHH! SHE DID KISS ME! _The drunken kiss was now front and center in her mind.

_Stop denying your feelings! Everything's out in the open anyways!_ _Be like Nike!_ _Just do it! _She shakily reached out for Yukino's hand and loosely held it, in case Yukino wanted to let go. _Please don't let go._ Haruka inhaled deeply and exhaled, "I … I do." She waited with bated breath for the bespectacled girl's reaction.

A strangled cry of joy erupted from her throat, and she wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. Standing on her tippy toes, Yukino articulated that she liked her too in the form of a sweet kiss. A very forward move by the usually timid Yukino, but any girl would have done the same if she had carried a torch for someone from elementary to high school.

"Woooowww!" The friends gave them a round of applause, causing the two to break apart. Aoi and Chie whistled wolfishly.

Haruka cleared her throat. "So um, you guys better be okay with two girls together!" She attempted to sound menacing, but from the way she was fidgeting, the girls knew better. The normally confident Haruka was actually scared they might have issues with same-sex affections.

It was a legitimate fear because this was real life, not a work of fiction. People can claim to be accepting in general but react completely different when someone they know comes out. This dichotomy of outward acceptance and inward bigotry is unusual since people tend to hold clear-cut views on controversial topics. However, when love is involved, it's never simple and always complicated.

Nao looked offended. "Geez blondie, are you drunk on the kiss that you thought we'd have a problem with you hooking up with Yukino? Well, I can't speak for everyone here—"

"You can," the other girls interrupted with broad smiles.

The redhead winked to her friends and continued, "Woman, you're our friend because you're an awesome person, though sometimes annoying," she added slyly, receiving the desired scowl from Haruka and a chuckle from the rest. "We could care less who you like as long as that person isn't a total loser because then we're probably have to slap some sense into you. But we won't have to since Yukino is ace. So as your friends, we couldn't be happier for the two of you!"

"Group hug around Haruka!" Chie shouted and was the first person to throw herself on the blonde.

"What! NO!" Haruka may have protested, but she loved every minute of it. She couldn't have asked for a better group of friends. The gaggle of females broke apart after one massive group hug.

"That marks the third hook-up in our group!" Natsuki proclaimed, smirking.

"Wait a minute! Who's first and second?!" Mai darted her eyes around the girls.

"That would be you and Tate," Shizuru informed with a lopsided smile.

"I told you about our kiss?!" Mai lamented, shaking her head. "How much did I drink last night?!" _Crap! We played that game, "Never Have I Ever". Ughhhhhhh! Never ever play that again, Mai!_

"And we found out Chie and Aoi have been secretly dating," Shizuru added.

"WHAT!" Aoi and Chie shouted and looked at each other when the truth jumped into their conscious. "We totally came out!"

"Oh hey, you did! You kissed Reito too!" Yukino said to a flushed Mai. "And you two have been dating for either two or three months, I think?" she addressed the official couple. They held up two fingers.

"We should kick you for not telling us sooner!" Nao threatened.

"Well, we wanted to be sure whatever was between us was real. It would have been super awkward if we told you and then broke up a week later. So for the last week, we've been planning ways to drop the bombshell. Who would have thought we'd need a little liquid encouragement to do it." Aoi chuckled and rested her head on Chie's shoulders.

"I'm glad you all know. I can kiss her in front of you now!" To demonstrate her new found freedom, Chie pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go crazy with the PDA!" Nao joked.

"Ha ha! Says the girl who kisses everyone when she's tipsy!" Natsuki teased.

"You shut up! I still haven't forgotten what you wrote on my forehead!" she retaliated, causing the other girls to remember why they were out in the backyard in the first place. The girls took a step closer to Shizuru and Natsuki while the two of them took a step backwards.

"C'mon guys, we just helped you remember last night," Natsuki pleaded nervously. She and Shizuru were getting closer to the edge of the pool.

Shizuru nodded. "Think about what we did for you guys! We brought three relationships into the open!" she reasoned.

"You could have done it without the industrial grade ink!" Haruka shot back. The girls ganged up on the pranksters and smirked at their precarious situation. One push from them and the two girls would find themselves in the water.

"I think they need to take a dip in the pool to think about their wrongful actions," Aoi said evilly.

"Agreed!" Nao and Haruka pushed them, but Natsuki quickly grabbed Nao's hand while Shizuru took hold of Haruka's and forced the girls to go down with them. In a split second, Nao's free hand latched onto Mai's, and Mai grabbed Chie. Chie was of course holding Aoi's hand, and her girlfriend held onto Yukino's arm while Haruka seized her other am. All of them tumbled into the pool in a tangled mass, creating a huge splash in the process.

Eight heads broke the surface, coughing out the water from their lungs.

"Oh, it's on now!" Nao bellowed. She tried to swim towards Shizuru and Natsuki but forgot that her clothes held the water, increasing her mass and slowing her down tremendously.

"Yeah, say that when you can catch us!" Shizuru taunted.

"You little—" Nao paused and disappeared underwater. The girls saw her shirt and jeans drift toward them. Then she popped out of the water in her matching black bra and boy shorts. "Ah! No more drag! You two are going down!"

But she couldn't spot the two girls anywhere. Shizuru and Natsuki broke the surface together, revealing a burgundy bra and a hunter green one, respectively. They immediately undressed when they realized Nao's cleverness.

"Well hell. Can't let you guys have all the fun now!" Mai remarked, going underwater to divest her clothes too. The others followed her cue. Jeans, shorts, skirts, and an assortment of tops wandered aimlessly in the water.

No longer restricted by the clothing, they chased one another around the expansive pool with various depths. Many splashing wars broke out and swimming competitions occurred for each stroke. Shizuru and Natsuki were relegated to the position of judges as their punishment. Nao breezed through the freestyle while Haruka dominated the butterfly. Chie was victorious in the backstroke while Mai won the breast stroke. In another contest, Yukino held her breath underwater the longest. Natsuki found a penny at the bottom of the pool and suggested they have a contest to see who could retrieve the penny first. It was Aoi versus Chie for the championship. Aoi bested her girlfriend and received a lovely kiss as her prize.

The fun quotient was kicked up a notch when Nao turned on the pump for the artificial rock slide and waterfall. They laughed as each one came screaming down the meandering chute. Shizuru just landed in the water and swam the short distance to the waterfall. She bobbed underneath the manmade cascade and tilted her head back as the water formed into rivulets down her face.

Natsuki appeared to be in a trance as she watched the droplets bounce off Shizuru's flawless features. Her eyes followed one lucky bead slide down the girl's porcelain neck and nestle between two sumptuous swells. Natsuki licked her lips and felt her pulse racing.

_Shizuru is so freakin' hot. WTF! No, not again! Shizuru does not turn you on. _She closed her eyes and repeated the incantation, hoping it would make the impure thoughts about her best friend magically disappear.

_Like that's going to work! You like her! I like her like everyone else does! She's great! I mean—what's there not to like? She's gorgeous, smart, funny, really caring…. _Natsuki drifted back to earlier when Shizuru took care of her during her vomiting spell. She sighed contently.

"Boo!" Shizuru popped out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!" Natsuki flapped around like a fish out of water. Luckily, the other girls were too busy fooling around, so they didn't hear her startled cry and witness her fall from grace.

Shizuru laughed at her surprised reaction. "Oh, Natsuki! You make the best expressions!"

"Let's see _your_ face when I do this!" She dunked Shizuru's head into the water. Natsuki laughed as the girl emerged with bronze-colored locks sticking her entire face. Shizuru cast the drenched mass to the side and narrowed her eyes at Natsuki. The younger girl gulped.

For revenge, Shizuru pulled Natsuki under and waggled a finger at her as if she was scolding a child. Natsuki grinned and swam away with Shizuru hot on her trail. She had to stop for air and rose to the surface. A mass of tops drifted by Natsuki, and the girl shook her head at their rash decisions to swim in flimsy underwear. She wondered where Shizuru disappeared to. She went under again and turned around, coming face-to-face with a smirking Shizuru. A briefly frightened Natsuki recovered and swam behind Shizuru, latching onto her back. Shizuru tried to shake her off but the girl wouldn't budge.

_How do I get this spider monkey off of me? I know!_

She reached behind and poked her fingers into Natsuki's sides, knowing full well that Natsuki was very ticklish there. The girl squirmed left and right and since she was distracted, her hold wasn't as strong anymore. Shizuru broke free and in return wrapped her arms and legs around Natsuki, grinning victoriously at her.

Natsuki's mind worked at warped speed to process the position they were in. _We're ten feet underwater and here_ _I am standing half-naked with Shizuru's bare legs circling my waist and arms around my neck. Oh, and her breasts just happen to be pressed against mine too. Awesome. WHAT THE HELL?! Why am I just standing around?! Because you like the feeling of her skin touching yours! Just admit it! _

Shizuru came down from the high of turning the tables on Natsuki and realized she was pretty much on top of her best friend. _This isn't a very ladylike position to be caught in, despite how great it is to be on top of Natsuki. Shizuru! What was that?! Ara, I think my brain is running low on oxygen._

She unraveled her legs; a chill ran down both of their spine as Shizuru's sinewy limbs brushed against Natsuki's as they slid to the floor. Shizuru reluctantly unlocked her arms and stepped away from the girl. She looked at Natsuki one last time before swimming toward the surface. A strong instinct spurred Natsuki into action, seizing an ankle and quickly rising to Shizuru's level. In a blur, Natsuki crashed her lips against Shizuru's. Green and red eyes swirled with surprise and slowly closed, letting lips bask in their reunion after two years of separation.

_Why did you look at me like that? Like you didn't want to leave but had to. Stay with me. _

_Why did I look at you like that? Like I was being forced to leave you. I'm not going anywhere._

The need for air became so overwhelming that they broke apart and shot out of the water huffing and puffing. They greedily breathed in as much of the oxygen as they could, catching the other girls' attention.

"Did you guys have another 'hold your breath contest' or something?" Haruka yelled from the opposite side of the pool.

"Uh, something like that!" Natsuki shouted the reply.

Natsuki faced a wide-eyed Shizuru. "Shizuru, I—"

"Nakatsu!"

Natsuki whirled around in a flash. There stood her supposed male counterpart smiling and waving to Shizuru. "Great," she muttered under her breath, tightening her jaw as Shizuru politely waved back.

_Nakatsu, huh? We are not going to get along.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**The plot thickens with Nakatsu's unexpected appearance at Nao's! What was Natsuki going to say before he showed up?! I bet you're all joining her in the anti-Nakatsu coalition. ;)  
**

**The underwater kiss is a nod to Shizuma and Nagisa's lip lock in the pool in _Strawberry Panic_! Shizuma is up there in my pantheon of AH-mazing female anime characters. She joins ShizNat, Chikane (_Kannazuki no Miko)_, Rei (_Sailor Moon_), Sachiko _(_**_**Maria-sama ga Miteru),** _**and Shizuku (_Kampfer_) to name a few. I'm pretty sure I have a thing for dark-haired tsundere characters; they're all so swoon-worthy LOL!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	19. Encroaching Enemy

**No, your eyes aren't deceiving you! It's a new FLT chapter! It seems like forever since I've updated, right?!  
**

**Thank you for continuing to stick with me and my untimely updates! The biweekly updates might not be happening, but I'm definitely not abandoning this story! I'm no quitter! Hope everyone enjoys the ending of this chapter!  
**

* * *

Nao, Haruka, Yukino, Mai, Aoi, and Chie swam to Shizuru and Natsuki when they heard the exclaimed name. The group scrutinized the third-year from head to toe, taking in his handsome appearance and chiseled physique. All of the girls, except for one, had trouble tearing their gaze from Nakatsu's captivating cerulean eyes. The deep pools of blue instantly grabbed their attention and didn't want to let go. Natsuki was indifferent to the rich color and continued with her stringent audit. His white tank top exposed broad shoulders and strong arms that many girls in school would kill to have wrapped around them. Natsuki thought he looked like a typical jock. Her friends would disagree; he was a standout in the male population.

Nakatsu yelled, "Found them! They're in the backyard!"

Tate and Reito stood beside him within seconds. "You guys forgot to lock the door last night!" Tate chastised their carelessness.

"Oops?" The redhead giggled along with her friends.

"That good of a time, huh?" Reito smirked, noticing the slowly fading black ink. He reasoned that Shizuru and Natsuki should be the masterminds behind the prank since their forehead was untainted. The girls grinned coyly.

Tate finally saw the writing and blushed when he read Mai's nickname. "Rubbing alcohol will get rid of the writing, if you, uh, want them gone," he said, trying hard not to look at Mai.

Haruka's eyes lit up. "Sweet! Thanks Tate! We've been trying like crazy to get them out!" The girls didn't try to hide the markings because Aoi, Chie, Haruka, and Yukino were bound to confirm the truth to Reito and Tate when they got the chance. Nao was notorious among the school's party circuit for her high tolerance, so it wasn't shocking what was written on her forehead. Mai was fine with the nickname because she did like Tate and thought this was kind of a nice way to express it.

"Well, I like them. Gives you personality, unlike the bland Shizuru here. Tsk tsk," Nakatsu teased.

The lack of an honorific suffix did not go unnoticed by the group. They wondered just how close these two were, especially Natsuki, who was in an increasingly foul mood.

"Ara, I need to do something then. Perhaps I should aim for your advanced level of obnoxiousness?" she deftly shot back.

Nakatsu grinned at the sharp riposte. "Darn that quick brain of yours! And here I thought you might still be nursing a hangover!"

"Nope. I think all of us are freed from hangover hell," Shizuru said and saw the girls nod. They were ready to exit the pool until they realized the flimsy intimate apparel they had on and the potential wardrobe malfunctions that could occur as they left the watery oasis.

"There are towels in a linen closet in the pool house. Could you guys grab a bunch for us?" Nao directed them. The boys dutifully did as she said while the girls retrieved their scattered tops and bottoms drifting throughout the pool.

"Oh god, I just imagined my bra popped free as I was getting out of the pool!" Mai exclaimed in horror.

"I bet the boys would love that! Especially Tate! He'll totally get a nosebleed!" Chie laughed along with the rest and high-fived her girlfriend.

"So not funny, you guys!"

The boys returned with armfuls of fluffy white towels and planted them on a chaise. Without anyone telling them to do so, they chivalrously turned around to give the girls their privacy. They had noticed the clumps of clothing deposited on the ledge, so it was a given the females were swimming in their underwear instead of swimming suits.

One by one, the girls got out of the pool. Natsuki was the last one out, and Shizuru discreetly watched her emerge from the water as if in slow motion. Her head was tipped back as she smoothly broke the surface with eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar. Shizuru held her breath when more of the cobalt-haired beauty was exposed. Crystal clear droplets dripped down her toned body as she climbed the steps out of the pool, squeezing the excess water from her drenched locks. The older girl's mouth went dry at the sight of Natsuki's matching hunter green bra and hipster underwear clinging to her like a second skin. Ruby eyes admired the supple flesh peeking out from the brassiere, firm abdominals, and lean legs. Natsuki's body was the epitome of perfection to Shizuru.

_Wow. Natsuki is very, very attractive. And what a great kisser! We still need to talk about that unexpected but very welcomed surprise. Thank goodness the boys aren't watching. _She frowned at the thought. _Ara. Why am I so concerned with who looks at Natsuki? It's not like she's my—_

"Shizuru!" Natsuki poked her shoulder.

She snapped out of her inner monologue. "Hmm?"

"Woman, you were spacing out," she informed while drying her hair with a towel wrapped around her.

"Oh." Shizuru glanced around and saw that all of the girls were clad in white. She told the boys it was safe for them to turn around. "Thank you for being such gentlemen." The trio humbly smiled. Their parents would have been proud of their gallant behavior.

Shizuru, Natsuki, Mai, and Nao sat around the edge of one chaise while Haruka, Yukino, Aoi, and Chie occupied the other. The boys situated themselves on the ground facing the group.

Shizuru asked the question that was on every girl's mind, "What brings you by, Nakatsu?"

Nakatsu explained that he was jogging around the neighborhood when he spotted Reito and Tate exiting their car. He didn't really live here but was visiting his aunt and uncle. The boys asked if he wanted to meet their friends and he did, so he tagged along.

"Oh man, my manners are going down the drain ever since I hung out with you, Shizuru!" he jested. She shook her head at his corny joke. If anything, Shizuru was the queen of propriety. "I apologize for not properly introducing myself earlier. I'm Kondo Nakatsu, third-year student at Fuka High School by day and partner-in-crime of one Fujino Shizuru at the most inane social gatherings by night."

He proceeded to successfully identify each unfamiliar girl with the help of the nicknames and the descriptions Shizuru gave when she talked about them at the parties. They were quickly warming up to the charismatic boy; even the usually unreceptive Haruka was struck by his charm. No wonder the school's female population was smitten with him.

Nakatsu saved the best for last. "And this lovely lady must be Miss Kuga Natsuki. Shizuru said you were beautiful, but I believe that word doesn't even comes close to capturing your true beauty."

If Natsuki was like her friends, she would blush at his compliments and become partial to him. But she was not. She thought he reminded her too much of Reito's specious character in the play, Ryuu, who turned out to be the Obsidian Lord. Natsuki trusted her gut instincts, and they told her this guy was bad news.

"Save your breath, Nakatsu," Shizuru said flippantly. "Natsuki and I think alike, so we're impervious to your flattery. Right, Natsuki?" _Please say yes. I don't what has gotten into me. I didn't feel this strong of an urge to stop his adulation of the other girls. But everything—from the way he looked at Natsuki and uttered those truthful words—it just felt all wrong._

"Hell yes!" Natsuki drawled, giving Shizuru a high-five. _Don't even bother trying to get into my good graces, sucker. _

"We call them ShizNat for a reason," Yukino chimed in.

"Yep, it's freaky how in tune they are with each other," Aoi remarked.

Nakatsu gasped and pretended to be hurt. "That was harsh, Shizuru. You know I only speak the truth." He straightened and added sincerely, "Yesterday, I was mobbed by that pack of bleach-blonde girls, but I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Everyone was taken aback by his forwardness and waited with bated breath for Shizuru's response. The playful atmosphere became a distant memory as the air became thick with anticipation. Natsuki was highly unnerved. She gripped and twisted the edge of her towel in anticipation, causing her knuckles to turn white. _How dare he—who does he think he is?! Shizuru doesn't like you! You… you loser!_

"Ara, you must have caught sight of me when I was examining this intriguing piece of fruit. My mother came up to me afterwards and asked why I was locked in a staring contest with the pineapple." She chuckled at the memory of her imagining the yellow slice as a spyglass and viewing the party through the core's missing hole. She was _really_ bored. "I must have looked silly, huh?"

Natsuki was instantly relieved Shizuru thought nothing of his confession and loosened her death grip on the towel. Her knuckles were thankful that the torture was over.

Nakatsu was disappointed Shizuru didn't react in the way he was hoping for. "Aw, I didn't catch that, but now I wish I did!"

The house phone's shrill ringing startled everyone. Nao jumped up and raced inside, hoping to catch it in time. She had a hunch it was her mom checking up on her.

"DAMN IT!"

The friends ran to the frustrated scream and found Nao pacing up and down the living room, muttering obscenities.

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"I am so screwed! My mom said she's coming home in two freakin' hours! Everything was resolved faster than she expected!" Nao panicked, flailing her arms. "Look at this mess! The living room and guest room reek of alcohol! I'm going to get my ass handed to me! I might as well kiss my car good bye! Oh crap! She's going confiscate my credit cards too!"

Haruka grabbed Nao's shoulders and shook the distraught girl. "Calm down woman! It's not the end of the world! What we need is a plan of action!" She turned to the de facto leader. "Right, Fujino?"

Shizuru nodded. "Haruka is right. We can make this house spotless in the given time with coordinated efforts. We have ten—"

"Eleven," Nakatsu corrected her. "I would be a jerk if I abandoned by new friends in their time of need." He pretty much earned their respect with this statement; even Natsuki had to admit he wasn't a complete fool.

Shizuru had two main concerns regarding the alcohol. The first priority was getting rid of the tangible evidence: the empty cans and bottles needed to be disposed of while the full ones needed to be stored away. The second was masking the pungent odor from the house with the help of air fresheners. The girls also needed to remove the writing from their forehead and borrow Nao's clothes since theirs were wet. She tasked the boys to clean the living room while the girls change clothes and wash their forehead. Natsuki and she will clean the guest room.

"Nao, how many air fresheners do you have?" Shizuru asked.

"Uh, one? I don't know," the redhead said, shrugging her shoulders.

Shizuru asked the boys to pick some up when took out the trash. The group split up to complete their respective duties. Chie and Aoi carried the unopened alcohol containers to Nao's room. Nao dumped tank tops and shorts onto the bed for them to change into after she stashed the goods. The girls dropped their towels and donned the given pieces. Natsuki caught a glimpse of Shizuru's red panties from behind, effectively turning the same color as the intimate apparel.

"Natsuki, your face is like really red. Are you okay?" Chie cast an observant eye in the direction of Natsuki's preoccupation. She raised a brow when she saw it was Shizuru.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I guess it's kind of hot in here, you know?" Natsuki mentally slapped herself for the lame excuse. _Oh crap! Chie almost caught me checking out Shizuru! _

"Are you sure? I'm getting goose bumps," Mai countered, rubbing her arms.

"Okay, everyone. Here's the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls." She handed the items to Yukino. "Natsuki and I are going to go downstairs, so you guys have fun scrubbing!" Shizuru and Natsuki dashed out of the room just as Haruka snapped a towel at them.

The two girls walked into the living room and found the boys preparing to take the trash out.

"Looking good, you two," Nakatsu complimented, giving them two thumbs up.

Shizuru and Natsuki rolled their eyes.

"Oh wow. Coordinated eye rolls from both of you! I'm starting to believe what Aoi said. You may share a brain."

"Believe it," Natsuki advised surly. He just irked her to no end.

"Need anything else before we go the convenience store?"

"Nope. We're good, Tate." Shizuru closed the door for the trio and then tended to their task.

They stripped the bedding from the guest room, and Natsuki carried it to the laundry room while Shizuru retrieved the pile of clothes deposited on the pool's ledge. Shizuru found Natsuki sitting on the counter and started another washer for her load.

"So… how long have you known Kondo?" Natsuki was very curious to learn the extent of their friendship, especially when they freely referred to each other by their first name. This special treatment was usually reserved for dear friends only. Natsuki had never heard Shizuru drop the honorific for anyone outside of their inner circle, so she was surprised when Nakatsu received the same distinction.

"Hmm… I would say about three years now. It was an interesting first meeting to say the least."

"How so?"

"I met him at an outdoors luncheon. I was exploring the grounds when I saw a group of girls surround to him and when I walked by, he just grabbed my hand and took off running."

"He kidnapped you!" Natsuki's eyes glowed with anger. "Tell me you slapped him! Did your parents know?! Do you want me to kick his ass when he comes back?!" She really wanted her to say yes. Nobody lays a hand on Shizuru without the girl's consent.

Shizuru chuckled at her best friend's dramatics. "Silly Natsuki." She tapped the girl's nose. "He let go and apologized profusely once his rabid fans were no longer in sight. And we only fled back to the buffet tent where we ran into my parents."

"They were okay with everything?"

"Of course. Nothing bad happened. In fact, they liked him a lot. Anyways, I learned quite a bit about Nakatsu during our brief but memorable encounter. After that, we just kept running into each other at social events and before we'd know it, we were on a first name basis. He cracks horrible jokes, but before you know it, you're laughing with him and having a great time together. That's why so many girls flock to him. He's just irresistible."

Natsuki's crazed expression was supplanted by a downcast one as Shizuru spoke about the boy. "Do you… feel like them?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru tilted her head curiously.

_Does she really not know what I'm referring to? Oh god, I don't want to ask this awful question, but she seems genuinely clueless. Deep breaths, Natsuki. You can do this._ "Do you… find him irresistible?" she stammered and hid behind a curtain of blue hair.

Shizuru felt her heart lurch. Was it because Natsuki refused to meet her eyes? Or was it caused by the distressed voice Natsuki had asked that loaded question in? A combination of both?

_Natsuki looks so vulnerable. I want to comfort her, and tell her everything's going to be okay even if I don't know what's bothering her. Perhaps it has something to do with that question. It feels off to me somehow. Do I find Nakatsu irresistible? In certain respects, yes. But in others, no as well. What do you want to hear, Natsuki? _

"I d—"

The doorbell interrupted her. Shizuru sighed, "That must be the boys." She hopped off the counter and stood in front of Natsuki, causing the girl to finally look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied. She tried to sound as cheerful as possible to mask her disappointment at not hearing Shizuru's answer. _The boys just had to come back at the most crucial moment._ _They couldn't just wait a minute later._

Natsuki jumped off too, and Shizuru watched her robotically do the laundry. To the untrained eye, Natsuki appeared normal, but to Shizuru, who had spent her entire life growing up with the girl, her tense posture coupled with the force she threw the wet loads into the dryers spoke otherwise.

_You can hide behind your words, but your actions will always give you away. You are definitely not okay. Natsuki, what are you hiding from me?_

"Geez! I think you two need to come with a GPS system because your disappearing acts are getting annoying!" Haruka ranted.

"We were washing—oh hey! The writing's gone!" Shizuru noticed her marker-free forehead.

"I know! Rubbing alcohol is like magic!" she gushed.

"The boys are back, right?"

"Yep. They're spraying the living room and the guest room."

"Oh crap! We didn't clean it yet! I don't want to go in there when it smells like citrus!" Natsuki lamented.

"Relax. Mai and Aoi did it and put in new sheets before they came."

The three walked past the living room, which smelled like an orange festival. It was more appropriate than having a mixture of vodka and tequila wafting through the air. Once the boys were done, everyone escaped to the back yard to avoid the dizzying fume.

"I don't think I'm touching tequila anytime soon," Yukino confessed.

"Same here. It feels good in the moment, but the morning after is just so not worth it!" Chie commented.

The doorbell of doom sounded. Nao scrambled on her feet and took deep breaths.

"Remember to act normal!" Shizuru reminded everyone.

The friends followed Nao into the house and turned on the television, pretending to be engrossed in it as if they've been watching it for hours.

"Hey mom!"

Eriko stepped into her home and waved to the friends. "Awwww! Was my little Nao lonely without me?" she joked in a baby voice.

"Mom!" Nao bellowed, horrified that she was reduced to a helpless infant. "That was so unnecessary!"

She laughed at her daughter's embarrassed expression. "Oh, we have a new face in the crowd!" The older redhead zoomed in on Nakatsu. "What good timing! I just read about you and Shizuru on the plane."

"Please disregard what you read. I promise I'm not as boring as I sound in the article." He proceeded to formally introduce himself and complimented Eriko's youthful appearance, going as far as saying she and Nao could pass as sisters.

Eriko was very amused. "You're certainly _not_ boring; it's impossible with the amount of confidence and charisma oozing out of you!"

"If only I was a superstar, I would demand that the talented Miss Eriko be my publicist!"

"I agree! She's the best!" The friends gloriously lauded her.

"Oh, you kids! How much is Nao paying you to help her cover her tracks? What did you do, Nao? Crash the car? Threw a party?"

"Geez mom. Glad to know you think _so_ highly of my honest friends and your responsible daughter." She came across as annoyed, but she was really scared out of her wits. Her mom had the uncanny ability to see through her elaborate pretenses.

"I know y—wait a minute." She took a big whiff of the air, causing the high schoolers to freeze. "It smells like oranges in here. What happened here?" Miss Eriko cast a suspicious glance at the group.

"Ara, we forgot to close the door when we hung around the pool. Earlier, an inconsiderate person in the neighborhood was eating stinky tofu in their backyard, and the malodorous stench drifted over here and into the house. We closed the door immediately, so upstairs was fortunately spared, but downstairs was not. We sprayed the entire area with citrus air freshener," Shizuru cleverly invented on the spot.

Miss Eriko believed every word she said. It helped that Shizuru was the poster child for the perfect Japanese daughter who did no wrong. "I'm so glad the master bedroom is fine! The fumes always make me nauseous!"

Nao and the rest were amazed of Shizuru's quick thinking. They forgot to come up with a credible story behind the need for the air freshener, but lo and behold, they didn't need to if Shizuru was there.

"Well, I'm beat from the trip," she yawned. "I'm going to take a nap. You kids have fun!"

They visibly relaxed once Nao's mom disappeared up the stairs. Nao pointed to the backyard, so they could celebrate without waking the older woman.

"Thank you so freakin' much, Shizuru!" Nao flung her arms around the chuckling girl.

"C- can't breathe," she jested.

Nao released her and gave her a broad smile. "Whoo! Crisis averted! This calls for a celebratory drink, but I think I would be the only one drinking."

"Yes, you would," Natsuki remarked. "You're like a glutton for hangovers," she added dryly.

Nao stuck her tongue out at an unfazed Natsuki. "Hey Kondo, thanks for helping out." In her book, he was a good guy for sticking around.

"Oh, it was my pleasure! Shizuru said her friends were great, and now I have to agree. You guys are awesome! Hopefully, I can call you my friends as well."

"We'll see after your three month probationary period." Mai winked at him.

"I look forward to the review meeting then!"

"Hey, I think I'm going to head home. I'm kind of tired." Natsuki rubbed the back of her head. There were a million thoughts running through her head that needed sorting out. Practically every single one of them involved a certain Kyoto beauty.

"I'm going to go with Natsuki." Shizuru planned to drag the truth out of her best friend.

The friends bid them farewell, and the two girls walked silently to their vehicle. They stopped in front of Natsuki's Ducati.

"Well, this is me. Um, I guess I'll see you home." She fidgeted with the helmet on the seat. _Gah! This is so awkward!_ _Why did you have to follow me?! The one time I wanted to be alone!_

"I know you're not—"

"Hey Shizuru! Wait up!" Nakatsu sprinted towards them and stopped short of knocking the girls over. "My uncle just came back from a business trip to China. I asked him to buy me some oolong tea because I know your mother likes it. I was going to stop by your house tomorrow, but since you're here, do you want to get it now?"

Shizuru was about to answer him when Natsuki made the decision for her.

"Yes, she does. See you, Shizuru." She nodded to Nakatsu and quickly escaped the thorny situation.

The honey-haired girl was stunned at her abrupt exit. _What just happened?!_

"I sense that Kuga-san doesn't like me very much," he speculated.

Shizuru's gaze lingered on the trail of smoke that Natsuki's motorcycle left behind. She could faintly hear the bike's roar as it sped down the road. "That's Natsuki for you. Fuka High's very own ice princess," she said absently.

* * *

Natsuki zipped past tree-lined streets bathed in the lazy afternoon sun's warmth. The picturesque setting was a blur to her, as was the blatant drooling from male drivers upon seeing a hot girl riding an equally hot bike. She was too focused on the cruel images of Shizuru laughing and smiling with Nakatsu that flitted through her mind like a knife to her already wounded heart.

_Do you like him, Shizuru? Are you better off with him? You go to the same high society events, your parents are titans are in the business world, and as much as I hate to admit it, I can tell he adores you. That's the most important part. On paper, you two are the golden couple. But screw the paper! What does it know?!_

_I guessed I needed to see the two of you together to realize my true feelings. I can't run from the truth any longer. I – I like you, Shizuru. I really, really like you as more than my best friend. I like everything about you. I like the touch of your velvet skin against mine. I like kissing you in the pool and in the play. Oh man, the play! I should have known it by then! What was I thinking?! Best friends don't kiss like that or have wanted to kiss like that again! I shouldn't feel my heart do acrobatics when you're half-naked, but I do! I shouldn't care who looks at you, but I hate the way boys drool over you. Granted, I'm guilty of that today, but at least I'm discreet about it. Still though! I don't want anyone else to do it! I want you all to myself!_

_Tell me, Shizuru, if Nakatsu and I were both standing in front you like earlier and you knew our affections, who would you choose? _


	20. Clarity

**Fellow geeks, let us join hands and form the shape whose ratio is the circumference to its diameter. For today, is Pi Day! It's March 14th a.k.a. 3.14! Ha ha! No, I was not anticipating the mathematical holiday; the Google logo informed me. But hey, if you're throwing a wild party for it, more power to you and can I get a drink? LOL!**

**Shizuru released a statement, proclaiming that she is, in fact, not slow. She knows who she wants.  
**

* * *

Shizuru paused to admire the twinkling stars dotting the night sky before she entered her house. She sighed as she opened the door, thinking about how far she strayed from her original plan of thanking Nakatsu's uncle for the tea and heading home afterwards. However, the host asked her to stay for dinner, and she politely declined on the grounds that she didn't want to be a burden, but he wasn't taking "no" for an answer. She portrayed the role of a gracious guest to a T. Shizuru left the residence with even more tea than she initially came for when she revealed she liked drinking the balmy brew as well.

She entered the kitchen to find her mother perched on a bar stool, swirling a glass of red wine. The woman watched the burgundy liquid splash on the sides of the glass and then savored its distinct aromas. Aiko took a sip of the vintage wine and tilted her head back, letting it slowly run down her throat. She elicited murmurs of approval.

"So this is what you do when I'm not home," Shizuru teased, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Would father approve if he knew?" She deposited the bags on the island and plopped on the stool next to her mother.

Aiko's body shook with laughter. "Ara! He would be drinking with me if he wasn't on a business trip right now. I'll celebrate his return tomorrow with the _really_ good stuff! And I'm just following the doctors' advice," she raised the goblet as if making a toast, "a glass of red wine a day is good for your health!"

The younger Fujino snickered, "Hey, I don't judge!"

"Oh hush!" Aiko exclaimed. "And don't think I don't know what you and your friends did last night! Eriko told me she was going to Tokyo for the weekend. I was your age once, so I'm pretty sure all of you took advantage of the situation and indulged in underage drinking!" She noticed her daughter's new attire. "You're not even wearing your clothes from yesterday! Let me guess, hangover vomit got on your clothes in the morning?"

Shizuru stiffened. _Oh, this is bad._

"Your silence speaks volumes, my dear!"

_Well, there's no point in lying to her. Mother sees through everything!_ "You knew! Yet you still let me go?" she asked in disbelief. "And no, I did not vomit. I was pushed into the pool."

"You had quite the interesting sleepover then. But I have faith in my smart, responsible daughter. I know she's capable of making good decisions. You demonstrated it to me when you asked to stay the night since you knew you were going to be drinking."

"So you're not angry at me?" she asked in a small voice.

"I should be, but I bet you and the gang just wanted to have a little fun. As long you don't come home tripping over your feet and retching, I can turn a blind eye to certain indiscretions. Just don't make this a regular habit," Aiko said in a warning tone.

"Of course not! My liver has a long way to go!" her daughter quipped.

"Good girl!" Aiko beamed with pride. "Now, tell me what's in those bags?" She pointed to the two paper bags that were chock full of various types of tea.

Shizuru had informed her mother over the phone that she was having dinner at Nakatsu's uncle's house but didn't mention the boy's thoughtful gift to her until now.

"So, all the premium oolong tea is for you. His aunt threw in other varieties when I told her I am a fan of tea too."

"We must invite them and Nakatsu over to repay their generosity! I can't believe Nakatsu remembered the kind I preferred! The woman mused, "I think I mentioned it once in passing."

"Yes, he's very in tune with people's desires," she said matter-of-factly.

Aiko carefully scrutinized her daughter's expression and tone when she spoke about the boy. _Shizuru doesn't seem at all moved by his efforts to woo her._ _Her eyes don't light up, and she's speaking as if she's relaying the weather, completely nonchalant, definitely not how someone speaks about his or her lover. I wonder if she's even aware he's fallen for her._

"Sweetie, do you think he has a hidden agenda behind the gift? Perhaps something to do with you?"

"Hidden agenda? Mother, you make it sound as if he's bribing us! He's just being nice! That's the kind of guy he is! And with me? The gift is for you!"

The elder Fujino sighed loudly. _Oh dear. How is it possible that my daughter, whose quick wit will someday surpass mine, is so naïve when it comes to matters of the heart?_ _Does she turn her brain off when we watch those romantic comedies? I mean, she should have been exposed to the signs that a boy likes her a million times from the movies! I know he gives her these subtle glances of longing when he thinks no one is watching. It is so obvious he's smitten with her, yet she's blind to it!_

"I should have subscribed to teenager-oriented magazines even though you told me not to. And you should not have read my financial ones or those aimed for my demographic. I think they've aged you," Aiko lamented. "You're missing out on articles that speak more toward your youth."

"Why yes, mother! How could you deprive me of such profound articles, detailing what clothes to wear to look chic or what asinine movie or cookie-cutter musician I should be into right now?!" Shizuru sarcastically accused her and added, "Because I'm such a lost soul," rolling her eyes in the process.

Her mother chortled at the satirical reply. "Well, I don't feel as guilty anymore!"

"You shouldn't at all. I enjoy reading your magazines. If anything, the business publications have certainly honed my analytical skills. And your lifestyle ones have actual substance to them."

"See, I think that's the crux of the matter. You've become _too_ analytical. You spend your time reading about major corporate decisions leading to either windfall profits or record losses, and your mind becomes so adept at reason and logic. But then you forget there are some things that should not be rationalized."

"I have a hard time believing you and father don't listen to your intuition when making a decision."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! We wouldn't be as successful as we are today if we didn't listen to our gut instincts and made certain risky investments."

"You cannot tell me your actions were a result of intuition alone. You had to possess some conscious knowledge in order to evoke such strong feelings. And these are the feelings that you referred to as 'gut instincts'."

Aiko smirked. "Alright, let's see if you can ruminate just as eloquently on romantic love," she challenged.

Shizuru opened and closed her mouth several times, eyebrows knotted in frustration. _Words, why do you fail me now?! My heart is beating really fast again. _"Love… it's…"

"See! If you read those teenager magazines, you would know!"

"Not true!" she grumbled. "Mother, I've been meaning to ask you this. Does your heart beat really fast for no reason? And then there are times you get this stinging sensation in your chest?"

"There are two possible reasons for these occurrences. The scary one is it's a symptom of an ailment, and I need to rush you to the hospital. Or it could mean you've fallen in love! I have my fingers crossed that it's the second one!" _Finally! You're starting to realize what Saeko and I have known all along!_

Shizuru's eyes widened. "Interesting…" she drawled.

Aiko nodded, grinning. "Love can cause your heart to skip a beat or make it feel like someone's stabbing you in the chest. It all depends on the situation. Fortunately, I have limited experience with the latter and tons with the former thanks to your father," she said dreamily.

The girl tilted her head curiously. "What's it like… to be in love?"

"It's an amazing feeling! When your father smiles at me, I still get the butterflies!" She placed a hand on her cheek and uttered in amazement, "Ara, I sound like a... like a lovesick teenager, even though I've been married for thirty plus years!"

Shizuru graced her mother with a brilliant smile. _I hope I'm still swept up in love's embrace like mother and father are when I'm their age._

"Sweetie, your five senses will tell you when you're in love. The sight of the person renders you speechless. Whether dressed down, dressed up, or better yet, undressed," she added sneakily, smirking at Shizuru's appalled expression, "it doesn't matter because it's your father's expressive red eyes—the ones you inherited—that just effortlessly pull me in."

The teenager grimaced. "I definitely didn't need to know that last part, mother."

The woman clicked her tongue in a mocking manner. "Just wait! You won't be able to keep your hands off of whoever you're head over heels for!" came her prediction.

"Sure, mother," the girl scoffed and coolly folded her arms. Shizuru believed she could exhibit self-control in almost all circumstances.

"Just wait and see, my naïve child. Touch is addictive. When you hold hands with that special someone, when the hands mold so perfectly with each other, you can't help but wonder if the pair was made especially for you. You can convey so much emotion with just one squeeze!" She swirled the wine glass before taking another sip. Her expression turned mischievous, "Lips can do what hands do too," she winked, "and with its accomplice, the mighty tongue, a kiss becomes a delicious exploration into the inner depths of the beloved's soul. The taste is simply unparalleled. And when you're surrounded by the person's heady scent, it smells like heaven."

Shizuru was floored by her mother's sensual reflection on the subject. She wondered if the alcohol ignited a streak of passion in the woman.

"Sight, touch, taste, and smell have resemblances to lust, but the game changer is hearing. People in lust are fixated on fleshly yearnings; they don't want to waste their time talking about emotions," Aiko scoffed but then softened her tone, "however, for people in love, they reveal their feelings in heartfelt confessions. And if you're lucky, those three magical words that you long to hear will be recited."

"Wow," Shizuru whispered to herself.

"So, dear daughter, which is it? Fallen in love or do I need to make an appointment with a cardiologist?" _I am so close to an acknowledgement from her!_

The teenager recalled a recent moment she experienced those twinges in her chest. _Poolside at Nao's. I remember I told Natsuki I loved her the night before! Did the intoxicated me mean it in a romantic way?! Ara. They say alcohol lowers your inhibitions. If that's true, then that means… I was… speaking the truth!_

Her heart started pounding in her chest so loud that she feared her mother could hear the vigorous drumming. She glanced at the clock on the wall and found the perfect excuse to evade the woman's questioning.

"Ara, it's already past ten. I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day." Shizuru feigned a yawn to exemplify her body's fatigued state. Truthfully, she was experiencing more of a mental strain rather than a physical one. "Good night, mother!"

Aiko's good night was followed by a hearty laugh. _Oh, my dear child! Welcome to the wonderful world of first love! Are you so shaken to the core that you've lost the capacity to fib even half convincingly? _

Once in the privacy of her own room, Shizuru stripped off Nao's clothes, leaving a trail to the spacious walk-in shower. The spate of hot water opened her mind to every memory related to the blue-haired beauty.

_Natsuki, Natsuki. Have I fallen in love with you without even realizing it? But how could I overlook love for goodness' sake?! It's preposterous! I've got to get to the bottom of this! When was the first time I felt these stirrings? At the pool? No, no. It's further back than that. My gut suggests it's even before high school. _

_Before high school? Wow, I'm horrible. _She shook her head briskly, sending beads of water flying in every direction.

_Mother is right. I do try to reason everything. Knowing me, I probably rationalized every time I felt something odd for Natsuki when I should have accepted it for what it was: a love that transcends the bounds of a platonic relationship. But we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I guess it was difficult for me to distinguish when that boundary was crossed. _

_When was it crossed? Ara. _Shizuru slapped her hand against the shower's marble tiles.

_I should have known! It was in middle school. More specifically, the play. The confession scene. Not the real one. The one Mori-sensei secretly filmed us. That was it. We were going to kiss if my phone didn't ring! That should have been a sign! A best friend shouldn't want to kiss her best friend! What did I say to convince myself otherwise? Ah, yes. Something about being caught up in the moment. In retrospect, it wasn't entirely false, but to accept it as the only cause is unforgivable. I'm usually much more thorough than that. Perhaps when it comes to Natsuki, my mind goes on an extended lunch break. And then there's that kiss in the play. Two kisses, to be exact. _She wanted to mentally slap herself. _So much for being perceptive. _

A cloud of steam whooshed by her as she opened the glass door. Shizuru wrapped a towel around her and dried her damp locks. She hurried through her nightly regiment and slipped into a lilac yukata. In the absence of light, she gazed at the faux night sky on her ceiling and sighed at how much her world had changed since she was looking at the real deal just mere hours ago.

_I planned to interrogate Natsuki until she told me what was wrong with her. And now I don't even know what to say to her. Hey Natsuki. It's me, Shizuru, your best friend, who kind of loves you. In a romantic way. Yeah, right. Like I'm going to say that! She's going to freak out! _

Shizuru spotted the Leo constellation and grinned at the many times the younger girl couldn't find it on her own._ Natsuki,_ _you're just the cutest thing when you're flustered!_ _When I see you smile, I can't help but show you its mirror image. You just bring me so much joy. When we kiss—oh, when we kiss! The world could be set aflame, and I wouldn't care! Just like in the play. I didn't feel those thousands of eyes watching my every move; I just knew I needed to taste your sweet lips. And how sweet it was! The one in the pool was simply breathtaking. _

_Wait a minute. _

_Natsuki kissed me. She kissed me first. She was the one who pulled me back when there was no reason to. It was just us. No colorful backdrop. No audience. Just me and her. _

_OH MY GOD! Could she—does she feel the same way?!_

Her heart hammered in her chest, but now she knew it was due to thoughts about Natsuki. She had the hardest time falling asleep that night. She was beyond excited at the prospect of her best friend requiting her love. Shizuru eventually crashed when the shot of adrenaline wore off, drifting into dreamland with a smile on her face.

-

* * *

Green eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light. She felt restless after a night of tossing and turning in bed. A nightmare of Shizuru marrying Nakatsu caused the girl to wake up at four in the morning, clutching her chest.

Natsuki rolled to the left, catching a glimpse of the image on the nightstand. She flopped on her stomach and reached for the picture frame. The photograph was taken during a New Year's Eve party at her house. Shizuru's parents and hers were sitting on the sofa while she and Shizuru sat on the floor with their knees tucked to their chest. Both teenagers graced the camera with her goofiest smile.

_Shizuru, Shizuru. Do you know that you're the only one who can make me grin like an idiot? Why didn't I ever question why that was the case before? Snap out of it, Natsuki! You could just tell her how you feel! Yes, because I can just go up to her and say, "Hey Shizuru. I'm crazy about you! Can I kiss you now?" Oh, hell no! I can't do that!_

Natsuki placed the frame back and threw off the covers. She was angrier at herself than the situation. The situation could be easily solved with her confession, but her inability to express it was the main source of her woe.

She trotted to the kitchen to whip up her usual breakfast of toast with mayo. Natsuki almost choked on her water when her mother's screech of "Nooooo!" echoed from the living room. The girl grabbed her toast and drink and walked to the woman. Knowing her mom, she was probably watching a drama series. Indeed, she was.

Natsuki plopped next to her mom on the sofa and chomped on her breakfast. "Morning mom," she quickly glanced at the clock, "dad won't wake for another two hours."

"Good morning to you too, sweetie. Your dad sleeps like the dead on the weekends. Speaking of which, you're up earlier than usual."

"Couldn't sleep," was the answer.

"Really? I thought you looked pretty tired when you came home last night." Saeko was sure she saw the girl trudge upstairs with feet made of lead.

Natsuki was worn out yesterday, but it was her soul that was weighed down. She didn't want to be reminded of the uninvited guest to the gathering. "Eh, I was a little bit, but I'm good now."

She effectively closed the discussion on the matter and focused her attention on the drama. For about a respectable three minutes. She was much more fascinated by her mother's amusing reactions to the melodrama. The woman clicked her tongue and shook her head to show her annoyance when the characters were being stupid. When they were _really_ brainless, she would flail her arms and strongly voice her disappointment. The younger Kuga couldn't understand why her mom was addicted to these shows, especially when they recycle the same storylines over and over.

"Natsuki, why are you staring at me?" Her mother said without taking her eyes off the screen.

She chuckled lowly. "I just don't get it. You've seen a million of these high school dramas, yet here you are. Watching another one. By the way, aren't these targeted for people my age?"

"Yeah, but this is research, my dear. I'm writing young adult novels, so I have to know how they act. I've got to capture young love and all of its highs and lows!"

"Geez mom, dramatic much?" she teased. Saeko smirked. "So, who's the sad one here?" Her mom told her that almost all dramas boiled down to a love triangle—sometimes ballooning to a pentagon—revolving around one pining girl or boy.

"The brunette. She's in love with that boy, but she keeps putting off telling him! She needs to freakin' do it soon or else that manipulative, good-for-nothing blonde chick is going to claim him!" Saeko yelled at the screen, pointing out the respective charaters.

_Oh crap. This sounds eerily familiar to my situation!_ "L-Love? Are you sure she doesn't just like him… a lot?" Natsuki asked hurriedly, gripping the edge of the sofa tightly.

Saeko was struck by her daughter's earnest expression. _Why is she so suddenly interested in—ohhhh! She's finally clued in on her affection for Shizuru! Yes, yes, yes!_ The woman wanted to jump up and down, but she remembered she had a question to answer and some snooping to do.

"You didn't see the scenes when she gazed at him longingly. The actress' eyes are so emotive! You feel her pain when she sees the boy with the blonde girl and her joy when it's just them. Look, look! It's a scene with just the two of them! Notice how the camera zooms in on her face. Don't you just feel the love pouring from those eyes?!"

The blue-haired girl examined the sparkle that was indeed apparent in those hazel orbs. Was it a glint of longing? She wondered if she looked at Shizuru this way.

"This is definitely not like, Natsuki. Love runs deeper than like. Romantic love is feeling euphoric when you and that special person spend time together. It only takes a smile to set your heart aflutter. But it's also experiencing relentless pain at the thought of the person loving another. Like is nowhere near love's intensity. Love is in a league of its own."

Natsuki nodded while staring blankly at the flickering images. Her calm façade masked the maelstrom of emotions within. _It's pure bliss when it's just Shizuru and me. But it's also pure agony when I think about her and Nakatsu together…_

She gasped when the epiphany hit her full force. _I don't like Shizuru. I… I love her. I love my best friend._ _OH MY GOD! _

_You got it, didn't you?! _"Something interesting cross your mind?" the woman prodded, lifting a perfectly shaped brow and trying her best not to squeal.

Natsuki's head was spinning from the revelation. The girl jumped when her mom tapped her on the shoulder. "Wha—huh?"

"What's gotten into you? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you just figured out you're in love!" Saeko exclaimed.

"WHAT!" _Damn it! How does she…?! Downplay it, Natsuki! Downplay it!_ "Ha ha! Good one, mom!" she jested, shaking her head and feigning a grin. _Holy crap, that was close!_

"Someday, it'll happen," she said with a lilt. "And when it does, I trust you won't be a coward like the brunette," looking pointedly at her daughter. "If you love someone, just say it. The worst that could happen is that person won't share your feelings, but at least you'll know it and can move on. If you don't say it, you'll have these 'what ifs' plaguing your mind that will drive you insane. And then there's that chance someone else is going to beat you to it. And when that special person is spoken for—that pain I talked about earlier—oh, it's going to hurt big time. You understand what I'm saying, honey?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah. I totally get it. I should, uh, write it down somewhere… so I don't forget it. Because you know, I'm kind of forgetful. I should write it on a sticky note. Yeah, I'm going to go do that right now!" Natsuki rambled nervously and rushed up the stairs.

Saeko let loose a gale of laughter at her daughter's bumbling, yet endearing reply. _I guess she's going to be doing a whole lot of reflecting today. Thank goodness for drama series! Saved me the trouble of asking about her love life!_

Natsuki entered her room and walked absently to her bed. She sat directly facing a wall with a collection of images of her and the group throughout the years. The collage boasted photographs from the play with them decked out in their costumes, the ones from Haruka's seventh birthday party, and numerous miscellaneous shots of the friends in various locations such as school, parties, and one of their houses. She slowly walked to the cluster with the infamous photo booth images. A finger traced the pictures with just her and Shizuru, grinning at the one where she attempted to surprise the older girl with her best impression of a five years old werewolf. Jade orbs flickered over the pictorial trip down memory lane, heart racing in a crescendo as she eyed the latest captured moments.

_For how long have I been in love with Shizuru? Since middle school? Elementary? Birth?! Okay, now I just sound ridiculous. Regardless, Shizuru is my past and present. She has to be my future too. I – I can't lose her to Nakatsu! Hell no! Shizuru and I… we're the freaking dream team, goddamn it! No one is going to split us up. I will kick the crap out of anyone who is foolish enough to try! _

Natsuki's gaze focused on the most recent picture of Shizuru. _I know what I have to do. _

Every step strengthened her resolve to confess her feelings to the older girl. She was sure this was the right decision, the only decision, really. She was not a coward. Her parents didn't raise a timid girl.

Natsuki crossed into the living room to find her mother reading a book. "Hey mom, I'm going next door," she uttered with confidence, standing tall.

_Whoa. This Natsuki looks completely different than the baffled one from earlier. Going next door? _Saeko's insight kicked in. _OH MY GOD! She's going to tell Shizuru!_ _I want to witness the epic moment! On second thought, I shouldn't. I've done my part. No more meddling. She'll come to me when she's ready. Good luck, Natsuki!_

"Okay, honey. Have fun!" The woman gave her two thumbs up. Natsuki quirked a brow, thinking her mother was acting weird but paid it no mind. She waved good bye to her mother and left the house.

Four minutes. Four minutes was all it took to sprint to the Fujino residence. She timed it before. But not today. Today, she was going to walk the full ten minutes. She was in no rush. Truthfully, Natsuki chose the slowest method because she needed to come up with a game plan. She didn't think it was kosher to just blurt out her feelings without a proper lead-in.

_I've got to do this right. Can't half-ass a confession! Uh, what to start with? Um, hi Shizuru. Erm, yesterday whenever Nakatsu looked or smiled at you, I wanted to punch him in the face. The idea of you two together makes me gag. That's when I realize I want you all to myself! No, no, no! So lame! Gah! Why is this so hard?!_

Before she knew it, she was facing the hulking entry doors. _Oh man, that was fast! Deep breaths, Natsuki. There's no turning back._ _Now, raise your hand and ring the doorbell!_

Her left hand twitched in response. It was the one closer to the device. The limb steadily rose to the height of the doorbell button. A lone finger shakily inched its way to the target. With one final deep breath, Natsuki closed her eyes and pushed the button.

Emeralds snapped open and posture straightened as a Kyoto-accented voice informed that she was almost at the door.

_Be strong, Natsuki. This is only the beginning. _

_

* * *

_

**You know what's coming up next, right?! **

**You think you've waited a long time? I have been dying to write it since this story began! So, I'm definitely going to make it maaaagical! I love writing scenes with just the two of them. Well, now you know why I write short stories! **

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!  
**


	21. Parfait Amour

**The wait is finally over! Warned you last time the biweekly updates will be scrapped. In the future, ****if I haven't updated for a while, ****you can visit my blog for the chapter's status.  
**

**It's been five months since I first posted this story! ****A HUGE thank you to everyone who reads and especially to those who review! Without your encouragement, I probably wouldn't have written as much as I have--let alone five stories. **

**Special shout outs to the reviewers who have supported me from the beginning and still do! You know who you are! You have my utmost gratitude! **

**Parfait Amour translates to "Perfect Love" in English from French. It's a purplish liqueur that tastes pretty good!  
**

* * *

[Previously...]**  
**

Emeralds snapped open and posture straightened as a Kyoto-accented voice informed that she was almost at the door.

_Be strong, Natsuki. This is only the beginning. _

* * *

Natsuki was sure her heart was going to burst through her chest as the left entry door broke away from the frame, revealing a tawny-haired female—but not the one she had hoped for.

"Natsuki!"

"H-Hey Aunt Aiko!" The girl tried to sound as cheerful as possible to mask her disappointment and growing frustration. She was ushered into the foyer. _Damn it! Totally mistaken Aunt Aiko's voice for Shizuru's! Stupid door! I have to psych myself up again before I see Shizuru! _

The woman noticed Natsuki's slightly crestfallen expression and sagging shoulders when she appeared in front of her. _Ara, she looks let down. Was she expecting Shizuru?_ _But Shizuru's not—_

"Shizuru doesn't know you were coming, right?" Aiko eyed the fidgety girl who was shuffling her feet nervously.

"Yeah, she doesn't," the girl replied, rubbing the back of her neck. She patted her pockets for her cell phone but only came up with her keys. "Ah, forgot my phone too. Yeah, I didn't call her either. I just… uh… have something to tell her. Is she upstairs?"

Aiko thought Natsuki looked absolutely adorable with the light pinkish hue adorning her cheeks. She wondered whether it was the result of walking under the blazing sun or if Natsuki was feeling a smidgen of embarrassment. The latter conjecture was far more tantalizing to her.

_Something to tell her, eh? Hopefully, something along the lines of pledging your undying love for her! Oh dear. I should not have watched those high school dramas with Saeko when the girls were gone. I really am starting to sound like a lovesick teenager! _

_There's so much hope radiating from those jade eyes, but what I'm about to say will surely extinguish it. _

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. Shizuru isn't home right now. She didn't say where she was going either," Aiko dropped the bad news, followed by a sympathetic smile.

"Oh." Natsuki looked a somewhat disappointed before, but she was completely deflated now. The effervescent emeralds dimmed to a moldy green tint while shoulders drooped even further. Thoughts of cowardice escaped from their exile and were now wrecking havoc on her peace of mind.

_This is an omen. Maybe I shouldn't tell her yet. Maybe I should just keep it to myself. Or maybe it's just a little crush that got blown way out of proportion. I mean, c'mon! I was watching a drama with my mom! I could be jumping to conclusions that were based on utter nonsense. Even if I do really love Shizuru, was I really going to spill the beans just hours after figuring it out myself? Do people even do that? I think that's what they call acting on impulse. _

"Thanks Aunt Aiko. I guess I'll just tell her some other time," said Natsuki in a defeated tone, turning in the direction of the door.

"Wait!" _Not so fast, Natsuki! You can't just give up because of a small obstacle! Your mother and I are rooting for you! Looks like I have to infuse a sense of urgency to push you in the right direction._

Her hand froze on the doorknob. She faced the woman again.

Aiko tilted her head and drummed a finger against her cheek, slipping into her thinking pose. "Shizuru mentioned how nice it was outside and said she'd be back in a couple of hours. It's already been three hours, and she forgot her phone as well. I remember she was wearing running shorts and a tank top too. Natsuki, you spend more time with her than I do. Do you know where she could have gone? I'm getting kind of worried."

In actuality, she had a very good idea where Shizuru went and was only going to volunteer the information if Natsuki couldn't come up with it on her own. She really hoped that wasn't the case.

Her words momentarily fell on deaf ears since Natsuki was entranced with the striking resemblance between Aiko and Shizuru.

_Aunt Aiko looks almost exactly like Shizuru when she's trying to think of something. Well, duh! They're mother and daughter! Geez, I'm slow. They have different eye color, but other than that, Aunt Aiko is like a stunning older version of Shizuru. Wow. Shizuru is going to age very gracefully. _

_Oh my gosh, Natsuki! Get a grip! Finding Shizuru is the number one priority! Right, right. Okay, where could have Shizuru run off to in shorts and a tank top? The park? But it's always packed on a Sunday, and it's going to be even more crowded with this beautiful weather. So there's no way she's going to be running at the park. Alright, where else? Ohhh! The track at school! Only a handful of people go there since nobody wants to go back to school on the weekends. She's probably there, or else it's back to square one._

"I think she's at the school track. We went there two weeks ago, and she really liked it. It was just us and like six other students, running." Natsuki reached for the woman's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't worry, Aunt Aiko. I'm very confident Shizuru can get herself out of any sticky situation. She's got brains and if provoked, a very powerful right knee," Natsuki joked to lighten the mood for Aiko's sake and her own as well.

She was beginning to feel a little antsy. "I'll go look for her now. Let me just run home and grab my ph—crap! It's charging! That's why I didn't bring it!"

"Here, take mine." The woman produced her cell phone and handed it to the girl. "Call me if you find her at the track. If not, we'll have to put together a search team," she said, putting on a grave mask. _Oh Aiko, the lengths you'd go to get these two together! Ara, I'd imagine Saeko would have done the same, if presented with the opportunity!_

The bleak outlook triggered an adrenaline surge, quickening Natsuki's pulse and jumpstarting her "fight" mode. "I'm going to find her, Aunt Aiko," she spoke with steely determination. She opened the door and waved to the woman before sprinting back home.

Aiko grinned as she watched the girl disappear from view._ Go Natsuki, go! Saeko is going to flip when I tell her this!_

_.  
_

* * *

No thought passed through her mind as she became a well-oiled machine, running on all cylinders to reach her motorcycle. She gradually slowed her pace as she neared the deep blue Ducati. Natsuki quickly wore her crimson and onyx helmet and mounted the bike, zipping out of the driveway. She was glad she had on shorts for a much welcomed breeze cooled her burning thighs as she raced to the school.

Not even five minutes into her trip and she was forced to stop behind a long line of backed up cars. _Damn it! It's a freakin' Sunday! People should be at home relaxing! Why the hell is there so much traffic? _

She looked ahead and saw a squadron of police cars, two ambulances, and a fire truck clustered on the left side of the road. Fuka police cruisers blocked off two lanes, and officers halted all traffic at the intersection to allow the ambulances to escape without hassle. She was too far from the chaos to see what really happened, but for some reason, a queasy feeling began to settle in the pit of her stomach.

_Don't even go there, Natsuki. Shizuru is fine. Everything's going to be alright. You're going to go to school and find Shizuru running like the wind. And then you're going to go up to her and tell her you're absolutely nuts about a red-eyed girl. You'll kiss and live happily ever after! _

Despite the positive thoughts she repeated to herself over and over during the gridlock, she couldn't shake the creeping sense of unease off of her body. Natsuki gripped the handlebars tightly, shutting off the circulation to protruding white knuckles. As she inched closer to the accident, she desperately pleaded to every deity she could think of for Shizuru's safety.

_I know I'm not a very religious person, and for that I should be the last person asking for favors, but please hear me out. I do not know the exact details, but I'm pretty sure every religion calls for living an honest life. Well, I haven't been entirely honest with Fujino Shizuru, my best friend and the girl I'm in love with, about my true feelings for her. You see, I've been chickening out on telling her. I prepare myself, and then I let the nerves get to me. But it'll be the first thing I say to her if you make sure it's not her car that's involved in the wreck. Just grant me this one wish, and I swear I won't hold back when I see her. I promise you. _

A sharp pain seized her chest when she saw an overturned platinum sedan lying on the shoulder of the road, the color and style matching the older girl's car. Off to the side was a white SUV with a completely smashed front bumper. The teenager deduced that the SUV must have been going at a very high speed when it rammed into the sedan, causing the driver to lose control, flipping the vehicle over.

Natsuki craned her neck and stood on her tippy toes to decipher the vehicle's manufacturer, praying she wouldn't find the familiar silver three-pointed star inscribed in a circle emblem, but emergency personnel obstructed her view from every angle. She would have illegally ridden between the lanes if the area wasn't teeming with law enforcement. The agony of feeling helpless weighed heavily on her heart. Once again, she begged for divine intervention, and miraculously, the group dispersed ten seconds later, revealing two ellipses in the letter "T" formation as the automaker.

The girl exhaled deeply, slumping on her seat. She sat in traffic for the past forty-five minutes, but she felt like she just finished a marathon. She could have sworn she was going to have a heart attack if that overturned car belonged to Shizuru.

Natsuki looked to the sky with a meaningful smile. _Thank you for answering my prayers when you didn't have to._ _I won't let you down. _

Once she rode past the officers, she zigzagged through the clogged streets with renewed courage. She maneuvered to the parking lot where she parked next to the lone car in the wide expanse. To her surprise, Shizuru opted for her seventeenth birthday present as her ride for the day, a sleek graphite gray hardtop convertible. The extravagant gift was also her reward for not receiving a speeding ticket or getting into a wreck in her first year at the wheel. However, Shizuru rarely drove the posh roadster since it wasn't the ideal car for someone who preferred to keep a low profile.

Natsuki killed the engine and took off her helmet, threading fingers through an unruly blue mane, before embarking on her mission. She dashed in the direction of the gym with hurried footsteps, matching her racing pulse. When she reached the track—panting and grabbing her knees for support—not a soul was in sight.

A frustrated growl escaped from her throat. _What the hell is wrong with today? It's like a never ending vicious cycle! Give me hope and then rip it away from me! Just forget about it, Natsuki! Remember your promise!_

She weaved between buildings to locate the older girl. After fifteen minutes of running around the campus, Natsuki collapsed on a bench, wiping the sweat from her forehead and eyes.

_Ugh! I never knew Fuka Academy was this big! Shizuru is somewhere around here, but where— damn it! The buildings are locked, so she can't be inside. She has to be outside. But I've been to every place we usually go with the group! And still haven't spotted her! _

Her focus landed on a campus map kiosk not far from her and sought it for assistance. Natsuki scanned for areas she hadn't visited yet, which was few, but one stood out to her—a vast field beyond the botanical garden.

_I've always wondered about that area. Shizuru was supposed to go exploring with me on Friday during lunch, but something came up, and we forgot about it. Maybe she went there. No point in guessing when I can find out right now._

Natsuki jogged to the garden, passing by numerous sakura trees lining the walkway. She briefly stopped to admire the cherry blossoms swirling in the air and the myriad of flowers bursting with vibrant colors of the rainbow, especially the hedges of pink daisies—a certain sandy-haired girl's favorite in the floral retreat.

_Shizuru…_

Natsuki lingered in the popular lunch spot for a few more minutes before moving on.

Groves of trees marked the boundary between the nurtured plot and the open space that she had yet to visit—until now.

She discovered many had gone this way since she was following a somewhat clear path leading straight through the thicket. Before entering the supposedly uncharted territory, Natsuki thought the woodland would resemble the thick, tangled mass of trees and vines portrayed in the movies. Either the movies got it wrong, or this tract of land was an exception.

Towering trees and their overlapping branches shielded most of the forest from the intense sunlight, and Natsuki was glad for any reprieve from the bright rays. Sounds of twigs crunching under her feet and birdsong echoing throughout the forest accompanied the girl's short hike. She saw the tree line and quickened her pace, eager for the first glimpse of what lied beyond the sylvan glade.

The view took her breath away. And it had nothing to do with the picturesque mountains in the distance or the pastoral scenery.

Natsuki rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Shizuru was about one hundred paces ahead of her, surrounded by a sea of pink daisies rippling in the wind. The older girl's chin rested on an arm, balanced on top of a bended knee. Slender fingers singled out a bloom and tickled its petals, with a soft smile on her lips. Wisps of tawny silk swayed to the breezy rhythm.

The secret admirer hid behind a bulky tree trunk, clutching her wildly beating heart. She closed her eyes but couldn't escape the ethereal image that was seared into her mind.

_Shizuru is a flower nymph. She just has to be. There's no other way to explain her unearthly beauty and charm. God, she looks absolutely stunning just sitting there. Natsuki, stop stating the obvious and pull yourself together! Remember what you came to do!_

Green eyes revealed themselves while the corners of her lips tilted upwards. The girl emerged from the shadows and inhaled deeply.

One foot pressed forward, the first step toward fulfilling her promise.

The other foot followed. Two steps closer to her most precious person.

All movements ceased when surprised carmine eyes zeroed in on her.

"Natsuki?"

Legs sprang into action when they heard the Kyoto lilt. One hundred paces whittled down to fifty… twenty... ten. She slowed to watch Shizuru gracefully stand from her sitting position.

Natsuki stood in front of her best friend, chest heaving from the exertion. Determined emeralds met intrigued rubies.

_It's now or never!_

She opened her mouth to declare her love for the girl, but only inaudible squeaks came out. _WTF! Screw it! Actions speak louder than words anyways!_

In a blur, Natsuki's soft lips crashed onto Shizuru's unexpecting pair, eliciting a muffled "mm!" from the older girl.

_Natsuki! You do feel the same!_

Astonishment quickly gave way to zeal as her tongue begged the rosy flesh for entrance. Permission granted instantly. Tongues danced between moaning lips. Natsuki's hands circled a petite waist while Shizuru wrapped hers around a slender neck. Eyes fluttered shut to concentrate on the sensation of flesh on flesh. The heated exchange halted when both broke apart, panting for air.

The blue-haired girl momentarily pressed her forehead against Shizuru's, before inching back and witnessing the girl's flushed face. Natsuki felt light as a feather. She mused that if she wasn't holding onto Shizuru hips, she'd float away. It was as if the kiss squashed all of her fears and doubts in one fell swoop. Because now, she was ready.

"Shizuru, I love your sweet smile when I say something lame and your addictive laughter when it's _really_ lame," she chuckled.

_Oh my god! Is Natsuki really going to say what I think she's going to say?_ Teeth clamped down on the inside of her cheeks to stop her from grinning like an idiot.

"I love that evil glint in your eyes when we're up to no good together. Though, a tiny bit less when it's directed at me."

Shizuru playfully slapped her upper arm.

"Geez, already abusing me. I'm not sure if I want to say what I was planning to say now." She folded her arms in a juvenile manner.

_Oh no you don't! _The Kyoto girl's exuberant expression skillfully plummeted into despair.

Natsuki mentally chastised herself for even joking about something like that. "That came out wrong! That was a lie!" she backtracked, pulling the girl into a tight hug. "The truth is I love you, Shizuru! I love you so much! I love everything about you! Your hair, your eyes, hands, feet—"

Shizuru silenced her with a tender kiss. "I was just kidding. I love you too, Natsuki," she whispered, resting her forehead against the other girl's. "And your adorable rambling," she giggled.

Natsuki guffawed, high from the ecstasy of hearing those magical words from Shizuru. "It's a side effect of falling for you."

The mischievous gleam Natsuki referred to earlier was prominently displayed in crimson orbs. "I fear there may be more side effects down the road, Miss Kuga."

"Oh, I've already experienced some, Miss Fujino," she nodded, playing along. "Just now, I was seized with uncontrollable happiness when I heard you felt the same way about me. I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest! Earlier, I had trouble breathing when I watched you from the tree line," she said, pointing to the edge of the forest. "You looked like a goddess. And I'm pretty sure my eyes are really dry since I don't remember blinking that entire time." She comically opened and closed her eyes, causing Shizuru to laugh.

"But the best part is... I feel complete with you."

A strangled cry erupted from Shizuru's throat, and she pounced on Natsuki, eyes glassy with unshed tears. The sudden impact knocked the girl backwards, landing on a bed of pink flowers, with Shizuru on top of her.

Shizuru lifted her head off of Natsuki's chest, hovering above the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Red! There are two of you!"

"Oh my—"

Natsuki's lips rose to meet Shizuru's. The Kyoto girl knew she had been tricked when she felt the smirk against her lips.

"Gotcha."

Shizuru shook her head in disapproval. "That was so evil, Green."

Natsuki lifted a brow. "Says the Mistress of Deception."

"Touché."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When did you know… you loved me as more than a best friend?" Natsuki asked shyly.

"Last night, actually. In the shower, no less!"

Natsuki's pulse sped up when the memory of the older girl underneath the waterfall popped into her mind. _Oh crap, oh crap! I am not a pervert! _"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize this until yesterday, but back then, I wanted you during the play. That's why I kissed you the way I did," she breathed huskily.

"I really didn't want that kiss to end," Natsuki replied in hushed tones, mesmerized by scarlet irises. She placed her hands on the curtain of hair covering Shizuru's cheeks.

Shizuru gazed into brilliant flecks of green, hands gripping the ones on her cheeks. "There's no one like you, Natsuki. Only you can make my heart jump with just one look and a single caress. Your kiss reaches my soul, speaking to me in ways no one else can. I crave your scent daily," she said, grazing her nose against Natsuki's. "Your words of love turn my brain into mush, but they make me so utterly happy that I can listen to them forever."

Natsuki couldn't control her herself any longer. She hungrily captured Shizuru's lips in a bruising kiss, plundering her mouth for the treasured tongue. The older girl returned it with equal fervor. Natsuki didn't want to break the heated kiss, but she couldn't ignore the burning sensation building in her lungs. She reluctantly pulled back, grinning at Shizuru's dazed face.

"You make me deliriously happy."

"Really?" Shizuru asked with childish glee.

"Mm-hmm," Natsuki confirmed, vigorously nodding as well.

Shizuru flashed Natsuki a toothy grin and rolled off the girl, leaning on her arms. "I had no idea today was going to be one of the best days of my life!"

"For real! But it started out pretty bad though." Memories of the wreck churned her stomach.

The emphasis on "bad" piqued Shizuru's interest. "What happened?"

Natsuki pulled herself into a sitting position beside Shizuru. "Well, when I got to your house, your mom—"

Her eyes widened, remembering she was supposed to call the woman once she found Shizuru.

"Oh crap!" She frantically fished the mobile device out of her pocket and dialed the number for Shizuru's house. "I'll explain everything soon," she mouthed to the confused girl.

"Aunt Aiko! Sorry about the—yep, she's sitting in front of me right now… Uh huh, she was at school… Sure, I'll tell her… Okay, I'll see you later. Bye!" Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief after the call ended, giving the phone to Shizuru.

"Your dad is home."

"Oh, good. But what was the rest about?"

"You," pointing accusingly at Shizuru, "had your mom all worried since you didn't tell her where you were going and you forgot your phone too, so she had no way of contacting you."

"I see. I was going to bring my phone, but it died when I picked it up this morning."

"Why didn't you call me to go with you?"

"Because I wasn't sure how to face you. I mean, it's not every day you figure out you're in love with your best friend. And yesterday, I felt like you were avoiding me. I got that vibe when you got up and left so suddenly. Nakatsu thought—"

"I didn't want to see you with that damn boy, okay!" she snapped, nostrils flaring. Natsuki didn't mean to raise her voice, but she couldn't contain her hatred for the boy any longer. All it took was his name, and the floodgates opened.

"That freakin' article is like a plague on my mind. I tried really hard to ignore that crap, but it keeps haunting me! Why the hell did we have to read it? And the day after that was going so well until stupid Nakatsu showed up! It only got worse when I realized that he's in love with you too!"

Natsuki breathed heavily after her rant. She distanced herself from Shizuru to calm down. _Damn it! Why do I keep torturing myself with these horrible thoughts? Am I secretly a masochist? _

Shizuru stood rooted to her spot, shocked by the tirade, but it explained Natsuki's surly attitude towards Nakatsu. _That article really brought out Natsuki's insecurities. And insecurity breeds jealousy. No wonder she kept narrowing her eyes at him. She probably thought he was going to steal me away from her. Oh, Natsuki! If only I could have refused that interview request! I have to set things straight for her peace of mind!_

Natsuki stiffened when a set of arms circled her waist from behind. Shizuru rested her forehead on strands of sapphire. The blue-haired girl visibly relaxed.

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru's soothing voice was a balm to her troubled soul.

"I love you, but you're an idiot. Who cares what that magazine says? I don't. Honestly, I wasn't aware of Nakatsu's intentions but—so what? So what if Nakatsu loves me? He can keep on loving me because that's all he can do. He can't make me love him. I know who I want… and it's you," she held the girl tighter to drive the point home.

Natsuki turned around, head bowed. She was too embarrassed by her outburst.

Shizuru lifted the girl's chin, gazing into those lovely green eyes. "Please don't stress over things you can't control. It'll give you premature wrinkles," she joked. "And I like my youthful Natsuki. Not that I won't like you any less when you're old and wrinkly."

The corners of Natsuki's lips tugged upwards, unable to resist the Fujino charm. "I'm sorry, Shizuru. I promise I won't let this nonsense get me to anymore. Just for you, I'll try to stop thinking about punching Nakatsu when I see him."

"Natsuki!" Her tone was stern, but her red eyes bubbled with laughter.

"Hey, at least I was honest!"

The merriment spilled from her eyes, rapidly infecting her body. Natsuki could never tire of hearing Shizuru's laughter. When she recovered, Natsuki clasped her hand with the girl's, swinging the joined hands back and forth.

"Ara, I don't recall letting you hold my hand," Shizuru challenged.

"Oh, you didn't get the memo? I already claimed this hand just as I have claimed these lips." The tip of a finger tugged gently on Shizuru's lower lip.

Shizuru groaned, "Who are you and what have you done with my innocent girlfriend?"

Natsuki blinked twice. "G-G-Girlfriend!"

"Yes…" she drawled.

"Shouldn't I, um, ask you first? One person always does in the dramas my mom watches," Natsuki revealed in a timid voice. _Oh crap. This means I'm going to have to watch those high school dramas for dating cues. I have no effing idea what dating is like! Where do couples go on dates? What do they do? Besides the amazing kissing! And the um, X-rated stuff. _

Natsuki's face turned bright red._ Oh my god! Stop thinking about Shizuru under the waterfall! _

_Ara! Natsuki is blushing like a maniac! So cute! Those dramas aren't a waste of time!_ "Pretend I didn't say the "G" word then!"

Natsuki cleared her throat, holding the girl's hand in hers. "Shizuru, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" Shizuru threw her arms around Natsuki, kissing her sweetly. _Oh dear._ _For a split second, I thought Natsuki was asking for my hand in marriage! You're getting way ahead of yourself, Shizuru!_

Natsuki noticed a petal settle on Shizuru's shoulder. She glanced around her. A strong gust of wind had carried the delicate petals on a lengthy trip from the garden to the field. "Whoa. This place looks even more idyllic with the cherry blossoms blowing in the wind."

"We should definitely come here more often."

"Yeah! The forest is pretty nice too."

"I think there's a waterfall or a stream somewhere in there. It shouldn't be far from the path because I heard faint sounds of rushing water."

"Hmm. I only heard lots of birds chirping."

"They must have masked the water."

"Want to go look for it?"

"Uh, no. I need a shower."

"You can bathe underneath the waterfall! C'mon! It'd be like yesterday! Except it's a real one this time!" she exclaimed. "Shizuru! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Shizuru looked at her incredulously. "My sense of adventure ends when I can jump into my car and drive home to take a nice, long shower with soap and shampoo. Welcome to the twenty-first century, Natsuki! We have indoor plumbing now!"

Natsuki fought the strong urge to roll her eyes. "But you have to heed the call of the wild! Don't you hear it? It's saying, 'Shizuru, please listen to your awesome girlfriend and find the waterfall! Or else we'll unleash the bears on you!"

Shizuru was amused but hid it well. "Really, Natsuki? Bears?" she deadpanned.

"Yes! No! Woman, what do I have to do to convince you?"

_Oh, it's about time you asked me. I have the perfect bargaining chip._ "Go shopping with me. I need a dress for the annual Suzushiro charity auction gala."

Natsuki gasped, smacking her palms together, begging for mercy. "Please spare me!"

"But Natsuki! The waterfall is calling your name!" Shizuru taunted.

"Ugh! Why me?" she groaned. "But you're already going with your mom and my mom!"

"Yes, but I want you with me!" Shizuru's bottom lip trembled ever so slightly.

_Gah! That lip! Must… resist… _"You drive a hard bargain, Fujino."

"Can't help it. It's in my blood, Kuga."

_Shopping with Shizuru, Aunt Aiko, and mom. Fun._ _Ooh, but maybe I can sneak off and find a video game store when they're not looking. Yeah, I'm so doing that! _

"Alright, after much deliberation, I have decided," a sigh passed between her lips, "to go shopping with you."

"I am honored that you will grace us with your esteemed presence," Shizuru remarked, with a hefty dose of exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Why, thank you," Natsuki said loftily. "But now—off to the woods, we go!" She charged to the forest with a chuckling Shizuru in tow.

.

* * *

"I wonder how many people know there's a waterfall here."

"I have no idea," Shizuru responded absently. She was intently listening for any signs of falling water.

The two continued to trek through the forest in search of the natural cascade.

Shizuru's ears perked up. "Do you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" Natsuki replied in kind. "And why are we whispering?"

"The water! We're close to it!" She grabbed Natsuki's hand and dragged her in the direction of the gushing sound, jumping over fallen branches and dodging raccoons and other small game in the way.

"Look at you! All excited! And you didn't want to come!" Natsuki ribbed, running behind the older girl.

"Can't hear you!" she chimed.

"Oh, real matu—"

Natsuki bumped into Shizuru's back when the girl stopped abruptly. Shizuru pointed to the waterfall ahead of them. The vertical stream dropped from a tall ledge, the effect resembling a window curtain.

"What are you waiting for?" Natsuki ran past Shizuru, quickly kicking off her shoes and socks.

"Natsuki! What are you doing?"

The adventurous girl carefully dipped a toe in the fresh water, testing the temperature. "It's not too cold or too hot! In other words, it's perfect!"

She waded into the pool; the water stopped mid-thigh. "It's pretty shallow here!"

"I don't think this is a good idea!"

"C'mon Shizuru! I know you're not a prissy princess! But if you don't get in, I'm forced to think otherwise! And I don't know if it's going to work out between us," she baited, "I don't want to be with someone who can't deal with my spontaneity." Natsuki coolly crossed her arms, shaking her head in faux disappointment.

"I'm going to make you eat those words."

Shizuru removed her shoes and socks, watching Natsuki watch her every move. With a wicked smirk firmly planted on her face, she gripped the hem of her tank top and quickly lifted it over her head, revealing a dark blue sports bra.

Natsuki's jaw dropped. _Damnnn! Shizuru looks so hot!_ _She's wearing my favorite color too!_ _And were her shorts that short before? Oh my god, oh my god! We're smack dab next to a waterfall. Maybe I can get her to reenact that waterfall scene. Ahhhhh! I am a huge pervert! B-But she's my girlfriend now! I can have these thoughts, right?_

Shizuru slowly made her way toward her fidgety girlfriend. _Ara. Do you like what you see, Natsuki?_ _Is that why you can't stand still? _

"So, what do you have to say now, oh spontaneous one?" Shizuru asked, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Natsuki gulped, taking a step back. "Um, I - I take back everything I said!" she pleaded, continuing to widen the distance between them. "We're going to be together for a long, long time! And you're absolutely perfect for me! You're my perfect love!"

The sound of falling water drummed in her ear as she was inches from getting drenched. _Crap! The roles are going to be reversed! I'm going to be the wet one!_

"Awww, I'm touched!" Shizuru cooed, with hands over her heart. "Since you're all for living in the moment, how about an impromptu shower?" She gripped the girl's shoulders and shoved her under the cascade, instantly jumping back to avoid the torrent.

"AHHHHH!"

The falling pellets soaked her from head to toe. Natsuki's white v-neck tee became see-through and clung to sensual curves. A hand swept matted cobalt locks from her eyes. Jade orbs immediately focused on the pleased prankster.

"Oh, you're joining me!"

Natsuki moved with lightning speed, wresting an arm around Shizuru's waist, pulling the squealing girl into the deluge with her. Both stood under the waterfall, splashing water on one another, laughing.

"Oh my god, that was so much fun!" Natsuki said excitedly, holding onto Shizuru's hand as they ran ashore.

"I know! We should bring everyone to—"

"No!"

A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched up in response to Natsuki's quick dismissal.

"Don't get me wrong," Natsuki's hands shot up in defense, "I want our friends to enjoy this place too, but I was hoping this oasis would be our secret place just for a little while," she clarified, cheeks adopting a pink hue.

Shizuru flung her arms around the younger girl, squeezing her. "Ara! You're going to kill me with this overload of sweetness!"

"C-Can't breathe," Natsuki quipped, triggering a giggling fit from both.

"Hey, wear my shirt. Yours is, um, really wet and transparent." Shizuru attempted to avoid the alluring swells behind the nude-colored bra but couldn't resist and snuck a peek. _Wow. Natsuki is nicely endowed. Not that I didn't know this already. But I've never seen her in a wet T-shirt before! She looks very, very sexy. Ara, my body temperature is spiking. Is this a hot flash?_

Natsuki glanced down at her flimsy tee, eyes bulging at the revealing sight. She promptly tore off her shirt and donned the offered one. "I think we'll be dry by the time we get back to the parking lot."

"Well, I'm almost there thanks to these polyester shorts," Shizuru said, putting on her socks and shoes.

"Ugh! Why did I wear these denim shorts? They're going to take forever to dry!" she lamented.

"The cutoffs look good on you. Natsuki looks extra rebellious in them," Shizuru added, with a lopsided smile.

Natsuki grinned, making a mental note to buy more shorts with frayed edges. "Alright, no more fashion talk, let's go home, woman."

.

* * *

Natsuki left her bike in Shizuru's driveway while she walked the girl to the front doors. She eyed the once daunting doorbell and thought about how much had changed since she stood there hours ago. She would never have trouble pressing the button again because now—her better half would be waiting for her behind these doors.

"So… this is home for you."

"Yes, it is," Shizuru replied, nodding.

"Excited to see your dad?" Natsuki quickly glanced at Shizuru's lips. _Oh my gosh, I think I might be addicted to Shizuru's lips! I just can't stop staring at them and wanting to feel them on mines! _

"Yep." Shizuru covertly moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. _Natsuki is such a good kisser! I wonder if kissing is a primal instinct that reaches its zenith when you're in love. It certainly is the case for Natsuki! _

"What would you do if I left right now?"

"Well, I'd chased you down until you gave me a proper goodbye," Shizuru murmured, hovering dangerously close to the other girl's parted lips.

"You mean this—"

Natsuki pulled her close, lips melding with hers in a slow, smoldering kiss. They fit together perfectly, mouth on mouth as the heat rose between them.

"Was that good enough?" Natsuki breathed when their mouths parted.

Shizuru opened her eyes, lips still tingling from the contact. "Now _that's_ a proper goodbye."

* * *

**I found a fan art from '05 that completely blew me away. Once I saw the picture, the chapter practically wrote itself! It's the second one ****on the website. The artist has so many amazing pieces!**

**http:// worldapart. jpn. org/ m_d/gallery/illustration/hime/ index_2. html [****Remember to remove the spaces.]**


	22. Addiction

**Hello! It's been some time, but FLT lives again! Thank you to everyone who commented on the previous chapter! I'm going to reply to everyone tomorrow because I'm half-asleep right now. **

**So, we begin part two of the story: life as girlfriends. High school uniform is from _Special A_. I thought it was a pretty good anime. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Good morning!" the youngest Fujino greeted her parents as she bounded into the kitchen, flashing them a brilliant smile.

Ryo and Aiko exchanged amused glances with each other—though, the latter knew exactly why their only child was in such high spirits so early in the day. Yesterday, Aiko was in the kitchen when she heard the door open. Hidden behind a wall, she spied her daughter leaning against the wooden entrance, with the widest smile. She literally watched Shizuru skip up the stairs—a rather uncharacteristic action for someone who was known for her poise and elegance.

There was only one explanation: the truth had finally come out.

The woman immediately dialed her partner-in-crime, relaying the bizarre occurrence to a giddy Saeko. Aiko echoed the squeals of delight when Saeko stealthily narrated Natsuki's equally out of character behavior. Gone was the usual rebellious attitude and quick stampede to her room. Rather, Natsuki lingered in the foyer, staring at the stairwell, with a dreamy expression on her face. Saeko joked her daughter was imagining Shizuru walking down the aisle, which promptly elicited waves of laughter from both women.

"Ara, someone's already having a good day," Aiko teased. _Bet you can't wait to see Natsuki!_

Shizuru smiled coyly, sipping her cup of tea. _It's going to be an even better day when I see Natsuki in half an hour! _

"Good for you, sweetie!" Ryo exclaimed, reaching over to pat his daughter on the shoulder. "Optimistic people live longer, always remember that!"

Aiko chuckled at her husband's antics. "You should say that to Takeshi-san. He's worried this year's charity gala won't beat last year's proceeds."

"I don't understand why he's like that before every gala," Ryo said, clearly annoyed. "He should be _grateful_ that he's got you to take care of everything!"

Aiko's fingertips grazed the back of his palm. The scowl on his face softened.

She was asked very kindly by Takeshi to be the gala's co-chair because he knew he couldn't do it alone, and an event of this scale needed someone with careful attention to detail and impeccable time management. He wanted someone who wouldn't be afraid to challenge him. Takeshi was aware of his grandiose schemes, but for the sake of the benefit, someone needed to smack him back to reality. He thought long and hard on whom this person could be and grudgingly accepted the truth. Besides his wife, the only other person who could put him in his place was Fujino Aiko.

"He does set very high standards for himself, albeit often times veering into the extreme. But if you factor in rising costs and the increasing number of institutions that need the funds to continue their research—his concerns are legitimate," she explained in a soothing tone.

Ryo gave her hand a loving squeeze. It was times like these that reminded him why he was utterly in love with the woman. Her dedication and patience were unparalleled. On top of keeping their company's shareholders happy, she had to deal with the charity auction. Despite the title of co-chair, she did most of the work. Without her, the black-tie event wouldn't run as smoothly as it did every year. Takeshi's alpha male persona turned away many vendors, but it was Aiko's charisma that brought them back. However, victory often came at the expense of her health. The stress it brought greatly concerned Ryo. He begged her several times to quit, but she refused, citing it was a worthy cause to champion.

"So, what is Fujino Enterprise donating this time for the auction?" Shizuru asked, hoping to defuse the tension. She noticed her father's face was somewhat flushed, and it wasn't due to embarrassment. An easygoing man like him only got riled up if it concerned the two women he loved the most: his wife and his daughter. In this case, it was the former. Shizuru was also curious to know what they were donating. She will be attending the formal event for the first time since she missed last year's due to an unrelenting schedule of exams the following week.

"Yes, what are we contributing this year—besides the venue?" Ryo inquired, looking intently at his wife. She was in charge of picking the lavish gifts.

"About that… I've been so busy organizing other company's donations that I haven't decided what we're giving yet," she revealed. "Thank goodness, we still have two weeks!"

"As CEO, I give you the day off," he decreed. _I don't have that power, but it'll make Aiko laugh. And that's all I care about right now._

"Aw, honey!" Aiko weaved their fingers together, kissing their twined hands. "I'm touched, but as chairwoman of the board, I am your superior," the woman reminded him, with cloying sweetness. She gave her grinning daughter a high-five and chuckled at her pouting husband.

"Hmm, I should aim for both top positions," Shizuru said, already liking the idea of assuming total control.

Ryo and Aiko nodded their enthusiastic approval.

"Oh, we might as well retire early," Ryo remarked to a giggling Aiko.

"In a couple of years, yep!" the daughter quipped, joining her parents' animated laughter.

Shizuru glanced at the clock, gasping. "I have to go!" She quickly finished her breakfast and dashed out of the house, eager to see a certain blue-haired girl.

.

* * *

Shizuru carefully opened Natsuki's door and silently crept inside. She placed her book bag on the floor and gently sat on the bed, admiring Natsuki's slumbering form. Yesterday was exceptionally hot, so Natsuki opted to wear boy shorts and a tank top to sleep instead of her usual pajamas. Shizuru had no objections. Though, a frown worked its way onto her face when she eyed how tightly Natsuki was clutching her body pillow.

_Geez, Shizuru! Jealous of a body pillow? Get a hold of yourself! She's your girlfriend now! You can do these _things_ with her! _

Her fingers had a mind of their own as they lightly grazed the smooth, velvety skin of Natsuki's calf.

"Mmm…"

Shizuru swiftly retracted her hand, afraid she was caught red-handed.

Natsuki began brushing her leg against the pillow. Shizuru's pulse picked up quite a bit.

"Mmm… Shi… zu…" she purred, unconsciously.

The older girl's mouth formed an 'O' shape, with eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. She was thankful the room was still semi-dark, and Natsuki was still asleep because she was sure all of her blood rushed to her face. Her cheeks were burning.

_Oh, my god. What is Natsuki dreaming about? _

She faced the opposite direction to still her beating heart and loosened her tie.

_Just breathe, Shizuru. You have to wake her up or else you'll both be late to school. Just don't turn around. _

Shizuru cleared her throat rather loudly to rouse the girl. She heard no movement. She tried again, even louder this time. No response.

With a deep breath, Shizuru gathered herself and turned around, leaning into Natsuki's ear, whispering, "Wake up, sleeping beauty." She placed a kiss on the girl's temple for good measure.

That did the trick.

Feeling the warm breath tickle her ear and the familiar voice, Natsuki's eyelids fluttered open. "Shizuru?" she asked, groggily.

Shizuru swept aside tendrils of blue from hooded eyes. "Uh-huh. Time to get up, Natsuki-chan."

Her girlfriend rolled onto her back, chuckling. "Well, since I'm five again…" She held out her arms for Shizuru to pull her up.

Shizuru laughed and complied, pulling the grown child up. "Ara, Natsuki-chan is sure heavy for her age," she joked.

"I'm going to get you for that, Fujino. Later, when I'm not half-asleep." Natsuki stood up, shaking out her arms. "Gah! My body feels so stiff!" She stretched her arms to the ceiling and bent left and right. Her tank top moved with the motions, providing Shizuru with gratuitous glimpses of her toned stomach.

_A-Ara. This… This is perfection. _

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, who seemed to be in a trance. Just then, the air conditioner stirred to life, bringing a draft of cold air by Natsuki. She reflexively rubbed her arms and looked down her body, eyes widening at the lack of clothing.

_Holy crap. I totally forgot what I was wearing—or NOT wearing! _

She would have gone into panic mode had she not caught the smirk that was on Shizuru's face.

_Oh. Ohhh! Shizuru is totally checking me out! Well, damn—Shizuru's a fan! Alright! This makes me very, very happy. I guess I should go to sleep like this more often._

Natsuki chuckled to herself, startling the girl.

"What's so funny?" Shizuru asked, curiously.

"Oh, just thinking if the days keep getting hotter, I should just forgo clothes in general…"

"W-WHAT!"

_Ha ha! Shizuru's face was priceless! Payback feels so good!_

Oh, the images that were flickering through Shizuru's mind right now. If she wasn't drooling before, she was on the verge of it now. Though, Natsuki's gales of laughter snapped her back to reality. She watched the girl grab her uniform and saunter to the bathroom, wholly transfixed on the luscious cheeks peeking out from the boy shorts.

Shizuru flopped face first onto the bed, turning in the direction of the door when the she heard the full blast of running water.

_Ara! My thoughts have become rather inappropriate. One should not focus on a lady's backside. But that lady is my girlfriend! It comes with the territory! Guys do it on all the time in those romantic comedies Mai always drags us to see. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't appreciate the female form. Especially when it belongs to MY girlfriend. Yes, yes, that's right. I am entitled to ogle! _

Shizuru buried her face into the pillow, catching a whiff of Natsuki's lingering scent. _Oh, god. Everything smells like her._ _Hmm, I wonder if the body pillow does too._

She clutched the oversized cushion to her chest, with legs wrapped around it. _Oh, wow. This is really comfortable, and it… smells like Natsuki too! It needs to find its way to my bed! Or I could just ask her where she got it. Yeah, that's the saner option. _

At the sound of a door click, Shizuru sat up, hugging the pillow. Natsuki emerged from the bathroom, wearing the high school uniform. The camouflage green collared shirt was half-tucked into her navy skirt. A yellow tie hung loosely around her neck. She slipped on a white blazer with black trim to complete the look.

"Have I ever I told you how amazing you look in the uniform?" Shizuru asked, eyeing her from head to toe.

Natsuki sat beside Shizuru, putting on her striped tube socks. "No, but are you saying I'm not otherwise?" She sniffled, tracing an invisible tear down her cheek.

Shizuru playfully slapped her thigh. "You know what I mean!"

Natsuki laughed, grabbing the hand that just assaulted her, lacing their fingers together.

"Seriously though, I think this uniform was designed for _you_. The white jacket makes your hair pop out so much," she said, twirling a few strands of blue. "And the color matches the skirt, too!"

"It's just a coincidence. I mean—white and navy always go well together. It's a classic combination."

"Ah, but there's more. You have green and white, too. However, the shirt's green is duller than your eyes' green. I swear your eyes are like emeralds," Shizuru paused, gazing into those mesmerizing pools, "they're the most intense and most radiant shade of green I've ever seen."

Not knowing how to respond to the glowing compliment, Natsuki pressed her lips to Shizuru's. She decided in a split second that there was no better way to show Shizuru her appreciation than being locked in a heated kiss, with her tongue tangling with the girl's.

Shizuru moaned as her girlfriend's deft tongue played cat and mouse with hers. She wasn't aware that her hands crawled past the hem of Natsuki's skirt, sensually caressing the girl's outer thighs.

"Mmm…"

Shizuru's eyes shot open at the familiar sound. _It's the same sound she made in her sleep! Was she dreaming about me doing this to her? _

…_THIS? _

She stole a quick glance at Natsuki's lap.

_Oh, my g—my hands!_ _What are you doing, Shizuru?_ _But judging by the moans, Natsuki likes it! No! It's still improper! You're a Fujino, remember?_

The ministrations slowed to a snail's pace with the reminder of her parents, the two people she idolized the most. She was sure they would frown at such unladylike behavior, but their reaction to her being with another girl—that was uncertain. Of course, shock would be the initial response, she reasoned. However, what comes after that—anger or support—she couldn't predict. Though, she was leaning towards the latter since she and Natsuki shared kisses during the play, and they were fine. But then again, the entire performance was rooted in a fictitious world—not real life. Shizuru could only hope for the best when the truth comes out.

Natsuki's senses worked overtime, processing the sensations of Shizuru's tongue sweeping her mouth and the déjà vu feeling of hands stroking her thighs.

_Shizuru has touched me like this before. I know she did! But when?_

Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted when the sounds of scuffling slippers came closer and closer to the door. It was times like these she was glad they had marble flooring throughout the whole house except for the bedrooms. She immediately broke the kiss and slid Shizuru's hands out from under her skirt. Not a moment later, the door swung open, revealing an ill-timed Saeko.

"Girls!"

"Mom!" Natsuki huffed, heart hammering in her chest. "What happened to knocking?" _Oh, man! That was so close!_

Saeko looked at Natsuki and then at Shizuru. Both girls were red in the face and were breathing rather heavily._ Oh my, seems like I may have interrupted something mighty steamy._ _Should have ditched the slippers, Saeko! Aiko would have been so jealous if I caught them!_

"Well, both of you are usually in the kitchen by this time, but you weren't today. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she replied, with hands over her heart, as if wounded by her daughter's insensitivity. "Pardon me for being a considerate mother."

"Oh, c'mon!" she exclaimed, casting an annoyed look at her mom. "What could possibly happen to us in here?" Natsuki motioned to the room.

A faint smile curved onto Shizuru's lips. "You rolled off the bed several times before." She gave the snickering woman a high-five.

Natsuki glared at the traitor. "Shizuru!" she grumbled.

"Yeah, Natsuki. Lots of things could happen to _you_ in here," she teased. "Anyways, your toast and mayo are waiting downstairs. Though, I make no guarantees that your dad didn't eat it when I came up here."

Saeko shortly left after that.

"Let's go, Natsuki." Shizuru held our hand for the girl to take, but Natsuki didn't budge. Instead, the younger girl crossed her arms in defiance and turned her head away from Shizuru.

"I don't talk to backstabbers," she said coolly.

"Backsta—really, Natsuki?" Shizuru looked at her incredulously. "I was only trying to lighten the mood."

Natsuki made no attempt to acknowledge her.

"Alright, fine. I'm going home," her voice sounded uncharacteristically cold, matching Natsuki's chilly reception towards her. Shizuru stood up and slowly walked to the door, with her mind in disarray.

Natsuki was alarmed. They had fought countless times before, but things never escalated to this level. In fact, she was positive Shizuru had never used this tone with her before or anyone else for that matter. Shizuru Fujino never lost her composure. There had to be something big going on here.

Natsuki sprinted to the door, assuming the position of a barricade. She drew in a careful breath and hesitantly reached for the other girl's hand. It didn't recoil, which was good, but it didn't respond either, which was bad.

_God, I feel so awkward. I'm usually the one who needs comforting. But now that it's Shizuru turn, I don't know what the eff to do. I have to do something though. It's breaking my heart to see her like this. It hurts me—a lot—to see her sad. _

She wasn't sure if she should do this, but she boldly pulled the older girl into her arms. She felt Shizuru rest her head on her shoulder. This is progress, she thought.

"I was an idiot… again," Natsuki started, softly. "I know you were trying to save me from lashing out at my mom, and thank God you did. I'm sure she wouldn't have walked out of here with a smile if you didn't." She held her a bit tighter. "I'm sorry for acting like an immature child. But I think that's not all that's bothering you." Natsuki pulled back, meeting Shizuru's gaze. "Talk to me, please?" she asked, with the utmost sincerity and concern.

How could anyone refuse such a genuine request?

Natsuki was right. There was something on her mind. Shizuru sighed deeply. _I can't believe I lost my cool like that. _

"I'm angry at myself for lettings things get out of hand. And I'm sorry for sounding harsh earlier. It's just…"

"Just…"

"I was more than shocked when your mother almost caught me with my hands under your skirt!" she confessed, burying her face in Natsuki's chest, too embarrassed to look at her girlfriend. "Do you know how mortifying that would have been? And my parents would have found out!" Her words were muffled by Natsuki's shirt, but the girl heard her loud and clear.

"It's going to be okay," Natsuki assured her. "We'll just be more careful."

"That's the thing, though!" Shizuru broke away from her and sat on the bed, frustrated. Natsuki followed suit.

"I am a careful person. I have a ton of self-control. I'm very aware of my actions, but all of that goes flying out the window when I'm kissing you or just close to you!" Shizuru held up her hands. "You saw where they were! It's like my self-control becomes nonexistent!"

"Would it make you feel better if I said I really liked what you did?" Natsuki gave her a shy smile.

"Oh, I _know_ you liked it." Her frustrations were momentarily forgotten as she remembered Natsuki's performance from earlier. "I think you had quite an enjoyable dream before you woke up." Red eyes reflected an I-know-something-you-don't-know gleam.

"Huh?" Natsuki's eyes questioned her.

"I sort of, um, did the same thing to your leg while you were sleeping—not on your thigh though! It was your calf," she clarified. "And you started moving that leg against the pillow and then you kind of … moaned my name."

"Oh, god." Natsuki hid half of her face and slightly angled herself away from Shizuru.

_No wonder it felt familiar! But this is so embarrassing! I just want to dig a hole and hide in there! _

Natsuki was surprised when Shizuru began to chuckle.

"My mother was right," she said, vaguely. Natsuki waited for her to explain herself.

"She said I wasn't going to be able to keep my hands off of the person I love because touching was addictive."

Natsuki turned back to Shizuru, amazed. "Wow. She is right. We," gesturing to herself and Shizuru, "do like our physical contact."

_Physical contact? Really, Natsuki? Are we going to take up judo now?_

Shizuru bit her lower lip, finding the younger girl incredibly adorable when she said the lamest things.

Natsuki cleared her throat, hoping Shizuru wouldn't point out the weird phrasing. "So um—"

"Physical contact?" Shizuru teased, with an ever widening grin.

"Okay, that was horrible," she admitted, adding, "but I know you like it." She dipped her head for a kiss, but Shizuru backed away.

"Oh, no, no, no," Shizuru said, wagging her finger. "It starts with a kiss and ends with hands in places where they don't belong." She snuck a peek at the clock. "And you're going to have to eat fast because school starts in half an hour!"

They hurried downstairs for Natsuki to wolf down her breakfast because it was going to take longer than the usual fifteen minutes for them to get to school. Timing was everything when it came to beating the morning traffic. Today, Natsuki and Shizuru were twelve minutes behind schedule.

"Hold on tight!" Natsuki yelled through her helmet, as she began to weave in and out of the traffic lanes.

Shizuru held onto the girl's waist with a death grip. "Try not to get us killed!" Shizuru yelled back.

Natsuki laughed, swerving in front of a crawling car. Today was one of those days she was thankful for her bike.

_Nothing beats a motorcycle when there's a ton of traffic!_ She glanced back at all of the cars she passed up. _In your face, losers!_

Shizuru lurched forward, clutching Natsuki even tighter when the girl accelerated.

_Good lord, Natsuki's speeding more than usual! To think I would have gotten used to her flying down the road by now—nope! Well, it does give me an excuse to hold onto her as much as I can. And do I! God, it just feels right. _We_ feel right. _

The motorcycle gradually slowed to a halt at a red light. They were now just outside the school's perimeter. Natsuki turned her head, flipping up the face shield. Shizuru did the same. "Still alive back there?" She winked at Shizuru.

"Not if you keep driving like that!" She looked at the light. "Natsuki, it's green!"

The driver refocused her attention and turned left at the intersection, entering the school's sprawling campus. In two minutes' time, she and Shizuru dismounted the bike and took off the helmet. Male and female students still loitering in the parking lot stopped their chatter and gawked at the stunning pair fluffing their hair.

Natsuki retrieved her cell phone from her book bag to check the time and boasted, "Ha! Got us to school on time! And with four minutes to spare!"

"Yeah and only violated like what—twenty traffic laws?" Shizuru asked, as she politely smiled and waved at the admiring onlookers. Natsuki ignored every single one of them.

The biker smirked. "Don't you like it when I go fast?"

"I do, but I prefer not to be so close to a car's headlights when you're switching lanes."

A hint of red colored Natsuki's cheeks. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I'll be more vigilant," she said with a guilty tone.

Red eyes softened, and fingers discreetly brushed against Natsuki's. "Hey, it's okay. I like the feeling of holding onto you for dear life."

Natsuki was sure her heart just skipped a beat. She looked around to see if there were any annoying fan girls and boys watching them. Sometimes she wished Shizuru didn't have such a massive appeal. She was curious if the girl got fed up with the attention she received at school. She made a mental note to ask her later.

Natsuki looked in front. There was a group of girls walking ahead of them. A trio of boys joined the girls. It looked like they were trying to ask the girls out. They were politely rejected.

The coast was clear behind her. The courtyard was deserted right now since class was going to start in about two minutes. Fortunately for her and Shizuru, their classes were located not far from the building's entrance.

Just as Shizuru was about to open the door, Natsuki yanked her behind a tree.

"Natsuki, what are y—"

The girl laid a finger on her lips, silencing her. She spoke in a husky whisper, "I won't see you again until lunch, so—"

Natsuki slanted her head and kissed her girlfriend senselessly. Shizuru didn't want it to end, but the responsible side of her kept shouting that they were going to be late. She had the urge to strangle the voice. Heart still pounding, she opened her eyes and sighed. She'd already missed Natsuki's tender lips.

_Ara. I'm not going to be able to learn anything from now until lunch. I'm going to keep replaying the kiss over and over…_

_

* * *

_**  
Just something to ponder: it took fifteen chapters for a kiss, an additional six for a confession, how many more until they (fill in the blank). Thoughts?  
**

**Another chapter should come out in two or three wee****ks**. **The friends return! ****Haven't seen them in a while. **_  
_


	23. Hide and Seek

**Yo! **

**It's a few days past three weeks, and I blame the World Cup for distracting me! Yesterday, I was a lump of sad when USA got eliminated. And today, England fell. Sooooo depressing!**

**Anyways, on with the story! Many sneak previews of things to come in this chapter. **

* * *

Half of Fuka High's student population was always unaccounted for during lunchtime since they preferred to dine in nearby restaurants than eat the average cafeteria offerings every day. The half that stayed either liked the provided food or made the conscious decision to avoid the severe repercussions for returning to class late at all costs. For the eight ravenous friends in the cafeteria, it was a mixture of both reasons.

"Where's Kuga and Fujino?" asked Nao, who popped a piece of sushi into her mouth.

The friends looked at one another and shrugged.

"Their classes are the furthest from here." Yukino glanced at her watch. "But they're never ten minutes late."

"Hmm, they're not answering my texts either." Mai slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Same for mine," Reito added.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Why are you guys worried? I mean—everyone freakin' loves Fujino and they're all afraid of Kuga. Who would be stupid enough to cross those two?"

"Yeah!" Tate exclaimed. "Natsuki's death glare is infamous here!"

"But what if they're stuck on the elevator with no reception or their cell phones ran out of battery? And that's why they're late and we can't contact them!"

Eight pairs of eyes stared at Aoi in utter disbelief.

"Aoi, what the hell are you smoking?"

"Hey, shut it, Yuuki!" Chie threw a protective arm around her girlfriend. "Despite how farfetched it sounds, it could happen you know!" she retorted.

The group chuckled. It was very sweet of Chie to come to Aoi's defense even if the girl herself secretly shared her friends' sentiment. But one question still lingered on everyone's mind: just where are Shizuru and Natsuki?

* * *

If a student needed to enter the student council room, he or she would be denied entry since the door was not only locked but two bodies were pressed hard against it.

Finding herself pinned against the door and Shizuru's needy tongue meshing with hers, Natsuki's pulse went wild.

_Oh, God. Aggressive Shizuru is going to be the death of me! _

_Hold up. _

_Kaichou said she was going to make a copy of something. That was like five minutes ago! Which means she could return any minute now!_

"Ahh… Shizuru… K-Kaichou," she tried to remind the older girl in between kisses.

"Locked door," was the quick reply as Shizuru began to kiss her way down her girlfriend's neck.

_I'm not letting you go this easily. This is what you get for springing that kiss on me in the morning. And just as I predicted, I have yet to learn a single thing today._

"Sh-She has a key!" Natsuki said breathlessly, seizing Shizuru's shoulders, keeping her at arm's length.

Shizuru pouted, whining, "Ikezu!"

Natsuki unlocked the door and dragged the girl to the front desk. Both sat on top of it, thighs touching, feet dangling off the edge.

"I don't think we should do this anymore."

Shizuru nearly slid off the desk from the bombshell. "W-WHAT?"

"In school, woman, in school," Natsuki clarified, patting Shizuru's thigh in a reassuring manner. "As much as I want to do this with you, I don't think I'm ready for the attention if we're caught making out somewhere random… like in here." She gestured to the empty space.

Shizuru's heartbeat slowly returned to normal. "Oh, thank God! I was going to have a heart attack because I thought you meant no more kissing—as in _ever_!"

"Yeah, that's never going to happen. I'm just too crazy over these…" Her finger traced over Shizuru's bottom lip and retreated before sharp pearly whites could clamp down on them. Natsuki smirked victoriously.

Shizuru shook her head in amusement. "Good to know."

"But, um, how do you feel about people finding out about us?"

"Honestly, the only opinions that matter to me are yours and our parents'. Oh, and our group as well. Everyone else is irrelevant. However, I'm not _entirely_ comfortable with telling my parents yet. And I do want them to be the first to know."

"Yeah, yeah. I feel the same way. It's just wrong if they heard it through hearsay. Hey, maybe when we're both ready, we could tell them together?"

Shizuru beamed from ear to ear, giving Natsuki a quick peck on the cheek. "I'd love that."

"What did I say, woman?" Despite the reprimanding tone, Natsuki grinned a toothy grin.

"What can I say?" Shizuru replied sweetly. "I'm a flawed human being."

"More perfect than me." On a whim, Natsuki retrieved her phone from the jacket's pocket and saw the missed text messages. "Whoa, Mai is going to send a search team for us."

Shizuru found Reito's texts in her inbox. "Reito, too." She looked up from the device. "Do you think we should tell them about us?"

"Can we wait a little bit? I mean—we just found out about Aoi and Chie and Haruka and Yukino. And now us… that's going to be a lot of processing."

"How about we tell them after our parents?"

"Yes! I love that idea! I'm so not ready for Chie and Aoi ganging up on me, nagging for details. When it comes to obtaining the latest gossip, those two are relentless! And then there's Nao and her wisecracks! Oh, God, it's going to be hell when they find out!"

Shizuru giggled to herself. It was wrong, but Natsuki's horrified expression was just too amusing. Natsuki narrowed her eyes when she heard the noise. Shizuru cleared her throat. "Aoi and Chie might be difficult to evade, but there is a way to deter Nao. Remember that scratch on her mother's car?" she began. "Who helped her cover it up?"

Natsuki flung her arms around Shizuru, hugging her tightly. "Us! Woman, I love your evil mind! Blackmail for the win!"

In the midst of their laughter, the door swung open and in walked a girl desperately trying to keep the tower of paper in her hands from toppling over. Natsuki hopped off the desk and relieved half of her burden.

"Ah, thank you, Kuga-san," she said, placing the copies on the desk.

"No problem." Natsuki gave her a small smile.

"Whoaaa. Kuga-san just smiled at me! The 'ice princess' label is nonsense," she quipped, displaying a wicked smile.

The girl in question blushed and began fiddling with her phone.

"Misa!" Shizuru politely covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

The third-year and also Student Council President, Misaki Fujiwara or Misa for short, grinned innocently until hazel eyes landed on the stack of copies. Smacking her forehead, she groaned, "I can't believe I let two hundred copies become two thousand!"

"What happened?" Shizuru asked, intrigued. Natsuki was too. A silly mistake like this was unheard of for the usually meticulous president.

"Let's just say my mind was off in England," she sighed.

Shizuru nodded in understanding while Natsuki just blinked in confusion. Misa caught the blank look. "I see Kuga-san doesn't keep up with the latest gossip."

"Nope. Not my business. Don't care," the first-year answered frankly.

"I like you already!" Misa sat up in her chair, very impressed by the girl's apathy towards idle chatter. Even she and Shizuru could not wholly withstand its mystical powers.

"I like her, too," Shizuru added, with a warm smile. The red hue deepened on Natsuki's cheeks.

The Kaichou smirked. "If we continue, how red do you think she'll get?"

"Misa! You're not making a very good impression on Natsuki!"

This was the first time Natsuki personally met the third-year student, but she knew who the girl was through various appearances at school assemblies. Shizuru, on the other hand, had the pleasure of meeting Misa on her first day of high school. Misa recognized her from the middle school's legendary play and stopped her in the courtyard to compliment her acting. Shizuru was struck by the sincerity and thanked her like she would have with any fan. During the welcoming ceremony, she was astonished when the principal introduced her 'fan' as the Student Council President.

Shizuru ran into Misa again when she was recruiting new members at lunch. Haruka was with Shizuru and joined immediately while she declined to continue her interest in tea ceremonies, but that didn't stop her from helping out when it was needed. It was through these occasions Shizuru came to know the girl better, becoming a confidante who could casually say her name instead of the formal 'Kaichou'.

"I apologize, Kuga-san." Misa began drumming a finger on her chin. "Now, where was I?"

"England…" Natsuki supplied.

"Oh, right!" She combed her fingers through jet black locks, her voice losing much of its usual confidence. "This very annoying guy is messing with my head when he's thousands of miles away."

"Translation: her boyfriend is visiting relatives in England right now, and she's losing her mind because he's not here."

"Shizuru!" Misa protested. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Right. He's just someone you have super strong feelings for."

Misa shot Shizuru an annoyed look. "Why are you two in here again?"

Shizuru decided to take pity on the girl since she would feel the same way if Natsuki was on the other side of the world. "We helped you put up the flyers, and you told us to wait here while you made more copies."

"Oh. Weren't you two on the way to lunch?"

They nodded.

"Ah, sorry about that," Misa said, with a guilty expression. She didn't mean to keep them for so long. She opened a drawer and pulled out a green pad. Shizuru and Natsuki watched with curiosity as she scribbled on it. The girl ripped out two sheets and gave one to each of them.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "Sweet! A late excuse pass!"

"Good for one-time use if you're ever running late. Just fill in the date." Misa saw Shizuru was about to protest and put her hand up to stop her. "I know what you're to going to say, Shizuru. You guys volunteered—blah, blah, blah." Shizuru smiled at her quick dismissal. "But I want to do this, and Natsuki's first impression of me must be redressed!"

"You're amazing!" the young girl proclaimed to hearty laughter.

"Now, get out of here!" She cleared her throat. "I need to make an international phone call."

Shizuru and Natsuki smiled knowingly. "We'll take some of these," pointing to the flyers, "to pass out at lunch."

Misa looked straight at Shizuru, gaze unwavering. "Sometimes I wish the Student Council was a dictatorship, so I could handpick my successor." There was no mistaking her intentions.

"Very funny, Misa," she responded evenly. To say Shizuru wasn't a little shocked by her wish was a lie. "We'll be on our way now." She and Natsuki waved to the girl and walked out the door. Before it fully closed, Shizuru poked her head in, teasing, "Have fun talking to your boyfriend!"

Even with the door closed, Shizuru and Natsuki clearly heard Misa's exasperated shout of "Fujino!" from the hallway. They shook with laughter.

"Kaichou is very laid back at the school assemblies, but I didn't know she's this cool and a teaser like _someone_ I know."

"Oh, no!" Shizuru feigned hurt. "You've fallen under Misa-chan's spell! You're going to break up with me now!"

"You read my mind." Natsuki attempted to deliver the blow with a straight face, but she burst out laughing afterwards, triggering the same reaction from Shizuru.

"Misa… she's one of those natural born leaders. People just gravitate to her. Whoever the next Kaichou is—that person has some gigantic shoes to fill."

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure she wants that person to be you." Natsuki playfully elbowed Shizuru.

The girl didn't respond to the jab. How odd, Natsuki thought. Normally, Shizuru would have a witty remark ready or she would elbow her back.

"Shizuru?" She paused. "You don't want to be the next Kaichou?"

"Natsuki, do you remember the first time we met our core group?"

"Of course. It was Haruka's birthday and we gathered in that inflatable castle. We played a game—what was it…?" she trailed off, snapping her fingers to jog her memory.

Shizuru helped her out. "It was what we wanted—"

"…in ten years," they said in unison. The two rounded the corner, getting closer to the cafeteria now.

"Yeah! That's it! I wanted a bike." Green eyes radiated excitment. "Hey! I got what I wanted!" She smiled broadly. "And you said you wanted—" She stopped, emeralds softening immediately.

"I wanted to fall in love," Shizuru finished, lips curling into a tender smile. "I got it, too."

Natsuki captured Shizuru's hand and gave it a meaningful squeeze. Shizuru returned the gesture. The clasped hands parted a few seconds later.

"Do you remember what Haruka wanted?"

"To be feared by everyone?" Natsuki joked.

"Natsuki," Shizuru warned. "Be serious."

"Okay," she complied, taking a moment to recall. "No, I don't remember."

Shizuru stopped in front of the double doors leading into the cafeteria. It seemed that the door wedges were kicked aside since these doors were always kept open during the lunch hour rush.

"She wanted to be Student Council President of her high school," Shizuru said solemnly. Natsuki's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "So, no, I will not shatter Haruka's dream of becoming the next Kaichou."

"I see."

"We got we wanted. It's time for Haruka to get hers. Besides, I've never thought about running for any position before."

"I support your decision. But you _do_ know it's going to be an uphill battle to get people to vote for her."

"Ara! Is my Natsuki afraid of a little challenge?" She nudged Natsuki in the shoulder.

"No!"

"Alright then, ready to meet Haruka's potential rivals?"

Natsuki snickered, "Rivals? What rivals? There won't be any with your endorsement."

"Oh, c'mon! I don't have _that_ much clout!"

"We'll see!"

* * *

"Geez, it's been thirty minutes already. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Aoi may be on to something," Mai confessed.

Aoi and Chie high-fived each other.

"Nope! ShizNat just walked in." Nao pointed to the entrance. Eight heads turned in that direction and watched the pair mingle with the students. Well, Shizuru was mingling. Natsuki was just dutifully passing out the flyers. When they finished, they visited various food stations.

"What were they passing out?" Yukino wondered.

"Who knows? But they're coming over here now." Reito stood up and pulled out the chairs for the two, who were carrying a lunch tray filled with piping hot food. "Ladies," he greeted.

"My, what a gentleman," Shizuru complimented, as she sat down.

"Good job, Reito." Natsuki patted his shoulder. "You'll make some girl very happy."

A look of puzzlement crossed Haruka's face. "Wait. How is it you're still single? I thought half of the girls wanted Nakatsu, and the other half liked you."

"My parents asked me same thing the other day. And I told them it's a personal choice. Because it is. I could date around, but I don't want to lead some poor girl on. Besides, I'm happy with my life right now. I have all of you, my family—you guys know my sister keeps me more than busy."

The friends wholeheartedly agreed. His sister, Mikoto, can be quite a handful, especially when her appetite was satiated. While other kids would be in a food coma, she was jumping all over the place like the Energizer bunny that goes on and on and on.

"Totally missing out, Reito. Girls just never cease to amaze me," said Nao, with a broad grin.

Tate held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa. I didn't know you actually batted for the other team."

"I don't," she replied plainly, adding, "well, I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?" Shizuru asked.

"Saturday night, I went to that new teenage club, Hypnotic, and I saw the most gorgeous girl—a blonde chick with the clearest blue eyes. She was a goddess, you guys." Nao appeared mesmerized as she pictured the girl in her head. She slightly jumped when Haruka impatiently snapped her fingers for her to get on with the story.

"Right. Where was I?" She paused. "Oh, yeah. This place was packed like sardines. A gaggle of obnoxious girls decided to rush to the restrooms, pushing people left and right, me included. Thanks to those bitches, I lost sight of the hot chick," Nao seethed. "I looked around, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I was frustrated and this club was teeming with losers, so I bailed. On my way out, I bumped into Nagi, who was literally trashed. Apparently, he brought a flask with Everclear and drank the damn thing. He came with a friend, so I helped the guy drag Nagi's wasted ass to their car. I waved them off and turned around; guess who's standing ten feet from me?" The look on the redhead's face was one of pure awe.

"No freakin' way!" Mai and Aoi shouted, garnering curious glances in their direction from the surrounding tables.

Nao's head vigorously bobbed up and down. "It was her! My God, she looked even hotter up close! But I lost all my cool, you guys. I just stood there gawking at her like an idiot! She was with her friends, and one of the girls whispered something to her, and then she looked straight at me."

"And we have eye contact!" Chie grinned from ear to ear.

"For real! Her eyes are so damn hypnotic! Anyways, she comes up to me and says, 'Hello'. I stutter out a 'Hey', and we just stared at each other for like the longest time. She had a really cute smile the whole time, though! But then her friends shouted they were leaving." Nao frowned.

"What happened after that?" Yukino asked, completely hooked on the story.

"You know what she said before she left?" Nao had a faraway look in her eyes. "If it's fate, we'll meet again… "

The redhead wasn't in the cafeteria anymore. She was transported back to the parking lot on that Saturday night, reliving the scene. She experienced the same tingles when the mysterious girl's breath tickled her ear as she delivered the cryptic message.

Nao sighed deeply, returning to reality. "And that was it. She left and I stood in that parking lot dazed and confused."

"Hot girls are everyone's kryptonite," said Chie, nodding in understanding.

Aoi crossed her arms coolly, voice adopting a frosty tone. "Oh, really? How many hot girls are you drooling over?"

Chie shuddered from the homicidal vibes radiating off of her girlfriend. She desperately prayed for a kind soul to bail her out. She glanced at her friends, noting the popular reactions of sympathy and amusement. She was surprised by the person who came to her aid, thinking it was either going to be Mai, Shizuru, or Yukino, members from the former camp.

"C'mon, Aoi. You know Chie is crazy about you," Natsuki said candidly. "And it's a harmless statement. There's nothing wrong with appreciating someone's beauty. Just as long as no lines are crossed," she added.

"I agree." Shizuru flashed Natsuki a broad smile and then turned to the group. "You can look all you want, just know that there will be severe consequences if you touch." Not heeding her own advice, her hand slipped from her lap and sneakily ventured over to Natsuki's thigh. Two fingers sashayed up and down the girl's exposed flesh.

A barely audible gasp escaped from Natsuki when she felt the ticklish sensation. She whipped her head to Shizuru, giving her a warning look to cease and desist. The caveat was ignored with a smirk. "Very, _very_ severe consequences," Natsuki repeated sternly, grasping the brazen digits, halting their bold saunter. Shizuru pouted.

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru's tea. "Oh, Shizuru, you're running low on tea. Let's go get you some more." She dragged the pouting girl from the table. She was going to suggest the restroom, but on second thought, Shizuru was going to attack her like she did in the student council room. She thought she was safest in public spaces—Shizuru wouldn't try anything in front of their friends. Well, that turned out to be a load of crap. Technically speaking, the girl's hands were hidden by the table, but if someone were to drop something and peered under the table, he or she would be in for an eyeful.

As the girls headed toward the beverage area, Chie and Aoi continued to observe the two from afar. Nao thought they looked funny, just staring into space. She snapped her fingers to get their attention.

"Yo, anybody in there? What's up with the vacant stares?"

"They're so hot for each other!" They pointed to the two girls, walking closely together.

"You sensed it, too, Aoi?" Chie's eyes lit up.

"Oh, my gosh, yes!"

"My gaydar was pinging all over the place!"

"Mine too!"

"What the hell are you guys babbling about?" Haruka's eyebrows scrunched together. "And why do you have a radar?"

Aoi and Chie roared with laughter. The others joined them because Chie clearly did not say 'radar'.

"She said 'gaydar', not 'radar', Haruka," Yukino dutifully corrected her.

"What the heck is a gaydar?" the blonde questioned.

"You know how metal detectors detect metal…" Chie began. Haruka nodded.

"Well, certain people have the ability to sense if someone is gay or not by the vibes they give off. Gay people have really sensitive gaydar. It's mostly intuitions. Our assessments for you guys," pointing to them, "were mostly true. Mai, Tate, and Reito—straight. Nao gave off bi vibes. Haruka, you and Yukino, we thought were going to be late bloomers, but you both proved us wrong! Good for you!" She and Aoi turned their attention to Shizuru and Natsuki, standing shoulder to shoulder by the tea section.

"We seriously thought Shizuru was straight and was going to hook up with Nakatsu," Aoi revealed. "Oh, how wrong we were! She's so gay for Natsuki! And vice versa!"

"What did you guys think about Natsuki?" Mai wondered.

"She's always been a question mark to us. She scares away the boys and is apathetic towards the girls. The only label that suited her was… asexual," Chie concluded, with a chuckle.

"That's _so_ like her!" Nao and Tate said in unison, smacking their palms on the table in agreement.

"But what made you guys reconsider now?" Yukino asked when they calmed down.

"The little looks they gave to each other just now remind me of when Aoi and I first started dating. We gave each other the same looks when the other one would do something that could possibly out us as a couple. Of course, this is all just speculation," she admitted. "But one thing I know for a fact is that Natsuki totally checked out Shizuru when we were changing into Nao's clothes on Saturday."

"No way!" the girls yelled.

"Yes way!" Chie countered. "I brushed it off as coincidence, but now I doubt it was anything but that. If you really think about it, haven't you guys noticed how in sync they are? And they have amazing chemistry. Remember their steamy kisses in the play?" She waggled her eyebrows in a droll manner.

"Who could forget?" The corners of Tate's mouth shot up. "They were so hot together!"

Mai smacked the back of his head. "Hey, don't objectify our friends like that!"

"Ow, woman!" He glared at her, rubbing the throbbing spot. "I didn't say anything bad! It's a universal truth that they were hot together in the play!"

"They totally were! But seriously now, ShizNat becoming _ShizNat_…" Nao grinned like a Cheshire cat, "…is Fuka High ready for this?"

"You guys, we have no proof they're really together," Reito calmly reminded them.

"Well then, we need to come up with a plan to get our proof." There was no mistaking the mischievous glint in Nao's eyes. The friends crowded around the table, figuring out just how they were going to catch Shizuru and Natsuki, the couple, not the two best friends.

* * *

"Shizuru!" Natsuki harshly whispered, "What was that back there?"

Shizuru finished pouring the tea and brought the ceramic cup to her nose, inhaling its fragrant scent. She took a sip and felt every muscle in her body sigh in satisfaction. Tea was her crack.

She faced her interrogator. "I was very proud of Natsuki for standing up for Chie. I was going to do it, but she beat me. Does she not like her reward?" Shizuru tilted her head, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"Oh, my God, you're killing me here!" Natsuki was always a sucker for Shizuru's biting-her-lower-lip look. It could get her to agree to all kinds of things. "It's not that I didn't like it, it was just a huge surprise."

"A good surprise?" Shizuru hoped, with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah," Natsuki chuckled, adding, "You know, I should be angry with you, but I'm not. You must have some crazy, powerful magic over me."

Shizuru scoffed, "Oh, silly Natsuki. Who needs magic when I'm your kryptonite?"

Natsuki wished they were once again alone in the student council room. Except this time, she would be the one pinning her girlfriend against the door, letting her hands run amuck, kissing the older girl with abandon. Minimally clothed Shizuru turned her on greatly, but sadly, she rarely got to see the girl. Luckily for her, sassy, aggressive Shizuru produced the same effect on her but surfaced daily—like right now. She was pulled from her racy thoughts when Shizuru poked her shoulder blade.

"Hmm?"

Shizuru refilled her cup and lifted it to her lips. "Hey, humor me now, what has more pull on you—me or mayo?"

Natsuki looked at her like she was spouting nonsense and she was. "Woman! Mayo is weak sauce compared to you!"

Shizuru almost spit out the hot liquid but quickly gulped it down instead, coughing afterwards. "You're killing me now!"

"Ha! The tables have turned for once!"

"Whatever!" Shizuru dismissed, lightly elbowing Natsuki on her side.

* * *

"They're coming back!" Aoi announced. The friends returned to normal, pretending they weren't just plotting how to get the two girls to admit they were dating.

Shizuru and Natsuki took their seats.

"Hey, we were just talking about going to Hypnotic on Saturday," Yukino told the two.

"Yeah, we're going to go see if Nao's dream girl is there again. Come with us," Chie added.

"I'm down."

"No, you're not, Natsuki. We're going shopping, remember?" Shizuru reminded her.

"Oh, crap," she groaned. "I forgot about that."

"Natsuki _shopping_?" Haruka gasped dramatically. "What has the world come to?"

"Shut up! It's for Shizuru's dress for the charity gala your dad puts on every year."

"Shopping doesn't take the whole day. Besides, the club doesn't open until eight," Nao informed. "So both of you can shop 'til you drop in the daytime, and then at night, you're partying with us. That's an order."

Shizuru chuckled at the directive. "Alright, I'm in."

"I know Shizuru and Yukino are going, but are you guys going to the gala, too?" Haruka asked.

Mai, Nao, Aoi, Chie, Tate, Reito, and Natsuki nodded. Everyone except Natsuki enthusiastically agreed to go when their parents asked them if they wanted to attend the exclusive event. They were like every other teenager—easily seduced by the glitz and glamour surrounding the black-tie affair. Natsuki figured the gala was going to be a real drag because it was going to be four hours of pretending to give a crap on the items up for bid. She was only going because her mom nagged her endlessly. Well, that's the story she told everyone. Her real motivation was completely different.

She overheard her mom talking to Aiko about how a majority of the RSVPs had been amended to include the couples' teenage children since word got out that Shizuru and Nakatsu would be in attendance. If every social event doubled as a matchmaking affair, then the annual Suzushiro gala was the granddaddy of them all, bringing together Japan's elite crowd under one roof. Suffice to say, Natsuki was more than willing to go after hearing that bit of news. Shizuru was hers, and no spoiled brat was going to get between them.

"This is so awesome!" Mai clapped. "It's the first time all of us are going to be together at such a high profile event!"

Yukino remembered the flyers Shizuru and Natsuki were passing out earlier and asked them about it.

"Oh, they're to remind everyone that the student council elections are coming up. Deadline to sign up for a position is in three weeks, but the actual election is still two months away," Shizuru relayed.

"I'm totally running for president!" Haruka's fist pumped into the air.

"I'm going for vice president," Reito said. "After talking to the current VP, I know this position is the right one for me."

Yukino pushed up her glasses, announcing, "Secretary for me."

Mai turned to the last second-year in their group. She was surprised Shizuru hadn't claimed a position yet or the presidency in particular. She loved Haruka dearly, but in her opinion, Shizuru was the most qualified person for the job. Her cool, calm, and collected aura made her an excellent person to go to in times of crisis. "What about you, Shizuru?"

"Mm, the thought never crossed my mind. So I don't intend to run for any position," she said truthfully.

Not a moment later, the bell sounded, indicating that hour-long lunch break was over. The friends split off in different directions to go back to their classes. Shizuru and Natsuki were in the middle of elective courses, which were in the opposite wings of the school from the rest of the group. They lagged behind other students who were heading in the same direction, trying to prolong their time together.

"Saturday is going to be eventful," said the older girl. "I can't wait for our shopping trip!"

"Ugh!" Natsuki grumbled. "I'm going to be bored out of my mind tomorrow. Thank goodness we're going to Hypnotic at night! I'm actually looking forward to it. I've never been to a teenage club before or any club for that matter."

"It's going to be a bunch of hormonal teenagers grinding on each other to some formulaic, dance-poppy song."

"Gee, you sound so excited!" Natsuki said sarcastically.

Shizuru sighed. "Like Nao said earlier, the place is going to be packed. I don't want to lose you in the crowd," she expressed her true feelings.

"Nah, that's not going to happen," Natsuki assured her.

"Promise?"

"Yep."

* * *

**I don't know when chapter 24 will be posted because I'm updating SM next. Hopefully, it won't be a drastically long wait. Thank you for continuing to stick around!  
**


	24. Breathless

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long hiatus. This story is now flirting with the M-rating. Should it cross over to the dark side?  
**

* * *

In the days leading up to Saturday, Natsuki executed every excuse she could think of that could give her a free pass on the shopping trip. She made the mistake of accompanying the females before and vowed to never go through such torture again. Of course, she should have known when Shizuru worked her magic—all bets were off.

Natsuki feigned cramps of epic proportions. Saeko checked the bathroom cabinets. The tampon package was unopened. Plan A busted.

Onto Plan B. She pulled the age old trick of slipping on a banana, making sure the act was helplessly witnessed by her mom. The girl figured sustaining a gnarly bruise on her butt was worth it if it freed her from her idea of hell. There was one problem. Plan B didn't take into account her dad who swooped in and heroically saved her in time from the glorious fall. Saeko smirked as she walked by her daughter, giving Nobuo a well-deserved high-five. Natsuki bristled and directed a throat-slitting pantomime to her traitorous dad. Nobuo chuckled at his child's sullen attitude. Saeko had warned him about Natsuki's ill-conceived plans, so he was prepared for all of her antics.

Plan C and D backfired just like their predecessors.

Shizuru got wind of her girlfriend's failed attempts and promised to make the experience worthwhile if she just accepted her fate. Natsuki didn't know how shopping could be enjoyable, but she was running out of excuses, so she finally declared defeat on the eve of the trip.

* * *

Aiko and Shizuru showed up at the Kuga doorstep bright and early on Saturday morning. Half an hour later, they were on their way to the trendiest boutiques that Fuka had to offer.

"Are we there yet?" asked a grumpy Natsuki, who was staring out the window, watching the birds soaring high in the sky. She envied their freedom to go as they please—if only she could sprout wings right now!

The other females in the SUV giggled at her petulance.

"Silly Natsuki, it's only been ten minutes. The First District is about half an hour from our house," answered Shizuru, with a sidelong glance at her beloved.

Natsuki's brows bunched together. Sure, she's been to the area countless times before with her friends and parents, but she never bothered with the name until now. "Why is it called that?"

Shizuru, Saeko, and Aiko instinctively chanted the District's marketing catchphrase, "First in fashion, First in fine dining."

Natsuki's slack-jawed response revealed her shocked state. After a couple of nonsensical squeaks, she burst out, "Oh, my god! Who are you people? And what have you done with my best friend, my mom, and my aunt?"

The SUV rocked with laughter as Natsuki maintained her wide-eyed expression.

Saeko, who was sitting in the passenger seat, turned to address her daughter. "Sweetie, that catchphrase has been around forever. You're just a _tad_ oblivious to these kinds of details."

"What! I'm not _that_ bad!" Natsuki retorted.

Aiko looked into the rearview mirror, catching Natsuki's eye. "You don't need to know these little details, right Natsuki?" she added.

"Yeah!"

"Besides, if you were ever curious about these things, I'm sure Shizuru would help you out in a jiffy. Nao doesn't call you two the 'Dream Team' without good reason." The elder Fujino glanced at both girls in the backseat, smirking at the growing blush on their cheeks.

Shizuru awkwardly cleared her throat. It was a strange feeling hearing her mother refer to them using Nao's nickname. "Mother! Eyes on the _road_, please," she stressed. _Thank goodness she doesn't know Nao's blended name for us! I would have died if she said ShizNat!_

"Yes, ma'am!" Aiko said, grinning knowingly with Saeko.

Shizuru and Natsuki remained silent for the rest of the ride, focusing on the passing scenery because it was the safest option. Speaking often invited teasing remarks from their mothers who had a knack for leaving them red in the face.

"Ooh, we're here!" Aiko announced, as she waited for a flashy sports car to pull out of the parking space. She was rather lucky since it was right in front of the boutique they were going to visit.

Once the SUV was parked, Natsuki opened the door and jumped out, glad to be on her feet again. She joined Shizuru on the sidewalk. Both stared at the expensive clothes in the display window. One appeared intrigued by the fashion while the other looked on with a blank face. Natsuki nudged Shizuru's shoulder with her own.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to survive this trip, right?" Natsuki inquired nervously.

"Of course you will, sweetie!" Saeko popped up beside her daughter, draping an arm around her neck, exclaiming, "You're with the three baddest chicks around!"

Utter horror shown on Natsuki's face.

"Whaaaaaat?" the elder Kuga drawled, grinning broadly. "The popular girl in the drama said the same thing!"

"Oh my—mom! NO." Natsuki shook her head repeatedly. "Please never, _ever_ repeat anything you hear on those dramas! Leave the teen-speak to the teenagers!" she begged.

Saeko met Aiko's eyes, and both felt a hysterical bubble of laughter rise in their throat. The boisterous sounds erupted from Saeko first, followed by Aiko, who covered her mouth to maintain some shred of decorum.

Shizuru chuckled at the amusing scene before her. Her mother and aunt were turning a light shade of red. "Ara, ara! The adults have become the teens and the teens the adults!"

Natsuki couldn't help but smile, watching the grown women giggle like school girls. "They're worse than us!"

The women regained their composure and faced the girls. "Oh, you two make us feel so young!" Saeko remarked.

"Mm-hmm! No anti-aging serum is as potent as my little darlings!" Aiko gushed, wrapping an arm around each girl.

"Oookay. Now that you're both normal again, can we begin the tor—I mean, shopping?" Natsuki gave a tittering laugh.

"Well, if you _insist_!" Saeko joked, ushering the trio through the door.

They wandered around the high-end fashion store, browsing through the dress racks for suitable ones for all of them, which was news to Natsuki. She was under the impression she could get away with skinny pants and a fitted jacket. She had recently fallen in love with skinny style. She initially balked at the snug fit, but she tried on a pair anyways at Shizuru's behest. It took some time to slip on the tight jeans, but it was worth the effort when she examined herself in the mirror. The jeans' slim silhouette elongated her legs, giving her the illusion of height—not that she needed the extra inches. She and Shizuru were about the same height, so she didn't care how tall or short she was.

"What! I have to wear a dress?"

"You look gorgeous in dresses!" her mom praised.

"You really do!" Aiko echoed.

"Why can't I just wear a skinny suit?"

"How about a deal? If you don't find a dress you like, then you'll get your skinny suit," Shizuru propositioned. Saeko frowned. "Aunt Saeko, the most beautiful gown will be nothing but scraps of cloth if Natsuki doesn't approve. She wears the clothes; the clothes never wear her." _And I kind of want to see Natsuki in a suit. When that happens, I hope I don't drool. _

Saeko acquiesced, knowing that Shizuru was speaking the truth.

Natsuki's cheeks turned bright scarlet from Shizuru's compliment. She turned to the designer frocks, mindlessly flipping through them to avoid their gaze, mumbling, "You have a deal."

Aiko clapped at the agreement. The females tried on several fancy dresses, but none of them felt right. They left empty-handed.

The second shop was a treasure trove for casual clothing as they snapped up shirts and jeans left and right. While the mothers were browsing the men's section, the teenagers ventured into the accessories' area. Shizuru eyed a light khaki fedora with a black band around the rim and took it off the mannequin's head.

"Natsuki, hold still." She placed the fashionable hat on the girl.

"Geez, aren't you bossy."

"You know you like it," Shizuru said, waggling her brows. She began angling the fedora to attain the most flattering look on the girl.

Natsuki hand's imitated a boat's gentle rocking in tranquil waters, accompanying it with an "eh" sound.

"Stop moving, you dork," Shizuru said with a grin.

"Tsk tsk. Name calling, too. What did I sign up for?"

Shizuru quickly surveyed the surroundings. They were in a secluded corner of the first floor. Their mothers were busy shopping for their fathers on the second level. Bottom line, the coast was clear.

"You signed up for _this .._." She leaned forward, capturing Natsuki's sensual mouth with her own in a hungry kiss.

With each passing second, Natsuki's thoughts became more fragmented. She felt as though she was melting, as though she didn't know where her lips ended and Shizuru's began.

Shizuru released her hold on the girl's lips, breath coming in fast pants. "I – I've been dying to kiss you all morning," she huffed.

At that moment, Natsuki didn't give a damn if their mothers walked in on them. She needed to feel those perfectly sculpted lips again. The tip of her tongue stroked the rosy flesh until they parted for her. She plunged in deep to taste the recesses of her mouth.

"I take it you felt the same way?" Crimson eyes took on a satisfied gleam.

"Hell yes."

Peals of laughter filled the air, dwindling to giggles moments later. Shizuru noticed Natsuki had had yet to see herself with the fedora. "You have to see this," she said, spinning the girl around for her first glimpse.

Natsuki forgot about the accessory until Shizuru mentioned it. She marveled at her reflection. The brim was pulled low on her face, covering her brows when viewed at certain angles. The hat added oomph to her casual outfit of ripped jeans and a plaid shirt.

"I look cool, huh?" Natsuki asked the older girl's image in the mirror.

Shizuru nodded. "Very cool."

A promising idea popped into Natsuki's mind. She turned to face Shizuru in the flesh. "Hey, I would love it if you went shopping for me," she said with cloying sweetness.

"Oh, no, no, no," Shizuru replied, wagging her finger back and forth. "You can't weasel out of future shopping trips. Besides, I like the mini fashion shows you put on for me."

A trace of pink settled on Natsuki's cheeks. _Geez,_ _how many times am I going to blush today? I have no problem kissing the life out of her, but tell me she likes it when I model for her, and I blush like a girl! …Because you are one. Ugh, I'm totally losing it. _

Twenty minutes later, the females left the shop with two full bags in each hand. They deposited them in the car and moved to store number three. Things were beginning to look up as they surveyed the fabulous dresses in the eveningwear section.

"Honey! You would look simply divine in this!" Aiko pointed to a purple one-shouldered silk gown.

Bits and pieces of the finished look started coalescing in the younger Fujino's mind. _I would have to wear my hair up to showcase the gown. Since my right shoulder is covered, and the left one is exposed, there's an imbalance. I should wear a necklace to bridge the two sides—nothing that hangs low on the chest. Oh! The diamond necklace Aunt Saeko gave me for Christmas is short and would be perfect! Makeup should be very light to contrast against the rich eggplant purple. Throw in black heels and I'm done. _

_Wait a minute. This is too easy. It feels like I've worn this dress before judging from the way I'm styling myself. Or maybe it's just the color. Probably so. It is my favorite. But it's time to experiment with a different shade of the rainbow. Maybe even something completely unexpected. Now _that_ would be interesting._

"Mm, the dress is gorgeous, but I wear too much purple. I need to diversify. Perhaps with something daring."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Red eyes held a purposeful glint as they flitted through the racks and displays for inspiration. Shizuru was briefly distracted by a view not far from her where Natsuki was poking her finger at an extremely voluminous organza gown on the mannequin.

Sensing she was being watched, Natsuki twisted her head, grinning when she discovered her alleged stalker. "It's so puffy!" the girl exclaimed, emeralds shining with childlike amusement.

Shizuru's lips curved into a delighted smile. _Natsuki is too cute for words! I know exactly what color I want._ "Green, mother. I'm going to wear a green dress," she disclosed, before heading towards Natsuki.

Aiko was quite surprised at her daughter's choice. She was thinking along the lines of a metallic gold or a bold scarlet—not puke green. Technically, Shizuru didn't specify the kind of green. She hoped to God it wasn't the shade of vomit.

The elder Fujino found her best friend, who was examining a dramatic navy dress with criss-crossed bodice. Saeko noticed the woman beside her. "Do you think Natsuki would like this?"

"Possibly. It's her favorite color."

Saeko asked a nearby salesperson for the same dress in Natsuki's size.

"So, how goes Shizuru's search?"

Aiko sighed. "She wants to wear a green dress."

Saeko cocked a brow. "Really? It's a tough color."

"Tell me about it," came the dry response.

* * *

"You look like you're having a blast."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki jabbed a finger at the puffy dress. "Who the hell would wear this? It looks awful!"

The older girl chuckled. "To each her own. The designer isn't bankrupt because there are women who like this style."

"I know you're not one of them. You like simple and elegant clothing," the blue-haired girl said with confidence.

Shizuru smirked. "Since you're so sure, how about you pick out a dress that exemplifies my style?"

_Damn it. Shouldn't have been so cocky. _"Uh, I think I'm going to pass."

"Did I mention there's a prize involved?"

Natsuki's interest began picking up. She eyed the older girl skeptically. "What is this said prize?"

"You'll find out later," Shizuru said cryptically, with twinkling eyes.

Natsuki weighed her options: continue wandering aimlessly around the store or humor her girlfriend who added an incentive to entice her. Well, the task gave her something to do, and if she chose the right one, it would prove that she wasn't _completely_ hopeless when it came to fashion.

"Alright, but you can't follow me. It's going to be a surprise." She needed to focus, and that wasn't going to happen if Shizuru was by her side. She almost didn't want a repeat of the kisses from the accessories' area to distract her. Almost.

"Sure. Call me when you're done. In the meantime, I'll be looking for _your_ dress."

"Greaaaaat," Natsuki droned, rolling her eyes. _Bye-bye skinny pants. Knowing Shizuru, she's going to find something that's out of this world, and I'll love it too because she's _that_ good._

"Hey! When have I ever let you down?"

She mumbled her answer.

Shizuru heard her perfectly though, evidenced by her devilish grin. "I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you."

Natsuki bit back a grin. "You're going to make me say it, huh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Never, you never let me down," Natsuki murmured in Shizuru's ear, her hot breath teasing Shizuru's senses.

Shizuru smiled at her affectionate rumblings.

"But I'll still be your friend if you do!" Natsuki laughed, letting her head fall back, as she ran from her girlfriend.

"Why you little—"

Shizuru shook her head, struggling not to laugh when Natsuki almost collided with a display table. When the girl disappeared from view, Shizuru strolled around the expansive floor, seeking for a dress that made her look twice. So far, no such luck. She found her mother and aunt chatting with a friend and briefly joined the conversation before resuming her search.

Hidden behind a monstrosity of hard satin and frills was the gown that stole her breath away. And to think she would have missed it had she not caught a glimpse of the alluring color that jumped at her. Shizuru wrote a quick text message to Natsuki about finding "the one". The other girl's reply was along the same vein. They made plans to meet up in front of the fitting rooms.

* * *

Shizuru leaned against the entryway into the fitting area. "Long time no see, Kuga."

"Same to you, Fujino."

"Where's my dress?"

"Where's my prize?" Natsuki shot back.

Shizuru was about to reply when her mother cut her off.

"Girls! There you are!" Aiko and Saeko walked up to them.

"Find anything you like?" Saeko asked.

Natsuki nodded. "I think I found Shizuru's dress."

"I found one for Natsuki, too."

The older women exchanged inquisitive glances. Aiko spoke first. "That's great! Well, what are you waiting for? Go try it on!"

"Call if you need help!" Saeko added. The mothers waited in the lounge area.

The girls entered their respective rooms, and jaws dropped when eyes lay upon the gown the other had selected. At the sound of a door click, Aiko and Saeko leapt to their feet, eager to see what their daughter chose for her best friend.

Shizuru and Natsuki sucked in a quick breath when they feasted upon the sight of one another. The blue-haired girl wore a stunning burgundy strapless gown with triangular top and jeweled embellishments on the bodice. The deep red stood out against her alabaster skin.

"Wow," Shizuru mouthed mutely, entranced. She thought the dress was exquisite, but her girlfriend's natural beauty took it to another level.

Natsuki had a similar reaction. She couldn't take her eyes off the dark green strapless ombre gown that Shizuru was modeling. Green seamlessly succumbed to black at mid-thigh. Shizuru took a step forward, and Natsuki got an eyeful of creamy skin from the sexy thigh high split on the left side. She was attracted to the dress because it reminded her of Shizuru's grace as well as her daring spirit.

"Oh, my goodness! You two look like Christmas morning and New Year's Eve!" Saeko gushed.

Natsuki chuckled loudly. "What does that even mean, mom?"

"I don't know!" she replied without a care. "Shizuru, you picked a fabulous dress! I love this wine color on Natsuki! Honey, don't even try on the navy one in the next room. It's so drab compared to what you're wearing!"

"Natsuki, you did a splendid job, too! And here I was hoping Shizuru would change her mind about a green dress!"

Natsuki was taken aback. She had no idea Shizuru had a specific color in mind. "Shizuru, you wanted to wear green?"

Shizuru happily nodded.

"Wow. You didn't know, yet you still picked the right color. The 'Dream Team', indeed!" Aiko joked.

Saeko gave her best friend a high-five when traces of a familiar pink appeared on the girls' face. "Sweetie, do you still want to wear a skinny suit?" she asked halfheartedly.

Natsuki examined her and Shizuru's reflection. _Red and green._ _Ohh! Now I know where mom got the Christmas idea. Thank goodness these are the subdued shades of the popular Christmas colors—we would look tacky otherwise!_

_I do like this dress. It's understated but the jewels give it some pop. There's a train, but it's not so bad. I'm glad I have long hair to partially cover my back—not that I'm afraid of exposing it or anything. I just know it's going to be cold as hell in the hotel, and if I get sick, I'm blaming Shizuru. Oh snap! If I do become sick, I might get to skip school! Yessss! I love this freakin' dress!_

An impish grin spread across Natsuki's face. "Nah, I'm good."

Saeko, Shizuru, and Aiko snorted with laughter. They could still vividly recall the girl who was against the idea of a wearing a dress in the first place.

"And you, Shizuru? Is this 'IT'?"

"Yes! Everything from the color to the cut is perfect! But the best part…" Shizuru hooked her arm through Natsuki's, "…is this girl here—who claims to have little, to no fashion sense—found this stunner all by herself."

"Ara! Natsuki just went from light pink to tomato red!" Aiko pointed out, chuckling.

The blushing girl shot Shizuru a sharp look, but then her eyes warmed when she met Shizuru's proud smile. Natsuki tried hard not to blush anymore than she already was as she staunchly announced that the fashion show was over.

Young and old parted ways when Shizuru grabbed Natsuki, fleeing to the swimwear boutique across the street. Aiko and Saeko opted to remain in the store, convinced that they would strike gold just like their daughters.

* * *

"Ooh, I like this one."

"Yeah, I think it'll look good on you."

Natsuki loitered outside the fitting room, waiting for Shizuru to model the bikini for her. She jumped when Shizuru poked her head out. The rest of her body was hidden behind the door. Her head appeared as if it was levitating on its own.

"Woman, you're like a ninja! I didn't even hear the door open!" Natsuki was still clutching her chest.

Shizuru giggled. It wasn't her intention to move with the stealth of a cat. Though, she could be light on her feet if she wanted. Same goes for leaping through the air with ease. Five years of ballet taught her many things. "Oh yeah, I practice my ninja skills every day," she said with a straight face, nodding.

Natsuki laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure." She noticed only the girl's head was visible. "Uh, this is weird just seeing your head. Where's the rest of you?"

"In hiding. I can't tie the back by myself. So my, um, _twins_, have no support. Help me, please?" she pleaded.

_Oh, god! Shizuru's half-naked behind that door! Don't faint, Natsuki! _"O-Of course." Natsuki quickly entered and locked the door.

Shizuru was facing the mirror, arms strategically positioned over her chest. She was able to tie the neck strings on her own, but the back ones eluded her. She had yet to try on the bikini bottom since denim shorts still clung onto curvy hips.

Natsuki thought she was dreaming. Her dreams usually involved a barely clothed Shizuru telling her to come closer and…

"Natsuki."

No response.

"Natsuki Kuga!"

"Present!" _What the—I'm not in school!_

Shizuru grinned from ear to ear. She cleared her throat and adopted a stern voice. "Spacing out again, Kuga? Tsk-tsk. That's detention after school, young lady."

Without missing a beat, Natsuki smoothly replied, "If you were the teacher in charge, detention would be the highlight of my day." _Whoa, where did that come from? Half-naked Shizuru always screws with my mind!_

_Well, hello feisty Natsuki. Hope you stick around for a while. _"Charming," she said with a cheeky grin. "Now, come closer and help me."

Natsuki recognized those words. Shizuru said something similar in her dreams. She pinched herself and was relieved that it stung. This was real. _Get a grip and tie the damn thing for her. _

She took a tentative step closer. And another.

Shizuru brushed sandy locks over her left shoulder. Emeralds drank in the flawless, milky white skin. With clammy hands, Natsuki caught the dangling strings and slowly formed a knot with them. When her hands grazed Shizuru's skin, both felt a sudden jolt of painful pleasure course through their veins like an electrical surge in the current flowing around them.

"I – I'm done," Natsuki said shakily. She fought an urge to trail a finger down the groove of the girl's spine. How would Shizuru react? A moan? An arch of the back? Her imagination could only go so far, but she loved and respected Shizuru too much to cross any boundaries. Actually, she didn't know where they drew the line. Regardless, she would never do anything Shizuru wasn't ready for.

"O-Oh. Thanks." Shizuru removed her arms with delicate care, just in case the knot wasn't secure. Even if she was only in the presence of her girlfriend, she didn't want to accidentally flash Natsuki. She wasn't that type of girl.

Natsuki was fixated with Shizuru's reflection as the girl's slender fingers moved the top around to get a better fit. She thought the room was ridiculously hot despite the cold draft from the air conditioning vent right above them.

Satisfied with the fit now, Shizuru looked up, floored by Natsuki's intense gaze. A ruddy flush crept onto her cheeks. She pointed to the bikini top. "Y-You like?"

"I love." Her gaze never left Shizuru's face.

Shizuru's heart swelled with joy. She reached behind, in search of Natsuki's arms and slipped them around her waist, resting her own on top. She sighed with contentment, a tender smile on her lips when rubies met emeralds in the mirror. _I know deep in my heart, this is exactly where I'm supposed to be, in Natsuki's arms._

Natsuki drew her closer, pressing her face to the girl's hair, losing herself in Shizuru's scent. She wondered how she'd come to love another person so much that Shizuru's happiness had become her happiness, but that was precisely how she felt. When Shizuru smiled, all was right in her world. _Shizuru, will you let me show you how happy you make me every day?_

Swallowing thickly, Natsuki began. "Shizuru… I want..."

"Go on…"

"…you. I want you." Natsuki leaned down to her shoulder, teeth tugging gently over the bare skin. "_All_ of you."

Taken off-guard, Shizuru stiffened. Her heart thumped madly in her chest; her mind buzzed with a million questions. _Oh, my god! Natsuki wants to have sex with me! Does she know how two girls do it? Well, she brought it up, so it's implied she does. Ara. I have read about it before, but I'm no pro. Is this too soon? We haven't even been together that long. What if our parents walk in on us?_

_Shizuru! You're thinking too much again! You know you want her just as bad as she wants you! Maybe even more. Listen to your body. It doesn't lie. It yearns to please her. _You_ yearn to please her._

_I do._

Natsuki snatched her arms away when she felt Shizuru's body tense up. _Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!_ _I went too far._ _Should have kept your pervy thoughts to yourself, idiot!_

She spun the girl around, Shizuru's gaze locked with hers. "I didn't—"

Shizuru placed a finger over trembling lips. When she spoke, her lips brushed Natsuki's ear.

"Stay with me tonight."


	25. Falling In

**The dark side has cookies? Well, this chapter is still T but thisclose to M.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Stay with me tonight." The timbre of Shizuru's voice was low, seductive, a tone that roused an undeniable ache between Natsuki's legs. Dear heavens, she wanted it to be nighttime already. Her heart thumped wildly as she imagined herself drinking in Shizuru's naked flesh and greedily feasting on the tantalizing curves with her hands and mouth.

_Oh. God._ _Why, oh why did I agree to go to Hypnotic later? Would the gang make a big fuss if Shizuru and I call it a night after half an hour? I seriously hope it's a lousy club. No matter what, we're skipping out early. And that's final._

Natsuki was pulled from her thoughts when the older girl pressed a kiss to her neck, then another, lingering to taste the salty skin with the tip of the tongue. She shuddered, her skin drawing taut under the kisses.

Shizuru lifted her head, grinning at her girlfriend. "So I'm pretty sure I know where you'll be tonight," she said playfully, sliding her hands around Natsuki's neck. She felt a pair of arms slide around her waist.

Natsuki gazed into pools of crimson, lips curling into an evil smirk. "Yep, in my bed, clutching my oh-so-comfortable body pillow—"

Shizuru smacked her arm, pouting. Natsuki laughed out loud.

"Kidding!" Natsuki flashed a toothy grin. "What I meant to say was come hell or high water, it's you and me tonight. There's nowhere else I—"

The next words died in her throat, and she gasped when Shizuru kissed her, gently at first, nibbling on her lower lip, then with growing need, tongue tangling with hers. Green eyes snapped shut as Shizuru combed through her hair, rubbing the silky strands of blue between her fingers. Everything felt _so_ good. Shizuru's kiss… Shizuru's touch... Shizuru's breasts.

_Oh my God, did she just press her breasts into my chest? S-She totally did! Does she want me to die right here? Her boobs are smack dab against mines! More like on top. Well, let's be honest, she _is_ more endowed. Not that I'm jealous or anything. Okay, maybe a little. But damnnnn, I want to touch them so bad. _

_Geez, I'm like a pervy boy._

_You know what? Eff it, I'm going for it. She's my girlfriend and it's pretty clear what's going down tonight. I'll call this a preview. _

Natsuki broke from the kiss to catch her breath and took a step back. Shizuru looked at her with inquiring eyes. "Shizuru, I have a question for you," she said in a husky voice.

The older girl's pulse quickened. "Hmm?"

"Do you like this?" Natsuki pressed her palm to a covered breast, her thumb grazing at the side of the swell.

"Ohhh!" Shizuru jerked forward, the heat of Natsuki's touch made her skin tingle even through the nylon fabric. She dropped her gaze to the hand gently cupping her breast and then threw her head back, biting her lip to stifle a moan when the pad of Natsuki's thumb brushed against a hard nipple.

Natsuki's lips latched onto a slender neck and began to kiss her way down the exposed column. Shizuru held onto her tormentor tighter to support her rubbery legs.

_Mmm… right there… feels so good! Why is Natsuki's shirt still on her…? _

_SHIZURU FUJINO! Now is neither the time nor the place—especially the place—to be thinking about such things! You need to end this before it spirals out of control. You and Natsuki are in a fitting room for goodness' sake! This is worse than the student council room! _

As much as she loved Natsuki's caresses, her voice of reason was right. They should not be doing this here. Curiously enough, the stern voicesounded a lot like her mother. A perverse thought crossed her mind. What if their mothers caught them? Well, it would save them the trouble of telling the women. But it felt so cowardly to her. She'd rather own up to loving Natsuki on her own terms than use the circumstances to her advantage.

Shizuru reluctantly pulled away from Natsuki and backed herself to a wall. "I have to be here," she said, pointing to her spot about four feet from Natsuki, "or else your shirt buttons will be on the floor." She flushed a faint scarlet.

Natsuki gaped at her. Her imagination went into overdrive. She could see the whole scene play out in her head. Shizuru ripping her shirt open. The sound of buttons popping. The sight of them flying to the floor. Shizuru's passionate assault on her breasts. Her cries of pleasure. "Um… right, yeah. T-That… wouldn't be good. That would be bad. Very bad. No, we can't let that happen—" She stopped when she heard a soft laugh that was music to her ears. Shizuru tried to restrain herself, but the temptation proved to be too much.

Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. "I was rambling again, huh?"

The sandy-haired girl nodded, chuckling. "But it was very, very cute."

Natsuki decided now was a good time to leave with her pride only marginally bruised. She motioned to the door and made her exit. Shizuru hastily changed back into her clothes and bought the swimming suit without a second thought. The bikini had already become her favorite swimwear by a long shot.

As they walked back to the boutique where their mothers were, Natsuki reviewed the gang's meet up at Hypnotic. "What time are we supposed to be there?"

"I think Nao said nine."

Natsuki nodded. She noticed they were still far from a crosswalk signal and surveyed the traffic in both directions. There was none. "Hey Shizuru, let's live on the wild side!"

"What—" Shizuru didn't have time to respond as Natsuki clasped their hands together and led them in a mad dash across the four empty lanes, both laughing the entire way.

"You are a bad girl, Natsuki Kuga," Shizuru chastised, smiling. "Jaywalking is only the beginning. Next thing you know, you're not going to knock before you enter."

Natsuki smirked. "You're an accomplice, Shizuru Fujino. That makes you a bad girl too," she reminded, quickly ruffling the girl's hair. She retracted her hand before Shizuru could slap it away. "Oh, snap! Do your fans know you have bouts of violence? Dun, dun, dun."

Shizuru giggled at the dramatic sound effect.

"I've been meaning to ask you this: do you get tired of all the attention? I mean—people are constantly staring at you. Don't you find it annoying?"

"Mm, I am a _bit_ more understanding than Natsuki," Shizuru teased. "But yes, there were times I would have liked to be anonymous. Maybe I would have more privacy if I had a different last name."

Natsuki snorted. "That's not the problem."

"Really? Care to shed light on your theory?" She nudged Natsuki with her shoulder. The girl chuckled.

"Uh, it's classified information, but since you asked nicely…" Natsuki gestured for Shizuru to come closer. The latter leaned forward.

"People stare because… you're an alien from planet Ridiculously Hot."

They burst out laughing.

Shizuru wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "Natsuki is in a good mood today!"

The girl shrugged, grinning. She saw two women emerge from a shop and immediately called out to them, waving. "We're back!"

Aiko and Saeko whipped their head in the direction of the familiar voice.

When the girls finally reached them, Saeko couldn't contain her excitement any longer, gushing, "We found our dresses!"

"I want to see!" Shizuru was thrilled for them. Natsuki took the more subdued route and gave them a thumbs up.

Aiko explained that the dresses she and Saeko chose needed some altering, which was why she was showing them images of the gowns on her cell phone.

"Both are gorgeous!"

"They really are," Natsuki echoed.

Saeko draped an arm around her daughter's shoulder, declaring, "The shopping trip is a success! And no one died of boredom, right sweetie?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes at her mother's cloying smile. "Sure, mom."

.

* * *

Back in the comfort of her own room, Natsuki laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Unlike Shizuru's cosmic ceiling, hers lacked any fancy design. It was plain and boring. Perhaps she should ask her parents for one just like Shizuru's? Nah, she thought. It wouldn't be the same since she couldn't bug Shizuru to point out her zodiac sign, Leo the Lion. They were both well-aware she knew exactly which one it was, but she made it a habit to ask every now and then just to get a rise out of the girl.

_I'll be sleeping under the stars tonight. With Shizuru. _

Her lips curled into a thoughtful smile.

_They say you never forget your first time. And I can see why. It's an intense experience. You're stripped to the core, exposing every inch of yourself to this person, who you hope loves every inch of you too, flaws and all. I can't do this with anyone but Shizuru._

_Come to think of it—it's like learning a new subject, but instead of regurgitating useless facts, I'm going to be in well-versed in Shizuru's body! I'll be damned if I don't get a perfect score. Okay, maybe not on the first try. Or second. Or third. But somewhere down the road, I'm not settling for anything less!_

Natsuki retrieved her laptop and plopped it in front of her on the bed. She wasn't crazy enough to use her desktop computer since the monitor faced the door, which meant anyone who barged in unannounced was privy to her viewing. She made sure that would never happen. Not with the videos she had been watching for the past several days.

The story started rather innocently. She was browsing a website on Ducati motorcycles and clicked on an outgoing link when a popup window appeared, showing a woman receiving oral pleasure from another woman and moaning quite loudly. She could not look away. She had never seen such explicit scenes before. Not even between a man and a woman. But it was abundantly clear her body was interested. But could she do that with Shizuru?

Well, it never hurt to be prepared. Unfortunately, the subsequent videos she saw were really bad. The unnaturally large breasts freaked her out. She wondered why some women kept their stilettos on. It made them look cheap. The moans sounded forced and highly exaggerated. All in all, they made her cringe. She was about to give up until she came across a forum praising the works of SKNV, a new name in the adult entertainment industry, for producing realistic lesbian porn for once. SKNV turned out to be her saving grace.

Here she was again watching two beautiful women pleasuring each other, but strangely enough, she was more focused on their amazing techniques. Which was why she started watching porn in the first place. If Shizuru's body was the lesson, then these videos were her textbooks. She spent the rest of the afternoon dutifully studying like a good student.

.

* * *

Shizuru dreamed of a blushing face. Of shaky hands undressing her. Of lips exploring every patch of skin. Of giving all of herself to a girl she could die for. She dreamed of her Natsuki.

She woke from a short nap, smiling at the memories of her dream. She stretched her arms and got out of bed. The clock said it was only three. She had five hours to kill before she had to get ready for Hypnotic. Shizuru picked up one of her mother's magazines from her desk and headed out to the balcony for some light reading.

A blurb on the cover piqued her interest, and she flipped to the article charting the astronomical rise of an X-rated how-to guide. It started with a caller to a late night radio show who confessed that an erotic book did wonders for him and his wife's sex life. What distinguished this adult book from the others of its kind was that it was written by two gay women who were madly in love with each other. The radio personalities asked how he knew this. He said it was just a hunch. Many callers felt the same and the acclaim was so overwhelming that a producer rushed out to obtain a copy. The DJs read an excerpt on air, which led to explosive sales the next day.

Shizuru had to get her hands on a copy too. After all, it was applicable to her life.

Ordering online was out since she sort of needed it today. She decided not to go to the book store closest to her house since she'd rather not run into anyone familiar. The thought of someone finding out she was having sex in general did not sit well with the private girl.

Shizuru drove for about an hour and finally arrived at a book store just outside of the bustling city. She tied her hair back and put on her sunglasses to conceal her distinctive eyes. To ensure her anonymity to the fullest extent, she put on a baseball cap, tugging the bill low on her face.

No one gave her a second look when she stepped inside. The other patrons figured she was just another typical teenager with her skinny jeans and plaid shirt. Shizuru glanced at her outfit and chuckled.

_I wonder how Natsuki would react if she saw me dressed like this. It's very laid back, but I'm still ambivalent about this plaid design. But I like this cap of hers. I wonder what Duran Duran is though. _

She spotted the bestsellers sign and headed for the section. She found the book tucked behind another title due to its mature nature. Just as she was about to grab it, a cheery voice stopped her.

"Hi Fujino-san!"

Shizuru cursed her luck that the accessories weren't enough to hide her identity. She schooled her features into a neutral expression and faced Nagi Homura, the eccentric second-year the teenagers turned to for contraband. "Ara, how did Homura-san guess it was me?"

He smirked and pointed to her cap. "That's Natsuki-chan—er, uhh, Kuga-san's," he backtracked. The hard edge to her mouth, the subtle menace in her eyes was unnerving. Was there a beast inside Shizuru Fujino that no one knew about? "Uh, I've seen _Kuga-san_ wear it before, and I thought you were her until I saw the hair."

So the mask she wore for the public suffered its first crack. All because a boy had the audacity to refer to _her_ Natsuki so informally and with that endearing suffix no less! "Homura-san is very observant. Indeed, it does belong to _Natsuki_." The possessive tone made Shizuru pause.

_Ara, ara! I sound like a control freak! So what if he called her 'Natsuki-chan'? He was just joking. I'm getting worked up over nothing. Relax, Shizuru. _

The boy was short in stature but a giant in razor-sharp wit. He realized he might have just stumbled upon the girl's only weakness because he couldn't find any other. And it was a big one. It led him to questioning something else too. Could it be...? Well, he was going to test the theory.

"So what brings you here, Fujino-san? This book store is rather far from your house, isn't it?"

Shizuru noticed a strange glint lurking in his pink irises. She would tread carefully. "But it is also quite a distance from Homura-san's too."

"Yep. Meeting a client in this area soon. Just popped in to get a manga."

"Ah, yes. Your services are very popular among our peers."

The apple did not fall far from the tree, Nagi mused. She definitely inherited her parents' acumen. The runaround she was giving him was frustrating but expected. He would just have to push the right button. "I've had several transactions with Kuga-san. She's violent, that girl. Always threatening to kick my ass if I don't deliver on time," he complained. Shizuru smirked. "But I'm sure when she's with _you_, she's as gentle as a lamb."

Nagi Homura was a sly one, but Shizuru Fujino was no fool. "I am not Natsuki's keeper. She is free to act in any way she wants," she replied, unfazed.

That was not the reaction he wanted. Nevertheless, he did not give up hope. "I see. I see. Oh, I recall Fujino-san was reaching for a book before my intrusion. I apologize, by the way."

Shizuru's confidence faltered a little, but she hid it well. She picked out the memoir that was shielding her intended purchase. "A friend recommended this."

"Your friend recommended the memoirs from a Visual Kei band's lead singer?" he asked skeptically. "Hmm, Fujino-san doesn't strike me as a fan of J-rock, let alone Visual Kei."

"My friend knows I like to dabble in many things." Frankly, she was getting tired of his questions and this place. She was about to purchase a book she had zero interest in, and it was going to take an hour for her to get home. This conversation was over. "It was pleasure speaking with you, Homura-san, but I'm afraid I have to get going."

"It was my pleasure as well. Have a good day, Fujino-san."

Once she was out of sight, Nagi surveyed the selection in front of him. He didn't believe one word she said about the memoir. Not with the homicidal aura she gave off earlier. Game strategy guides were always bestsellers, but they weren't what Shizuru wanted. A political book was a possibility, but why would she drive out of her way to get it? In disguise no less. He picked up a popular singer's photobook but couldn't imagine Shizuru buying it either. When he replaced it, he accidentally knocked a copy of the memoir off the shelf. His eyes grew wide, shocked at the book that was behind it.

One by one, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. The cap and sunglasses. The change in her attire. The coldness. She didn't want anyone to know it was her buying a _very_ telling book. His theory was now rock solid. What was he going to do with it? Confront her? She could just deny it. Catch the lovebirds? He had better things to do with his time. Somehow he felt compelled to do something. Anything. Impulsively, he grabbed the book and handed several pricey banknotes to a passing employee before dashing out the door.

Shizuru was in the midst of getting into her car when Nagi jogged up to her with the book hidden behind his back.

"Homura-san!"

"For you—" He quickly shoved the book into her hands.

One glance at it and her pulse picked up a notch. "I don't understand the meaning of this," she said in a steady voice tinged with confusion.

"You know this is the sixth copy I've bought in four days." He gestured to the book. "Girls are so much easier to deal with than the guys. At least the girls will meet me somewhere for the exchange. No, that's too scary for paranoid idiots. 'I can't reveal my identity, so can you leave the book at this location?'" he scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with people knowing you want to please your woman."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Uh—" His cell phone rang, and he read the text. "Ugh, someone's getting antsy." The boy offered her a slight smile. "Uhhh, just think of this as my good deed of the day!"

Shizuru watched him peel out of the parking lot and released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Nagi had discovered her relationship with Natsuki!

_Focus, focus. Nagi wouldn't say anything. Nagi Homura partied hard and for the right price could get you anything you wanted. He's not the gossipy type. And I've never heard his name connected to any rumor. Even if he did speak up, it's our word against his. So Natsuki and I should be safe._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

Gone was the bright glare of daylight as Natsuki gazed at the full moon and the wispy clouds that drifted overhead. The dark of night promised her appetite for Shizuru would be satiated and then some.

She was walking to Shizuru's house since her mother confiscated the key to her Ducati, claiming it was going to rain later. Saeko forbid Natsuki and her husband from riding their motorcycle on slick roads.

_Mom is so overly cautious! There's not even a droplet in the air! I would already be at her house by now!_

She continued to grumble until the Fujino's hulking residence came into view. Her mood lifted with each step she took up the cobblestone driveway. She was mildly surprised when the owners came out the door.

"Natsuki!"

"Hey Aunt Aiko, Uncle Ryo! Where are you headed to?"

"The opera!" Aiko revealed excitedly.

"Whoa. And you're going, Uncle Ryo?" Natsuki knew the man's aversion to the opera was on par with her and her father.

The man chuckled. "If love means sacrificing my sanity, then so be it."

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

Natsuki thought Shizuru's parents were beyond cute with their bickering. "Well alright, you crazy kids have fun now and don't stay out too late!" she quipped.

The adults laughed and wished her the same with Shizuru.

Natsuki entered the abode and crept up the stairs, planning to surprise her girlfriend. She was half an hour early. She counted to three and burst into the room, yelling "SURPRISE!"

She really should not have done that.

"AHHH!"

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Natsuki quickly scampered out of the room and slumped against the door, chest heaving with every breath.

_That did not just happen. Shizuru was topless. I saw breasts. HER breasts. It was like two seconds, but oh dear god they look amazing! This better not be a dream!_

Natsuki almost fell back when the door swung open. Luckily, she was blessed with good reflexes and maintained her balance. She was too embarrassed to look Shizuru in the eyes, so she directed her gaze to the floor. In her peripheral view, she noticed the girl had donned a silk night robe.

Shizuru caught Natsuki's chin, forcing the blushing girl to look at her. "Not cool, Kuga."

"I am so, so, _so_ sorry!"

"Really?"

Natsuki reacted immediately and swept Shizuru into her arms and kissed her deeply, atoning for her horrible timing.

Natsuki was the goddess of kissing, Shizuru mused dizzily, as she pulled away and looked at her girlfriend, at her pleading emeralds and trembling lip. She melted. "You're forgiven." Then she disappeared into her bathroom to get ready.

Relieved, Natsuki laid on the bed and recalled the steamy visual she walked in on.

_Shizuru is so effing hot. Her body is just WOW. I guess she was about to put on her bra since she had the black panties on. Whoa, would I have seen _everything_ if I got here a minute earlier? Oh man, I am _so_ turned on right now. We should just skip the club!_

She turned to the door when Shizuru emerged from the bathroom. She propped herself up on her elbows. "Do we have to go tonight? I mean—mom said it's going to rain later. We're going to get wet when we leave the club! Then we have to drive in the rain. Why go through all that trouble when we can stay here…" Her voice trailed off as the older girl crawled up her body.

Shizuru had read Nagi's gift cover to cover, so she jumped at the opportunity to practice her newly acquired skills on her incredibly sexy girlfriend.

"I like 'here'," Shizuru said hoarsely, her lips a hairsbreadth from Natsuki's. Her tongue darted out, teasing the seam of Natsuki's mouth. The girl's lips parted and a ragged moan escaped. She leaned in to capture the parted lips in a hungry kiss, slipping off Natsuki's jacket too. Her hands gripped a slim waist and then moved upward, skating over skin on their way to twin peaks. Boldly, she dipped her hands underneath the bra and palmed the soft mounds, brushing her thumbs over the tips.

"Oh, my God," Natsuki panted.

However, her pleasure was cut short when both of their cell phones went off at the same time, easily ruining the mood. Natsuki groaned and flopped back on the bed. Why couldn't they just catch a break?

Shizuru rolled off her girlfriend and retrieved her phone. She put the call on speakerphone. "Hello—"

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" Nao and the others screamed above the loud music. "YOU'RE LATE!"

Natsuki glanced at the clock. "No, we're not! You said nine! And it's only a quarter to nine!"

"Whatever! We're all here. And we want our ShizNat!"

"Okay, we'll see you soon!" Shizuru ended the call and plopped next to Natsuki. She blew out a breath in frustration. "Well, you're not the only one with bad timing."

"For real."

* * *

**Don't kill me!**

**I can't guarantee it, but I will try my best to have another chapter up before the year's over. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
